This Love
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: "Someone once said if you want something very badly, set it free. If it comes back to you it's yours forever."
1. Chapter 1

**It is currently 1 AM and I was listening to "This Love" by Taylor Swift as I was trying to rest and somehow this happened. I'm a tad sleep deprived so forgive me if this isn't great, I just wanted to share something with you guys cuz it's been awhile but enjoy :)**

* * *

With the lack of sleep he's gotten for the past few days due to ruling the French Quarter and his siblings being constant annoying house guests, Klaus was more than ready to rip the head off the person who was knocking on his door at two in the morning. A loud huff escaped his lips as he quickly dressed and stormed out his bedroom. His rushed actions were instantly halted as a familiar blonde headed figure sat on the last step of the porch on his New Orleans mansion. Words tried desperately to escape from his rosy lips but there was no chance. He felt like he was hallucinating, as if his mind is deceiving him, as if his eyes are playing some sick joke on him. There was no way this could be true, that she's actually...here.

Caroline, the sweet but strong baby vampire from Mystic Falls. The baby vampire who changed him as a man, who made him realize he's capable of more than tragedy and corruption. The baby vampire who unintentionally stole his heart. He loves her, or so he believes. For someone who's never experienced being in love, he's not sure what to feel but he _knows_ what he has for Caroline runs deeper than infatuation, his declaration at her high school graduation before leaving the small town proved as much.

- _He's your first love, I intend to be your last. However long it takes._

Though never saying those exact three words out loud, he knows how he feels and so does she. He not only left Mystic Falls for him but for her, for her to be free, live and experience all life has to offer even if not with him yet. The declaration of love at graduation was him showing her the selflessness that is meant for her and her only and in hopes maybe one day she'll come back to him, but he was not expecting that day to be tonight. It's been about two years since he last saw her during another brief yet effective trip to Mystic Falls with primal intentions of celebrating the death of an old enemy but resulting in his sought for the blonde beauty. Never in his 1000 years of living has he ever felt more nervous than that day. With his promise to her of never returning to the small town in exchange for her biggest burden.

 _-I want your confession._

 _-My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?_

 _-Me._

All he ever wanted from Caroline was her honesty, that's what allured him to her in the first place. No one has ever been up front with him because they knew the consequences of death was not worth it but Caroline didn't care nor hesitate to call him out on his shit which he found rather endearing. Klaus knew her being honest about her feelings for him was like pulling teeth but he couldn't leave (again) without knowing the truth. As he played the scene over in his head and completely indulging in the moment he could never forget. Caroline sealed her confession with a lingering and passionate kiss against the hybrid's full lips, something they both have only dreamt of. The dance that has been going on between the two for the past few years came to an end on that day. That day they made love to each other for the first time. That day he worshiped her the way a lover is to do, to make her feel loved. That day they gave their temporary goodbyes. Two years flying by, he never thought he'd see her so soon, but here she was and as glorious as it may seem, he was almost nervous for the reasoning. Klaus finally closed the mansion's front door with much force, to make his presence known but judging by her lack of movement and acknowledgement to the action, it was obvious she was aware of him before he even opened the door. Not sure what to do or say, he slowly walked beside her, taking a seat next to her on the porch.

"Caroline?" He hesitantly spoke, finally breaking the intense silence. His nerves getting the best of him.

"Hey." She softly replied, her attention dedicated to the moonlit sky instead of the anxious hybrid sitting beside her. The simple response was not what concerned Klaus, but more the fact that the beauty in front of him was nearly unrecognizable. Caroline's normally bouncy beach blonde curls were replaced by straight, stringy and dull locks. She had dirt marks on her skin and clothes as if she's been on the road for days with no source to water supply. Her vibrant complexion was dry and grey and though she wasn't facing him, Klaus could tell the light and life that usually takes home in her blue eyes were nonexistent. Everything about the girl he last saw seemed so gone and it concerned him; this was not his Caroline.

"Caroline." He softly began. "Not that your presence isn't welcomed, love but I'm rather surprised and practically speechless." Klaus nervously chuckled, trying to lighten the mood which clearly failed due to Caroline's lack of a reaction. His small grin instantly dropped. He attempted to brush a piece of hair from in front of her face away but she dodged his actions, them both now sighing.

"I like New Orleans." She spoke making Klaus instantly look up. "I mean, I've only been here for a few hours but I definitely understand you leaving small Mystic Falls for this. I guess I should've taken up your offer on that first class ticket, huh?" She finishes with a brief laugh, still refusing to look at him.

"Yeah, I guess you should've. This town is no fun with only one control freak ruling it." He claimed which drew a genuine laugh out of Caroline. Not hearing her angelic laughter for so long was breathtaking and Klaus himself also laughed as he slightly blushed. The affect she still has on him still alive and well. Caroline's laughs slowly turned into hysterical sobs as tears began streaming down her face.

"Caroline, hey." He whispered, trying to get her to look at him but she shook her head in refusal. "Hey, look at me. Look at me, Caroline." Klaus lightly cupped her jaw in his one hand to force her to look at him and the moment his blue eyes met her puffy red ones, he was taken away by what he saw. She didn't necessarily look weak or angry but...broken. The vibrant sassy blonde beauty he has grown to love looked nothing more than broken and lost, frustrating him to his core because he didn't know why; he felt helpless. Trying his best not the press her about the issue he lightly released her jaw but she thankfully didn't turn away from him again, instead her eyes wouldn't leave his. Almost as if life was slowly resurrecting back into her blue orbs by just being with him. Klaus wiped one of her tears with his thumb as her cries began to conclude. Seeing Caroline so distraught was the utmost worse scene he's ever witnessed in his 1,000 years of existence. She lightly sniffled as she wiped away her own tears.

"You're cute when you sniffle." Klaus grinned.

Caroline softly chuckled. "Yeah, right. I know I look a mess."

"I beg to differ, love." He claimed with a genuine smile as he brushed a strand of her dull hair behind her ear. Klaus was completely caught off guard with the feeling of her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him in for a hug. Caroline was hugging him.

This was another first for them for never has he felt this intimate with anyone. The feeling of her body against his in such a comforting embrace was scary for Klaus but he accepted it without hesitation. He rubbed her back in attempt to ease her and the sigh of relief that escaped her lips showed he succeeded. His arms wrapping around her body caressing her hair he missed this, he missed her. Attempting to forget the sunshine that is Caroline Forbes was near impossible and deep down Klaus knew he wouldn't succeed but not knowing when or if he would see her again haunted him, he had to try but in this moment he was glad all his attempts failed. His eyes closed as he took in her scent as her's did when her slender fingers toyed with his golden blonde curls and squeezing him tight as if she was afraid she would lose him. In this moment Caroline realized how much she actually missed him. Their "relationship" was more than complicated and far from perfect but never could she forget how he made her feel; wanted, appreciated and loved. Klaus was everything Caroline was supposed to hate but he ended up being the only one who was always there for her.

"You want to talk about it?" He softly whispered in her hair. Caroline pulled away from him, examining the worry in his eyes that he tries to disguise. Wondering in her mind how he might react when she eventually tells him all that's happened, all that she's done. She came here for a reason and she didn't want to risk ruining it, ruining this moment of just being with him. Caroline blinked the leftover tears rewarding him with a small but genuine grin, feeling his stubble under her fingers as she briefly brushed them against his cheek before dropping her hand from his body completely.

"In the morning. I...I'm just really tired, it was a long drive and-"

"It's fine Caroline." He cut her off before she began to ramble, a characteristic of hers that he found insanely adorable. "Whenever you're ready." He concluded with a brief but lingering kiss to her forehead which earned a grin from the baby vampire. "Let's get you inside, there's a warm bath and bed waiting for you." He smirked at the girl looking back at him. There's a story in her eyes she wants to say, that he wants to know but he will abide by her request and wait.

She nodded as she took his hand and stood up. Seeing each other again after so long wasn't as awkward as they presumed; if anything they've never felt more comfortable.

Their fingers intertwined as Klaus led her to the front door. Caroline stopped her movements as Klaus opened the door. Her hesitation stemmed more from her nerves getting the best of her. Walking into the mansion would change everything and she contemplated whether she was ready. Her thoughts were interrupted with the feeling of his thumb softly rubbing her knuckles with reassurance.

"It's okay, love. You're safe now." Klaus whispered with a grin, causing Caroline to return the expression. She did feel safe with him not just because he's the big bad hybrid but because she knows he actually cares about her. With that, she took a deep breath, grabbed his hand again and let him lead her into the dark home.

* * *

 **I'm sure I will turn this into a drabble or full story, idk yet and I'm too tired to make a decision at the moment so be patient with my updates if you decide to follow this story which I hope you do. Reviews are always appreciated 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's eyes wandered the dark palace, admiring the newly placed tile flooring, the shiny chandelier that hung over the dining room table and amber wood staircase that the hybrid holding her hand lead her to. She harshly gulped as they were halfway to the top. When Caroline decided to come to New Orleans she knew what she was getting herself into and what she was giving up but she didn't care. The only goal on Caroline's mind was getting the hell out of Mystic Falls as fast as possible. Her mind drifting from present to past as the memories of those dark days repeated over and over in her head like a broken record. The sound of a British accent ripped Caroline from her deep thoughts.

"What?" She asked breathlessly. Now realizing they're now standing in front of a wooden bedroom door, assuming this is her room.

Klaus smirked as he briefly let go of her hand to unlock and open the door. Caroline raising her eyebrow at why there were so many locks on a bedroom door, the expression instantly catching Klaus's attention. "Rebekah likes her privacy." He said as he opened the door leading them both into the large exquisite room. Black carpet covering the floor surrounding the queen size bed placed in the middle of the room. A sheer burgundy bell shaped canopy with small diamonds around the trimming, draped over the matching sheets and black duvet.

Caroline was taken aback by the beauty that around her, this bedroom was practically the size of her entire house back home. Her fingers grazed over the beautifully crafted makeup table. She was so mesmerized she didn't even notice a pair of amused blue eyes observing her. They made brief eye contact before Caroline shyly looked away; Klaus never failing to make her feel giddy.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the room, yours isn't exactly ready yet." He claimed.

Shock written on her face at his claim. "You...you were preparing a room for me?" She softly asked.

"Are you actually surprised?" Klaus asked with a smirk. She shouldn't be but she was. Caroline knew Klaus wanted a future with her eventually but he didn't know when that day would come and neither did she. The fact that he was already making a place for her in his home shot a bullet of nervousness yet warmth throughout her cold still body. It felt good for her to finally feel something not so bleak.

"Are you alright, love?" He genuinely asked as he walked closer to her, placing his hand softly on her shoulder to not startle her.

Caroline's dull blue eyes glanced over as she turned to face him. "Yeah, I'm fine...I'm just tired and...kinda dirty." She explained as she took in her appearance in the full length mirror. Her hair was greasy and in knots while her jeans and jacket were decorated with dirt stains and dried...blood. Caroline shook the thoughts away before they once again consumed her.

Klaus was carefully observing the baby vampire's behavior. He knows there's a story behind her emotionless eyes, a story that he will wait to hear till she's ready, but the monkey on his back nagging him about it hasn't brushed off since they left the porch. As memory serves, Klaus is definitely one (only one) to respect Caroline's decision. It was almost impossible to get her to do something she didn't want to do or for her to change her mind. He should be familiar with that mentality, he's as stubborn as she is.

He cleared his throat before walking over to his sister's drawer to pull out a pair of pajamas for Caroline to wear. "You can borrow these or anything in here you want." That signature smirk of his illustrated on his face as he placed the clothing items on the soft bed. "There's also a set of fresh towels on the sink, multiple body washes, fragrances for you to use at your leisure and a spare toothbrush in the cupboard." He finished with a small grin.

Caroline silently thanked him as she picked up the pajamas, the satin material melting in her delicate hands. She felt like such royalty it was almost overwhelming. "Won't Rebekah be upset? I'm kinda using her stuff." She asked with a hidden giggle at the thought of the blonde Original catching her wearing her clothes and sleeping in her bed. Caroline and Rebekah were never best friends and definitely had their blows of fists and words but they also had their moments of being team Barbie when it counted, of course.

Klaus lightly chuckled at her question. "Let me worry about Rebekah. Your only concern should be getting washed up and getting some well deserved rest, yeah?"

Caroline rewarding him with brief smile, nodding at his words as she picked up the pajamas and walked over to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. "Thank you." She said with another smile before closing the door.

Klaus then instantly took a seat on the bed releasing a deep sigh that was begging for an escape, wiping his hands over his face as he realized what's just happened in past twenty minutes. The shock and overwhelming feeling of Caroline actually being here was hard to shake off knowing that she's in the next room using _his_ shower, in _his_ home. The blonde beauty who haunted his thoughts and dreams was really here, voluntarily with him. Well, she never necessarily said she was here for him but clearly she sees him as her only support.

In desperate need of a strong drink, Klaus finally leaves the room locks the door behind him and makes his way to his own, ready to down an entire bottle of bourbon. "Why is she here?" "Do her friends know where she is?" "Is this some kind of trap?" The questions running through his head like a roadrunner on crack.

He poured himself a glass with a decent amount before taking a seat in the chair by his balcony, instantly gulping the bitter drink down. He tried to relieve his anxiety but how could he, when the only person in existence who can make his stomach tie in knots and feel like a sixteen year old boy was bathing just down the hall. Having Caroline here is all Klaus has wanted since he decided to leave the pathetic small town she calls home. For her to finally leave her old human life behind and venture out like she was born to do. To show her what it truly means to be immortal. In general Caroline terrifies him , the way she makes him feel is so foreign even after years of him feeling it for her.

The last time they saw each other was during an impromptu rendezvous in the quiet woods, neither really knowing where they stood with each other after that which affected him more than he wanted. When Klaus wasn't barking orders, sometimes he would catch his mind playing tricks on him by it constantly playing that day over in his head, wondering if the same burden was bothering her.

He doesn't really know what he is to her at this point but the content feeling of knowing that Caroline is comfortable enough to sought him out when in trouble was good enough for now. Though she's not yet comfortable telling him _why_ she's here and he's 99% sure he won't get that explanation in the morning like she said, he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was safe.

* * *

The harsh scrubbing Caroline was performing on her skin was practically scratching it off, she would be skinning herself alive if she were human. The baby vampire sat naked in the bathtub desperate to scrub every ounce of dry blood that made home on her skin, being a constant reminder of what she's done. Breathless sobs escaping her thin lips and tears streaming down her now clean face played a role as she continued to clean her body. She washed and rinsed her blonde hair about twenty times, making sure there's no leftover filth.

She wanted to forget. Forget the destruction, the pain and Mystic Falls. Nothing was there for her anymore in the town she grew up in and loved dearly. In the process of her dark period she not only hurt herself but also her friends, the people who she knew deep down cared for her. She left town in such a blur, wondering if they even know she's gone and if so are they looking for her? Either way it didn't matter, that wasn't her home anymore. Caroline was not the same girl she once was, she doesn't want the same things or types of people, Klaus played a role in the latter.

She knew he was the villain, the evil and everything she's supposed to loathe but she didn't. As much as she hated to admit, Klaus was the one she could depend on. Always there for her and never made her feel ashamed of what she is, what _they_ are. Creatures of the night. Not being limited to typical human convictions, to be free. Her choice to have sex with him that day was almost out of her control. Not sure if it was him saying he wasn't returning or simply the fact that she _wanted_ him but either way, it was the first fearless thing she's ever done. Sometimes she would think back to that day and wishing they said more than just "goodbye" to each other. Caroline's thoughts drifting from Klaus back to her almost simultaneously. She'd think about what happened prior and during the situation. Wanting to cry then wanting to smile, her emotions weren't in sync and it drove her mad. She felt like she was suffocated by darkness that entire year but...she liked it.

She liked being strong, fearless, reckless and free. She loved losing all control and not second guessing her actions, taking what she wanted when she wanted it. For the first time she felt free but in the end she won but at what cost? Caroline continued scrubbing herself for another twenty minutes before stepping out of the bathtub. Wrapping her body with a towel before looking at herself in the mirror. Her slender fingers combed through her wet hair noticing a few bruises underneath and on her arm but they'll be healed by morning. Her small hands placed delicately on the black marble sink vanity as she looked up into the mirror. Her eyes red and puffy from her constant cries. She hoped Klaus wouldn't check in on her again for the rest of the night if he saw her eyes, he wouldn't rest till she told him what happened and she wasn't in the mood.

Now dressed in her nightwear, Caroline finally crawled under the sheets of the soft bed. She was exhausted. Deep sighs escaped the blonde beauty's lips as her back melted into the soft mattress. Her eyes instantly fluttering closed then they slowly opened as she sensed a presence. She turned to her side, facing the wooden door, eyes practically glued to it but she never left the bed. Caroline took another deep breath as she turned on her other side. Back now facing away as the baby vampire instantly fell into a deep slumber, ignoring the worried hybrid that stood on the other side of the door.

* * *

"Evening, love." Klaus greeted Caroline as she entered the kitchen. She really shouldn't have been surprised that the kitchen was just as amazing as every other room in this palace. That was probably the best sleep she's had in a long time, much needed and deserved. Rewarding him with a small nod, she stood on the opposite side of the island counter top crossing her arms over her chest. Instantly noticing his eyes briefly drifting away from her's to the cleavage threatening to pop out of the pajama tank she was wearing. She blushed and immediately put her arms down with a huff. Klaus amusingly looked back down at his coffee.

"So modest." He cheekily stated, making Caroline roll her eyes in the process.

"Two in the afternoon! I've never slept that long in my life!" Caroline almost yelled as she looked over at the clock on the oven top.

Klaus looks up at her, briefly raising an eyebrow. "You were exhausted, Caroline." He began with a serious tone. "After such a long night you needed all the rest you could get, love. And based on your constant snoring, seems like you haven't had a good rest in quite some time." He finished with a smirk, making Caroline turn bright red from embarrassment.

"I do not snore." She claimed.

"Oh I beg to differ, sweetheart." He chuckled to himself as she rolled her eyes again before taking a seat on one of the stools. She was acting a little more like the Caroline he remembered, he guess that's a good sign. "Would you like something to eat, love? You must be starved." Klaus said, trying to break the obvious tension that filled the room.

Caroline took awhile before answering. "What do you have? And don't call me love." She sassed with an arched eyebrow, bringing out a genuine laugh from the hybrid.

"Now there's the Caroline I remember!" He amusingly stated as he enthusiastically stood up to open the fridge. She didn't know why, but a sudden sting hit her with his words. Her body temporarily tensing, silently thanking God that Klaus is turned away from her. The Caroline he remembers is gone.

 _-how's he going to feel about that?'_ she wondered.

"We have everything from bagels to French Toast to good old fashion B+." He listed, interrupting her cold thoughts. Caroline couldn't help but grin at his tease of the blood, he actually remembered her favorite type after only been told once. Once again he's managed to bring her out of her dark hole, ironic since she use to consider him the dark hole. Always trapping her with his charms, promises and talks of freedom. Never one to admit it but Caroline envied Klaus's freedom, him being himself without giving a care in the world how others viewed him.

She cleared her throat before answering. "Blood is fine." He grabbed one for her and himself before closing the fridge and walking back. Slowly placing the blood bag in front of her before residing back to his seat, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Thanks." She said before attacking the blood bag with her fangs. Caroline was so out of it last night, food didn't even register as a necessity. Indulging in the sweet taste of the dark red substance, not realizing the Klaus's eyes still on her, watching her every move. Caroline pulled her mouth away from the blood bag, retrieving a napkin from the center of the counter to wipe her face.

"It's rude to stare, you know. I'm sure you were taught basic manners in the midst of causing havoc." She said still wiping the leftover blood off her face.

Klaus lightly chuckling at her sudden smart aleck behavior. If it were anyone else, their hearts would already be on the other side of the room but Caroline was his _only_ exception. "Well certainly during those beginnings, I was never confronted with a distraction quite like yourself." Caroline once again discreetly rolling her eyes at his attempt of flirting. "Is this rolling eyes act our new thing?" Asking with a mischievous grin that Caroline tried not to smile at.

"We don't have a thing." She stated with an attempt of a straight face, but failed. She couldn't help but feel nostalgic over them sharing a similar banter in the past. Klaus returned to his own bag smiling to himself for knowing he's still under her skin. Tried to distract himself from pressing her about what brought her here in the first place and what happened last night?

For now, at least, she seems fine much better than her emotionless state of last night. His own imagination of what happened was getting the better of him, he had to know. Caroline promised to tell him in the morning but as predicted, she doesn't seem like she's going to confess anything today. He could barely get any sleep last night because the only thing on his mind was her. The concern was evident as he recalls standing outside the sleeping beauty's bedroom door for hours, aggressively resisting the urge to barge the door down.

"Car-" Klaus was cut off by a figure that stood in the threshold of the kitchen. "Ah what a joy. I was wondering when you'd be back." Klaus sarcastically stated. Caroline raised her eyebrow before looking over her shoulder to see the man before her.

"I wasn't aware we were entertaining, Niklaus. Why'd you start the fun without me?" The man cheekily addressed towards Caroline.

"That's because _we_ aren't, she's my guest. Which means keep your distance." Klaus sounding more possessive than he intended, which amused the young man and made Caroline blush.

"Look at that, you're embarrassing the girl Nik. Wouldn't be the first time your wolf like behavior has turned off a beauty, huh?" Klaus clenching his teeth at the fellow accented man, now standing directly in front of him face to face.

"Umm...is anyone going to clue me in on this little exchange?" Caroline asked. The man looked familiar but she couldn't quite put a label on him. He and Klaus both turned to her but it was the amused brunette who was standing in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"My dearest apologizes, darling. You have to excuse my brother and his poor manners."

Brother?

"Kol, Kol Mikaelson." He said pressing a lingering kiss to Caroline's soft left hand. "Now, what's your name beautiful?"

* * *

 **I hope this update was fast enough, not sure if the others will be this fast but I'll always update as soon as I can. This story will go in and out of what's canon and what's not but I promise it all will still flow well together. There is NO baby plot or Hayley!** **Clearly, all of the Originals siblings are alive in my story and I don't recall Caroline and Kol ever interacting so that's why he's not familiar to her. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews I've received for my past couple of chapters have been beautiful and much appreciated, your feedback motivates me to continue. This chapter was betad by the talented Steph ( Klarodrabbles on twitter). Thank you for reading, enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline glared over at Klaus's tense face. He looked like he was ready to pounce and kill the familiar looking Original. She then looked back at the mischievous looking man who was awaiting a response.

"The name's Caroline." She softly answered, contradicting her aggressively snatching her hand away from his hold.

The amused expression on Kol's face never faltered even at her displeased look. "Caroline...ahh Caroline! I remember you. The sassy little blonde from Mystic Falls that Nik fancies." He began. "You know he threatened to rip out my liver just for mentioning your name?"

"That threat still stands." Klaus stated with a fake smile and clenched teeth. Caroline vaguely remembers that brief encounter, but her attention wasn't really on anyone but Klaus that night. She was to play the "blonde distraction" for her friends to assist them in attempting to take out the Original family but in the end, Caroline knew that wasn't entirely why she was there that night. The night when she (even for a second) felt guilty for making a fool out of the original hybrid. The night when she felt the sting in her chest when the pain was evident in his eyes of her using his feelings for her against him. The night when she realized she was falling for him.

Caroline was snapped out of her nostalgia by the voice of a third party. The other man stood by Klaus, dressed in a black suit with slicked back dark brown hair. He looked familiar as well, another Original?

"Why did you even bring him with you, Elijah?" Caroline heard Klaus ask. Elijah. The classy, fair but loyal original that had many run-ins with her friends in the past but they've never officially met each other.

"Well turns out, our dear brother Kol got himself into a bit of a mess during his stay in London." Elijah calmly stated as he motioned Klaus to move over so he can open the fridge. "That of course required my help, as usual."

"What can I say? I like living on the edge." Kol amusingly claimed, making Klaus roll his eyes at his younger brother.

"You should've just let him get his arse kicked. Would serve him right and a good beating never hurt anyone." Klaus said with a grin turning towards his mischievous sibling.

Kol returned the grin. "Hmm you should know all about that, right Nik?" In a flash Klaus pushed Kol against the nearest wall, his large hand wrapped tightly around Kol's throat. His vamp features exposed, a hint of fear in the pit of her stomach as she observed the black veins that appeared below his wild honey yellow colored eyes that pierced into his brother's black ones. The statement clearly hit a nerve within the Klaus, for Caroline hasn't seen him react this abruptly to anything; he usually acts like nothing affects him.

"Enough." Elijah assertively stated while placing his hand softly on Klaus's shoulder, trying his best not to raise his voice which would only egg on his already hot headed brothers. "Not in front of your guest, Niklaus." The noble Original concluded in a much more calm voice as he turned to face the baby vampire, finally acknowledging her presence. With a low growl, Klaus harshly released his brother from his grasp. Kol hitting the floor with a thud, catching his breath quickly as he massaged his throat.

Caroline then felt her nerves taking control of her body as Elijah vamp sped his way to her seat. Now standing by her side, to give her a decent amount of personal space, Elijah rewards Caroline with a small grin before it drops from his face.

"Please forgive my juvenile brothers. I promise they're usually a lot worse." Elijah leaned one hand on the counter, Caroline taken by his elegant movements and calm voice. "I don't think we have formally met."

A big gulped dropped down her throat as she tried to fight off her intimidation, and she thought Klaus was intimidating. "Caroline Forbes." She said after clearing her throat.

"Right. A part of the Mystic Falls gang, yes?" She answered with a nod. Elijah smirked taking the seat next to her. "Elijah." He bowed his head to her in acknowledgement. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Forbes. May I ask, what brings you here? You're quite a long way from home." He respectfully asked, Caroline instantly feeling some hesitation. Klaus already coming to her defense.

"She doesn't need a reason." Klaus replied for her. Caroline giving him a knowing look of annoyance for cutting her off. She bit her tongue as she noticed him returning another look towards her, almost as a silent warning that this isn't the right time for stubbornness. Deep down she knew Klaus was trying to be sensitive and protect her, for she hasn't even told him exactly why she's here yet but still she hated people treating her like some damsel who couldn't defend herself. He then retrieved their empty blood bags to throw in the trash.

Elijah amusing himself at the silent exchange between the two. "Of course. How long are you planning to stay."

"As long as she pleases. Why so nosey, brother?" Klaus again answered for Caroline.

"For fuck sake, Nik! When did you become her personal mouthpiece?" Kol finally spoke.

"You know, I think I have some leftover energy in me if you're really begging me to rip out your liver this time." Klaus snarled

"I'm going back upstairs." Caroline sighed as she climbed off the stool. Brushing down the satin pajamas as she stood and flipping the dull blonde curls in her face away. Clearly she wasn't needed in this family reunion especially with them trying to kill each other and three Originals in her presence all at once was overwhelming.

"I'll escort you, darling." Kol swiftly walked pass Klaus with a mischievous grin on his flawless face.

"Kol." Elijah warned before signaling Caroline to proceed upstairs. She briefly exchanged a look with Klaus before walking up the old fashioned staircase. His eyes never leaving her till she was finally out of sight.

"She's nice. Definitely a sass devil but I like that in a woman." Kol beamed with delight as he took a seat by Elijah. Them both looking at their doe eyed brother as he stood in the threshold of the doorway, slowly drifting his eyes from the top of the stairs.

"Someone's in love." Kol teased, purposely trying to get another reaction out of his frustrated brother. Klaus scoffed at his _accurate_ assumption. None of his siblings, not even Rebekah, knew just how deeply the hybrid feels for the young vampire. Caroline is a vulnerability to him, whether he wants to admit it or not and he can't risk anyone knowing how much she actually means to him not even family, at least not yet.

"Did you come here with a death wish?" He finally spoke, uncrossing his arms.

"Are you going to admit you more than fancy the pretty blonde vamp who just went upstairs?" He began. "I mean you two were alone in this house together. All night." The teasing was infuriating Klaus but he couldn't give Kol the satisfaction again.

"You know, moments like this make me miss those beautiful centuries of you being daggered in a coffin. For once I was at peace, shall I go fetch one now?" Klaus teased back.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?"

"I could easily rip out your heart through your throat but I find more joy in watching you slowly desiccate into nothing." Klaus and Kol both sharing matching mischievous smirks before Kol takes a sip of Elijah's blood bag.

He pats Klaus's back excitingly as he pulls him in for a brief brotherly hug. "Oh how I've missed bantering and teasing you! Ahhh! It's good to be home, brother! LETS CELEBRATE!" Kol parades over to the liquor cabinet, dragging out a genuine laugh from Klaus as he walks over to join his younger brother.

Elijah shaking his head at the sudden shift of mood between his two complicated brothers. "It is a wonder I still find myself surprised by this."

* * *

Caroline raided Rebekah's closet the moment she stepped back into the huge bedroom; Klaus did say she can wear anything she wants. She tried to shift her attention away from the glorious items she knew the blonde Original would kill her for even breathing near. Instead she settled for a simple look, black skinny jeans, a white ruffled racerback top and black boots. Caroline decided to fluff her curls a little more, to at least try to feel like herself again.

Deep down she knew she's a different person now, whether it's growth or reduction she just knew. She wished she didn't have to even acknowledge the situation, pretend it was a dark nightmare and none of it was real but she couldn't. It was real, and the concern and question marks that lived in Klaus's beautiful blue eyes whenever he looked at her would never let her forget it. She knows she should tell him and she will, eventually, not now especially with all his siblings popping in at once.

The only members of the Original family Caroline has had any kind of connection with were Klaus and Rebekah, her friends dealt with the other 30 members of that family. She found herself rather pleased to meet the two downstairs, even Kol. Caroline didn't know why she was so intrigued by all of them, she guesses because there's a story behind their brave facades. Caroline picked up one of Rebekah's bracelets that lied on the nightstand by her bed. It was made of three different colors of yarn braided together and a small charm that appeared to be the moon. Examining how basic it was compared to her other jewels, Caroline was rather shocked that the bracelet was on display and that she kept it right by her side, surely there's a story behind that as well.

A loud knock at the door startled Caroline but she quickly recovered as she walked towards the constant knocks. She swung the door open only to be met with the beautiful blue eyes that belonged to the beautiful hybrid she was thinking about not to long ago. He rewarded her with his signature smirk as he quickly looked over her appearance. That damn smirk.

"Forever easy on the eyes." He charmingly claimed as Caroline discreetly rolled her eyes. "And the eye rolling saga continues."

She bit the inside of her cheek so that she wouldn't laugh and give in to his charms. Instead she unnecessarily pushed back her curls to distract herself which added to Klaus's already amusement. "I like your hair today. You look like, you." He softly stated as he brushed a strand behind her ear. Caroline could feel the sudden chills creep down her spine all the way to her toes. It's been two years since she's seen him and the way he makes her feel, with every touch and word has only intensified over time.

Klaus's soft hand gently brushed down her face, his index finger outlining her cheekbone and it slowly easing lower to her neck. Caroline felt like her heart was going to pop out her chest from the constant self pull to either slap him or straddle him. Her body was a volcano ready to erupt, till he suddenly stopped his movements pulling his hand away from her body. A low annoyed groan escaped her thin pink lips at the loss of his touch.

A satisfied grin spread across his face at her frustrated expression, loving the fact that not everything between them have changed.

"Don't look so pleased." Caroline scoffed as she leaned on the threshold.

Klaus lightly chuckled, putting his hand over his heart trying to appear offended. "I swear love I have no idea what you're referring to." He finished with another smirk.

"Did you need something?" Caroline quickly asked, wanting him to get out of her sight as soon as possible.

"Well for starters I do want to apologize on behalf of my menace of a brother. Last I spoke to him he was in England getting kicked out of pubs and wanking in front of the Queen's guards." Caroline scrunching her nose at the explicit details of Kol's activities. Klaus pressing his lips together briefly as he took in Caroline's uncomfortable state, giving her a silent apology with a nod. "Anyways, I had no knowledge of him coming here. Knowing my brother so well, I would've never let him anywhere near you. I can tell him to leave if-"

"No, Klaus, it's fine. He's not all that bad, I guess and he's your brother. You like having him here whether you want to admit it or not." Caroline accurately stated, Klaus wondering if maybe she eavesdropped on he and his brothers' brief happy reunion before he came upstairs to see her.

"Family or not I'd kick him out if I had to, for you." A brief smile formed on his face, Caroline would've missed it if her attention wasn't already solely on his face.

"I don't want you doing that. Putting me above your family..." Caroline drifted off as her memory lapsed to the the first time Klaus chose her over his family. When the council was on the hunt and had her and Rebekah captive, it was Klaus who saved her. Though he was in Tyler's body and Caroline thought it was her then boyfriend coming to her rescue but in result it was the charming hybrid. She never realized why he'd sacrifice saving his family to save her but as their relationship progressed, she was kinda getting it.

"My siblings and I are way over your time, Caroline. A thousand year old species, we are indestructible, we cannot be killed therefore yes. Saving your life over me or my siblings' goes without a question." He finished in a serious tone. Caroline was almost taken aback by his words, when is she not. Klaus basically confessing that her life is priority over his own and his family made Caroline choke up before she quickly recovered. She knew without a doubt she was important to him, he's made that evident but not to this extent.

Caroline practically speechless her mind refusing to calculate a response, almost like it wanted to bask in the beauty of his words as if she replied right away it'll fade into oblivion. Her mouth would open but nothing would come out, she instead just tightly pressed her lips together. Klaus cocked his eyebrow at her expression. Expecting more than the blank glare she would give him when she wasn't trying to avoid his gaze. He felt more hurt than disappointed at her lack of response, he knew she wasn't going to jump in his arms and shower him with sweet kisses but he was expecting more than this.

More than her acting like what he just said doesn't affect her in the slightest when he knows it does. Klaus has always been honest with Caroline in regards to his feelings for her and what she meant to him. After their tryst back in Mystic Falls he knew things between them wouldn't be the same, if not get worse. He feared that happening but the fear went out his mind the moment her lips were on his, nothing mattered but her. Nothing ever matters but her and he's more than shown that fact and not sure how many more times he can continue saying it without exhausting himself out.

He nervously licked his lips as he took a step away from her, giving a decent amount of space between them. "I actually came up here to ask if you would like to go somewhere with me?" Klaus asked, Caroline's eyebrows furrowed at his proposition. He smirked at her confusion. "We both could use some time out of this house, yes? And I don't trust Kol when Elijah isn't babysitting him." The pair laughed in unison had the comment.

 _Well_ _at_ _least_ _she's_ _not_ _completely_ _dead_ _inside_. Klaus thought to himself.

Caroline nervously bit down hard on her lips. Whenever it came to Klaus it was always some kind of tug o war within herself and she hated that she couldn't always fight it. It wasn't fair giving him the cold shoulder, he let her stay in his home, use his appliances, eat his food etc. She couldn't keep acting heartless towards him because of her own personal demons. Besides, she did need to get out and have some fun even if it's with Klaus.

"What did you have in mind?" She finally asked, rewarding the now beaming hybrid with a genuine smile.

* * *

"I didn't take you for the karaoke type." Caroline teased as Klaus walked in after her into the bar.

"There's a lot you still don't know about me, love." He teased back, flashing her a small wink in the process that made Caroline nervously bite her lower lip. She couldn't help smiling at the atmosphere of the bar full of lively fun and potential mischief, Klaus was right, she did need this. One corner had a group of tourists getting drunk off their asses, demanding for more rounds of beer while another corner was occupied by couples dancing to the beautiful voice of the man singing karaoke.

The man was incredibly handsome, Caroline felt almost starstruck. His smooth rich brown skin and dashing white smile nearly made the baby vampire swoon. Clearly he didn't mind being the center of attention as he was definitely putting on a show for the crowd. His fit form making an appearance through his tight navy blue top, tone arms flexing each time he brought the mic back to his mouth. Women were falling over him as if he was a god or royalty and the soft rock tune he was singing was the hymn to the heavens.

Caroline was so entranced she almost forgot about who she came here with till she felt a hand softly placed on her lower back. She lightly jumped at his cold unexpected touch, another shiver running down her spine as she noticed the dreamy singing stranger turn his attention towards her...or pass her? Was his target Klaus? She looked back to see a rather amused hybrid.

He finished the rock tune with applause galore as he stepped down from the stage. He quickly retrieved a shot of whisky from another man, who Caroline assumed to be a friend of his, before the stranger turned back in her direction now walking towards her. Before Caroline could even say a word, Klaus was already in front of her walking towards the smiley man.

 _-They know each other?_

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" He excitedly spoke, his voice booming throughout the bar as he grabbed Klaus's neck to bring him in for a hug. Klaus hugged him back with just as much excitement and love, a presence she only noticed when he was around her. "My mentor, my savior, my sire. It's good to see you around here again. I figured you thought you were too good for us." He teased with a wide grin, never missing a moment to expose his pearly whites.

Klaus returned the same expression. "Well you actually thought right." He teased back, the other man jokingly acting offended at the claim. Caroline found the whole situation rather humorous, flashing back to the exchange between Klaus and his brothers that occurred earlier today. Klaus never mentioned having friends, for all she and the rest of the free world knew he never had any. Seeing him interact with his brothers and the still nameless stranger uncovered another layer of thick surface that is Klaus Mikaelson.

"Who's your beautiful friend?" He asked, his dark brown eyes never leaving Caroline's face. Klaus could already feel the knot in his stomach forming, noticing the charming smile that made Caroline blush.

"Relax, Marcellus." Klaus said with an eye roll.

"Marcellus." Caroline softly repeated to herself, taking a good liking in his strong name.

"Klaus is the only one who gets to call me that, for he is the one who named me." Caroline caught off guard by him hearing her, forgetting he's clearly a vampire.

"Named you?" Caroline asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"He hasn't told you anything about me, has he? Can't say I'm surprised, he really likes to emphasize on the whole guarded soul persona." Them both lightly giggling which only made Klaus less amused by the second. "Everyone else in this city calls me Marcel. It's a pleasure to meet you..." Drifting off waiting for her to speak.

"Caroline."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He complimented with that amazing bright smile of his that Caroline is already getting familiar with. Klaus could see the a flash of interest in the blonde's eyes as Marcel spoke to her and his friend charmingly swaying her with every word that escaped his lips. He hated the jealousy that took over him whenever another man even looked at Caroline. The sudden pain that hit as if someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the heart. Feelings never meant anything to him till _her,_

till she made him realize feeling is okay, giving your heart to another person was okay, but it's not. If anything, out of his centuries of being immortal, Klaus has never felt more pain and heartache than in the past few years of knowing the vibrant baby vampire. Maybe Klaus was being stupidly naive into thinking that after their reunion in Mystic Falls things would only get better between them but that's yet to show. He shouldn't be jealous over someone who doesn't want him back.

Marcel glanced at Klaus quickly before signaling to one of his men to clear three seats for them at the bar. "C'mon. Drinks all around, my treat." He beamed as he paraded towards the bar with an excited Caroline following behind. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed the empty space next to her. Flipping her bubbly blonde curls to one side as she looked back at the unmoving man who was beside her.

Klaus blanked out of his daydream as he noticed the beautiful girl walking towards him.

 _God she's beautiful._ Klaus thought to himself, when she approached him biting her lip. She really needs to stop doing that.

"Aren't you coming?" She softly asked. Klaus's matching smile was his only response before following her to the bar, accompanying his gleeful friend.

* * *

 **Honestly, how could you not love Marcel? Btw, the song I chose for him to sing was _Loving You-Paolo Nutini._**

 **Aww jealous Klaus, probably won't be the last time we see of him ;) Clearly Klaus and Caroline both have a few things to share with one another.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So...what brings you here? And don't expect me to buy the excuse that you miss my amazing singing." Marcel joked with Klaus as he signaled over the bartender.

"Itching for compliments, are we?." He smirked.

"Always...so you're new to the city?" Marcel now addressing Caroline. "Great and exciting place to live if you're not afraid of the shadows of course." Marcel teased. "But you're a creature of the night yourself, you'll fit right in." He beamed, his beautiful smile directed at her once again, making Caroline return the expression.

"How do you guys know each other again?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, me and Klaus go way back. He taught me everything I know." He vaguely replied. "So Caroline, what brings you to the Big Easy? Surely it wasn't seeing as how you missed this guy." Marcel teased as he patted Klaus's shoulder.

Klaus lightly chuckled as he then looked at Caroline, softening his expression as he pressed his lips together trying to restrain from commenting. She appreciated him being sensitive about her situation and also not talking for her like he did earlier this morning.

"I...just needed a little getaway." She wittily responded before mouthing a "thank you" to the hybrid. All of them then looked up at the young woman who approached them from behind the bar.

"Hey Marcel. So what can I- wow Klaus! Long time no see! "The blonde bartender exclaimed with a grin that Klaus soon returned.

- _More_ _friends_?

Klaus really made a new life here in New Orleans, not that Caroline should be surprised or saddened, it was actually a great sight. Him actually interacting with others without violence behind it, but she did catch herself feeling almost odd about it. Of course she wasn't expecting him to just sit in his home until she decided if she was ready to be with him, but seeing the reality of it all, of him knowing and meeting new people burned a little. She felt ridiculous feeling this way, like the new girl at school but she couldn't help it while observing the friendly exchange between Klaus and the pretty bartender. He had a new life here, new people and new experiences that didn't involve her, causing a burn feeling to sneak throughout the blond vampire's body. Caroline had to face the fact that maybe, just maybe, Klaus had moved on.

She was dragged out of her thoughts with the feel of a hand placed softly on her thigh.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked, still not moving his hand.

Caroline didn't even notice it was just the two of them now. The other blonde was now getting her ear flirted off by Marcel as she was preparing their drinks. An amused expression briefly appeared on Caroline's face as she overheard Marcel trying to sell fairly cheesy but effective lines to the bartender; definitely a protégé of Klaus. She drifted her attention back to the awaiting man sitting next to her.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She answered trying to sound as convincing as possible. Klaus didn't look like he was buying it but thankfully he didn't press her, he was good at that.

"You seem to drift off a lot, like you forget where you are or are in deep thought." He stated with a hint of concern in his tone and a lot in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Klaus." She tried reassuring him but he still didn't seem convinced. "She's cute." Caroline quickly changed the subject, nodded towards the bartender still conversing with Marcel. Klaus flashed her a smirk.

"Jealous?" He cheekily asked, finally removing his hand from her body, making Caroline feel cold without his touch.

\- _Get_ _it_ _together_ _Caroline._

Caroline scoffed. "Keep dreaming." She spat back which left Klaus even more amused. He got a kick out of her sassy comments, annoying her even more. Caroline wasn't jealous, or at least she didn't think she was. She had no right to be. Klaus wasn't hers. Promising to wait for her in the long run didn'tmean he was obligated to stay loyal to her till then. He can do who and what he pleases but it didn't make her stomach turn any less. Caroline didn't have the heart to even ask the basis of his relationship with the sophisticated blonde, she didn't need to know.

"Cami is just a friend, she's also human." He commented as if he was reading her thoughts. It's rather odd of Klaus befriending a human since he cares little to none about humanity.

 _She must be special._ Caroline mentally rolled her eyes.

"We met the first night I arrived in New Orleans, us both admiring the same artwork display while walking down Bourbon Street. Coincidentally she ended up being the bartender at my favorite bar in the city, we've been rather good _friends_ ever since." Klaus explained, putting emphasis on the word _friends._

 _"_ Does she..."

"Know I'm a man killing beast? Yes she does." Klaus calmly spoke. "Let's just say she's adjusted to realizing life isn't all it appears to be."

Caroline let out a small annoyed sigh, trying to cover up the action but the grin playing on Klaus's rosy lips made her realize he already noticed.

"Well she seems nice." Caroline cleared her throat trying to appear unaffected, running her fingers through her golden curls. Her baby blues shot up with the feel of both Klaus's large hands clasping around one of her small ones.

"She's just a friend, Caroline. Nothing romantic in the slightest." He softly spoke as he looked intensely into her eyes. Even with his cheesy lines he could still get one if not more women in his bed with one flash of that terribly sexy smirk. Caroline found it hard to believe that Klaus Mikaelson has been celibate even for the past two years.

"I know, hard to believe right?" He answered her thoughts.

 _How_ _does_ _he_ _keep_ _doing_ _that_.

"I assure you, love, Cami is nothing more than someone who shares similar taste in art and she's not really my type. You have nothing to fret over."

"I told you I'm not jealous." She said defensively.

He briefly smirked. "Well to cure your curiosity, there's been no one since you and...there won't be." He said still not moving his eyes from her's while now holding both her hands. Caroline felt the heat rushing to her chest at his reassurance. Just minutes ago she was convinced he moved on and now he's practically begging her to realize he hasn't. She could tell he was searching for a response in her eyes but Caroline was just still. Once again he left her speechless; She had ruined him for other women. Klaus not only wanted to be her last love but he also wanted her to be his last _everything._ He couldn't even imagine being with someone who wasn't her. It was all overwhelming, she didn't know what to say besides...

"Okay." Replying dryly. Klaus scrunched his eyebrows at her response feeling rather irritated at this point. This is the second time today he's said something heartfelt to her and not getting much of a response in return. He just told her that even in those two years without her, he stayed committed to her only. That even without knowing when or if she would turn up at his door, he would always be _hers._

Even if he wanted to attempt being with someone else, he would fail. Caroline Forbes has completely wrecked him, staining his dark soul with her light. Since their first encounter in Mystic Falls, he knew. She dodgy beg for her life nor play nice, no, she looked him dead in eye and asked...

- _Are_ _you_ _going_ _to_ _kill_ _me_?

She was not going to go down as a coward and Klaus took a liking into her courage. Hell knocking on her door as she was slowly entering the fiery gates dying from a werewolf bite, initiated by him. Klaus admired her strength of wanting to live. Though she had an easy way out she kept fighting, even being damned she wanted to live.

He saved her that night, not realizing that eventually she'd save him. Klaus never wanted anyone else after that fateful night. No one else besides the young woman in front of him shifting her eyes away from his, reminding him of his irritation. He wasn't expecting her declaration of love but he definitely expected more than "okay". They may not have had the perfect relationship but they've experienced enough with one another, more than they've experienced with anyone else. Klaus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the return of Cami and Marcel, instantly dropping Caroline's hands from his hold.

"Sorry it took so long, I forgot how much this one could go on and on with his constant flirting and bragging." Cami rolled her eyes pointing at Marcel as she set the row of shots in front of the pair.

"Don't act like you weren't blushing." The handsome vampire replied. "What were you two discussing? Based on your faces, doesn't seem like a fun discussion." He commented on Klaus's irritated expression and Caroline's nervous one, neither of them having time to mask how they're feeling. They both stayed silent. "Did I hit a nerve?" He jokingly asked, making Klaus and Caroline lowly growl in unison.

They simultaneously growl. "You sure you're not married?" He nagged causing Klaus to briefly expose his vampire features.

Sensing the tension from behind the bar, Cami finally spoke. "How about we all take a shot together before I go help another customer?" She suggested trying to lighten up the mood, which seemed to have worked when Klaus stood up from his stool taking one of the glasses from the tray.

He downed the bitter brown liquid effortlessly before slamming the glass on the bar. His eyes burning into Caroline's as he did so, giving her a mischievous grin. "Shall we?" He said with glee as she hesitantly retrieved the glass from his hand, gulping it down before he could say another word. Klaus finding himself impressed with her drinking habits, rewarding her with a wicked grin, she felt the corners of her lips turning up as well.

"Are they like...exes or something?" Cami asked Marcel as they both observed the pair who looked like they were either going to fight to the death or aggressively rip each other's clothes off. Marcel knew nothing about Caroline till now but just the little while of meeting her and seeing how she and Klaus interact gave him the impression that there's quite a story to tell there. Definitely more than just an old friend by the way he's protective over her; it stems far deeper.

"Or something." He softly replied back as he took another glass from the tray.

* * *

 _"Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history. Of breaking little hearts like the one in me..."_

A slightly intoxicated Caroline sang while standing on top of the bar flipping her blonde curls to one side. Her small delicate hands finding home in the bubbly locks as she danced to the music. Her hips swayed side to side never missing a beat. Marcel was aside her singing as well, his dark brown eyes wandering Caroline's body with enough attention to make her blush. Klaus rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious attraction to her as irritated as he was, he couldn't blame him. Caroline Forbes was the light in any room she walked in. The heaven's beams would follow behind her damned soul as she made her presence known, it was nearly impossible not to be intrigued. Klaus was practically mesmerized as he observed every switch of her hips and lip bite; she was glorious without even trying.

He sat at the other end of the bar, trying to keep as much distance from the seductive vampire as possible. Wishing to revel in her liveliness he couldn't shake the tug of irritation that still settled on his mind from their earlier exchange. Opening up to someone is one thing but with Caroline, he's making himself an open book solely for her to read yet she gives no sense of acknowledgment in return. The situation irking him more than he realized as he felt his hand clenching the his glass of liquor tightly, but not enough to break it. A long sigh escaped the hybrid's cherry red lips as he finished the alcoholic drink, trying to distract himself from his thoughts and the beautiful blonde singing, never snatching her attention away from him in the process.

Klaus cleared his throat as he felt his pants tightening at her actions. She was playing with him and worst, he was letting her. Her eyes were like blue daggers repeatedly stabbing him as she intensely watched him while singing, briefly fluttering her eyes shot while caressing her curvy body. Klaus had an urge to lift her from atop the bar, carry her out over his shoulder and have their own show but it was quickly interrupted by a female voice.

"Enjoying the show?" Cami teased as she wiped up a spilled beer off the bar. A soft sigh of frustration left his mouth before he quirked his lips, finally forcing his eyes away from one beautiful blonde to the next.

"Yeah Marcel is doing a hell of a job, as usual! You know, you should consider hiring him to sing every night. You know how he gets after a good song." Klaus teased back.

"Then Caroline is in for quite the ride." She bit back, silencing Klaus. "What, no clever comeback?" She asked smiling in victory as Klaus lowered his eyes to the empty glass in his hand.

"You win, this time." He smirked at the friendly bartender. Klaus was never attracted to Cami, not romantically at least. She didn't have the perfect nor pleasant upbringings and with that, Klaus caught himself being intrigued by the darkness in her eyes but the light she expressed on her face. She reminded him a lot of Caroline, always staying strong for everyone but themselves.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's on your mind?" She sighed leaning her elbow on the bar. Klaus briefly looked at her before looking back down at his empty glass.

"Just because you're studying psychology, love doesn't mean you can pick at my brain for practice."

"Well it doesn't exactly take a professional to know why you're sulking." She nodded her head towards the vibrant blonde who was basking in the crowd's applauds after finishing her duet. Her white smile brightening the room with each angle she turned and an enthusiastic Marcel never far behind. Klaus's annoyed expression towards the handsome dark-skinned vampire holding Caroline by the waist was all the reassurance Cami needed.

"I'll get you another one." She said as she pressed her lips together, taking Klaus's empty glass from his hand to pour him another drink.

He hated this. He hated feeling weak, emotional and vulnerable. He hated the ache in his chest and he wanted to hate Caroline for causing it. This isn't who he is, he does not care and he does not feel yet he can't help feeling for _her_. Cami returned with his drink, giving her a silent thanks before taking a sip.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" She hesitantly asked.

"Not particularly."

Cami rolled her eyes at his predictable response. "Of course you don't." She sighed. "Look, I don't know what you two had or have but clearly it wasn't just a fling. She means a lot to you, I can tell that much." She began. "For the past couple of years of knowing you I've never seen you this worked up, not about anything or anyone."

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' didn't you understand?" He hissed in her face, slightly frightening her. Cami was pretty well adjusted to Klaus's reckless and dangerous behavior by now and knew her limits especially when it came to his personal life. Even though he can easily kill her without breaking a sweat, she didn't fear him. Oddly so, she actually did enjoy his company and talking with him even if he acted like he didn't feel the same. She was well aware of the status of their friendship and never wanted more from him but that. She (maybe even if naively so) trusted him.

Cami quickly regained her composure, brushing back her straight blonde hair behind her ears, leaning back against the bar. She observed her melancholy _friend_ as he snuck a small peek over to a happy looking Caroline. A small grin stretched his face at the sight, this is why he brought her here, to rejuvenate the light within her that was a stranger just almost twenty four hours ago. He turned back to face the intrigued bartender, letting out a harsh sigh in the process.

"I like seeing her happy even if I'm not the reason why." Klaus lightly chuckled to himself. "One time I actually allowed her banished beau to be with her on her prom night because...I knew she'd be happy. And not to mention I stayed outside her home listening to every 'I love you' she could muster out of herself to him till he left, talk about a masochist hmm?" He said before finishing his second drink, slamming the glass onto the wooden bar then ruffling his dark blonde curls with his hand.

"I can only imagine why you banished her boyfriend." Cami joked.

"Pride." He immediately replied causing the grin to slowly fall from her face. "I banished him cause my pride got in the way and I'm not sorry for it but, I am sorry for how it made her feel...the way she looked at me..." He drifted off as he thought back to that night. The image of a hurt Caroline looking at him with such sadness and disappointment, burned in his memory like a finished cigarette.

Cami rewarded him with a sympathetic smile. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't going to try getting anything more out of him, at least for tonight. Her attempt at comforting the bleak hybrid was halted as Caroline and Marcel made their way back to the their side of the bar with constant laughter escaping their mouths.

"Well damn, Klaus! You didn't tell me she had a voice like that!" Marcel blurted out placing a hand on the hybrid's shoulder. "I think I might have some competition." He teased at the bubbly blonde who laughed along with him.

"You just might!" Caroline exclaimed as she jokingly glared at him.

"I guess this calls for celebratory drinks?" Cami hesitantly added.

Caroline shook her head at the offer. "None for me, thanks. I didn't realize how late it had gotten, I'm actually pretty tired." She looked at Klaus who then gave a nod of acknowledgment before abruptly standing from his seat.

"I guess we'll be on our way then."

"Aye, don't be a stranger, I feel we have a lot of catching up to do." Marcel addressed to Klaus with a mischievous grin. "It was an honor meeting you, Caroline. For however long you're in New Orleans I hope to see you again." He finished with a quick kiss to the back of her hand, red rushing to her cheeks.

Klaus sighed. "We'll be in touch. Cami, always a pleasure." He addressed the her with a pressed lip grin before guiding Caroline out of the noisy bar. The cool breeze hit them as soon as they stepped out, though incapable of feeling cold the hairs on Caroline's neck stood up and goosebumps formed. Not the chill from the wind but the chill from Klaus's hand placed on her lower back, his touch burning through the fabric of her shirt as if he was touching her bare skin.

"I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for taking me out." She finally spoke, biting her lip as they walked towards Klaus's car.

"It was nothing, love." He shortly stated before opening the passenger door for her. She furrowed her eyebrows at his odd behavior but didn't say anything as she stepped into the vehicle, soon after Klaus was already in the driver's seat racing back to the mansion.

* * *

By the time they arrived back home it was nearly 1:30 in the morning. Klaus didn't intend on them staying at the bar long but he didn't have the heart to pull Caroline out of there; after all he did go there for her. She was enjoying herself for what seems like the first time in awhile and that's all that mattered to him in the moment.

Before even reaching the porch Klaus could hear loud jazz music playing from inside the mansion. Gritting his teeth at the obvious assumption of this being Kol's doing he quickly turned to face the beautiful girl waiting for him to open the door.

"If I kill him you have to promise not to get upset with me." He said half jokingly making Caroline lightly giggle.

- _He_ _loved_ _that_ _sound._

 _"_ I don't like making promises but, I can make an exception." She cheekily replied with a smile that Klaus then reciprocated before he turned the knob to open the wooden door.

Klaus was met with his younger brother sitting in the common area the moment he stepped into the home. A glass of scotch in one hand and a Playboy magazine in the other. The living room looked like it withstood a tornado, liquor bottles and blood bags decorated the floor, pillows ripped to shred and Klaus was sure he saw a red stain in his new Italian carpet. He was livid and ready to rip off his brother's head but tried to remained calm.

"Can you believe it's actually legal for women nowadays to pose in a magazine practically wearing nothing? I'm not complaining one bit." Kol yelled over the music, still looking down at the explicit magazine in his hand. He finally looked up at his hot headed brother and the blonde on his side with a smug look on his face. "You two were out all day, I hope you didn't get in too much trouble." He joked as he took a sip of his drink before grabbing the remote to turn the music down.

"I can say the same for you. I didn't know you were left alone, unsupervised." Caroline surprised both Originals with her comeback, impressing Kol and stunning Klaus. Maybe it was the alcohol.

Kol grinned. "Only when Elijah isn't sending me to sit in the corner, darling."

"Please stop calling me that." Caroline scoffed at the annoying pet name.

"Noted." Kol half heartedly agreed.

"Speaking of which, where is Elijah?" Klaus intruded.

"He left about an hour ago for more blood, you were running out."

"I see." Klaus lightly growled as he observed the multiple half drunk blood bags that covered his floor. He hated messiness and Kol being the cause of this one just infuriated him more.

"Oh don't mind the mess, Nik. I just had a few friends over for a brief visit that's all." Kol said matter a factly, knowing he was angering Klaus by the second. His anger suddenly suppressed by a soft hand on his shoulder. He would've thought he was hallucinating at Caroline's delicate touch and attempt at calming him down. Their blue orbs locking together at the unexpected but appreciated affection. He let out a sigh of relief then reciprocating the grin planted on her face.

"Are you two gonna bone tonight so at least I know to turn my music back up?" Kol interrupted their brief moment. Both Klaus and Caroline tensed at the bold question, she could feel her cheeks turning red, instantly dropping her hand from the hybrid's body.

Caroline cleared her throat in embarrassment. "I think that's my cue to go upstairs." She whispered to Klaus with a faint grin. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, darling." Kol echoed, raising his glass to her. An amused Klaus silently giggling at Caroline rolling her beautiful eyes at his annoying sibling. With her now being up the stairs, Klaus could now focus all his anger and attention onto pest of a brother.

"She's such a firecracker, I like it. Maybe I should ask her out, show her what this city is really about hm?" He suggested with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe I should gauge your eyeballs out of their sockets first." Klaus growled.

Kol chuckled at the threat, standing from his seat to walk towards his heated older brother, taking his glass with him. "So keen on those threats, aren't you brother?" He patted him on the shoulder as he passed him to enter the kitchen area.

"You know, despite you keeping me daggered for centuries and locked in a coffin, I still consider you my favorite brother. Twisted right?" Kol confessed as he finally entered the kitchen, retrieving new glasses for him and Klaus.

"Twisted doesn't even begin to describe you." Klaus claimed before shortly following his brother's lead into the room, taking a seat on one of the stools waiting to see where this conversation was leading to.

"I'm serious, Nik. I mean Elijah was born a grandfather, Finn was too much of a judgmental asswipe and Henrik..." Kol trailed off as he noticed Klaus harshly gulping at the name of their deceased younger brother. No one in their family was more sensitive towards the subject than Klaus, even Kol knew to respect that. "Anyways, there was actually a time when we confided in one another about everything and you didn't want me dead every ten seconds." He smirked as he poured bourbon in both their glasses.

Klaus couldn't resist the faint grin that appeared on his unshaven face as he remembered those days enjoying time with his family, loving them before anger and paranoia took over. Sometimes he did find himself being struck by nostalgia thinking back on his human life, before things got more complicated than they already were. Far from having a good childhood Klaus had to find peace where he could. In the times of escaping every wicked blow and whip from from his father, he found home by the nearest river by their village, easing his troubled mind if only briefly; it was those small moments that meant everything to a vulnerable and lost boy. It was in those moments when a teenage Klaus discovered his love for art, sketching every sun setting, bird chirping, horse prancing and girl laughing. He was content. He was happy, for the time being. Never had he felt that kind of light again, till _her_.

The sound of glasses clashing as Kol poured them drinks quickly snapped him back to the present. "What are you getting at?" Klaus finally asked, ready to get to the core of this unexpected civil conversation.

"Look, I know for a fact that girl up there is more than some fling or childish infatuation." Kol started. "She's more than a crush but she's not an ex. You've been my brother for about a millennium so I know when you actually care for someone and you care deeply for that sassy beaut upstairs."

Klaus sighed. First Cami now Kol. He really wasn't in the mood to be analyzed especially by his immature younger brother. "So your plan tonight was to get me drunk enough that I spill details about my love life to you?"

"Is there a love life worth mentioning?" Kol snickered. Klaus opened his mouth to speak till he was cut off by the front door opening. Both brothers turned to face the intrusion and scoffed in unison at the appearance. He and Kol both expecting Elijah's awaited return but were met with a smiley wide hazel eyed blonde young woman instead.

* * *

 **This was (obviously) a filler chapter but this was to get things going for next time!**

 **Who is the blond at the door? Hm? Klaus has a lot of feelings, aww. Him and Caroline will come to terms with their "relationship in the next chapter cause it's long overdue hmm ;) We may or may not find out about what happened to Caroline very soon...I hope you enjoyed,reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: There is some original dialogue from TO which means it belongs to those writers, it is not mine.**

 **Hello! The reviews I receive are so appreciated and very motivating, thank you so much. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far, it kinda took a mind of it's own haha. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

"Freya!" Kol sang as he quickly got out his seat, walking towards the young woman. "My favorite sister, I missed you so." He sarcastically stated with a wide grin as he placed his arm over her shoulder.

"If only you actually meant that." She rolled her eyes at her younger brother before unwrapping his arm from around her. Klaus lightly chuckled at the exchange between his siblings as Freya placed her luggage on the floor and closed the door.

"Hello Nik. It's been a long time, how are you?" She annoyingly addressed the hybrid as he failed to greet her.

Klaus chuckled again, finding her instant annoyance amusing.

"You know I was expecting a much more warming welcome after being away for months. From my own family nonetheless." She scoffed as she took off her leather coat before finding home on the comfortable velvet couch in the common area. Her slender body melted into the couch as her body relaxed after the long flight and drive. The sanctuary she found was cut short with the feel of another body sitting next to her, instantly knowing it was Kol.

"Now if we welcomed you with open arms you wouldn't even feel at home, now would you, sis?" He pestered.

She lightly grinned. "You got me there."

"How was your trip? I'm assuming not as good as you hoped, seeing as how you're back so soon." Klaus interjected as he walked into the common area as well, joining his siblings.

"Paris isn't my type of place. No offense, since I know how much you guys love it. Rebekah had the whole trip to herself basically." She claimed as she brushed a strand of her semi short dark blond hair behind her ear.

"Speaking of, where is Rebekah?" Klaus asked, trying not to sound worried about her whereabouts. He knows he has nothing to be concerned about, she's an original who can take care of herself but after centuries of looking after her, it was more than a habit.

Freya briefly grinned at his tone. "Rebekah's fine. She decided to stay a little longer but she should be back by tomorrow morning...well some time _this_ morning, technically." She said as she looked down at her wristwatch that read 2:00 am.

"Rebekah was with you and you still had a shit time? You sure the French boys just didn't like you?" Kol teased.

"Enough, Kol." Klaus lowly growled as he took a seat in the velvet chair in front of his eldest sister.

"Such the party pooper, Nik. You'd think having that pretty little thing living here now you'd learn how to loosen up." Freya's eyebrows instantly shot up at Kol's comment and the murderous glare Klaus was giving Kol said it all.

"I beg your pardon?" Freya eyed both men, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Our brother, Nik here has his feisty lady friend living in Rebekah's room." Kol blurted out before Klaus could even open his mouth.

"You have some random girl living here, in Rebekah's room? Do you want this girl dead?" Freya curiously asked.

"No. And she's not a random girl." Klaus practicality growled.

"Have I met her?"

"See, Freya if you joined us in Mystic Falls you would've met the lovely beaut who has Nik so pussy whipped!" Kol laughed. "He spent an entire two hours drawing picture after picture of this girl! It was quite the sight."

"You won't have any sight at all if your eye ball's are rolling on the floor." Klaus threatened.

Kol sighed. "You know, I would love to stay up and continue being threatened but I've grown bored." He states as he lifts from his seat on the couch, walking towards the stairs. "Darling sister, welcome home. I'm off to bed, maybe I'll check to see if Caroline needs some company." Kol said before using his vamp speed to run upstairs dodging the knife coming thrown towards him, initiated by a smirking Klaus.

"Well it's good to know you two haven't changed." She snickered.

"You weren't gone that long, love. Give us some credit." Klaus smirked. Freya never dropped the questioning look from her face as she waited for Klaus to explain the house guest upstairs. He could feel her eyes glued on him as he shifted in his seat.

"What is taking Elijah so bloody long with those blood bags?"

"I didn't know you drank blood bags." She wondered.

"Not usually."

"But she does?" Freya questioned. Klaus tensed, he knew eventually he would have to explain Caroline to his siblings but that fact didn't ease his mind. He has accepted that Caroline is important to him which makes her a liability and leverage, he needed to protect her even if it's from his own family. Klaus wants to trust his siblings and deep down he knows he can but paranoia is a part of who he is and it won't falter, not even for family.

Freya studied her brother's hesitation as she scooted to sit on the edge of the couch, trying to get closer. "Let me guess, you're not going to tell me?"

"You still know me so well." He smirked.

"I do know you, which is why I'm not letting you get out of this one." She began. "You always threaten your way out of situations but you can't pull that on me."

"You're taking this older sibling role a little too far don't you think?"

"My reserved short-tempered brother actually has a crush and I didn't know about it! I'm really lagging as the nosey older sister, huh?" The blonde Original joked, not amusing Klaus in the slightest.

"She's not a crush."

"So she's an ex?"

"No."

"Booty call?"

"Freya..." He warned.

"I'm just trying to make sense of all this since everyone in this family knows about this girl except for me."

Klaus harshly sighed as leaned back into his seat. Growing up, Rebekah was always the sibling he depended on and trusted but there were still certain topics he couldn't talk to her about, and he eventually found that companion in Freya. She was sent away as a child for reasons that were never explained, at least not to Klaus. She wasn't a part of his childhood which made her lucky because she didn't end up like them; damned for eternity. She instead was gifted with the abilities of being a witch, a gift passed on by their mother, Esther. After centuries of searching for her siblings, the blonde Original eventually succeeded shortly after they settled in New Orleans. Some were more open to the change while Klaus, unsurprisingly, was not.

Both being stubborn, they bumped heads a lot but in the process they developed a respect for one another; forming more than a sibling bond but also a friendship. Freya didn't allow Klaus to put up a wall with her, understanding her brother is a guarded person she never pressured him but she also didn't let him take the easy way out. From stories and what she's witnessed for the past few years, never has she seen the hybrid more vulnerable than he is right now. Whoever the mystery girl upstairs is has definitely a stronger pull on her reserved brother than let on.

Freya sighed in annoyance. He wasn't going to speak and after her long trip back home, she didn't have the patience. She sat up from her seat, retrieving her luggage before walking towards the stairs.

"She's not a crush." Klaus's low yet effective tone stopping Freya in her tracks as she slowly turned towards him. "She's not an ex or a one night stand, I don't know what to bloody call her, alright? She's an ex...almost." He concluded with a sigh, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Klaus hated people trying to get in his head, invading his space and Caroline was a big portion of that space. She was like his little secret. He didn't care for anyone knowing how he felt for her but her. Then at the same time he wanted the whole free world to know about Caroline and how much she means to him. It was a constant tug and pull.

Talking about her to others dropped the wall he's successfully built and makes way for vulnerability. Klaus has already accepted the baby vampire is his weakness and if he's finally come to that realization then eventually so will others, the wrong _others._

The hybrid snapped out of his paranoia with the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his understanding sister with a faint grin before she sat in front of him again on the sofa.

"What's her name?" She simply asked. "I just want to know her name." She replied to his annoyed glare with a smile.

"Caroline."

"Pretty name. Can't wait to meet her." She felt like she was walking on egg shells. Trying not to press him about the subject but her curiosity was eating at her with every breath.

Klaus simply nodded.

"Can I at least know why she's here?"

"I actually wouldn't mind telling you that if I knew myself, which I don't." He sighed again. "She unexpectedly showed up on my doorsteps late last night, crying and never explained why." He gets lost in the image of that night. Finding her on his porch and remembering her dirty skin, tear stained cheeks and bloody clothes. Remembering how unrecognizable she was and how helpless he felt.

"Yet you still let her stay here?"

He nodded in response. "She'll tell me when she's ready."

"The impatient Klaus Mikaelson is waiting instead of forcing?" She teases.

He glares at her teasing which only makes her chuckle more.

"Well, she must be pretty important."

"She is." He says so lowly that if Freya wasn't sitting right in front of him she would've missed it. Her grin dropped, not out of sadness but realization. The question on the tip of her tongue was ready for release till the front door opening paused her actions.

"Took you long enough, brother." Klaus comments as Elijah walks into the mansion with a brown paper bag full of blood bags.

"You know Niklaus, a 'thank you' would have been much more fitting, don't you think?" He questioned as he placed the bag on the coffee table.

"Freya. It's good to have you back." Elijah smiled at his eldest sibling before she stood up to embrace him in a long awaited hug. She missed her problematic family more than she cared to admit

"It's good to be back, Elijah." She calmly spoke, disentangling herself from him.

"Well as much as I would love to indulge in this family reunion, I've had a long day, I think I'm gonna turn in." Klaus sighed as he pat his brother on the shoulder. Freya granting him a small grin as he slowly walked up the stairs.

"Did I miss something?" Elijah wondered as he eyed his brother's slight slouch.

"He's just a little touchy." Freya whispered so that Klaus wouldn't hear.

"Ahh. I suspect he told you about Miss Forbes." Elijah whispered back with a smirk that Freya soon returned.

"I was close to cracking the code till you walked in so thanks for that."

Elijah lightly chuckled. "Well when you do, let me know."

"You know, if you're going to whisper about me at least be good at it." Klaus's voice echoes off the walls from upstairs, making both Freya and Elijah laugh.

* * *

"Could you not be so messy?" Freya asked with annoyance clear in her tone and disgust on her face at Kol's messy eating.

"Sorry sis, do my table manners bother you?" Kol teased with a smirk before wiping the leftover food off his flawless face with a napkin. The two exchange sarcastic grins, Elijah smirking to himself at his siblings bickering as he contained reading his newspaper.

"Nik has been in that guest room all bloody morning. What is he doing up there, chopping up a body?" Kol joked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, I heard him up at like 5 am. Do you know what he's up to Elijah?" Freya asked.

"Not sure but from worrying about one sibling to the next, where is Rebekah? I thought she was supposed to arrive early and it's already noon."

Freya nervously bit her lip. She knows her little sister can take care of herself but she was wondering where she was as well.

"I was wondering the same. I can try calling her ag-" Her words were cut off by the sound of a car pulling up in front. Kol looked out the living room window blinds, Rebekah's red convertible in sight.

"Little sister is home." Kol sang as the other two siblings stood to greet their youngest sibling. The bouncy blonde Original instantly swinging the door open to the mansion, an annoyed expression drawn on her pretty face as she entered the home.

"Who's black Ford is that in the driveway?" Rebekah quickly asks catching her siblings off guard. They all raise their eyebrows at her sudden question.

"Hello to you too."

"Kol, I'm not in the mood. My bags got lost in baggage claim, my hair is slightly frizzed and I broke a nail killing a few not so respectful suitors." Rebekah listed.

"Your first day back and you already killed someone? You really do know how to make an entrance." Kol smirked as he plopped on the soft sofa.

"They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor innocent girl trying to make her way back to the quarter." Rebekah explained, adding to her gleeful brother's amusement.

"That's the Rebekah I love and loathe." He smirked.

"Rebekah, we agreed to improve on our...discretion." Elijah said trying to sound as non judgmental as possible. Elijah didn't find joy in the kill as his siblings did or the rush. For him, killing wasn't a hobby. He did it when necessary and hoped his reckless siblings would eventually follow his lead but no such luck. He knew he wasn't better than them so he restrained from judging their actions but he still made his disapproval known.

"Sorry 'Lijah we can't all be as controlled as you." Rebekah said with a brief fake smile. "Now, who's black car is that in the driveway?" The room went quiet, each Original waiting to see who will speak first. None in the mood to be on Klaus's bad side for saying his business.

"Okay, who's gonna tell her?" Kol asked breaking the silence.

"Kol." Elijah warned.

"Tell me what?"

"It's nothing major really, I guess no one is in the mood to be daggered today." Kol once again teasing them. Rebekah rolling her eyes before focusing on her question.

"Of course it has to do with Niklaus." She sighed."Nik!" The blue eyed vampire yelled as she walked towards the stairs. "You better tell me what's going on you narcissistic backstabbing wanker!"

"Enough! With the shouting, little sister." Klaus yelled back as he quickly opened the twin wooden doors of the guest room to greet his heated sister.

"Welcome home. Can I get you a pastry or blood bag?" He innocently asks as he steps closer to his annoyed sibling.

"How sweet. You can give me an explanation of who's bloody car that is resting in the driveway?" Klaus slightly tensed at her abrupt question, forgetting Caroline drove here. He brushed it off before she could notice.

"A friend's." He simply replied.

"A friend? Don't be cute Nik. I want to know what's going on and I want to know now." Rebekah demanded at his vagueness.

"Seems a little blonde distraction has resurfaced." Kol softly said with a grin, looking down pretending to read a book to avoid Klaus's murderous gaze. Rebekah scoffed, instantly knowing the meaning behind the comment.

"Caroline? As in Caroline Forbes? Is here?" She asked. Klaus pressed his lips together as he nodded. He wasn't scared to tell Rebekah of Caroline's residence but he wasn't looking forward to it either. Rebekah has never approved of the women that entered his life, afraid that they may break his heart or try taking him from them. In her own way, she was protecting him the way he would protect her when they were kids. Klaus and Rebekah were the closest of the siblings yet they were the ones who hurt each other the most.

Rebekah didn't really have a problem with Caroline, eventually she felt herself growing to like her but she could never trust her. Witnessing baby vampire constantly taking advantage of her broken brother was enough to make her blood boil. Rebekah never understood why Klaus kept letting Caroline in after she has given him enough reasons to not trust her. She made him look like a fool yet he still opened his home to her. The blond Original was flabbergasted.

Klaus licked his lips, preparing to reply. "Yes, Caroline Forbes."

"You're kidding? Why is she here all of a sudden, in need of a temporary fix?" Rebekah said with a raised eyebrow. Klaus lowly growled at her innuendo.

"Wait...So you and Caroline...fucked!" Kol bluntly asked, making everyone including Klaus blush.

"Very subtle Kol." Freya rolled her eyes.

"So this is why you two act so awkward around each other? You shagged her!"

"Enough." Elijah sternly demanded.

"Did you know too, 'Lijah?" Kol enthusiastically asked, Elijah glaring at his curious brother avoiding the question. "Really? Even old man Elijah knew! I'm the only one who didn't know about this? How is that even possible?"

"Niklaus was rather jolly after his Mystic Falls visit, how didn't you notice?" Rebekah asked.

"I guess it went over my head but wow! Well damn Nik! You got a good taste of her huh, mate? Care to share?" Kol winked. His jaw instantly meeting with Klaus's fist right after he finished his sentence. Kol growled before quickly recovering, socking his brother in the jaw.

"Enough!" Elijah yelled as one hand pushed against Kol's chest while the other pushed Klaus's. Trying to keep both hot heads as far apart as possible.

"You, will never talk about her that way again." He began. "If I hear you even mention Caroline, I'll do more than dagger you do you understand?" Klaus ordered as the two exchanged heated glares.

"Niklaus. Enough, you don't want Miss Forbes to hear all this would you?"

"That wouldn't be possible since she's not even here." Freya calmly pointed out but setting the hybrid on high alert. All eyes were now on the eldest Original.

- _Where did she go? When did she leave? Did she leave for good? Was she playing me this whole time? What did she want from me?_

All the paranoid filled questions crashed in his head like a tsunami. He couldn't even help it. Klaus wants to trust Caroline but how could he when she keeps pulling stunts like this. He welcomed her into his home and she doesn't even trust him enough to explain why and now she's leaving unannounced.

Klaus slowed his breathing as he turned towards his older sister. "What do you mean she's not here?"

"As in she left the mansion early this morning. I heard her."

"And you didn't think to share this with me?" Klaus asked with clenched teeth.

"I didn't know all her actions had to be run by you first." She crossed her arms. "And to calm your nerves, it's not like I could've stopped her, I heard her by the time she was already out the house. So no, I don't know where she went." Freya finished as she took her seat in the blue velvet chair.

Klaus sighed out of paranoia and worry. Caroline's safety has always been his priority, even if he was the one she needed protection from. He could feel the anger and frustration in his chest at her stubbornness. All he wanted to do in this moment was find her, scream at her and hug her. He wanted to angrily shake her then passionately kiss her...

- _Whoah_ _there._

That last thought even caught Klaus off guard. They are friends, or so he thinks. She wouldn't have come to him for help if they weren't, right? He still isn't sure where their relationship lies. He subtly tries to hint the _talk_ with her but each time she shuts it down. Klaus would never put Caroline in an uncomfortable situation but they both know they need to discuss _them_ sooner rather than later.

Klaus cleared his throat before quickly grabbing his jacket off the coat rack.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rebekah demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Like that's even a question." Kol said with a slight chuckle, wiping the blood of his mouth with the back of his hand before sitting down next to Freya.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You're really going to chase this girl all around this bloody city like a lost puppy till you find her? She must have some serious skills in the sack."

Klaus felt his body heating and fists clenching but the sound of the front door opening stopped him mid thought. In walked his bubbly blond goddess with a few shopping bags on her arms. The Original family all turn towards her as she stepped inside. Caroline stopped in her tracks at the intense glares she was receiving. Klaus's face was relaxed but his body was stiff as he tensely stared at her, relieved that she's safe but furious that she left in the first place.

"Umm, hi..." Caroline cautiously said as she fully stepped into the mansion.

"Well, long time no see. Hello Caroline." Rebekah appeared, standing almost directly in front of Caroline.

"Rebekah. I guess your back."

"For good, actually. I must say I was quite surprised when I was informed you were staying with us. Unannounced, that is." She explained with a fake smile.

"I forgot you have your brother's manners." Caroline slightly joked, eyeing Klaus.

"And his temper too, so watch it." Rebekah spat. Caroline gulped in discomfort. She and Rebekah were never really had a friendship and surely this wasn't a good start to attempting one.

"We've never met. I'm Freya, these fools' older sister." Freya cuts the tension with her greeting, holding her hand out for Caroline to shake.

- _Well, this is new._

Caroline was rather taken aback by the new information.

"Another Original?" She thought to herself. She knew the family was big but an older sister was never mentioned. When the family were the main problem in Mystic Falls, annoyingly enough, Caroline was pretty much out of the loop besides playing the role as Klaus's blonde distraction; there was a lot she wasn't told or aware of. There was something different about Freya that separated her from the others and it wasn't just the lack of an accent. She looked softer, with a bright aura. Her hazel eyes full of light unlike Klaus's who's were always full of hurt. She seemed more, human.

Caroline finally accepted her hand with a grin. "It's nice to meet you, Freya."

"As it's nice to finally meet you. I feel like I already know so much about you." She smirked as Caroline briefly turned to look at an annoyed Klaus before facing the bubbly Original again.

"Early shopping day, Ms. Forbes?" Elijah questioned with a raised eyebrow, observing the two shopping bags on each of her arms.

"Oh, yeah. The shopping spree was unplanned actually." She lightly giggled. "Marcel wanted to show me around and somehow this happened." She explained with a smile that began to fade at Klaus's hurt expression.

"You already met Marcel and you two are already quite chatty? I guess you're part of the family now, huh?" Rebekah cocked her head to the side. Kol covered his mouth to muffle his laughs at the awkwardness that now filled the spacious room.

"I think Marcel is gonna give Nik a run for his money." Kol teased along side his younger sister. Elijah scoffing at them both while Freya tried comforting Klaus from a distance with a sympathetic small grin.

"Then maybe Marcel will let her stay with him instead, see if I care." Klaus muttered, silencing everyone. Hurt clouded Caroline's blue eyes at his surprising words.

- _He doesn't mean that, does he?_

He doesn't really want her gone? She knew Klaus wouldn't be too keen about her hanging out with Marcel especially without his knowledge but she wasn't expecting this blow. The mood shifting once again as the hybrid brushed passed her, stepping out the mansion. He was gone within seconds.

Everyone stayed quiet not sure what to to say. Caroline bit her lip to suppress the tears that threatened to fall down her face. He basically said he doesn't want her here. Whether he meant it or not, it hurt a lot more than she anticipated.

Without another word, she pressed her lips together before walking up the stairs to lock herself in the room, not wanting to express weakness in front of them all. None of the siblings stopped her or said anything, not even Kol. Rebekah shrugged with a sigh.

"Well that was something. You know, I think I'm going to treat myself to a nice warm cup of blood then head to sleep. I miss my bed." She sighed as she made her way into the kitchen.

"So...which one of you are going to tell her that Caroline took her room?" Kol whispered to Freya and Elijah. Them both avoiding the question by discreetly using their vamp speed to go up the stairs, leaving a lonely Kol to fend for himself.

"Oh c'mon!"

* * *

Caroline wiped the tears as they spilled down her flushed face. She tried to contain her sniffles as Klaus's pained face and painful words played on loop in her head. It's been about an hour or so since he angrily stormed out the mansion, shocking them all. He's never said anything like that to her before. Surely he said it out of anger and frustration but it didn't ease the pain any less. After Klaus constantly making pleas for Caroline to be in his life, hearing him say he basically wouldn't mind her walking out of it stung.

She cleared the lump in her throat as she patted the remaining tears of her face with a tissue before the bedroom door opened.

"This has got to be a bloody joke!" An annoyed Rebekah yelled as she slammed the door shut, startling a vulnerable Caroline sitting at the vanity.

"He really let you take residence in my room? Were the locks not proof enough to stay out! I'm going to kill him." She snarled before observing the tear stained face girl in front of her. Rebekah wasn't one for comfort and she didn't really care for Caroline in the slightest but even she felt the chills of her brother's words.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Caroline huskily said, her voice harsh from her cries. "I did show up unexpected and he said my room wasn't ready..."

"So he leant you mine knowing how I feel about people in my space?"

"He offered the room, not me. I can leave if it bothers you that much." She stood from the vanity seat and began gathering her bags. "I'm sure he won't mind me leaving either." Caroline muttered the last part of her sentence lowly to herself but Rebekah already caught wind of it.

The blonde Original sighed. "Stop." She ordered in a calm tone before sitting on the soft covered bed. Caroline dropped her bags on their previous location on the floor. She stupidly stood by the bed waiting for Rebekah to make the next move.

"He'll be back soon and I'm really not in the mood to be on his bad side if he sees you room-less." She sighed, taking off her black stilettos one by one.

"I don't think he'll mind me being gone." Caroline sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

Rebekah sighed. "Of course he would mind, Caroline. He'd chop all our heads off if you left." She joked placing her heels on the black carpet.

"I beg to differ." Caroline insisted as she nervously bit her lower lip.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't really buy into his little temper tantrum did you?" The blonde Original smirked.

"My brother is the most impulsive person I know. He was angry so he spoke in anger, simple as that."

"No, not simple as that. He can't just lash out at me when I do something he doesn't agree with and not to mention I didn't do anything wrong!" Caroline exclaimed with wife hand gestures. She could feel sudden anger filling her chest, feeling stupid for even crying over him. Why should she feel bad when she did nothing wrong?

"Silly girl, you still don't get it?" Caroline raised an eyebrow as Rebekah began to explain.

"You drive my brother absolutely mad but he yearns for you at the same time. What he said downstairs was out of impulse because he's afraid of losing you, Caroline." She sighed.

"He felt you were slipping so his first instinct was to push you away before you got the opportunity to do it to him first, it's his scapegoat. Nik doesn't want you gone, he just wants to hurt you before you hurt him." She finally finished.

"You haven't exactly given him reasons to trust you." Rebekah bitterly added, noting all the times Caroline lied to Klaus for her own gain. She knew that was going to bite her in the ass one day.

Caroline nervously bit her bottom lip. "We've progressed since then."

"Hmm I'm not sure screwing him qualifies for trustworthy progression." Rebekah teased making Caroline blush.

"Don't worry, I won't interrogate you about your sexual relations with my brother."

"It's not like I was going to tell you anything anyway." She teased back, earning a genuine but brief smile from the Original sister. They both abruptly dropped their expressions at the sound of the front door opening and quickly slamming shut. A harsh sigh escaped Caroline's lips knowing the angry hybrid has returned.

"Talk to him." Rebekah softly demanded. A surprised Caroline faced her with furrowed eyebrows.

"He's blown off his steam already and I'm sure he feels like an idiot for what he said. Talk to him, he wants to talk to you and I know you want to talk to him. So kiss and make up so I can get my room back, yeah?" She grinned as she leaned more into the soft bed. Caroline's blue eyes shot up and red colored her pale face.

- _Rebekah is as bad as Kol._

 _"_ There will be no kissing, I assure you." Caroline confirmed.

"Mhmm, just be quick about it. I'd like to get settled in and I'd appreciate it if you cleaned and returned the clothes you borrowed, thanks." She widely grinned. Caroline rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bedroom to go downstairs.

* * *

In no rush to confront him, Caroline took her time walking towards his art room. She wasn't sure what reaction she was expecting when she finally did come face to face with him. Would he be angry? Sad? Vengeful?

Caroline didn't know what to think.

Before even realizing it, she was standing in front of his door. Caroline could smell the strong scent of paint seeping from underneath the closed door. He was painting. Caroline has realized that's a part of his thinking process which made her slightly nervous. After a few harsh sighs she brushed her small sweaty hands over her denim shorts, raising her fist to knock on the door till her actions were paused by the wooden door being opened.

She slowly dropped her fist to her side as her blue orbs met his, both looking for a response in each other's eyes. Caroline's mouth slightly opened, wanting to speak but quickly shut at the loss of thought. Klaus carefully studied her nervous expression before softening his eyes. He knew why she was here and he knew he had a lot of apologizing to do. Klaus waited for her to make the first move but quickly grew impatient.

"Would you like to come in or were you planning on camping outside my door?" Klaus joked with a smirk, lightening up the tension which relaxed Caroline as she stepped into the room.

"Good to see you're in a better mood." Caroline nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Nothing a little fresh air and painting can't fix."

"Klaus..."

"Don't worry, love I didn't kill anyone." He smirked slightly closing the door before slowly walking towards her.

"You know that's not what I was going to say." She replied. He knew that's not what she meant, he was so embarrassed by his childish tantrum he didn't even want to discuss it. Klaus doesn't know what got into himself earlier. He knew she wouldn't just leave but just the thought...

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, snapping him out his thoughts. Her eyebrows furrowed as he continued gazing at her.

"Klaus?"

"I want to show you something first, if you'd let me." Klaus softly requested.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at his request. What could he want to show her? Being the naturally curious person she is, she nodded almost immediately.

"More horse drawings I don't know about." Caroline teased the memory of their own time together at his family's formal gathering in Mystic Falls. The magical night where he made her feel like Cinderella at the ball. The night he he sketched the beautiful picture for her, the night that slightly made the charming hybrid intriguing.

Klaus lightly chuckled. "I'm afraid not, love." He grinned before opening the door to lead them out. Caroline nervously walked ahead of him out the room. She waited for him to close the door before following behind him. The two 'discreetly' grinning at each other as they walked a few doors down to the guest room. Klaus abruptly stopped in front the guest bedroom with a still confused Caroline standing by him.

"Wow, a door. Consider me amazed." Caroline sarcastically claimed, drawing a genuine laugh from the hybrid.

"I suspect Rebekah has already asked you to leave her room?"

"Ask isn't the word I would use." She answered with a raised eyebrow, wanting to know where this was going.

"Remember the reason why I gave you her room?" Klaus shifted his eyes towards her.

"Yeah, you said because my ro-" Caroline paused mid sentence as she glared over at the smirking hybrid. She almost choked on her own breath at the realization.

"Klaus..." She warned before he turned the knob, opening the twin doors to the room.

Caroline really was amazed.

Klaus stood against the door as Caroline took the lead walking into the large room. Her big eyes looked around in shock and amazement. The tall queen sized bed in the center of the room, satin gold sheets covered by a white snow comforter . Gold and white decorative pillows placed on top against the headboard. Caroline gasped as she looked up at the crystallized chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. One lamp set on each nightstand on both sides of the bed. An already set up make up vanity placed near the wall of the built in bathroom. A wide grin stretched her face at the snow globes from Rome, Paris and Tokyo atop the fireplace. The baby vampire walked over to the walk in closet, already making a mental note of where she would place all her shoes and purses. It wasn't till Caroline acknowledged the two framed drawings on the wall that made tears fog her vision.

She stood directly in front of the drawing of her. Every detail of her features made it seem Caroline was staring at a digital picture of herself. Klaus grinned as he walked towards her, admiring the blonde beauty's admiration of the room, _her_ room.

"Klaus...did you...when did you do this?" She softly stuttered, the lump of emotions filling her throat as she forced herself to swallow it down.

"Well the room I was working on all last night after everyone went to sleep and all morning. I had everything mapped out, just a matter of finishing it. The drawing however has been drawn for awhile." She faced him stunned.

"You're not exactly an easy person to forget, love." He smirked, answering her awe face before looking back at the picture. Klaus implying that after all this time she never left his mind was still a tad overwhelming for Caroline on top of this surprise.

She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him, granting him a much needed hug. Klaus relaxed into it but Caroline pulled away too soon. Though her small hands were still gripping his arms.

"Thank you. This is...wow." She simply thanked him with a smile that he quickly reciprocated.

"It was nothing love. This room has been my little project since you arrived. Took awhile but, it was worth it." Klaus grinned at a still beaming Caroline. After all the blood, sweat and tears sacrificed to get this done in two days, witnessing the overwhelmingly happy bubbly blonde in front of him made it all worth it.

- _She makes everything worth it._

"Listen, Caroline...this isn't easy for me..." He sighed before continuing. "The way I reacted earlier...I was being childish and unreasonable."

"Yeah, you were." She added.

Klaus slightly smirking at her two cent. "Anyways I'm...I'm sorry. What I said to you, Caroline...I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't Klaus."

"Do you?" He softly asked with innocence written in his eyes. He was now standing in front of her, leaving a decent amount of personal space between them but enough for Caroline to get a distinct whiff of his intoxicating scent. Forcing herself not to be taken by it, she gulped dropping her arms from over her chest

"Yes Klaus, I do." She breathed. "I mean, yes I was a tad shocked but..."

"There's no buts I just shouldn't have said it."

"I accept your apology." She confirmed with a wide grin, causing a sigh of relief to exit between his lips. Caroline felt her cheeks reddening at the lovely way Klaus was staring at her. She ruffled her blonde curls with her hand as she drifted her eyes away from his gaze.

"Just to be clear, you don't have to worry about me leaving. I wouldn't have came here if I was just going to leave after a couple of days."

"I guess I'm not use to people sticking around." He stated as he minimized the gap between them.

"Caroline, I know I said you can talk to me when you're ready but...I need to know."

"Klaus don't." She warned. The mood quickly shifting from good to bad in a second. Caroline had a feeling Klaus would eventually become impatient but she just wanted to forget. She attempted to brush by him but his firm grip on her arm stopped her. He wasn't hurting her but his touch was fiery against her skin.

"You show up at my door after two years of silence with bloodied clothes and dirty skin. No explanation attached and I understood at first but I can't shake the unthinkable scenarios running through my mind so yes, I have to know!" He exclaimed.

"Just talk to me, Caroline!" Klaus practically begged the hurt looking girl that stood before him. As much as he tried, he can't seem to get the image out his head of a dirty and traumatized Caroline sitting on his porch. The memory making him sick.

"I need you to know you can talk to me about these things. Whatever they may be. You felt safe enough to come to me yet you don't feel safe enough to at least tell me what happened."

"What do you want from me huh! To pour my feelings out to you? To relish in the bad that I have done? To be the person I want to forget?" She yelled, shocking herself and Klaus. All the emotions from that year of mayhem crashed over Caroline like a wave. Klaus stared curiously and worriedly as tears slowly ventured down her flushed cheeks.

"To re-live me standing over my mom's dead body." She choked. Klaus's eyes widening at the news.

"My mom is dead. After years of fighting the supernatural, she died from stupid human cancer. It's kinda funny right." Caroline hysterically laughed before they turned into hysterical sobs. Her body slowly slumping down as she sat on the bed. Klaus was still the whole time, not sure what to do or say.

"It was her funeral and...seeing her pale lifeless body in that casket was just too much! Everything became too much...I...just couldn't bare it anymore I just...couldn't!" She stuttered as Klaus tensed at the realization.

"You turned it off." He almost whispered. In his 1000 years of beatings, guilt, sadness and betrayal he never once turned off his humanity. Granted he sees the humanity switch as nothing but a weakling excuse to not dealing with reality. But for someone as connected to their humanity as Caroline, the situation had to have been bad.

"I did horrible things. Killed people, innocent people. I hurt my friends..." Her sobs became heavier as she recalled almost killing Bonnie, her best friend. Out of them all the one she could depend on the most. It was that realization that made her switch it back on with guilt following right behind which lead her to where she is now.

She lost herself for an entire year but to Caroline it felt much longer. Innocent victim's blood on her hands while she got off to their torturous cries. Body parts scattered up and down the paths of the small town. She became the monster she tried to avoid. The killer that has been within her since the day she became a vampire. Caroline knows no matter how fast time goes by, she won't be the same and if she's not sure she'll ever truly recover.

Klaus steadily observed the distraught baby vampire, still standing in the same spot by her. He can't necessarily relate, for both his parents died by his hands without a sight of guilt, but he can try comforting her. He slowly sat down next to her on the bed before cradling her fragile body into his.

Tears bursted out as she embraced him back, holding onto him for dear life. Caroline was almost surprised how safe she felt with his arms wrapped around her. His warmth calming her shaky body. Klaus rubbed up and down her spine, trying to soothe her best he can. Her curls cascading over her tear stained face as she buried her face into his neck.

"I couldn't save her. I didn't protect her like I said I would, it's my fault! I let her down...it's all my fault!" She muttered against him. Klaus granted her one last cry before detaching herself from him. A sad and confused Caroline furrowing her eyebrows at his abrupt action.

"I need you to listen to me, Caroline. None of this is your fault do you understand me?" He began. "You can't beat yourself up over things you can't control especially something like this. Your mother loved you and was proud of the young woman you've become." Caroline's tears were coming to a conclusion as the warmth from his words filled her heart, his thumb brushing off a tear from her cheek as he tenderly cuffed her face in his hand.

"You're still the same strong and full of light person you've always been. You will get through this and I'll be here to help you, I promise."

Klaus finished, rewarding her with a genuine sympathetic smile brushing her hair out of her face behind her ear. Caroline leaned into his touch, her briefly eyes closing as she relaxed. The pounds of guilt that's been weighing on her chest all this time was finally lifted by his reassurance. For as long as she's known him, Klaus has always had his way with words but each line never ceased to make her feel good. The things he said were things no one in her life has ever said to her.

Finally coming clean to Klaus about everything wasn't as terrifying as she suspected but the way she felt in this moment was. Feeling safe, secure and happy with Klaus still felt foreign to her but she knew it was real. She didn't want to brush it off anymore. Caroline opened her eyes to stare up at the hybrid, not even realizing her hand resting atop his that was holding her face. Her puffy red eyes shifting from his eyes to lips. Klaus leaned closer into the tender touch, their faces inches from each other before Klaus's mind went blank about everything except for the beautiful blonde vampire now pressing her lips against his.

* * *

 **Well that happened...don't hate me too much to not leave a review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, the reviews were great and much appreciated thank you. That chapter and this chapter so far have been my personal favorites to write cuz they caused the most tears haha.**

 **One of my fav scenes fromTVD inspired a very important part of this chapter, you'll know it when you read it haha enjoy :)**

* * *

Klaus was at first unresponsive. The sudden turn of events still not properly registering in his head. The feel of soft lips caressing his felt like a dream, but he knew it wasn't.

Caroline was kissing him.

Although this wasn't their first kiss, and hopefully not the last, the sensation of Caroline's lips gently moving against his was something he'd never tire of; it would always feel like the first time. Klaus could feel the sadness and passion generated from her simple kiss. All her emotions mixing with his warmth like a melting pot.

Klaus finally responded, reciprocating by tenderly moving his rosy lips against hers. His hands immediately fell from her face to her denim covered hips. Caroline lightly moaned into his mouth providing access for Klaus's sneaky tongue, tilting her head slightly for a better angle. Caroline felt her skin heating from her face to her toes as the kiss intensified, deciding to harshly press her body against his.

Caroline was the first to pull away from the hot exchange trying to catch her breath, leaning her forehead against his. Her hooded blue eyes full of lust and relief as they bore into his stunned ones. He attempted to speak but instantly failed as Caroline expertly flipped him onto his back on the bed. Quickly straddling his hips, she seductively whipped her hair to one side before bending down to hotly meet his lips once again. She was like a wolf claiming its mate with each demanding ministration.

"Caroline..." Klaus warned against her mouth with a slight moan. He wanted her, _so_ _badly._ Since their time together in Mystic Falls he's caught himself craving her more and more. Her sweet scent, smooth skin and soft lips were more addicting than any drug. He tried calculating the situation in his head but distracted by Caroline lightly tugging on his bottom lip with her human teeth; gaining another moan from the hybrid underneath her. Klaus could already feel himself hardening underneath her, his self control slipping from his grasp as her moans played like a melody in his ear.

"Caroline we-"

"Stop talking, Klaus." She whispered against his lips before capturing them again. Any other thought in Klaus's head was non existent as his attention was now solely on the vampire atop of him. Klaus's tongue met hers feverishly, sensing his impending lack of control.

Caroline's blonde locks curtained over Klaus's face, their lips never detaching from one another's. The heat between Caroline's legs built up with each movement. Needing to feel the delicious friction developing between their hot bodies, she began rocking her hips. Klaus's large calloused hands gripped her hips, assisting their movements as they grounded down on him; her crotch vigorously meeting his jean covered bulge. Their lip movements as rhythmic as their thrusts. His hands pushed under her tank top, feeling her hot skin under his hands. The sexual need for one another that has been unawarely increasing over time now finally being released, sending them both into a bliss.

Klaus quickly switched their positions, him now hovering over her as her blonde curls sprawled on the pillow. The two uncontrollably breathing as they studied each other's reactions. Caroline shocked with her own bold actions. A part of her was screaming to stop what she was doing, that this wasn't the right time while the other part encouraged her. Her actions primarily fueled on vulnerability but now she felt something else, something deeper.

Caroline initiated the kiss again, tilting her head upwards. Her tongue licking his teeth before entangling with his as the room filled with sounds of their mutually satisfying moans. She lifted her leg over his hip to pull him closer. Klaus's hand fell from her face, sneaking down to massage over her long bare leg. Caroline lightly smiled at the delicate touch, feeling oddly safe and content with his warm body wrapped around her's.

Klaus granted one last effective kiss on her lips before venturing down her neck, leaving light kisses in its place. Caroline bit her bottom lip to stifle the moan threatening to escape. All of Klaus's senses were on overdrive as he continued worshipping the beautiful woman underneath him. Everything about this felt right. Not just their current state but the whole evening. A few minutes ago she just confessed her dark secret to him now she was trusting him with her body, again. She was finally letting him in.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed against her skin as he continued assaulting her neck with his tongue and teeth. Caroline's body tensed at his compliment, the words like a bucket of ice of water falling down her body. Her mind being snapped out of the lustful haze.

"Don't..." She warned in such a low tone that if it weren't for his heightened senses he would've missed it, unfortunately he didn't. His affections ceased at her demand, looking down at her with furrowed eyebrows. Klaus, now confused and frustrated, quickly lifted his body off of hers to stand to his feet. Caroline gulped as she sat up against the headboard.

"Don't what, Caroline? Call you beautiful or care for you at all?" He barked.

"Klaus.." She sighed.

He huffed, feeling the tension building in his chest."You know, since you've been here all I've been trying to do is convince you that you're safe and that you can trust me. To convince you that I do care and I thought you were finally understanding...that you were finally being honest with me." He whispered the last part.

"Maybe I don't trust you then. Maybe I just needed this moment and you ruined it."

"I ruined it?" He whispered to himself. "I ruined it because I admit caring for you? Because I'm more open with you? Because I'm truthful with you?" Klaus pronounced each question.

Caroline didn't speak as she took in everything he was saying, his truth laced words. Their relationship has always been a grey area for Caroline, every time she thought she finally figured it out it would go grey again. She wasn't playing or trying to hurt him but the pain in his eyes proved she had done just that. There were many factors Caroline was still unsure of in regards to Klaus and _them_. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed him then, but it felt right to do so even if she doesn't realize the reason why yet.

She attempted to speak till the sound of the doorknob turning interrupted. They both turned towards the door opening, with an amused Kol entering the room.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware this room was being occupied." He grinned leaning against the threshold.

"Then why are you here?" Klaus asked with clenched teeth.

"Well, I was making my way to the kitchen and was greeted with the sounds of moans and then some yelling. I thought maybe some spirits were having some fun without me." Kol winked at Caroline who instantly rolled her eyes at his innuendo, not in the mood for his teasing. The young Original observed both vampires' flustered expressions.

"Oh c'mon! Out of all my inappropriate comments this is the one that pisses you off the most?"

"Can you just leave?" Caroline demanded but was surprised by the wrong brother obeying instead. She quickly jumped off the bed to her feet.

"Klaus wait."

"I think it's best if I go. I'm glad you like the room." He softly spoke before brushing past Kol and sped up the stairs to his bedroom. Caroline could feel the tears swelling up her pained blue eyes. She pressed her lips together, swallowing down the urge to cry as she brushed the blonde curls behind her ear.

The last thing she wanted to do was leave things with him like this but she knew it wouldn't work in anyone's favor if she tried talking to him again. He's hurt and honestly, she doesn't even know what she would say to him yet. The roles now reversed; she's the one waiting on him to come to her now. She pushed back her tangled curls and straightened down her clothes that were slightly bunched up from her and Klaus's earlier state of passion. Caroline shifted her eyes to a confused Kol staring at her.

"What?" She scoffed.

"Nothing. You just look properly...almost fucked." He beamed. Caroline briefly blushed before quickly brushing it off as she now stood directly in front of him.

"Kol, I'm kindly asking you to get out. Now." She growled, black veins appearing underneath her eyes as her vamp features exposed in anger.

Kol raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving." He raised his hands in innocence obeying her request, closing the door on his way out. Caroline sighed in relief as she lied back down on her soft bed with nothing but the hybrid on her mind.

* * *

The bright sunbeams that seeped through the curtains nearly blinded Caroline as she walked out her bathroom. All washed and made up she figured she'd go out for lunch or tour the city again, anything to get out this house. It's been a week since her falling out with Klaus and to say he's been avoiding her is an understatement.

He's suddenly had his hands full with French Quarter "business" to the point where he's almost never home and when he was, he locked himself in his art room. Caroline figured he wouldn't be in a rush to talk to her but this was getting ridiculous. She was starting to understand his mentality on lack of patience.

The questions Klaus wanted to ask she wasn't sure she had answers for. The words he wanted to hear she wasn't sure she was ready to say. Caroline has always been hesitant on her feelings for Klaus, having a constant tug of war with herself. She wasn't playing him or stringing him along, but she wasn't sure how to verbalize what she felt without terrifying herself. Klaus is everything Caroline's wanted, from making her priority to saying he'd wait forever for her. He made her question all she thought she knew about life; scaring but also enticing her.

She quickly gathered her coat and purse off the bed before walking out her bedroom, bumping into an amused Elijah.

"In a rush Miss Forbes?" He asked as he quickly dropped her arms from his grasp.

"No I just...I'm sorry."

"No need." He confirmed with a slight grin, brushing barely visible dust off his navy blue suit.

"You look nice. _In a rush?"_ Caroline reverted almost breathlessly.

"I'm supposed to meet with Niklaus and Marcel at Rousseau's in a few and I'm already late, so I guess you can say I'm in quite the time crunch." He smirked, observing her reaction to the mention of his brother.

Caroline pressed her lips together. "Well I don't want you getting in trouble." She lightly smiled at the noble Original before continuing her path towards the front door.

"He's not angry with you." Elijah spoke, straightening out his suit before turning towards her. Caroline froze, her back still to him as he continued. "Not entirely, of course."

Caroline sighed before turning towards him. "You don't have to spare my feelings. His frequent absences from home proves he is, fully."

"You must forgive my brother, he's not one for confrontations. He doesn't engage for they usually just end in death."

"I'd rather have death than his childish attempt at the silent game."

Elijah sighed. "You tend to underestimate my brother's feelings for you."

"Elijah I really don't want to talk about this with you, no offense." She huffed. Caroline wasn't sure she was even ready to talk to Klaus let alone his nosey siblings.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to intrude, but it's hard to ignore when the tension is brewing in my own home." He calmly replied.

"I don't mean to interrogate you. I might not be an expert on what's happened recently between you two but from what I've observed since your arrival, is that he cares as deeply for you as you do for him." Caroline almost choked at his words, discreetly clearing the lump in her throat. "What you two have for each other...it's not simple or easy and most times probably doesn't make sense but...it's real. And not just to him."

Caroline stood there stunned as the words poured out of the Original's mouth. Not trusting her words, lightly nodded. Elijah's observance impressing Caroline with each word yet also scaring her on the truth laced in them as well.

"Honesty. That's all he wants, it's the one thing in life he's always wanted but never received. He doesn't trust easily if at all but I know he wants to trust _you_. Give him and yourself _that_ , Caroline." He ended with a grin as he walked pass her to the door.

Caroline nervously bit her lip, pondering all he said before swiftly turning on her heel. "Hey..." Elijah paused as he faced her once again. "You called me Caroline." She smiley pointed out causing a genuine laugh to escape his lips.

"Have a good day, Miss Forbes." He teased with a wink before he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Caroline deeply sighed before walking towards the door and closing it. Everything Elijah preached was all she knew but chose to ignore. Caroline knew that whenever it came to Klaus she reserves her feelings, but she doesn't want to do that anymore. Trying to convince herself to not feel what she feels has grown exhausting. She put her coat on the rack and sat on the sofa, just thinking.

* * *

"You're late." Marcel spoke before sipping his amber colored drink. He and Klaus both turning in their bar stools towards a tardy Elijah.

"My apologies, I got...held up." He responded as he sat down next to his brother, signaling Cami to bring him a drink.

"Held up hm? By a secret lady friend you don't want us to know about?" Klaus teased.

Elijah briefly smirked. "Actually by _your_ lady friend, Niklaus." He thanked the bartender for his drink but didn't miss the snarky grin drop from his brother's face at the reference to the blonde vampire.

"Oooh, trouble in paradise?" Marcel teased, his pearly whites on display as he smiled widely. Klaus was nowhere near amused as he stayed silent, finishing his drink before asking for another. Elijah discreetly nodded, answering for his brother before taking a sip of his drink.

"Is that why you've been busying yourself and me with unnecessary work lately? I should've known it had to do with Caroline. What happened? You guys were acting like a married couple last I saw you."

"You two have become quick friends, why don't you ask her yourself?" Hint of leftover jealousy sparked Klaus's words, amusing Marcel.

"Ah, I should've known hanging out with her that day would push your buttons. Don't worry, I'm hands off. She's beautiful and quite the charmer but a little too secretive for my taste. To be honest, I wouldn't get much out her than I would from you. You two are made for each other." The handsome vampire concluded with an arched eyebrow, making Elijah grin and Klaus scowl.

"Well that won't be an issue."

"Oh please don't give me that. I don't even know anything about your relationship with her and I know that's a load of bullshit."

Klaus quickly faced him in his seat. "You're right, you know nothing about me and her so I think you'd be smart to let it go, Marcellus."

"I could let it go if you weren't moping around about it. You're different with her, vulnerable even. It's odd but a tad refreshing." Klaus's features slightly softening as he continued. "Whatever went down between you guys can easily be fixed by talking. I know you hate the concept but I have a feeling she's quite your exception." He smirked.

The hybrid stayed silent. He hated when people proved him wrong but he was too stubborn to admit it. He's been wanting to talk to Caroline since the incident. That night such a haze in his memory, drifting from her dark confession to their shared kiss. The honest kiss that reminded him about everything they had and everything they could be. As much as he wanted to clarify everything with her, he didn't even know what he would say. Mainly Klaus kept his distance because he didn't want to say something he might regret.

He wants her here, to feel safe and protected but the nagging paranoia built inside of him prevented him from fully trusting her. Out of everyone in his life, Caroline is the one he wishes to trust the most but something always stopped him.

"You need to give her time, Niklaus." Klaus dragged out of his thoughts by his brother. "Clearly whatever emotional trauma she's endured that drove her to you in the first place is still taking its toll and-"

"Suddenly you're the expert on everything Caroline, brother?" He briefly tensed as her name spilled out his mouth, his first time uttering her name since that night.

Elijah grinned. "No, but I am the expert on _you_ and I can see when you care for someone." He paused studying his brother's reaction. Klaus's eyes drifting to his empty glass, trying to distract himself from Elijah's words.

"You care about her and I know you don't want to push her away but at the rate you're going you just might." Klaus's head shot up defensively. "She cares for you as well, but nothing is immediate Niklaus. You have to give it time."

Klaus's features briefly softened as Elijah concluded but immediately put his wall back up, vulnerability making itself comfortable inside him for too long. .

"I'm not discussing this with either of you and if you're insisting on continuing this conversation, feel free to do so without me." Klaus quickly downed the remainder of his alcoholic drink before grabbing his coat and fleeing the bar.

Elijah and Marcel exchanged looks before sighing in unison.

"You can't help everyone, Elijah especially your brother." Marcel claimed, pressing his lips together. Elijah pondering as the two clanked their glasses together.

* * *

"What are you doing here? I thought you were getting out the house for the day." Rebekah asked Caroline as she walked down the stairs.

"That was the plan but...I have a lot of things to think about." Caroline answered, eyes closed as her head was still tilted back resting on the sofa.

"Like how you're gonna make nice with my brother?" Caroline's head shot up with furrowed eyebrows before lowering in realization.

"Lemme guess, Kol?" Caroline discreetly rolled her eyes.

Rebekah grinned. "Kol is a bit of a gossiper, always has been. He definitely didn't hesitate to inform me about you and Nik's heated little make out session." She beamed at Caroline's reddening face. "You two should be a little more cautious with that wanker running around. But may I ask, exactly what happened this time that has him ignoring you?"

The blonde Original flopped in the chair across from the one Caroline was sitting in. Caroline was growing annoyed with Klaus's nosey siblings forcing their way into their business. With them all living under one roof and having heightened hearing abilities, an attempt at privacy was nearly impossible.

"No offense Rebekah but I already have one too many Mikaelsons invading my space."

"You're living in a house full of vampires, Originals at that. There's no such thing as space." She accurately stated making Caroline huff.

"We just have some things to talk about. A very long overdue talk." She explained, sighing as she leaned back into the chair crossing her arms over her chest.

"Color me shocked." Rebekah sarcastically gasped.

Caroline pressed her lips together before rising out her seat. She was already anxious just from anticipation, she didn't need to add annoyance to the list as well.

"You know what, I'm going to just wait in my room till he comes home."

Rebekah sighed. "I'm sorry...for what happened to you." Caroline paused, hesitatingly turning to face the genuinely sympathetic Original.

"No one in my family has ever turned it off. We were taught that it showed weakness and pain was something we just had to endure if we wanted to survive." She nervously cleared her throat before continuing.

"I do however know how it feels to become the worst version of yourself, the version you hate. You're not weak, Caroline. Losing a parent especially, isn't something that's easy to tackle. My mother hated me and I still shed a tear when she died." She briefly giggled to herself. "Strength isn't defined by your sufferings, it's about overcoming them."

Caroline was taken aback by Rebekah's surprisingly comforting words. A part of her was infuriated that Rebekah had this information, it was hard for her to even admit it to Klaus let alone the free world. But the other part of her felt almost relieved like a weight has been lifted off her chest. Caroline's been holding this secret in for what feels like forever, now that it's out in the open she can finally move on.

Caroline felt the swelling of her eyes, the tears beginning to trickle down her face. She instead sucked them up and composed herself, granting the blonde Original a small grin of gratitude.

"Thanks Rebekah. That means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't go making a fuss of it, okay?" She spat, making Caroline giggle. The two blondes exchanged faint smiles before interrupted by the opening of the front door. In walked a seemingly flustered Klaus.

He and Caroline's eyes met almost instantly, she could feel the knot in her stomach and lump in her throat. She tried to shake off her nerves as he continued glaring at her, his eyes a mixture of confusion and sadness. Though she wish it were under different circumstances she was happy to see him, more than she liked to admit.

"Hi." Caroline finally spoke with a faint smile, cutting the silence like a knife.

Klaus missed the sound of her voice.

"Hi." He hesitantly replied. He could feel himself getting lost in her all over again, wanting to welcome her back in.

"Well this is awkward." Rebekah muttered as she lifted from her chair, preparing to leave the room.

"I'll leave you two to it." She began walking up the stairs, granting Caroline a silent 'good luck' before disappearing to her up the stairs.

* * *

It was now just them in the room. No distractions. Caroline refused to go another day with them being on bad terms. Whatever the outcome may be, they were going to settle it tonight.

Caroline cautiously stepped closer to him. "I know you're upset with me. I know you probably wish you did kick me out that night."

"You know I would never do that."

"Yeah. I do." Caroline briefly smiled. "This is the most you've said to me in a week."

Klaus sighed, not wanting to entertain her implication. "It's been a long day, Caroli-"

"We need to talk." She quickly cut him off. He had just as much to say as she did and it all needed to be revealed while she still had the courage. Klaus looked almost stunned at her intrusion. He didn't want to talk though he knew they needed to, not knowing what to say or trusting what he would say. Everything has been on her teens from the beginning, now it was his turn.

Klaus licked his lips discreetly as she waited for his response. "I think we've done enough talking, Caroline." His tone low and serious as he walked pass her to his to his art room.

- _This wasn't going to be easy._

Caroline pressed her lips together, smoothing down the creases in her dress with her hands nervously. Deeply inhaling then exhaling she stormed after him, finding him in front of his fireplace. Caroline kept her distance standing at the door, clearing her throat to make her presence known. He discreetly glanced over his shoulder before facing the flames in front of him.

"You know, that's exactly the problem, we haven't talked enough. A big part of that is on me, I know that." She breathlessly confessed, still failing to grasp his attention.

"I admit, I've been difficult. I've had a lot of adjusting to do but after what happened can you blame me?"

"So because you went through something means you can take it out on me?" Klaus asked, his tone serious as he turned to face her.

Caroline scoffed. "Excuse me? Coming back from having my humanity off for an entire year isn't easy or something you just get over! I felt like a monster. I hated myself. There were even times I honestly just wanted to end it all..." Klaus quickly looked up at her, his ocean blue eyes widened at her admission. Caroline gulped as their eyes met. The last thing he was trying to do was come off as insensitive.

He deeply sighed. "That's not...that's not what I meant. But you act like you don't want me to care about you."

Caroline nervously bit her lip. "It's not like that. I was a mess, still kinda am; not knowing what my next move was. Even coming here was driven by impulse but even then, I knew you were who I wanted to see."

"And why's that? You see me as a beast, you felt like a beast so you came to me because you figured takes one to know one, right?" He barked back. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at his assumption, wondering how the conversation got to this point. He was completely misinterpreting what she was hinting at.

"That's not-"

"Oh no, love that's exactly why."

Caroline felt anger wanting to take over. She felt almost offended by his allegations. Since being here she's given him no reason to doubt her. Does he really trust her so little?

"Okay yes, I figured you'd understand where I'm coming from but your reasoning is way off! GOD! Can you for once take your head out of your own ass and accept that maybe everyone isn't out to get you or around with some ulterior motive of wanting to get close to you!" She exclaimed.

"Tried the trust thing and ended up regretting it, more than _once_." Klaus claimed, referencing all the times Caroline turned on him. But that was in the past. How was he expecting things between them to prosper if he was still holding on to painful memories of the past. Caroline could feel herself growing more frustrated with him by the second.

She harshly sighed.

"I've proven myself, don't you think? We have progressed since when we first met, you can't keep holding that against me. You don't see me doing that to you when we both know I easily could." He slightly tilted his head before taking another step towards her, causing Caroline's body to tense.

"So why don't you?" Klaus practically whispered. Standing a fair distance apart Caroline could feel his cold breath like a mist. The vulnerability she saw in his eyes previously made itself known again. She just stood there gazing at the handsome man in front of her, knowing he had more to say.

"What?"

"Why don't you hold everything I've done against me, hm? Surely it would make it easier for you to push away the feelings you seemed to have forgotten you admitted having for me."

He blurted making Caroline gasped at his abruptness, getting to the root of this conversation. She wanted to ease her way into this but Klaus seemed to be as fed up as she was if not more. Caroline waited anxiously for him to continue as he swiped his hand over his face, as if trying to find the right words to say.

"Okay pushing you away when we kissed...I should've taken a different approach with that but that it had nothing to do with you. Things were quickly escalating and you were saying sweet nothings in my ear and...I freaked, alright?" She pronounced.

"You can't throw yourself a pity party and be angry with me because I'm not giving you what you want or saying what you want to hear."

"Argh this isn't me throwing a pity party because I got rejected, Caroline." He lowly growled. "This isn't me being petty or immature, no this is me tired. Tired of always being blindsided."

"You may pretend like what happened two years ago in those woods was nothing but I won't and never will. My intentions have always been clear; I've never lied to you and I won't start now."

"Klaus." Caroline steadily warned, not knowing if she was prepared to hear all he had to say.

"No, Caroline you wanted to talk so let's talk." He said taking another step towards her.

"That day in the woods...was not just a shag or me getting what I want or whatever other meaningless motive you can think of, no it was making love!" Klaus could feel his chest swelling up with emotions as each word spilled. He didn't even care to talk about any of this at first but now that he's begun he's not sure he can stop. Never in his life has he felt so confused and vulnerable till the beautiful woman in front of him entered his life. Never has he wanted to trust someone so badly and give them his all.

He studied her shocked expression, her eyes wide and eyebrows raised as his words began sinking in. Caroline felt the knot tying itself in her stomach and the lump bouncing back into her throat.

Klaus's body language softened as he stared at her with such tenderness he forgot just a few minutes ago he was angry with her. He took a deep breath, recollecting his thoughts.

"I made passionate love to you, Caroline. I've never been intimate with anyone in my entire existence. You trusted me with your body as I trusted you with my heart. You're the only person on this god forsaken earth capable of crippling me, Caroline." She bit the inside of her cheek, forcing down her tears.

"You're the only one who can bring me down and break me and you have in the past if just briefly yet I still let you in because..." He drifts off, sighing as his anger deflated.

"Maybe it was wrong of me to expect so much from you, and for that I am sorry. I'm not trying to pressure you to feel exactly what I feel and I'm not going to kick you out because of it. But you can't blame me for my expectations when you arrived here and I won't apologize for them."

Klaus sternly stated.

The moment he saw Caroline on his porch that night he thought, this was it. She was finally ready to give him a chance. Of course Klaus wasn't expecting her actual reasoning and in the moment he didn't care why she arrived, he still doesn't. His home has always been her's as well, she's always been welcomed but he couldn't deny his slight disappointment.

Caroline stood in place, flabbergasted by his confession. Her breath hitched as he sped directly in front of her, their noses inches from each other's. His face as tense as her body, she slightly flinched as he raised his hand to caress her face. The hurt evident in his telling eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" He softly asked, still caressing her cheek.

"No." She answered immediately. Caroline wasn't afraid of him, if anything she felt safest when with him. He felt her relaxing into his touch as her eyes began to flutter. Klaus then dropped his hand slowly, bringing it back to the side of his body.

Caroline eyes beamed open at his abrupt departure, meeting his intense gaze.

"You know how I feel about you Caroline, you've _always_ known. I meant what I said to you at your graduation and I've stuck by it and will until you tell me I shouldn't." Klaus concluded, closely observing her pale face before stamping a light kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

The smallest touch from him was comforting and Caroline felt empty by the loss of it. Her body frozen the whole time, everything she planned on saying completely went out the window with Klaus's confession. Never did she think he could surprise her anymore. She briefly closed her eyes before snapping back to her realization. He was right, she wasn't being truthful with him. There was a time when Caroline trusted openly and almost too easily but after all that's happened she's been much more reserved and cautious with who she let in. But there was something about Klaus that made her want to be open, that made her feel like she could trust him.

Caroline was tired of keeping it all in, tired of being afraid of what her heart desired. At this point there was nothing holding her back besides herself. Klaus is one of the biggest challenges in her life and she now felt strong enough to overcome it. She took a deep breath before turning on her heel, walking after him again.

"You want me to be honest? Fine, I'll be honest."

The baby vampire boldly announced, catching Klaus's attention. Eyebrows furrowed in anticipation. He stood across the living room from her, placing down the glass he was going to use to prepare himself a drink. Aware that his siblings were upstairs and would hear everything, Caroline didn't care. Nothing mattered besides her and the confused hybrid in front of her.

She took a few steps towards him, wiping her sweaty palms on her dress as she resumed.

"I never once brushed off what happened in the woods as nothing. I never pretended it didn't happen, I couldn't even if I tried. It's like you tattooed yourself into my soul." She huffed. "You're everything I'm supposed to be against, everything I'm supposed to loathe yet here I am! What I feel for you terrifies me, it's new, complex and intoxicating and you know what? I'm done being sorry." He now framed his body forward so he was now directly facing her, dazed and slightly confused.

"I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you, has made me question everything! I went through the darkest period of my life and the first person I thought of...the only person I wanted to see after coming back, was _you._ Not because I thought worse of you, but because you're the only one who truly understands me and has always been there for me! That in death you're the one who made me feel most alive." She choked.

The tears she tried to keep inside slid down both her red cheeks. Caroline wasn't holding anything back, it was all being layered out and there was a hint of appreciation in Klaus's eyes. He was in disbelief of what was happening, that Caroline was finally genuinely being honest with him. Trusting him openly and honestly. In the past few years he's known her, this was all he's wanted from her. The anxiety in his chest severe as he anticipated how this confession was going to end.

Caroline deeply sighed.

"I'm tired...I'm so tired of running away from things I'm afraid to want, feels like I've been doing it my whole life." She sniffled, her tearful eyes drifting to the floor then back up at Klaus.

"You've made a lot of wrong choices. You're evil, selfish, sadistic, and you've been a horrible person and I could never see myself with someone like that but of all the choices I've made this may prove to be the worst one, but I'm not sorry that I want you!" She shouted.

"I...I want to be with you, Klaus. I-" Her words cut off by his lips claiming her's.

Caroline felt the overwhelming feeling in her chest as her tears marinated with the kiss. The intensity of it all made her head spin as she got lost in the passion brewing between their collided bodies. Klaus briefly pulled away, examining her expression. Her puffy red eyes and swollen pink lips caused by the determined kiss was the most beautiful sight. She was so beautiful, he could stare at her all day without getting bored. Caroline looked as relieved as he felt.

She wanted him. Caroline Forbes, the beautiful smart ass baby vampire from Mystic Falls that he's longed for now wants him too. His eyes began to swell as he kissed her again, deepening the passionate exchange. Klaus's large hands cupped both sides of her face, needing to feel her as close as possible as her hands did the same. The corners of Caroline's lips turned upwards, not being able to contain her smile as she continued getting lost in this bliss. Her small hands reaching up to place on both sides of his face. Them both needing to touch, to indulge in this magical moment. She slowly detached her lips from his, leaning her forehead against his. Eyes closed and mind in loops as the events of the night came crashing down on her at once.

"Is this really happening?" Her tone low and breathless. Hesitantly she looked up at the hybrid glaring at her fondly. Klaus smiled before answered her with a reassuring kiss.

 _-You're safe._

 _-I won't hurt you._

 _-You can trust me._

 _-I will always be here for you._

Klaus emphasizing each promise with each movement of his lips, needing himself and Caroline to believe this was really happening.

* * *

 **KLAROLINE MAKE OUT SESSION**

 **KLAROLINE ANGST**

 **KLAROLINE CONFESSION! *cries again***

 **Please leave reviews they are much appreciated**

 **p.s. did you notice the TVD scene I referenced? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! The reviews from the last chapter were amazing! I'm glad you all enjoyed it reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **So...Caroline finally confessed her feelings to Klaus *feels* and things between them are obviously going to change as they convert from "friends" into something more. Because I tortured you guys with angst Klaroline, I figured it was only fair that you lovely readers deserve cute and happy Klaroline for awhile before they face one last hurdle in their already complicated relationship.**

 **Forgive me, but this chapter is shorter than the others because the way I planned out the remainder of this story I had to split this chapter into two but still good stuff I promise :)**

 **P.S. I have to give thanks to my wonderful beta Stephanie (Klarolinedrabbles) for all her help throughout this story. Okay happy reading!**

* * *

Caroline's happy humming echoed throughout her bathroom like a melody. A wide grin present on her face as she continued curling her hair, playing the events of last night over and over again in her head.

She admitted to wanting Klaus. The fact that she really spoke those words were still a shock.

 _\- I want to be with you, Klaus._

The seven words that erased any uneasiness regarding their relationship. That was the most honest Caroline has ever been with anyone. Having no humanity and constantly being treated badly by those who claimed to have loved her took its toll, causing Caroline to be more reserved and less trusting with her feelings but not with Klaus. Oddly so, she trusts him the most. His reaction to the news of her mother's death and humanity-less rampage, neither judging nor blaming her was all the convincing she needed.

Nothing mattered in that moment besides them; them and her confession. The confession that was sealed with the most passionate kiss either have ever endured. Replaying the scene in her head and recalling every scrape of his tongue and teeth. Caroline hesitantly bit her lip as her smile stayed evident.

Caroline was proud of herself.

For the first time in her life she wasn't living for anyone but herself. Making her own choices without feeling bad or worrying about other's disapprovals. The loud knock on her bedroom door snapped her out of her thoughts. Hoping it was Klaus, she sped to the door swinging it open only to be confronted instead by Rebekah causing Caroline's smile to slowly falter.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" Rebekah teased.

Caroline closer her eyes briefly then sighed. "Did you need something Rebekah?"

"I need to borrow some shampoo. I'm all out." Caroline knew she wasn't exactly asking for permission but she stepped aside for her to walk in anyways. Rebekah gladly walked past her, observing the room.

"Wow. I still can't believe he built this for you, all by himself may I add." Caroline's eyes widened at her statement. He mentioned this was 'his little project' but she didn't think he meant literally. A small grin appeared, catching the blonde Original's attention.

"Someone can't keep a smile off their face." She smirked as she finally made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm just in a good mood." Caroline replied.

"Does it have anything to do with my brother? You don't even have to answer, of course it does." Rebekah muttered as she continued observing each bottle under the sink.

"Nik looked like new bloomed daisy in the Spring time when he left this morning. It's no coincidence." Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment. They haven't seen each other since parting ways last night. She didn't want to come off clingy but she did want to spend time with him.

"I wasn't aware that he wasn't here." She said, dodging the allegation.

"He left pretty early. Didn't tell me where to, but he did tell me to let you know that 'he'll be back soon'." The Original reassured her.

"Ah, finally I found a decent brand." Rebekah claimed, taking the shampoo bottle from under the cabinet sink before closing it. Caroline rolled her eyes at the snooty comment, deciding not to entertain it.

"Is that all?" Caroline impatiently asked.

"Well in case you were wondering, I wasn't eavesdropping on your conversation with Nik last night." She confessed, stunning Caroline. "I can't say the same for everyone else in this house but at least my name's in the clear." She smirked before making her way out the room, Caroline following after her.

"Not that I'm complaining but why didn't you? I was pretty much expecting it."

Rebekah scoffed at the accusation. "Oh please, Caroline. I do have some class."

Caroline lightly chuckled before they were greeted with the opening of the front door. The baby vampire not being able to hide her joy at his presence and Klaus wasn't doing too great of a job either. His face lit up with just sensing her presence, seeing her face to face was almost overwhelmingly pleasant. The two glared at one another fondly before Rebekah interrupted.

"And where the bloody hell have you been for the past three hours?" She asked, placing her hand on a hip and snapping them both out of their trance that is each other.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Out." He briefly answered, closing the door behind him.

"Don't try to be vague and cute in front of your girl." Rebekah spat, making Caroline blush at the phrase _your girl._ It was weird to be seen as Klaus's anything.

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he walked towards them. "Are you worried about me, little sister?"

"Don't flatter yourself." She muttered, rolling her eyes as she walked up the stairs to her room. Caroline watched Rebekah leave then stared at the ground, suddenly feeling anxious as heavy footsteps began approaching her. She nervously ran her fingers through her blonde curls, still not facing him till she realized he was now standing directly in front of her. It wasn't that Klaus made her feel insecure, just nervous. He was beautifully unpredictable which excited and scared her all at once.

Caroline hesitatingly looked up at the handsome hybrid standing in front of her.

"Hi." He rewarded her with a genuine smile.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"This isn't how it's going to be for now on is it?" Caroline's eyebrows furrowed. "Us greeting each other as acquaintances instead of..." Klaus drifted off. They actually didn't define what they are exactly which he prefers, labels were trivial. Caroline didn't want things between them to be awkward and why should it be?

They both admitted their feelings for each other. They both want this. It was pointless to take ten steps forward only to take twenty steps back and Caroline was definitely not going back. When she said she wanted to be with Klaus she meant it, she wasn't going to chicken out just because her nerves are on loop.

She sighed heavily into a grin. "This...that we have for each other, our relationship now...it's new and fresh and definitely going to take some getting use to but I don't want to be weird about it, about each other." She concluded which only made his smile grow. Caroline lightly pecked him on the lips before pulling away. "Better?"

"It's a start." Klaus teased, making Caroline roll her eyes. "I see you and Rebekah have become quite the little pair." He spoke as they walked towards the kitchen.

Caroline scrunched her nose. "I wouldn't go that far. She mainly comes to me if she's looking for you."

Klaus lightly chuckled. "That's my little sister. Always the worrier."

"Well...can _I_ at least know where you've been for the past three hours?" Caroline hesitatingly asked. Though they were together now, she knew how Klaus got about people trying to force themselves into his space and she wasn't going to take advantage. She didn't want him to think she was invading but the grin he flashes towards her answers her own concern.

"You'll know soon enough." He answered before retrieving two blood bags from the fridge. Caroline arched her eyebrow, confused on his vague response. Last time he surprised her she was granted a whole new bedroom. She brushed it off accepting the blood bag from his hand, blushing under his intense gaze. The way he looked at her set her skin on fire, such intensity and want in his eyes it was overwhelming.

"What?" She softly asked.

"I just...would very much like to kiss you." Klaus almost shyly admitted. He looked like a high school boy on his first date asking for a kiss goodnight. The sight was odd but also hopelessly adorable.

"You know, you don't really have to ask for permission anymore." She nervously bit her bottom lip, a practically torturing act that Klaus has grown quite fond of in the past couple of weeks. Finding it adorable yet seductive.

"Love, I really need you to stop doing that." He whispered as his lips ghosted over her's, swiping his thumb over her bottom lip. Caroline felt her heart threatening to pop out her chest. His daring blue eyes burning a hole through her lip as he continued playing with it before shifting up to her eyes, driving Caroline mad. Before even realizing what was happening, Klaus's lips were pressed against her's.

The intrusion made her gasp but she quickly relaxed into the it, inhaling him. He placed his blood bag on the counter behind her, his large hands grabbing her hips in the process. Caroline tilted her head to grant him better access as his tongue slipped into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her bag fell to the ground, thankfully not bursting. Her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer to her. The corners of her lips turning upwards at how quickly comfortable she became when intimate with him. The butterflies in her stomach madly fluttering. She doesn't remember the last time she's felt like this, genuinely happy.

Klaus pushed her back, sandwiching her between his body and the kitchen counter. Caroline lightly moaned into his mouth, nipping his bottom lip attempting to take control of the situation but he quickly pulled away with a frustrated sigh. Her pout was brief as she realized the motive of his abrupt departure as bickering Kol and Freya walked in the room.

"I'm telling you, he won't let you." Freya huffed.

"You have so little faith in me and my master skills at convincing. I'm honestly hurt." Kol brought his hand over his heart, appearing offended.

The elder original turned to face a flustered Klaus. "Fine. Klaus would you mind Kol, hosting as he calls it 'a small gathering' which is code for huge party, here at the mansion?"

"Seeing as his last small gathering almost cost me a new rug and home, I think not."

"Don't be such a grinch, Nik. If anything goes wrong I'll compel someone to buy you a precious new rug." Kol smirked.

Klaus sighed. "Fine." All three of their eyes widening in surprise at Klaus's unexpected answer. "But it has to be tonight and tonight only. I don't want your menace of friends thinking this is a place to crash, do you understand?" A gleeful Kol nodded

"I mean it Kol." He sternly added.

"Have I ever lied to you, Nik?" A wide grin stretched his face as he gestured for his him to follow to the backyard. Klaus heavily sighed before leaving a small lingering kiss to Caroline's temple before leaving the room. She figured he clearly wasn't one for P.D.A. especially in front of his siblings so she was definitely surprised at his actions. Caroline briefly smiled before realizing she was now alone with Freya. She hasn't really had a conversation with the eldest Mikaelson outside of their introduction to one another. Though she appeared sweet, something about her was also intimidating.

"I take it that you two are on speaking terms again." Freya grinned with her accusation. Caroline nodded.

"Good. There was only so much more I could take before I spelled you two in a room together, forcing you to work out your differences." Freya semi joked making Caroline shyly laugh to herself.

"This belongs to you?" She asked picking up the blood bag that fell due to Caroline and Klaus's previous lustful state. Caroline blushed as she took it out her hands to place on the counter. The Original giggled to herself before taking a seat.

"You don't have to feel intimidated by me, Caroline. I'm a lot softer than my siblings if you haven't already noticed." She lightly chuckled. "But really, I have nothing against you. I may not know you as well as the rest but I do know that you make my brother happy and that's all that matters to me, honestly."

Caroline smiled taking a seat in the stool across from her. "Well you're the first Mikaelson I don't hate right off the bat, so that's progress." They both giggled. Caroline was beginning to feel comfortable with not only being with Klaus but being around his family as well. Being with him meant she had to be with his family too because whether he wants to admit it or not, he loves them and they are a part of him.

"You guys are cute. You seem happy."

"I am, it's been a long time since I've felt like this." Caroline sighed in relief. For the first time in her life she genuinely felt free.

"The honeymoon phase is a hell of a thing. I'm sure Nik can't wait to have you to himself tonight." Freya instantly regretting her words after they were already out. Her hope that Caroline missed it faded as the baby vampire flashed her a confused look.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Caroline asked.

"It's nothing, forget I said anything."

"Freya..."

She sighed. "He's going to kill me." She whispered to herself. "It was supposed to be a surprise, that's why he's allowing Kol to have his party."

"What was supposed to be a surprise, Freya?" Caroline impatiently asked. But before she could get another word out of her in walked an annoyed looking Klaus.

"Freya I swear if he tries to burn down my house tonight you better not stop me from killing him." He declared. She nodded in response, pressing her lips together. Klaus observed both blondes instantly feeling a shift in moods.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to see if Kol needs any help in the back." Freya slowly stepped down from the stool, quickly exiting the kitchen leaving Caroline and Klaus alone. Caroline glared at him with an arched eyebrow as he continued looking dumbfounded.

"Something the matter, love or do you wish to finish where we left off?" He smirked.

"Do you have something planned for us tonight?" She bluntly asked.

Klaus's smirk dropped as he sighed in defeat. There was no point in lying to her now. "I'm going to kill Freya." He muttered, making Caroline smirk at his disappointment.

"She didn't mean to. Don't be upset with her."

"My family doesn't know the definition of a secret unless it involves keeping one from me." He huffed. Caroline then stood to her feet walking over to the annoyed hybrid.

"Well now that's it's out in the open..." She drifted off for him to continue.

"Yes, indeed there I have something planned for us tonight." He sighed. "With the wake of our new relationship and us never having a moment that doesn't involve one of my siblings interrupting I felt we deserve it, don't you love?" The smile that stretched Caroline's face as she took another step towards him.

"Definitely. Am I allowed to at least know details?" Caroline pressed the subject, hoping to get as much out of him as possible but he didn't look like he was budging.

"Not a chance. Just be dressed by eight, your outfit's already been picked out and set on your bed."

"Klaus Mikaelson a romantic?" She teased.

"Only for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to damage proof the entire mansion." Klaus smirked before exiting the room leaving an anxious Caroline alone with her already endless amounts of scenarios running rampant in her head.

* * *

It was already 6:45 pm and Caroline hadn't even showered yet, her nerves almost too much to bare. She was looking forward to finally spending time with Klaus seeing as they haven't had a chance alone since she arrived. Caroline was excited but nervous, two emotions she tends to associate with Klaus. Not knowing details of the night was slightly irritating to the control freak inside of her, she would've rather not known it was a surprise in the first place. She shook away her irritation, combing through her curls with her fingers as she intensely stared at the black ribboned white box on her bed.

Nostalgia hovering around her as she recalled the last time she received an unexpected surprise box from the hybrid. In it was probably the most beautiful gown Caroline's ever seen. The night Klaus invited her to his family's ball, attempting to whisk her off her feet as they danced across the ballroom together. Caroline never feeling so beautiful and confident until that night, looking and feeling like the queen that she is. She grinned at the memory as she undid the ribbon quickly opening the box.

The blonde vampire smirked with wide eyes as she pulled out the little black dress from the box. It was a short low lace back dress, Caroline felt her face reddening just looking at the garment imagining how she'd look in it and how Klaus would look at her wearing it. Suddenly a jolt of excitement hit, urging her to place the dress back on the bed and quickly heading to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"Carry the tables out to the back, would ya lads?" Kol asked his "helpers" as he was making the finishing touches to his decorations. Klaus rolled his eyes as he took a small sip of his drink, observing his annoyingly excited younger brother.

"Well I'm beat." Kol huffed in exhaustion before flopping on the sofa.

"Yes I'm sure ordering a few empty headed humans to do your dirty work must be exhausting." Klaus murmured, amusing Kol.

"Why so pissy Nik? You can't be annoyed about the party, after all you are the one who said I can have it." He claimed with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not. I thankfully won't be here to entertain your little guests." Klaus smirked.

"Ahh, first date with the lovely Caroline I presume? Now that you two are officially a pair, can you signal a warning when you decide to have sex marathons? I'd rather not hear your grunts while I try to sleep." The younger Original stated with an eye roll not noticing the hybrid attempting to lunge at but was saved by Elijah's hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"Niklaus." He steadily warned.

"Why do you keep doing that? Why must you always stop me from giving him the beating he very much deserves?" Klaus growled.

"Nik-"

"No, 'Lijah. Next time he musters even the smallest sexual innuendo towards Caroline I will kill him and if you get involved, I won't hesitate doing the same to you." He sternly declared with a straight face. Deep down Elijah knew it was an empty threat but didn't wish to question the it. If anything, Klaus's care and respect for the baby vampire made him lightly grin to himself. He simply nodded in agreement before turning back towards his other younger brother.

"Understood. Kol please for all our sakes, have some tact."

Kol furrowed his eyebrows in false confusion. "What did I say?"

Klaus lowly growled before turning his head, his jaw nearly dropped at the sight in front of him. He was so into the fiery anger towards Kol, he nearly forgot the reason he was waiting in the living room.

Caroline stood by the staircase wearing the sensuous black laced dress with matching black pumps. The fitted garment hugging her curves in just the right places and exposing her beautifully pale legs. She pulled her loose blonde curls over one shoulder grinning at a googly eyed Klaus. Elijah nervously coughed at her appearance as Kol's eyes raked over her figure.

"Wow...I mean...wow. Caroline, you're a vision!" Kol exclaimed walking towards the blonde beauty, placing a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

"Thanks Kol." She lightly blushed.

"You do look very nice, Miss Forbes." Elijah complimented with a sweet grin. Caroline blushed, feeling a small sense of empowerment with all three Original brothers staring at her as if she was 'The Heart of the Ocean'. The Original that mattered was the only one who has yet to utter a single word but his predatory gaze was saying enough. Caroline felt her entire body heating under his attention before the sound of broken glass snapped her out the haze.

"Bloody fuckin hell!" Kol growled, storming towards the backyard to investigate.

"Excuse me." Elijah lightly chuckled to himself excusing himself before walking after his hot tempered brother, leaving the new couple alone in the living room. Klaus was slowly walking towards her with a devilish smirk that made Caroline melt.

"Though I'm not too keen on my brothers drooling all over my floor I must agree, you do look ravishing." Klaus smirked.

"Well as memory serves, you do have good taste."

"Too good apparently." He lowly stated, referring to his heart eyed brothers. In Caroline's mind, it was ridiculous for Klaus to be jealous especially over his own brothers. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek to distract him from the topic and his smirk proved she succeeded.

"So...where are we going tonight or can I not at least know that either?"

Klaus lightly chuckled at her annoyance. "Sweetheart, I think you've forgotten that you weren't supposed to know anything about this evening's plans in the first place."

"Well now that I do, what's the point in hiding anything anymore?" Caroline challenged which seemed to have ignited a spark in hybrid's eye.

"Okay." She raised her eyebrows, surprised at how easily it was for him to cave after his insistent refusal. A little too easy.

"Really? You're going to tell me? Just like that."

"Do you want to know or don't you?" He smirked at her hesitation. Curiosity is only fun if the source of your interest is out of reach.

Caroline scoffed in defeat. "Can we just go please?"

"Certainly, love." Klaus grinned causing Caroline to roll her eyes at his victory. She grabbed her coat before walking pass him towards the front door but was stopped by Klaus softly grabbing her wrist. Caroline looked back at him curiously as she was then met with a single red rose. She bit her bottom lip nervously, attempting to suppress her wide smile and possible tears as she slowly took the rose from between his fingers. Caroline pressed her red lips together before their blue eyes met lovingly.

"You're really going all out with this first date thing, huh?" She teased, twirling the stem of the rose in her hand before bringing the flower to her nose to smell it.

Klaus sighed nervously. "I don't usually do this. Umm...the rose...Freya's idea. Forgive me if it's not up to standard."

Caroline raised one eyebrow in confusion. "What? No Klaus I love it. It's sweet, it's just different but a nice different." She reassured him with a smile but he did not look any less unnerved.

"I mean, it's no ancient princess's bracelet but sweet nonetheless." The blonde vampire teased causing the hybrid to return the cheeky expression. Klaus nodded before opening the door for her, him following after as they both exited the mansion.

* * *

The thirty minute drive consisted of fond glances, music whispering out the radio and Caroline pressing Klaus about where they were going which he simply answered with teasing smirks. Caroline could clearly hear the blaring jazz music before Klaus even pulled into the parking lot of the club.

She glared up at the huge lit sign that read "Gloria's". The happily drunk loiters laughing and singing near the entrance instantly caught Caroline's attention, bringing a small grin to her face.

"See something you like, love?" Klaus cheekily asked.

Caroline bit her bottom lip before turning in her seat to face him. "You brought me to a club? I didn't even know you knew what a club was."

She teased with a raised eyebrow dragging a genuine laugh from them both. He stepped out the car and sped to her side to open the door for her. She also stepped out, silently thanking him as he closed the door after her.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sure I know more about clubs than you could even fathom."

"Yeah, and I'm sure they all kicked you out for being a boring wallflower or a terrible dancer.." She continued to tease, consuming them both with laughter.

"I guess we'll have to test that tonight now, won't we?" He smirked. "This isn't just any club. I consider it my first big investment. I helped build it after all."

"You built this place?" She asked stunned.

Klaus sighed, forgetting there's so much of his story she's not aware of. He hopes to change that tonight, at least put a dent in the information. Still standing by the car, he now stood directly in front of her.

"There's a lot of history here Caroline, a lot of _my_ history. Not many people know of my past here, I've never let anyone get close enough." He claimed making her lightly grin at his implication. "New Orleans isn't just a city to me...it was my first real home; my greatest accomplishment. Leaving here in the first place was a must, not a want. I always knew one day I would return I just never thought I would have a ride along." He finished with a smirk.

Caroline blushed, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wow. I knew you were ambiguous but building an entire city?" Klaus was amused by her stunned reaction. "And Gloria?" She pointed her eyes up towards the huge sign in front of the club.

"She's a very old but good friend."

"You seem to have a lot of good _friends_ lately."

Klaus lightly chuckled at the sense of bitterness in her tone. "Jealous, love?"

Caroline scowled him which only added to his amusement.

"Gloria is one of New Orleans' greatest not to mention my favorite witch." Caroline looked alarmed at the added information but her face and body relaxed with the feel of his hand resting on her lower back.

"Now I believe I promised you a good night, shall we?" Caroline nodded with a smile as he lead them both through the crowd and into the club.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I know this chapter was short but all the awaited goodies happen in the next chapter and will [hopefully] be worth it ;)**

 **To some sad news or at least sad for me...This Love is coming to it's end soon. I'm planning approximately 2 or 3 more chapters and that's it. Yeah...I'm not going to get emotional over it just yet haha but PLEASE leave reviews! they're appreciated and I'm shamelessly thirsty for them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **So first things first, thank you for the lovely reviews they mean more to me than you guys realize and highly motivating! Second of all as you all may know I was intentionally planning on ending "This Love" after this chapter but due to popular demand by my beautiful and loyal readers, I've decided to extend the story! More Klaroline/Mikaelson family goodness to come that I hope I do justice with. I'm pretty emotional and grateful that you all are enjoying it so much for me to continue so thank you for that. Not sure exactly how many more chapters I'm doing at the moment but I will let you know.**

 **The songs I used while writing this chapter are: The Man I Love - Ella Fitzgerald, The Girl from Ipanema - Stan Getz and Circles - The Young Romans.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline beamed as she and Klaus walked through the crowded club. The jazz music saturated her ears with lively sounds. Overly friendly club goers welcoming her as if they've been friends for years. The bubbly blonde couldn't contain the amazement present on her face. She's never been in this type of environment. The most Mystic Falls has achieved for a club is an all-ages karaoke night at the local Grill. She's never experienced such lively and diverse people, the culture shock was almost overwhelming. But the feeling of the hand holding her's lightly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, calmed her nerves. She looked up at him with a grin before he escorted them to the lounge area. Klaus chose a more hidden booth for them but just enough to still have a perfect view of the live performance and dance floor.

"I must say, this is pretty fancy for a club." Caroline commented as she slid into the booth, admiring the countless chandeliers and fancy attire being worn.

Klaus lightly chuckled. "Were you expecting trashy music, sweaty bodies, and bar fights?"

"Something along those lines." She pressed her lips together as her eyes continued to explore the room.

Klaus stared at her fondly, finding amusement in her amazement. There was so much he wanted to show her that goes far beyond New Orleans. He wants her to see inside The Colosseum of Rome, kiss her under the night lights of the Eiffel Tower in Paris and admire the cherry blossoms in Ueno Park of Tokyo. Goals that Klaus himself already accomplished, but sometimes he would catch himself wishing he could go back in time, so he can experience those firsts with her. Klaus was so in his own trance he didn't realize Caroline saying his name.

He blinked a few times before straightening up in his seat. "Sorry, love. You were saying?"

"Are you okay? I thought I was supposed to be the daydreamer in this relationship." She teased, propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand.

He grinned. "I guess you're just that stunning."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Do you realize how cheesy you are?"

"Some people have actually find it quite charming."

"Compulsion doesn't count."

Klaus laughed as he scooted closer to her in the booth, his face basically directly in front of her's. "Not too long ago you were quite charmed yourself. I didn't have to compel you, now did I?" He stated lowly, his eyes venturing from her eyes to lips. The familiar chill ran down Caroline's spine at his heated gaze.

She discreetly cleared her throat.

"You can't look at me like that when I'm trying to prove you wrong. It's not fair." He gave a victorious smirk before slowly leaning in more, meeting her lips half way but it was Caroline who went the full hundred. Klaus was shocked but also aroused by Caroline's aggressiveness as she roughly pressed her lips against his. She quickly invaded his mouth with her tongue, this clearly was a battle he wasn't going to win. Neither seemed to care about their public surrounding as they continued latching onto one another. His hands underneath the table matched her eager lips, slowly guiding up from her knee to the hem of her dress. Caroline could feel the heat rushing to her core as his ministrations continued, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him more into her.

"Well ain't this a sight." A female voice broke them both out of their lustful trance.

"Haven't seen you in years and this is how you make your debut?"

Caroline's face cherry red as the embarrassment settled in as she pushed herself away from the hybrid who oddly enough didn't share the same reaction.

Klaus briefly chuckled, rubbing Caroline's lipstick off his lips with his thumb. "If you wanted a show love, all you had to do was ask."

The woman laughed to herself. "I see you haven't changed at all, well besides having the cute little blonde on your arm."

With a smirk, Klaus scooted out of the booth to reward the woman with a genuine hug that she eagerly reciprocated. Once again Caroline was left confused after being confronted with another one of Klaus's blasts from the past. He was first to detach from the embrace before facing his blonde date.

"Caroline, I'd like to introduce you to Gloria. Gloria this is Caroline."

Klaus happily introduced the two women to each other. Caroline rewarded Gloria with a smile and hand shake. The questions still boggling in her head on how this woman could possibly be alive. When Klaus mentioned his story with her, he explained they crossed paths in the 1920's and she's a witch. She should be dead but didn't look a day over forty. Gloria was a beautiful, her short platinum blonde hair complimenting her smooth mocha skin perfectly.

"It's nice to meet you, Caroline. Why don't you two come over to the bar, first round's on me." She beamed as she began walking towards the bar. Caroline took Klaus's hand, leading her out the booth to follow the friendly witch.

"Klaus Mikaelson in the flesh." Gloria began with a chuckle. "I honestly thought I'd never see you again."

"Come now, Gloria you know I could never forget you." Klaus teased as he and Caroline took seats on the stools.

"Oh please. You've been back in New Orleans for two years now and I had to hear about it through the grapevine. You wanna try that one again?" The conversation was amusing Caroline more than she thought it would. She's really enjoyed seeing Klaus interact with others and even consider them friends, showing the side of him he likes to hide.

"So, Caroline, I'm sure I'm as much a mystery to you as you are to me."

"Well not really. Klaus actually gave me a brief summary about you right before we walked in." Gloria raised her eyebrows in shock. "Umm...I don't want to come off rude but if you were around in the 20's shouldn't you be-"

"Old and dead? Now if I die who else is gonna run this place?" She interrupted with a grin.

"Gloria is a very powerful witch." Klaus commented.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells but don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."

Caroline shyly grinned.

"She's a shy one but cute. How'd you two meet?"

"The hideously small town of Mystic Falls. The only good thing that came out of that rut." Klaus winked at Caroline, her blushing in the process.

"I've only been in New Orleans for a few weeks now. It's all still pretty new. But Klaus is making the adjustment fairly easy."

"Cute. Now tell me this, what triggers a small town girl like yourself to settle in the Big Easy?"

"Another story for another day, now how about those drinks you promised." Klaus interjected, raising Gloria's suspicion. She decided not to say another word about it as she went to prepare their drinks, leaving the couple alone.

"Klaus."

"Caroline." He teased in a mocking tone, making her briefly grin.

"You don't need to keep doing that. Intruding when someone asks what I'm doing here." He tried to speak but her words were shooting like rockets. "People are going to always ask and I'm prepared to answer, I don't need you coming to my 'rescue'. I can handle myself."

Klaus nodded with a grin. "Love, I'm very much aware that you can handle yourself. I guess it's just a source of habit."

Caroline turned in her stool to directly face him. "I appreciate it, it's just not always necessary."

"Then when is it necessary?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe when a saleswoman won't properly negotiate shoe prices with me." She joked, his smile proving she succeeded in lighting up the mood. He planted a quick peck on her lips before Gloria returned with a champagne bottle.

"Are you newlyweds or something?" Gloria rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Something like that." Klaus said. "Ah, champagne?"

"Of course. This is a special occasion, the return of the hybrid." She smirked pouring the liquid in three champagne flutes. "Listen up everybody!" She yelled loud enough for the whole bar section to hear. The anxiety developing inside of Caroline's stomach as hundreds of eyes were now on her and Klaus.

"I wanna make a toast, to the return of my old business partner and friend." She raised her glass towards Klaus. "And to his lovely guest. Welcome to New Orleans, Caroline." The crowd cheered and clanked glasses, as they all drank in their honor. An entire bar of people she didn't even know praising and welcoming her into their turf with no hesitation. Caroline felt almost empowered.

The smiley blonde turned towards a mutually smiley Klaus, handing her her flute.

"I guess champagne is still our thing." Caroline teased making Klaus chuckle.

"Welcome to New Orleans, love." He said with a grin that she immediately reciprocated. They both took a sip of their drinks, never dropping eye contact from one another.

* * *

"Bloody hell...watch it!" Rebekah shouted over the last music as one of Kol's party "guests" almost ran into her while another one with a cup of beer in his hand almost did the same. She dodged the collision, grasping him by his shirt and catching his drink before it spilled all over the floor.

"Hey! You see these?!" She pointed her head down at her black heels. "These are $1,000 pair of new Louboutins you almost spilled your revolting drink all over! And that." She pointed at the rug. "That is my brother Klaus' favorite $4,000 Persian rug. I'm sure you know about Klaus: hybrid, evil, short tempered? Yeah, how would you feel about scrubbing out everyone in here's blood from this rug before he detaches your limbs from your body for ruining it? And guess who'll have to clean that up? Me. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?"

He quickly shook his head. Rebekah coldly smiled. "I thought so. Now run along, forget this conversation and go home." She compelled as she handed him his drink before releasing him, watching him walk away.

She heavily sighed before spotting Freya at basing by the staircase. After making her way through the annoying crowd she finally found her older sister.

"If this is Kol's idea of a small gathering I would hate to see his definition of a big one." She muttered.

Freya chuckled. "Why do I have a feeling Kol doesn't know half the people in here?"

"Because he doesn't. Who knows where he found them."

"Well I see you're having fun." She joked.

"A blast!" Rebekah sarcastically stated. "It's not fair. How did Elijah and Nik talk their way out of this?"

"Elijah supposedly had a few 'errands' to run."

"Errands my arse." They both laughed. "What's Nik's excuse?"

Freya furrowed her eyebrows. "C'mon Bekah, you know he's out with Caroline."

"Oops, my bad. I almost forgot about her."

Freya rolled her eyes. "Why do you try to act like you don't like her?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I don't. I've known her much longer than you have."

"Right. That's why you gave her advice on how to reconcile with Klaus." Freya mentioned making Rebekah lowly snarl. "I've only briefly spoken with the girl and she's made a great first impression."

"When did you become captain of the Caroline Forbes club?"

"Pretty sure that spot has already been filled by Nik." She joked even though they both knew it was basically the truth. The sisters took a seat on one of the steps.

"For some reason you two love hating each other's lovers."

"You're not used to our twisted family by now?" Rebekah teased.

"I'm serious. I mean, there's no reason to hate Caroline. She seems really genuine, sweet and most importantly she makes Klaus happy, what other proof do you need?"

"That's the thing. She's made him happy before then she betrayed him. A little batted eyelashes and a hair flip and she thinks all is merry and forgiven." Rebekah claimed. She thought back to that night she caught a tear-eyed Klaus burning the beautiful sketches of the baby vampires in their fireplace. He didn't notice her presence immediately which is why is vulnerability was so present. Rebekah hasn't seen him look that hurt since their human days, before he learned not to feel at all. But Caroline made him want to feel again then made him remember why he didn't want to in the first place.

"After everything, he keeps allowing her back in and I don't understand it nor do I want to." She sighed. "I don't want her hurting him again."

Freya gave her sister an understanding grin. "I understand their past was shaky and I know how protective you are of Klaus, but honestly Bekah I don't think you have anything to worry about. They've both seem to have come to terms with all their problems and have dealt with them. Caroline came to Klaus for help because she trusts him, clearly with her life, and I'm sure breaking his heart is the last thing on her mind. She genuinely cares about him, even _you_ can't deny that." Rebekah rolled her eyes, trying to disregard her older sister's accuracy. Freya lightly chuckled before throwing her arm around her little sister's shoulder.

"God, you and Klaus are too overprotective for your own good."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, I'll leave her be for Nik's sake. Until she screws up then I'm tearing out her tongue through her throat and you can't stop me." Rebekah beamed as she stood up, bringing Freya with her. "Now, come along big sis. Let's get drunk enough to the point where we forget we even have brothers."

"Rebekah you know I don't drink."

"Well tonight is your exception." She grinned before dragging her across the room to the drink tub.

* * *

"I thought Klaus hated witches." Caroline claimed.

"He does." Gloria confirmed.

"But he's friends with you?"

"When me and Klaus first met he didn't know what I was. I was just a twenty year old girl with a dream." She began. "Granted, back in those days women having their own businesses was practically forbidden especially at that age. One day I saw an ad for renting out a building and I just felt it in my bones that this was finally my shot!" Caroline lightly smiled.

"I arrived to the address early to make a good first impression and oooh child, you should've seen the looks on those old white men's faces." She chuckled. "Bad enough a woman but a black woman? Jokes."

Caroline kept her face still, she wasn't sure how to react without the possibility of coming off offensive. "So they turned you down?"

"Honey, they didn't even let me say my name. I thought that was it. All my hopes and dreams were finally being put to rest, till two very handsome and well dressed vampires entered those doors." Gloria smirked as she poured another glass of bourbon.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "Klaus?"

"And Elijah. Finest white men I've ever seen lemme tell you, those suits!" She exclaimed, purposely trying to make Caroline uncomfortable but instead she just grinned in embarrassment.

"Anyways, turns out the building was there's to rent out. Klaus took one look at me and asked what were my plans, I told him 'to open the first underground jazz club in New Orleans' and in that instant he flashed me that signature smirk and gave it to me."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I offered to show him my proposal and he offered to be my business partner."

Caroline discreetly smiled to herself, feeling proud of the man she gets to call her's.

"I knew what he was, the moment he walked in but it didn't matter. Because when he saw me, he didn't see gender, color, or creature, he just saw a young person trying to find their place in the world. Klaus...he believed in me as I believe in him." She finished handing the glass of alcohol to Caroline as she noticed Klaus returning from the back. "You've got a good man, Caroline. Underneath that thick layer of coldness there's a warm heart but I don't have to tell you that." Gloria winked.

Caroline smirked preparing to reply till a drink was spilled all over her dress, thankfully it was just water. She looked up at the clearly unapologetic brunette female who placed her glass on the bar before walking away.

"Hey!" Caroline yelled, haunting the girl's actions. She turned towards Caroline with one hand on her hip, giving her an absurd expression.

"Did you realize you spilled water all over me or are you just insane?"

"I slipped." She replied with a smirk.

"A sorry or explanation would be much more effective. Look, I don't even know you so I'm not sure what your deal is but don't take your personal dilemmas out on me." Caroline huffed.

She determinedly walked back towards Caroline. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend, then we can discuss what my big deal is."

"If you have baggage with Klaus why don't you settle it with him?"

"I think this method will be much more effective." She claimed, now standing directly in front of Caroline.

"Are you threatening me? And water on my dress was the best you could think of? I know high school girls who are more intimidating." Caroline sassed, seeming to amuse the brunette girl.

"This was just an introduction. And trust me that threat is a promise." She raised her hand which was immediately grabbed by the absent hybrid. The girl harshly groaned at the pain of Klaus's grabbing and twisting her wrist.

"Sophie Deveraux, long time no see. Now I'm actually having a good night and you're the last person I'm going to allow to ruin it." His grip tightened. "To avoid causing an even bigger scene in my friend's business than has already been done, I think it's best if you run along now, don't you think love?" Klaus smirked, giving her wrists one last squeeze.

"Argh fine!" Sophie surrendered with a groan of pain and clenched teeth dropping her sore wrist to her side. She rubbed her wrist with a pained and heated expression on her face. She glared at Caroline once more before walking away and exiting the club. When she was out of sight Klaus nodded towards Gloria who immediately went out the back to make sure Sophie was gone. He was already at Caroline's side making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Klaus I'm fine, it's just water. Who was she?"

"As there are old friends, there are also old enemies." He smirked, rubbing her back.

"Just witch business and you know how much they love me. Nothing to worry about, love."

"You're sure? She seemed pissed."

"You're pissed at me almost every second and do I worry about it?" He grinned. Caroline smiled, biting her lip and brushing down her dress.

"Okay." She softly spoke. "Now, don't you owe me a dance...or two?" The baby vampire teased taking his hand in her's, intertwining their fingers as she led them to the dance floor.

The couple were now in the middle of the dance floor hidden by the crowd. Caroline widely smiled as she wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck. After the commotion with Sophie Deveraux, they were both thankful for the slow tempo song. His hands immediately found home on her hips as they began swaying to the familiar romantic jazz tune being sung.

"This is much better than stupid bar fights I hope." She beamed, making him grin.

"I would say so."

"Okay I'm not much of a jazz fan but I swear I know this song from somewhere."

"Well that's one thing we need to work on." He teased.

"Anyways, thanks for tonight. I haven't enjoyed myself in a long time." Caroline shyly looked down.

"No need to thank me, sweetheart." Klaus grinned the same time Caroline's head shot up.

"Are you kidding? I should be thanking you endlessly! For everything. For allowing me to stay in your home, not judging me and for being a friend when I really needed one." She lightly smiled at the dazed hybrid.

"Love, you really don't-"

Caroline huffed, unwrapping her arms from around him while his hands never left her body. "Can you just learn how to accept a 'thank you'? It doesn't hurt you know."

Klaus giggled. "No one has ever really thanked me before, if you find that hard to believe. Unless of course it's when they think I'm sparing their life just before I take it away a minute later."

Caroline tensed at his comment. Though she didn't agree with Klaus's methods of killing without remorse, it was something she's learned to accept. She doesn't want to change him, that's not her goal, he's proven to her that he can be a better man for her and to Caroline, that was appreciated progress.

She softened her expression and placed her arms around his neck again hoping he didn't notice her brief hesitation. "Well let me be the exception and accept my 'thank yous' and apologies."

"Are you afraid of me, Caroline?" He asked with a straight face. The concern in his eyes was alarming.

"Klaus wha-"

"Answer me, Caroline." He interrupted.

"I already told you I'm not!" She exclaimed. His hands dropped from her body, carefully distancing himself from her. Caroline tried reaching out for him but he dodged her actions.

"Do you want me to be afraid you?"

"Of course not."

"Then why don't you believe me when I keep saying 'no'?"

He sighed almost forgetting their surrounding of loud music and sweaty dancers.

"It's not that I don't believe you. I just..." He drifted off. The closer she's gotten to know Klaus in the past couple of weeks, the more apparent his insecurities became. For being the one most unsure about starting a relationship with Klaus in the first place, Caroline has been the most secure about it since it launched. She doesn't want him constantly questioning her feelings for him. She meant what she said and needs him to believe it as much as she does.

With that in mind, she sighed before she reached out for him. He was hesitant but didn't drag it away as she firmly grabbed his hand leading him back to their spot on the dance floor. She lightly rubbed her thumb over his knuckles as they walked. There was a sudden spark in Caroline's eye that confused but also thrilled Klaus.

She turned her body against his as they finally arrived at their previous dancing location, her back pressed against his front. Klaus lowly groaned as her ass grinded against his crotch. His large hands gripping her hips as they moved with the sensuous tune. The blonde vampire slowly rubbed her backside on his front eliciting another reaction from the hybrid behind her, moaning in her ear. Caroline bit her bottom lip, stifling her whimper as the familiar heat rushed to her core as his hands ventured her body lower while her slender fingers entangled in his dark blonde curls. She turned her head, whipping her loose curls to the side so he could see her face.

"Would I let someone I'm afraid of be close to me like this?" She asked breathlessly, their bodies still grinding on one another.

Caroline swiftly turned her body out so they were now face to face. Her arms found home behind his neck again bringing him closer, pressing their fronts together. Klaus lightly groaned at the contact, making Caroline smirk. She nudged his legs open enough to place her leg in between as she began slowly grinding her hips into his. He groaned again as her knee brushed against his hard member. Klaus worshipped her body with his hands as they brushed over her ass but settled on her hips. Caroline was so naturally sensuous and beautiful Klaus was almost too in awe to move along with her.

"Or touch me like this?" She whispered sending a chill down Klaus's spine as she pushed his hands lower, hovering over her ass. He's never felt more vulnerable than he did right now. Caroline was dominating him without even realizing it and worse, he was letting her. Klaus knew what she was trying to do but he couldn't help his own uneasiness. He's had past experience of hurting those who got close to him and he couldn't allow that to happen to Caroline. He lost his train of thought as he made intense eye contact with his beautiful dance partner. The victorious smirk plastered on her face and lust living in her eyes urged Klaus to take her right here in the middle of the dance floor.

Caroline stood up straight and slowed her movements as she brushed his stubbled cheek with her fingers, grinning. She then kissed him, passionately and hotly as they subconsciously continued dancing. Klaus allowed her to take the lead in the, lightly moaning into her mouth which made an entrance for her tongue to explore his. Caroline tilted her head to deepen the kiss pulling him more towards her, needing to be as close to him as possible. There was something different about this kiss, it was a mix of passion, reassurance and love?

Klaus wasn't naive to believe that Caroline was already in love with him; no matter how much he wants her to be. She's still young and was barely ready to admit she has feelings for him let alone 'love', truth be told the four letter word is a mystery to Klaus as well. It's a word he's never used and a word he wished didn't exist. He knows what he feels for Caroline is stronger than anything he's ever experienced in his millennium of existence but it's all so foreign to him still, how's he supposed to know what it feels like? Hopefully they have eternity to figure it out together.

Caroline was the first to break away. Resting her forehead against his while she caught her breath, still brushing her fingers over the stubble on his cheek loving the tickling sensation.

"I'm not afraid of you, Klaus." She breathlessly spoke, both their eyes now open boring into one another's.

"You can try to find excuses to push me away all you want but just know, you'll fail each time because I'm not going anywhere."

The honesty in her eyes and words overwhelmed him he could barely find the words to describe the way she was looking at him. Such truth, light and love all in one package of baby blues. Klaus attempted to speak but Caroline's fingers grazed over his raspberry colored lips. Her focus flickered from his eyes to lips not sure which she wanted to admire first.

She kissed him again roughly, the need for him was stronger than she had led on. Yes, Caroline has wanted Klaus for awhile now and has proven such from their time together in the woods. But this sense of need was different, it ran deeper than just a lustful phase but instead deep passion.

His mouth soft against hers, their tongues tangled together as the desire shot through them both. Caroline teased the curls on the back of his neck, lightly tugging them causing the hybrid to deeply moan into her mouth. Klaus's hands roamed up and down her body, as if he was trying to study her every curve. She planted one last heated kiss on his lips, sucking on his bottom lip before they broke apart.

"Take me home, Klaus." Caroline breathlessly demanded against his lips, she was surprised by her own boldness but brushed it off. The way she was feeling right now was something she hasn't felt in a long time. It's been two years since they've been fully intimate with each other and Caroline misses it, misses him. She gazed at him with hooded eyes waiting for his response. Klaus responded with a short but lingering kiss to her lips then cheek. He tried to fight away the excitement creeping up his spine as she innocently bit down on her lip.

He grabbed her hand leading the way through the crowd and off the dance floor. Klaus walked over to the bar first seeking out Gloria before they left. She appeared almost out of nowhere behind the bar with a wide grin on her face.

"You two leaving already?"

Klaus smirked. "Oh Gloria you know me. Can't stay too long in one spot."

"Mhmm." Gloria sassed.

Klaus lightly chuckled. "This won't be the last of me, don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I'd be disappointed if I had. It was good seeing you, don't be a stranger."

He nodded with a smirk before attempting to lead him and Caroline out the club but paused as Gloria shouted Caroline's name. They eyed each other for a minute before she let go of his hand, walking towards the witch.

"You walked away before I could say a proper goodbye." Gloria said making Caroline shyly grin.

"It was really nice meeting you, Gloria."

"Likewise. Try to keep that one out of trouble." She pointed her head towards Klaus. "Something tells me you're the only person he'll listen to."

Caroline lightly chuckled. "We both know Klaus doesn't listen to anybody."

"True but I think you're his exception in more ways than one." Gloria winked, Caroline modestly smirked.

"You don't be a stranger around here either, ya hear? You're one of us now, and we protect our own." Caroline almost choked up as Gloria spoke, the sense of belonging and being accepted was too much for her to bear in one night. She fought away her tears, smiling as she reached out hugging the friendly witch.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered before pulling away, still smiling. She then walked back to an impatient yet concerned Klaus. His eyebrows furrowed as he examined her nearly glossed over eyes.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked.

Caroline rewarded him another grin before wrapping her arm around his. "I've never been better." She happily confirmed as they walked towards the exit.

* * *

In the heat of the moment, Klaus nearly forgot the mansion was being occupied by his menace of a brother and his wild guests. Instead of rushing back home and indulging in each other's bliss, he decided to pass the time by giving Caroline a brief tour of Jackson Square. They walked around with their arms locked together, Klaus explaining the historical background of the landmark as they walked around the gates admiring the Cathedral. The pair then ventured towards the crowd where live street entertainment was taking place. There were live musicians, displayed art, food vendors, card readers etc. Klaus showed her a few of his own art pieces that hung on the fences surrounding the park and began explaining their significance. Caroline loved when Klaus talked about his art, the passion and seriousness in his tone was fascinating.

He caught her staring at him a few times and smirked whenever she looked away and pretended to know what he was talking about. They admired the art for a while longer until Caroline hinted she was ready to go. Klaus delicately kissed her on the cheek. The random display of affection made Caroline blush as he lead them back to the car.

* * *

By the time they arrived in the driveway it was already 2 A.M. and thankfully it seemed like many of Kol's guests were leaving. The front of the house was decorated with drunk vampires, beer cups and nearly drained human bodies on the grass. Klaus was almost afraid to know how the backyard and inside of the house looked. He wanted to be alone with Caroline tonight, making him regret he allowed this wreckage in the first place.

"We don't have to stay here tonight." Klaus claimed turning towards her in his seat.

"Klaus it's fine."

"I thought they'd be gone by now, I should've called."

Caroline placed her hand on top of his, calming him. "Klaus it's fine. Besides it looks like they're leaving anyways."

He sighed. "I told Kol I wanted everyone out by midnight."

Caroline chuckled. "Midnight? You wanted a party to end by midnight? Wow I can't believe I'm dating such an old man." She joked but Klaus didn't look even the slightest amused which only made her laugh more.

"You know, most likely the guests are downstairs or in the backyard...we could just stay upstairs in your room for the rest of the night." Caroline implied.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He teased with that damn sexy smirk.

"Maybe." She teased back innocently nibbling on her bottom lip, knowing how wound up he got when she did that. In a blink of an eye Klaus was out the car and opening her door. Caroline could barely grasp what was happening before Klaus grabbed her out of her seat, vamp sped through the crowd and up the stairs of the mansion.

Her angelic uncontrollable laughter suppressed by his mouth claiming her's. The passion and desire shot through her body like a canon. His kisses were so demanding and needy Caroline could barely keep up as he pushed her body against the door of his bedroom. Klaus's lips ventured down her neck, sucking on her sweet spot eliciting a deep moan from the blonde beauty who threw her head back against the door with closed eyes. It's been two years since their evening of love making which made Caroline think maybe the spark just wouldn't be there anymore. But the way his soft lips felt against her skin and large hands roamed her body, she couldn't have been more wrong.

She brought his face back up to her's bringing him in for a deep kiss. Klaus groaned as she bucked her hips up, making contact with his hard on. Caroline giggled against his lips as he struggled to open the bedroom door before he decided to just break the doorknob in. They stumbled into the room still attached to one another, reveling in each other's heat and pleasure till the sound of his bathroom door opening startled them. Klaus looked over Caroline's shoulder to see a clearly intoxicated Freya stumbling out the bathroom.

Caroline turned to face the eldest Original taking in her appearance. Her eyes were glossed over and puffy most likely due to her crying after barfing and her short blonde locks were in knots. She rubbed her eyes before realizing Klaus and Caroline's presence.

"Nik! Caroline! You're home early. The party is still rockin!" She slurred.

"It's two in the morning, Freya." Klaus frustratingly sighed.

"I said early didn't I?" Freya sassed as she struggled walking towards them.

"Since when do you drink?"

"Since...tonight? Rebekah said I needed to loosen up a bit and yeah she was right!"

"Speaking of which, where is our dear little sister?"

Freya finally made her way towards the pair standing in front of them. "Mmm I think she's outside with some guy or she went home with him, I don't know." She leaned against Caroline, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"You look...really pretty tonight Caroline. I'm sure my brother here was ready to have his way with you instead of just imagining you were his hand."

"Enough, Freya!" Klaus interjected, making Caroline lightly chuckle at his embarrassment. Freya put her hands up in surrender before flopping face front on his king size bed. He lowly growled to himself before facing a surprisingly amused looking Caroline.

"I'm sorry about this."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "Klaus it's f-"

"Don't say it's fine, I know it's not."

Caroline sighed. "Tonight was one of the greatest nights of my life. I enjoyed myself and you." She smirked. "It wasn't ruined and nothing can ruin it, okay?"

Her light hearted and appreciated words calmed him in the most abrupt way. Klaus sighed in relief as he leaned his forehead against her's with shut eyes.

"Nothing needs to be rushed." She sealed her message with a simple peck on the lips that he soon

"Oh c'mon! If you guys are gonna have sex can you at least do it in the bathroom so I don't have to hear it?" Freya murmured into one of Klaus's pillows. Caroline laughed into his shoulder before pulling away from him.

"You should take care of her tonight, at least so you know she'll make it to see tomorrow."

"I haven't exactly made up my mind about that last part so we shall see, won't we?" Klaus smirked trying to hide his disappointment but the way Caroline was smiling at him put all his negative thoughts to rest. She was _here_ , with him and has assured him more than once she's here to stay. He wants to believe that, wants to believe they can work out like he promised her they would.

She lightly kissed him on the cheek, trying to avoid wounding each other up more than they already were. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Caroline." He replied sweetly before she turned, walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Did I screw up your night?" Freya asked, turning her head to the side of the pillow. Klaus took a deep breath walking over to his still very drunk older sister. He pulled up a chair next to her by the bed.

"No, no you didn't screw up my night." He claimed.

"You two were clearly going to bone and I messed it up. Don't try to make me feel better."

Klaus lightly chuckled. "Trust me,that's the last thing I'm trying to do." He handed her the glass of water that he keeps on his nightstand.

She sat up, snatched it from his hands and gulped it down as if she's never tasted water in her life. She handed it back to him after she was done, laying back down.

"Did she have a good time?"

"I believe so."

"Did you?"

"I did."

Freya scoffed. "Your answers are so vague and boring yet you expect me to believe you actually had a good time."

"Well with you being rather under the influence, I don't think complex answers would work in your favor." He smirked rising out his seat to assist taking off her boots for her.

"Hmm...did she like the rose? Please tell me me she liked the rose!" She playfully demanded, propping herself up on her elbows.

Klaus laughed as he recalled asking his sister for dating advice. How she insisted that he give Caroline a rose no matter how corny he thought it was. He was convinced she would hate it and told Freya countless times it was a bad idea little did he know the bubbly blonde was a sucker for clichés.

"She did didn't she?!" The eldest Original smirked arching her eyebrow.

Klaus sighed in defeat. "She loved it."

"Ha! I knew she would! 1 point for Freya, 0 for Klaus!" She yelled raising her arms up. "I told you, deep down every girl doesn't mind a cliché especially from someone they really like."

"I guess you're right."

"You can't possibly be my little brother. The Klaus I know doesn't admit when he's wrong."

"With my luck you'll hopefully forget about this little chat in the morning." He beamed taking off her last boot and placing it on the floor. Freya lied back onto the bed as Klaus grabbed a blanket draping it over her limp body, tucking her in as she turned on her side to face him.

"I love seeing you happy, you know that right?" Her words were alarming to Klaus. "I just...it's been awhile since I've seen you genuinely happy, that's all." She hummed as her eyes were fluttering shut.

Klaus briefly grinned before continuing to tuck the blanket around her body crouching down to her.

"Caroline makes you happy, yeah?" Freya sleepily asked.

"She does." He immediately answered.

"Then don't let her get away, okay?"

Klaus lowered his gaze on her rather confused on what she was implying.

"Just...whatever obstacles you two will face and you will face a lot because you're _you_...don't push her away. Be happy, if she's your happiness...don't let that go."

Klaus took her words into account thinking about the events of earlier tonight. Him subconsciously pushing Caroline away and failing to believe her reassuring words. He hopes to never go another day without her in it and the last thing he wants to ruin is the amount of progress they've made in their relationship.

Freya was already fast asleep before he could even reply. He grinned before standing up to walk over to the bathroom to retrieve a glass of water and pain meds to place on the nightstand for her in the morning. Klaus flicked off the light switch before exiting the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Caroline was already changed out of her dress, heels and make up and almost ready for bed till an abrupt knock on her bedroom door slightly startled her. She knew all of Kol's guests weren't gone yet which made her weary if one of them were at her door until she sensed him. Happily, Caroline opened the door to Klaus welcoming him in. He briefly grinned before walking inside closing and locking the door. She took off her last earring, placing it on her vanity turning towards him with a smile.

"Hey, I thought you were staying with Freya for the night. Is she okay?"

"Freya's fine." He answered dryly.

"Good. Are you okay?" She asked honestly taking one step towards him. He stood still by her bed gazing at her lovingly and curiously. Her face makeup less, her blonde curls still loose and she was dressed in a tank top and grey pajama shorts. Klaus has never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Klaus?" She wasn't sure how to read him in this moment and he wasn't making it any easier for her. She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to make the first move.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. We do not feel and we do not care." He recited confusing Caroline more than she already was. "My family oath. An oath I've stood by for majority of my life and never thought would be put into question, until you." Klaus's blue eyes consumed her's with care and honesty, overwhelming Caroline's already heightened senses.

She gulped. "Klaus, whe-where's this coming from?"

"Tonight, I realized how easy it is for me to push you away." He took a step toward her. "I don't want to push you away, Caroline that's the last thing I want. You care for me despite all I am and have done and I guess I psyche myself out believing that can't possibly be true. I want to be better for you and you alone, Caroline. To be the man worthy of being with someone like you." He paused his words attempting to catch his breath.

Caroline stared at the man in front of her in awe. The amount of effort he was putting in was more than any of her friends back in Mystic Falls could even compare. Klaus made her feel adored and wanted. He made her feel like more than a girlfriend but lifetime companion. He acted like he was afraid of losing her and didn't want to take any moment with her for granted. Most importantly, he made her feel loved. A sudden spark shot through Caroline as he continued staring at her before nervously looking away to the ground.

"I couldn't end the night without saying that, without you knowing." He softly spoke preparing to walk out the room but froze at the feel of Caroline's hand grabbing his forearm. Klaus spun back toward her and was instantly met with her soft lips.

The kiss started slow but the fiery passion still spread through both their bodies. The built up pleasure that's been growing between the two was too much to hold back and neither wanted to, not anymore. Caroline cupped his face into her hands as she brought him in closer, nipping his bottom lip begging for entrance. Klaus granted it to her allowing the blonde beauty to explore his mouth with her slick tongue. Caroline's semi slow lip movements contradicted her greedy hands that ventured down to the hem of Klaus's black Henley. They detached only for Caroline to lift the clothing item over his head before reaching out for him again.

Her fingers lightly grazed over his chiseled chest and abs. She followed her fingers with her eyes, as if she was trying to memorize his every detail before staring back at him. Klaus tilted her chin upwards to capture her lips once again with his, a low growl ran through his chest at the sound of her moans. Another harsh moan swept through her pink lips at the feel of Klaus's large hands cupping her bare breasts underneath her thin shirt. The feel made Caroline practically melt into him, pressing her body more into his. Their kisses became more demanding and frantic as the need intensified. She pouted in protest against his lips at the loss of contact as his hands then snuck their way under the back of her tank top down to her bottom. She yelped as Klaus effortlessly lifted her by her ass. Her long milky legs wrapped around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, their lips never leaving each other's.

Klaus massaged over her legs seductively, while she teased the curls on the back of his neck. He sped them onto the bed, his body hovering over her's. They took a minute to admire one another's face before Klaus dipped his head to meet her lips again. He planted one last kiss before kissing down her neck, electrifying the already sparked sensation. Caroline groaned as he found the sweet spot behind her ear, sucking, licking and biting at it loving the sexy noises escaping her lips.

He stamped small kisses on the other side of her neck then her jaw before finally seeking out her lips. They both were a moaning mess as his bare chest rubbed against her clothed but perked nipples. Klaus detached his lips from her's again, kissing down her body making contact with the hem of her tank top. He lifted it halfway, kissing along her stomach. Caroline bit her lip to suppress her whimpers at the feel of his tongue inside and around her naval making his way up to the bottom of her breasts. Caroline couldn't help the coil of arousal evident in her stomach as he continued kissing her skin. He soon lifted the shirt off of Caroline completely, slightly frowning as she immediately covered her chest with her arms. Her face the shade of Crimson as he took in the appearance of the woman underneath him.

- _God, she's stunning._

He thought to himself removing her arms from her chest area. Caroline was a goddess in every way shape or form. Her flawless pale skin, shimmering blonde locks and glorious body were nothing to be ashamed of and it partially saddened him that she was.

"You never have to cover up in front of me, Caroline. If I'm making you uncomfortable you can tell me." Klaus muttered.

"No you're not making me uncomfortable...it's nothing." She sighed.

"You're beautiful, Caroline in every way possible and I'm honored to be allowed to even touch you." He smirked while Caroline giggled.

"God, you're so cheesy." She smiled.

"And you're...so...beautiful..." He kissed her lips, jaw and neck after each word soon locating her chest and taking residence. Klaus kissed and licked between her breasts leaving soft kisses around one boob before enveloping one nipple with his mouth while his free hand gave the other one attention. Caroline stabbed her teeth into her bottom lip, attempting to suppress her harsh moans but was failing.

"Oh god." She breathed out as his assault on her chest continued. Eyes shut she pressed him closer to her chest praying he never stops. He let go of the pink nub with a pop sound thrilling them both immensely. Their lips crashed hard onto one another's as their patience began wearing thin and the sensation of both their bare chests rubbing against each other's wasn't helping. Kisses more aggressive as Caroline began bucking her hips up into Klaus's, desperate for any source of friction. She cradled his face into her hands before sneaking behind his back to keep him near.

Caroline was the one to detach from him this time, flipping their positions. She swooshed her hair out of her face before leaning down kissing his chest and up and down his neck feverishly as her hips grounded down onto his. Klaus tightly gripped her hips assisting her movements. She licked the shell of his ear, sending chills down the hybrid's spine making her smirk against his skin. She found his sweet spot behind his ear which rewarded her endless amounts of moans and explicits from him. Caroline could feel the wetness seeping through her shorts at the feel of his hardened cock through his black jeans.

"I need you." She softly said nibbling on his earlobe. Her desperation more of a turn on than Klaus would like to admit. He quickly flipped them back over, Caroline underneath him and she didn't waste any time reaching for his belt and undoing the clasps.

"Someone's eager." He teased, loving the look of annoyance and lust living in her eyes.

"So are you." She teased back, biting her lip while brushing her hand over his clothed but hard shaft making him hiss. It took all his strength to swap her hand away. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows ready to protest until he kissed her deeply once before admiring her face. Klaus stared at her fondly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His movements were not as quick and rough like when they first began. She could tell he wanted to take his time and as badly as she craved him, she was willing to let him.

His calloused hands were cool and soothing against her heated skin. Klaus was being so intimate with her, he was actually surprising himself. He's an a thousand year old hybrid, he's definitely no stranger to sex but with Caroline it was different. It wasn't just sex to him. Each time with her felt like the first. The closeness for each other reaches deeper depths than meaningless lust and that made him nervous, she made him nervous. Caroline could feel his hesitation as his hands almost came to a complete stop. She brought his face into her palms and brought him down so he was at eye level with. The vulnerability in his eyes made Caroline smile.

"Hey...come back to me." She whispered, grazing her thumb over his bottom lip. That was all Klaus needed to hear to proceed worshipping the beautiful vampire he's lucky enough to call his. Her lips smooth like velvet against his. While his mouth was occupying her's, his fingers ventured to her lower body undoing the strings of her pajama shorts. Their tongues battled for dominance as they delved into a tangle of passion and heat, Caroline smiling against his lips loving the feel of his stubble tickle her fingertips.

His full lips traveled down her jaw to her neck to the valley of her breasts, exploring down her body with his mouth while pulling her shorts down with him. Caroline briefly closed her eyes, taking in all the pleasure he was giving her with just a few soft kisses. Klaus slid her shorts to her ankles which Caroline thankfully assisted by kicking off. Excitement rushed through the hybrid's body as he observed her beautifully sculpted one, dressed in nothing but black panties. She propped up on her elbows watching as he slowly ran his hands over her legs and kissed the inside of her thighs.

Caroline whimpered under his touch, subconsciously lifting her hips up towards. Klaus smirked against her skin as he began leaving kisses on the inside of her other thigh purposely avoiding where she needs him most.

"Stop teasing." She muttered under her breath amusing Klaus even more.

"Stop being so easy to tease, love." He whispered as his mouth continued harshly sucking on her skin, if she were human she would already be sporting a huge bruise. A gasp slipped between her lips when she felt him lightly kiss her clothed center, already feeling the increased dampness between her legs. Being the tease that he is, Klaus didn't go further in that area and instead made his way back up her body kissing every ounce of skin he can get contact with.

Caroline smirked biting her lip as her own sneaky hands finished undoing his belt and pushing his jeans down. Klaus stood up to remove his pants completely before joining his lover back on the bed. Their lips melting together smoothly, erratically breathing in each other's mouths at the increasing friction brewing between their bodies.

"Please..." Caroline breathed as her lips ghosted over his. They looked at each other for a minute, Klaus calculating all of tonight's events in his head while still gazing back at her. She caressed his face softly waiting for him to break the silence.

"You're sure about this?" He softly asked. "I just don't want you regretting it or it ending up like last time. We don't have to-"

His words cut off by Caroline covering his mouth with hers. Hands immediately caressing her skin bringing her closer into him. She understood his hesitation but he needed to get over what happened in the past and focus on the present, focus on this very moment. Focus on her tongue doing a dance in his mouth or the mutual grins forming on both their faces as genuine happiness cloaked their shared bodies.

Still not dropping her mouth from his, Caroline lifted her hips as Klaus pulled her black panties down her long legs. Both slightly sat up as Klaus rid himself of his boxers, no more barriers keeping them apart. Caroline spread and wrapped her legs around his waist bringing them back down onto the bed. She reached between them stroking his cock while guiding him to her entrance. They mutually hissed as he slowly entered fully into her. Caroline abruptly closed her eyes holding on tight to his biceps, squirming underneath him. She leaned her forehead against his, eyes opening to look up at him who's harsh breathing matched her's. Klaus waited for her to adjust to his size before making any other movements.

"Are you okay?" He breathlessly asked.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah." She replied happily, Klaus also grinned as he nipped at her bottom lip. With her permission he began slowly moving in and out of her slick heat, pulling out completely then burying himself inside her again. Caroline then tightened her hold around his neck barely leaving any room between their bodies. Klaus claimed her lips with his own as Caroline cried out at the sensation.

Each thrust was deeper than the other causing Caroline to groan against his lips. Sounds of moans and skin slapping together filled the room as the two became completely lost in the ecstasy.

"Faster." She softly demanded. As much as she appreciated the romantic slowness, her body was craving him like he was the most potent drug. Caroline is usually not demanding during sex but Klaus made her comfortable enough not to feel embarrassed about what she wants. Klaus was more than willing to oblige as he quickened his pace. He nuzzled his face into her neck whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Caroline nearly cried out as he hit a specific spot, he smirked against her neck as he targeted that same spot over and over again.

Her whimpers transitioned into deep moans as Klaus moved one hand in between where their bodies connected, teasing her wet folds while also playing with her sensitive clit. The familiar string of heat began to form in Caroline's stomach, pulling and pulling to the point where she felt her body was ready to snap.

"Come for me, Caroline." He grunted in her ear still aggressively rubbing her pussy trying to get her closer to her high. Every muscle in Caroline's body tensed and toes curled as he slammed a few more times into her before she fell to his mercy. With a cry of his name she pulsed around him. Eyes shut while Klaus continued moving inside her a few more times moaning when she heard Klaus mutter something foreign into her hair. Though she didn't know what he was saying it sounded lovely and sudden warmth jolted through her body when he repeated it. She kissed up his neck while they both rode out their orgasms, euphoria bolting through Klaus as he released inside of her.

He rested his head on her shoulder trying to gather himself together. They silently stayed in place for awhile as both began coming down from their highs. Caroline's fingers trailed patterns up and down his sweaty spine. He then raised himself from her shoulder and tucked a loose strand of hair out of her face, admiring the golden angel lazily smiling back at him. Klaus pulled out of her making her hiss at the emptiness before cradling her next to him. He intensely kissed her thin pink lips not ready to have a moment not touching her.

Caroline gladly reciprocated with the same amount of enthusiasm. Their bodies practically glued together as they continued making out, inhaling each other's scents. She wandered her hand up to his neck deepening the heated exchange moaning as his tongue swiped over her bottom lip. Klaus couldn't describe exactly what he was feeling in this moment he just knew it felt good and never wanted it to end.

- _Why did this feel so familiar and right?_ Klaus thought to himself

He embraced her body securely against his, trailing kisses from her lips to her cheeks, nose and temple. Caroline bit her lip groaning as she reached over him to turn off the lamp leaving them in the semi quiet darkness. She curled her naked body up next to him unexpectedly kissing him passionately in the darkness, holding him close. Klaus held her tight in his arms as he pressed her into the mattress, enthusiastically kissing her back as he hovered his body over her's once again. Neither spoke letting their actions do the talking as they reveled in one another's bliss enjoying the moment.

* * *

 **So was _the moment_ worth the wait? Things are looking pretty good Klaus and Caroline at the moment as they're adjusting to their new status together. Klaus being all honest and cute with Caroline *dies of feels*. Any predictions on the next chapter or what's to come? Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews are appreciated as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: There is some original dialogue in this chapter from The Vampire Diaries/The Originals. It is not mine, it belongs to those writers and the credit goes to them.**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open at the sun beaming through the blinds into her face. She slightly stretched her legs and attempted to do the same with her arms until the hybrid spooning her tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Caroline looked over her shoulder to witness a sleeping Klaus. He looked so peaceful with close lids and messy curls. Caroline didn't want to wake him, discreetly facing away from him again. She bit her lip, grinning to herself at the memory of the previous night. Not only was their night out perfect but so was the night in.

Caroline wasn't sure if she could handle anymore of Klaus's confessions. The one from last night left her overwhelmingly speechless she didn't know how to respond besides with a passionate kiss to do the talking for her. Caroline has never had anyone want to change _for her,_ to be better _for her_ and only her. She could tell how afraid Klaus was of losing her by just he looked. Nervousness written all over his face as he spoke. He trusted her enough now to the point where he can let his guard down if only briefly as she did the same with him, spending the remainder of the night expressing their feelings with passion.

She swiped her thumb over her bottom lip remembering his soft lips kissing her's. She brushed a hand down her arm, remembering him electrifying her skin with his every touch. Making love to Klaus was different than any of Caroline's past experiences. With Klaus, it was flaming and addicting passion that you only read about in romance novels and fanfiction. Everything about being here, wrapped safely in his arms just felt...right, almost like a dream she was afraid to wake up from.

She began humming at the sudden feel of lips kissing the back of her neck. Caroline was so into her own thoughts she hadn't even realized Klaus woke up. He pulled her closer as if they weren't glued together enough, burying his face into her golden locks.

"Morning, love." He whispered in her ear sending unexpected chills down her spine. His voice still a bit raspy from his slumber but it was oddly sexy to Caroline. She turned her head to face him, granting him a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning." She lowly responded. "How'd you sleep?"

"That was probably the best sleep I've gotten in centuries. I guess It's possible not to have to sleep alone after all." He claimed, smirking at Caroline rolling her eyes as she turned her head away from him.

"I haven't exactly missed those rolling eyes of yours, well besides when-"

"KLAUS!" She quickly shifted her sheet covered body towards him with wide eyes swatting his shoulder playfully, making Klaus laugh.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were Kol."

Klaus's amused expression instantly dropped at the mention of his menace brother.

"Well if you have some sort of confusion maybe we should sort it out now, hm?" He said with a small grin. Caroline giggled at his restraint of unleashing the jealousy she could sense building inside of him.

"Both hotheaded and quite stubborn. Hmm...you and Kol aren't that different."

"Okay I think that's enough Kol talk from my naked girlfriend."

Caroline stared at him in awe. Not that she minded but it's a term she knew he wasn't comfortable using. He said the label was too trivial for his liking but now he's effortlessly saying it to her making Caroline choke up a little.

"Girlfriend?" She questioned, wanting to get the confirmation out of him.

He smirked. "You know you are much more to me than some basic label, Caroline."

She smiled. Her fingers caressing his cheek briefly before turning back away from him in the bed. The butterflies swarming in her stomach were close to bursting out as Klaus left sweet kisses along her creamy white shoulder eliciting soft moans from the blonde vampire. Caroline was already wound up and ready for him when she woke up and the feel of his lips burning her skin was pushing her more. She eventually turned towards him and crashed her lips against his, them both sighing into it. She didn't waste any time dominating the kiss mentally thanking Klaus for allowing her to. She took the opportunity to roll her body over his, still passionately making out with the hybrid underneath her.

The mood in the room the complete opposite of the previous night.

Last night was gentle and romantic. The two familiarizing themselves with each other's bodies once again after so long being a part. Her wet tongue exploring the hot cave of his mouth thoroughly while his hands thoroughly explored her body. Caroline's slender fingers entangled in his dark curls, tugging hard as the need for him intensified.

He loved this side of her.

Granted Klaus loved _everything_ about Caroline but this moment of her being sexy, confident and demanding was thrilling to witness. A gorgeous angel with the lustful eyes and energy of the devil. Their bodies rubbed hard against each other's causing Klaus to harshly groan into her mouth at the pressure. She smirked, loving that she was the one giving him such pleasure. She sucked on his bottom lip with her human teeth drawing out a little blood before slowly licking it off, moaning into another kiss at the taste of it.

- _God, she's so sexy._

Feeling his control slipping by the second he quickly grabbed her hips flipping their positions, trapping her underneath him. The angelic laughter escaping her lips was his favorite tune that he wished could stay on replay. Her giggles, muffled by his mouth enveloping her's with such determination and want, instantly transitioned into light moans as he began kissing down her bare chest. He slid the satin sheets off her body, leaving her fully exposed to him.

Klaus's eyes widening in amazement at the beautiful vampire staring down at him. He's accepted that he'll never get enough of Caroline, each time being with her will feel like the first and her beauty only magnify. He smirked against her skin before resuming his previous ministrations. His rosy lips soft but electrifying as they made their way around one breasts to the next.

"Klaus." She moaned when he enveloped one of her perked nipples into his mouth while kneading the other with his hand. Caroline's back arched at the sensation pushing her chest more into him. Klaus let go of the pink nub before switching to the other one with much enthusiasm. She held onto him, pressing him more into her chest wishing he'd never end his assault. Her wish went unfulfilled as he sucked on her nipple once more before releasing it with a pop sound. Klaus's predatory eyes gazed into hers as he climbed back up her body for a lingering kiss that he quickly pulled away from much to her protest.

Caroline's eyes followed his movements as he began venturing down her body again. Soft kisses on her chest, stomach and hips were driving Caroline insane especially when he finally found her wet center. Klaus gulped, trying to contain his control admiring her pussy dripping with want for him. He gently spread her legs, teasing with light kisses on the inside both her thighs making Caroline moan and pout.

"Ugh Klaus..." She pouted in annoyance, her hips subconsciously jerking up at his touch which drew a wide smirk on the hybrid's face. Being the tease that he is, he wasn't going to make this easy for her. Klaus wants her to feel comfortable, to not feel embarrassed or shy about her desires and he hoped to fulfill every last one of them.

"What is that you want, Caroline?" He asked huskily against her skin, driving chills up her body from his hot breath.

She nibbled on her bottom lip. "You know what."

"No, love I don't think I do." He responded with a devilish smirk. Her state of horniness and annoyance was making this game more fun, for him at least.

"You're literally the worst, you know that?" Caroline huffed, still slightly moving her lower body under his hold trying to seek out any friction she could.

Klaus grinned. "Tell me what you want from me Caroline, what you want me to do for you." Their mutually lustful eyes glued onto one another's and Klaus could still sense her discomfort from her silence. He slowly caressed her thighs to ease her nerves which wasn't helping her current state much.

"Anything you want, love. All you have to do is ask." He seductively whispered. His hot breath setting her skin ablaze. Caroline's whimpers increased as he kissed the inside of her thigh, his eyes never leaving her's as he continued.

"You smell ravishing, love. I can only imagine how you taste." His words urging her on as her breathing patterns sped up with each.

"Taste me...please..." Her begging elicited a low growl from the him, hardening his already hard member. Klaus wasted no time indulging the baby vampire, kissing up the inside of thigh. Caroline gasped at the feel of his tongue stroking her wet center with a long lick. She was a squirming mess as Klaus began diving in, lapping her pussy with his skillful tongue. She rolled her hips up seeking more attention from his mouth.

"Oh god!" She moaned, throwing her head back onto the pillow with her mouth partly open.

Caroline felt she like she was on cloud nine.

Never has she experienced such pleasure with any of her other boyfriends. To be honest, Caroline has never felt such passion or been so worshipped by anyone except Klaus. Klaus made Caroline feel worth it. He made her feel beautiful and sexy with just the glint in his stare. All her heightened senses were amplified when she snuck a peek at the hybrid feasting in between her legs as she rocked her hips against his mouth. The sight so erotic and thrilling Caroline couldn't look away even when his eyes suddenly met her's. Caroline stabbed her teeth into her bottom lip, plopping her head back against the pillow with closed lids, blushing in embarrassment.

The vibration from Klaus's chuckle had Caroline groaning and fisting the white sheets.

"Look at me, Caroline." He softly demanded, caressing her white legs tenderly. He left a small kiss on her center encouragingly. She slowly raised her head from the pillow biting her lip, eyes threatening to stay open when he resumed. Caroline had no control of her actions anymore as she observed every stroke of his tongue. Her leg went over his shoulder providing him better access as he devoured her core, darting his wet to fur in between her wet folds.

Klaus wanted to taste all of the sweetness she was willing to give. She was exquisite and so sexy as her moans were like a melody to his ears.

He worked his tongue aggressively against her, licking and sucking every sensitive nerve.

"Don't stop." Caroline moaned breathlessly, not being able to stay up any longer she succumbed to the pleasure falling back onto the pillow with hooded eyes and an open mouth. She frantically rolled her hips to him, feeling her orgasm ready to hit. Her fingers entangled in his hair pressing his face against her center as he lapped her pussy with just as much enthusiasm. His tongue continued its actions as he interested two fingers inside her.

Caroline cried out multiple explicits as he began pumping and curling them in just the right way inside of her. Her unsteady breathing evident as Klaus continued mouthing her, bringing her closer to her second orgasm. She roughly tugged on his hair causing him to groan against her sensitive nerves instantly making her reach her climax. Her juices decorated his mouth, Klaus leaving a small kiss before licking her release off his lips, contentedly moaning at the taste of her. Caroline's breathing was semi normal as she observed his every movement, feeling her body craving him all over again.

Klaus smirked before coming up to settle in between her legs capturing her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. Caroline moaned at the intoxicating mixture of her own arousal and faint taste of his blood on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him to her as close as possible. Their tongues dueled as their bodies moved against each other's slowly. Caroline brought one of her arms from around him and in between them, stroking his cock with her small hand making Klaus hiss.

"I need you inside me." She murmured breaking the heated kiss. Klaus slightly shuttered at her words, hearing her demands and desires more arousing than he even imagined. She curled her legs around his hips, lowly moaning at his cock teasing her sensitive folds before he lined himself up entering her. They both hissed at his intrusion as Klaus began moving inside of her. Caroline's hands securely gripped his biceps, legs tightening around him.

They quickly found a rhythm as Caroline's hips bucked up meeting his every thrust. She pierced the heels of her feet into his backside, desperately needing him to go deeper. Klaus's hands found home on her chest, roughly kneading her chest. Caroline found his lips again, covering her moans with his mouth. The kiss so frantic and passionate, their tongues clashed and teeth clanked as Caroline raked her fingernails down his back. Her nails dragged down leaving streaks of blood making Klaus groan at the pleasurable pain.

"Fuck." He muttered breathlessly against her lips, still thrusting inside of her.

Caroline smirked repeating, the action loving the sound of his groans. Their lower bodies increased their movements. Caroline rolled her head to the side as Klaus roughly kissed and sucked along her jaw and neck before he crashed his lips against hers again. The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping and uncontrollable moaning as the couple allowed their passion to take over. After being a part for so long they didn't want to take any moment with each other for granted. To make up for the time together they had lost.

"Klaus...harder..." She breathlessly demanded. He thrusted deeper, realizing he found her g-spot as her grip on him tightened. Klaus repeated the movement a few more times, bringing her closer to her climax. Caroline frantically kissed up his neck biting on the flesh lightly with her human teeth. She froze her actions, feeling the black veins appearing underneath her darkened eyes which alarmed Klaus.

Klaus admired her face. Her vampire features made her look like more of a goddess than she already did. His fingers traced patterns over her veins, speechless at her beauty and how lucky he was to be her's. She pulled back a tad from his touch. Never has she exposed herself so much to anyone before. Klaus made her feel comfortable and unashamed about what she was and embracing it. Sensing what she wanted, he crooked his neck to provide her more access.

"Go on, love."

Caroline hesitated. "Klaus we don't-" He cut her off consuming her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Caroline's eyes fluttered open seeing Klaus's vampire features exposed too. His blue irises exchanged with amber yellow ones, black veins spiraling down underneath his eyes and fangs evident. She's never seen a more beautiful creature.

Klaus softly kissed her over her veins and cheeks until he finally made his way to her neck. Her blood calling to him as he peppered kisses along her collarbone. Caroline hissed when he lightly nipped her skin with his fangs. The sudden jolt of excitement that rushed through her body made her shiver.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Have at it." He whispered. Caroline questioned it for a minute but the way Klaus was looking at her, such want and lust lived in his eyes and she couldn't deny her's anymore. She slowly latched her fangs into his flesh drawing out a deep groan from the hybrid. Caroline closed her eyes at the taste, moaning at the metallic yet sweet blend of his blood. Though this isn't the first time she's ever tasted his blood, due to him saving her twice with it in the past, the circumstances made it feel like the first time. Blood sharing is something Caroline has never experienced with anyone besides Klaus far as in the bedroom but which made it better. She liked that she had new experiences and that she was sharing them with him.

He hummed against her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Caroline found the strength to detach from him. She lowly growled, licking some of the blood off her lips. Klaus kissed her blood stained lips passionately, their tongues clashing as Klaus was still pounding into her. Caroline could feel herself close to going over the edge.

"Bite me." She demanded. Klaus stared down at her stunned.

"I'm so close...bite me, please." And that was all it took. Klaus's fangs pierced deeply into her skin making Caroline sob in pleasure. He moaned as he continued sucking, wishing he wouldn't have to stop. She tasted better than he even imagined, so sweet and rich. He's never experienced anything like it.

He's never experienced anyone like her.

Blood sharing was a personal and intimate act. Klaus never cared about any of the women of his past,they were always a means to an end. But with Caroline, he never wanted an end. He wanted all of her in every way.

He groaned at the surprise intrusion of Caroline biting into his neck again.

It was euphoric.

They both felt as if they were being reborn as they feasted on each other's high. The mixture of sweet blood and fiery passion made both of them lose a bit of control at the sensation. Moaning into each other's necks as Klaus frantic thrusting continued, both close to reaching their end. With a few more thrusts Caroline withered underneath him, crying out his name into his neck. Klaus still clinging onto her as he rode out his orgasm a little longer before releasing inside of her. Simultaneously they tore away from each other, blood covering both their mouths nicely. Caroline brought his head down stealing a few hot kisses then resting her forehead against his, both trying to regain their control.

Klaus sweetly kissed her lips then damp forehead. He glanced at her neck to make sure the bite was healing, placing a small kiss in its place. He rolled off of her pulling her bare sated body to his side. She kissed him hard. Their legs entangled around each other's as they continued making out. Caroline sighed in satisfaction, giving him a quick peck before resting her head on his chest.

He sighed. "That was..."

"Amazing?" She suggested while playing with his necklaces.

"Incredible." He clarified making her face redden. Sex with Caroline held so much meaning behind it. Klaus didn't understand exactly what it was or explain it but he knew no amount of words could come close to what he felt. Perfect mixture of lust and intimacy. His fingers brushed up and down her bare white back making Caroline lowly purr.

"I could get use to every morning being like this."

"Well, if you play your cards right." She teased, tracing the bird tattoo on his chest with her fingertip.

Klaus chuckled into her hair leaving a kiss on the top of her head. He growled at the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand by him. He quickly ended the call, focusing back on his blonde lover.

"You don't have to ignore that."

"I know I don't have to, it's more that I want to." He smirked.

"Klaus, it could be important. I don't want to be the reason the city goes up in flames because you're priorities aren't straight."

"Don't ever think that. Don't ever think that anyone's needs come before your's, even mine or this bloody city's do you understand?" He sternly asked.

"Klaus-"

"You are my priority, Caroline. It's you, everything else comes after. Do you not understand that by now?"

She gulped. His words never ceasing to overwhelm her in the best way. Caroline could feel swelling in her chest and butterflies reappearing in her stomach. The signs she always noted whenever she felt herself falling for him. He kissed her deeply before she could utter another word. Much to Caroline's appreciation for not knowing if she was ready to say what she was thinking.

The kiss was brief due to Klaus's phone going off again like a maniac. He frustratingly groaned against her lips making Caroline grin.

"Answer it. I'm going to get dressed." She concluded with a smile and quick kiss, detangling from him. Klaus sighed to himself admiring the blonde angel prancing to the bathroom. He doesn't remember the last time he's felt like this.

Happy.

At ease, content and that stubborn yet incredibly captivating baby vampire showering was the reason why. She awoken feelings within him that he didn't even know were there in the first place. Klaus never meant for her to happen to him, she just did and now he can't imagine it any other way. His phone ringing again snapped him out his deep thoughts. He spotted his boxers on the floor quickly slipping them on before finally answering his phone.

"Marcellus, do you have nothing better to do at 10 in the morning than harass me?" Klaus teased already sensing Marcel rolling his eyes over the phone. He put his phone on speaker so he can finish getting dressed.

"Probably but I choose to bother you instead." Marcel teased back. "We have brief business to attend to with the human faction."

"I presume by brief you mean they agree with us or get killed?"

Marcel sighed. "Just be here in an hour."

Klaus laughed before hanging up. He pulled his Henley over his head before quietly opening the door to exit her bedroom. Instantly he was met with a beaming Kol teasingly grinning.

"Morning, brother. Sleep well? Come to think of it, I didn't see you arrive home last night."

"Well with your zoo of a party I'm sure you didn't." Klaus claimed with a smirk walking past his younger brother.

"I do however remember what you wore which is exactly what you have on this morning and last I checked your room is upstairs." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus grinned turning back towards him. "Whatever innuendo you have swimming in that head of yours, I suggest you keep it to yourself. Save us both the trouble of ruining a great morning hm?" He patted him on the shoulder before walking up to his room.

Kol stood frozen. Teasing Klaus was no fun if he wouldn't react to it leaving Kol unamused and curious.

* * *

After washing up and getting dressed, Caroline made her way to the kitchen. The smile she woke up with has tattooed itself on her face. She didn't care how ridiculous she must've looked, she couldn't help smiling. This is the best morning she's had in awhile and the happiest she's felt even longer. A part of her regrets not giving Klaus a chance from the beginning now seeing all she could've had earlier on. Then there's the bigger part of her that knew they happened when they were supposed to. All their fights, confessions and declarations throughout the past few years only made what they have now stronger.

"I smell pancakes." Kol sang, startling Caroline.

"Sorry, did I scare you darling?"

She scoffed scooping some of the batter into a spoon and placing it on the skillet. "Someone needs to put a bell on you or a leash."

"Kinky." Kol joked making Caroline roll her eyes.

"Are you going to hog all of those to yourself?"

She sighed. "Do you want some pancakes Kol?"

"If you insist."

Caroline shook her head with the same wide grin on her face.

"You're in a good mood this morning."

"I am, actually. So don't ruin it."

Kol smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it. Especially since I caught my dear older brother Nik doing the walk of shame earlier with that exact same giddy expression on his face."

Caroline slightly blushed as she thought back to their earlier activities. Her back still facing him. She bit her bottom lip to suppress the smile threatening to appear at the news of Klaus being as happy as her.

"What could you two have been doing to cause such a...change in behavior?" He asked with a wicked smirk.

"Kol for once can we have a decent morning without you attempting to get a rise out of everyone." Elijah spoke entering the room with a hungover Freya not too far behind him. The knots that were in her hair last night were brushed out but still messy, her eyes hung low as she carefully took a seat on one of the stools.

"My gods, sister. You look positively wrecked." Kol joked. Freya looked glared at him with little to no amusement on her face.

"Not another word." She lowly but sternly demanded.

Caroline grinned looking back at them. "Pancakes?"

"No, thank you Miss Forbes." Elijah answered walking to the coffee pot.

"Freya?"

The eldest Original huffed raising her head. "No thank you. Coffee would be lovely though."

Elijah was back to her in an instant with a mug of the bitter drink. She mouthed a "thank you" as she took it from his hand.

"I'm never drinking alcohol again."

"It's called knowing your limits which you clearly don't." Kol grinned before his stool was pulled from under him, groaning as he fell hard onto the tile floor. He glared at a smiley Freya as he stood back up.

"You and those witchy little powers of your's. I must say they are a treat." He sarcastically commented retrieving his seat.

"Not sure why you're getting pissy with me sis. Wasn't Bekah on Freya duty last night?"

"She was until she abandoned me and left somewhere."

"Gotta love the family loyalty, huh?"

"Don't gossip about me as if I'm not here." Rebekah spat walking towards the kitchen. Alarming everyone for no one even knew she was back home.

"Well, well, well. There's our girl." Kol sped in front of her, blocking her entry.

"Get out of my way, Kol." She growled.

"Out all night. What a scandal! And in the process you abandoned our poor older sister in a time of need to get your end away with the first bloke you could find. It's tragic really."

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing that will come out of it are your teeth." She pushed past him.

"I'll make it up to you." She promised Freya with a wide smile that was not reciprocated. Rebekah glanced over at the evidently happy baby vampire by the stove.

"What is she all happy about?"

"You weren't the only one doing the walk of shame this morning." He winked.

Rebekah's face turned sour at the information wishing Kol had a filter. Last thing she wanted to know about was her brother and Caroline's extracurricular activities.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Kol, your pancakes are done."

She shot him an evil glare as she handed him his plate.

He smirked. "Thank you, darling. You're far too good to me. I might have to steal you away from Nik."

"I'd very much love to see that play out." Klaus announced entering the room. Caroline's distasteful look immediately turned upside down at the sight of him. The uncontrollable joy she felt whenever he was around overwhelmed her chest. She turned back towards the stove pretending to mix more batter. Kol giggled to himself cutting his food. All Klaus's siblings were in shock at his oddly cheery mood, staring at him like a foreign object.

"How are you feeling, Freya?" He asked.

She groaned. "I'll survive. You're quite chipper though." She teased raising her eyebrows towards Caroline making him roll his eyes.

"Okay we get it! You two fucked last night and now you're both happy go lucky! Can we be over this already?" Rebekah yelled.

Elijah embarrassingly wiped his hand over his face at his sister's bold words now standing by Caroline.

"Just another morning with Mikaelsons huh? You'll get use to it." He smirked. "By the way, Niklaus likes blueberries in his pancakes." He softly hinted, drawing out an appreciated smile from Caroline. He then picked up his mug from the counter walking out of the kitchen.

"This family is way to open about each other's sex life." Freya mumbled slowly climbing down from her stool. "I need another aspirin."

Caroline pressed her lips together nervously as she walked by Klaus to retrieve the blueberries from the fridge. They stole a few glances, restraining from jumping each other's bones in front of his siblings. Rebekah's scowling shifted from Caroline to Klaus.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." She grumbled rolling her eyes exiting the kitchen. Kol was the only one left in the kitchen with the couple. Klaus cleared his throat hinting for his younger brother to leave with the rest of them.

Kol stared at him in confusion. "Last I checked, this was my house first. My kitchen. My pancakes."

He sighed getting out his seat and picking up his plate. "Fine but I'm not doing this for you. It's for her."

Kol winked at Caroline leaving the room, purposely trying to irritate Klaus which made Caroline chuckle under her breath. Klaus didn't waste any time as he was already standing behind her, arms securely wrapped around her waist. She hummed as he left sweet kisses on her bare shoulder and pushing her blonde waves to the side so he could kiss the curve of her neck.

"Klaus..." She moaned. "Your food is going to burn." She giggled at the ticklish feel of his stubble brushing her skin, wishing he would continue but he was too much of a distraction while she was standing over a hot stove.

He chuckled against her shoulder leaving one last kiss there.

"You don't have to make me breakfast, love."

She turned down the flame then faced him. "I know I don't have to. It's more that I want to." She mocked him with the words he used on her earlier.

He grinned. "Clever. But really, love I can't stay."

Caroline's face dropped.

"There's some business I need to attend to regarding the human faction and according to Marcel, it can't wait."

"It's fine. You're the _king_ , you have responsibilities."

She tried not looking as sad as she felt. It wasn't that Caroline was dependent on Klaus but after their night and morning together she was looking forward to just being with him for the day. It would be selfish of her to ask him to stay and irresponsible.

His eyebrows lowered, sensing her disappointment. "I meant what I said to you earlier, Caroline."

She happily sighed. "I know. But I'm not in danger or in need. You can't abandon this city. You've fought too hard for it and you will not slack on your responsibilities especially not for me, I won't allow it." Caroline ordered amusing Klaus.

"I'll just have to eat your pancakes all by myself."

Klaus lifted her chin kissing her lips deeply. She moaned giving his tongue access inside her mouth loving his mouth loving her's. Her arms wrapped behind his neck bringing him closer. His hands slid down the sides of her pants and behind making Caroline smile. Klaus pecked her lips with a few small kisses.

"I'm all yours tonight. I promise." He claimed leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I'll hold you to that." She brought his face down to her's again for another kiss. They both smiled into it not ready or wanting to break apart from each other. He knew if he didn't stop her sinful lips from exploring his he would never leave.

"Save me some." He eyed the pancakes then kissed her cheek finally finding the strength to walk out the kitchen and front door.

* * *

"Bloody fuckin hell!" Caroline heard Rebekah groan as she turned around the corner of her room. She stood in front of the bedroom entryway spotting a frustrated Rebekah rubbing her head kicking away a shoe box.

"Whoever stacked up my shoes like a tower just cost themselves a pair of arms!"

Caroline lightly giggled to herself. "Need some help?"

"No. Shouldn't you be clinging onto Nik like a defenseless child or something?" Rebekah sassed. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows stepping directly into the room.

"What is your problem with me?" Caroline asked folding her arms. Rebekah faced her stunned.

"I don't get you Rebekah. First you help me be with Klaus and now you hate me because I am?"

Rebekah sighed. "I don't hate you, Caroline."

"The evil glares and disapproving looks say otherwise. I know I've done wrong to Klaus in the past but that's exactly what it is, the past!" She began. "Me and him both have had our fair share of hurting each other and you're his sister, I get you want to look out for him. You're afraid I'm going to hurt him again but you don't need to be. I care a lot about your brother, whether you want to believe me or not. I would never do anything to hurt him. I will always be on his side and your's."

Rebekah stared at the baby vampire curiously.

"Klaus is important to me as his family is important to him, which makes you all important to me as well. We don't have to be best friends, I'm not asking that of you but I'm also not going anywhere so if even just for Klaus's sake, can we try to get along?"

Caroline finished with a low exhale. Rebekah stayed still. She looked more impressed than upset as she crooked her neck facing the other blonde. Caroline looked surprised when Rebekah took a step towards her placing a hand on her shoulder with a genuine grin on her flawless face.

"Have you got any plans for the day?" She asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Nik would kill me if he knew I took you here...mostly because I beat him to it." Rebekah smirked before downing a shot of Tequila. Caroline grinned with a small laugh before taking a shot herself, squeezing her eyes shut trying to suppress the taste.

It was an underground bar. The dark room full of alcohol, billiards and vampires feeding on willing humans. The atmosphere was definitely different for Caroline but also slightly thrilling and intriguing. She wish she could've experienced this for the first time with Klaus but Rebekah wasn't too bad of company either. The blonde Original signaled the bartender to drum up another round for them.

"This is fun right? Better than waiting all day like a pathetic lone for my brother to return home."

Caroline chuckled. "I would not be waiting for him."

"Oh please, Caroline. We both know that's not true, you wouldn't even be here with me if he didn't have to fly off somewhere. You two are all lovey dovey and happy, I get it."

"This is my unofficial way of saying let's be friends...for Nik's sake." She smirked clinking her glass with Caroline's. Caroline playfully rolled her eyes before allowing the burning sensation to travel down her throat.

"Where is he exactly again?" Rebekah asked silently thanking the bartender for bringing their new tray of drinks over to their table.

"Him and Marcel have human faction business to deal with."

"Ah, Nik and Marcel. Well those two are thick as thieves even though they pretend to hate each other." She stated downing another glass of alcohol, slamming the glass on the wooden table.

Caroline nervously pressed her lips together and cleared her throat. "What is Marcel's history with Klaus? I'm aware he was sired by him but...it just seems deeper than that and Klaus won't talk to me about it."

"You know Nik, always the silent mysterious type." She took another shot before directly turning towards Caroline in her chair.

"Marcel isn't just some guy that he turned into a vampire, Klaus loved him like a son."

Caroline's eyes widened at the last word.

She sighed. "It was Summer of 1820. My family and I attended the burial of, who we thought, was the governors only son. From the distance we could see the horrific cries for help from merciless whipping. Marcel was the other child and on the receiving end of that whip, a poor slave boy but with so much fight in him. My selfish, heartless brother saved his life that day and took him in as his own, it was actually quite the sight."

Caroline briefly grinned at Rebekah's proud tone.

"Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father use to beat him. He too was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast."

Rebekah slightly choked up when she finished, sipping on another drink. Caroline was speechless. Klaus raised Marcel to be the man he is today. He made him realize he's more than what people perceive him as, to not base his character off his father's wrongdoings. To grow into his own man.

Caroline couldn't help feeling proud to call Klaus her's.

She knew Klaus didn't have the best childhood but she never knew the extent of it. He never talked about it with her and usually tried to avoid the topic all together. She wishes he would let her guard down more with her but she understands why, if anything more now than she did before and she respects it. He's been more open with her than she's been with him lately which she appreciates.

Caroline finally spoke, breaking the silence. "So he's like an unofficial adopted son?"

"You can say that. It's the most genuine act of kindness I've ever seen from him since we became vampires, well, I guess till he met you."

Caroline proudly smiled. "Is this top secret information I'm not supposed to know about?"

"Let's just say if it happens to come up during pillow talk, I never said a word." Rebekah laughed.

"Ah...I know that beautiful sound anywhere!" An average height brunette man exclaimed from behind Rebekah. His accent was difficult for Caroline to pinpoint, it was thicker than a British accent but not far off the scale. She assumed he and Rebekah weren't exactly friends due to the Original vampire's heavy eye rolling at the sound of his voice.

"Speaking of my brother's strays." She muttered under her breath still not turning towards him with crossed arms.

Caroline felt she was going to get whiplash from the amount of new people popping up that knew the Mikaelsons.

"Come now, Bekah. Don't be vulgar." He took a seat in the chair right next to her.

"I thought you were dead." She smiled.

"Like I would ever give you the satisfaction." He smiled back before looking at Caroline.

"At least introduce me to your pretty friend."

"Touch her and you can count on losing your limbs."

"Someone's a little fussy. Is that any way to treat an old family friend?" He winked at a clearly annoyed Rebekah then catching Caroline's attention again.

"Castle, Lucien Castle." He introduced himself holding his hand out for Caroline. She glanced over at Rebekah who just rolled her eyes at the exchange.

"Caroline..." She hesitantly put her hand out which he quickly took to plant a wet long kiss to the back of her palm, smiling against her skin.

"Mhmm...Caroline. I've never seen you around these parts before, how do you know my good friend Bekah here?"

"The better question is what in the bloody hell are you doing in New Orleans, and does Nik know?" Rebekah interrupted.

Lucien grinned. "No, the big bad wolf doesn't know I'm in town. Haven't really gotten around to that yet."

"You know Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Very much so, he's the generous bloke who turned me into the handsome vampire I am today. You seem to be quite familiar with him as well." He looked at her curiously.

"I would've never expected a sweet looking girl like you getting wrapped up in the soap opera that is Klaus Mikaelson, unless he's bedding you."

Caroline nervously shifted in her seat.

"Ahh, so you're his recent conquest? Good to see he hasn't lost his touch."

"What do you want, Lucien?" Rebekah impatiently asked. Caroline mentally thanking her for interrupting.

"Now, just some time. I miss my dear old sire and his notoriously problematic family." He smirked grabbing one of the shot glasses off the tray gulping it down instantly.

"It's been a long time. Clearly we need to catch up." He hinted raising his eyebrows towards Caroline.

"Nik isn't home and we were just leaving. Hate to break it to you."

"Then I guess I'll just tag along with you two beauties till he returns." He widely smiled much to both blondes' disapproval. "But first...one drink on me?"

* * *

"That meeting was nowhere near as urgent as you made it out to be. You simply need to keep your men on a tighter leash."

"Oh, so now they're _my_ men?" Marcel sassed opening the car door on his side. "Last I checked you were the one declaring yourself King of the French Quarter."

Klaus frustratingly sighed quickly getting into the driver's seat of his black Range Rover and starting the engine.

"I am the king while you're my semi trusted ally who agreed to splitting the responsibilities by controlling your social circle so yes, Marcellus _your_ men. They don't exactly know about discretion, do they?"

"Some are still new to this. They're use to feeding freely, I'm still teaching them how it works around here."

"Well I would suggest doing that quickly so I don't have to leave the comfort of my home for child's play." He concluded.

Marcel smirked. "Ah, so this is because I dragged you away from _Caroline_."

"Marcel." He warned.

"Okay down boy. I wasn't going to say anything suggestive, she's your girl I respect that."

Klaus quietly exhaled still keeping his eyes on the road.

Marcel studied Klaus's expression. The small smile he saw creep upon his face at "your girl". He doesn't recall ever seeing Klaus smile as much as he has since the blonde baby vampire swooped into town. He stared out the car window, not ready to see Klaus's face as he spoke again.

"You love her, don't you?" Marcel boldly asked.

Klaus's hands immediately tightened around the steering wheel. He was tempted to slam his foot on the breaks but restrained, not exactly in the mood to cause an even bigger mess than has already been made by this one question. Klaus's face was frozen as he continued driving. He didn't know what to say. It was a given that he feels deeply for Caroline, a feeling he's never experienced with anyone. A feeling that yearns to be with her always. A feeling that catches him randomly sketching her face because she's the purest thought in his head. A feeling that just the sound of her laughter warms his cold heart. A feeling that overwhelms him beautifully with the anticipation of seeing her.

 _Is that love?_

He finally relaxed his body, slightly squirming in his seat.

Marcel chuckled to himself at Klaus's silence. "Alright. Just so you know, actions speak louder than words."

"Does that mean I can rip out your liver without having to explain why?"

Klaus joked with a smirk. Marcel sarcastically laughed before looking back at the window. Due to Klaus's speed demon tactics, they were already a couple of minutes away from the mansion. By the time they arrived in the driveway Klaus immediately recognized an unfamiliar black Charger resting in his spot. He stopped the car not waiting for Marcel to follow after before he was already opening the front door of his home. He sensed a familiar presence as he walked into the living room, stopping in his tracks at the figure sitting next in the velvet seat with a drink in his hand.

"Ah, honey you're home!" Lucien sang with a mischievous grin. He stood from his seat to properly greet Klaus. Klaus didn't feel threatened, just curious. He hasn't seen Lucien in centuries and though they did not necessarily leave on bad terms, last place he expected to see him was in his home unannounced

"Look, I know it's been awhile but aren't you at least a little happy to see me?"

Klaus breathlessly chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Surprised is the word I would use. How long has it been?"

"Eh, a century or six but who's really counting?" He scrunched his eyebrows. "Rebekah being as lovely as ever, let me in if you were wondering. I ran into her and her equally gorgeous baby vampire friend at Don's Den."

Klaus shook away the jealousy that creeped up at Lucien's description of Caroline and slight unsettledness of him meeting Caroline and at that particular place.

Lucien smirked at Klaus's reaction, taking another sip of his drink. "Hmm, i guess my assumptions were correct."

"Where is Rebekah?" He asked to quickly change the subject.

"She went to the kitchen...but that was about an hour ago. I think the sexual tension was getting to her."

"Don't blow up your ego." Rebekah announced walking into the room. Klaus glared at his little sister mentally asking where's Caroline? She raised her eyebrows upstairs before taking a seat on the sofa the same time Marcel walked into the door.

"Everything alright?" Marcel asked.

"Everything's fine. Lucien, Marcel. Marcel, Lucien." Klaus introduced the two. They awkwardly shook hands clearly not knowing anything about each other and Klaus didn't care to go into detail at the sight of Caroline at the top the stairs.

The corners of his lips slightly turned up as she walked down towards him. She smiled at him the whole way down, he had to fight the urge to run up and grab her.

"Hi." Caroline smiled.

"Hi." He replied back with a wide grin. "I see you've met Lucien."

"Yeah. He's...interesting."

"Well that's nicer than anything Rebekah has ever said about me." Lucien beamed.

"Whoah. Company?" A confused Freya asked closing the front door behind her. She took off her sunglasses to get a better view of Lucien who was looking at her starstruck.

He took a few steps towards her. "Well, it looks like Klaus has all the beauties living under his roof. How does a man get so lucky?"

"I'm his older sister." Freya informed him.

His eyebrows raised at the news. "Oh. Well that was unexpected but I guess that means you're safe for the picking?"

She scoffed. "Great approach. I can't imagine how many girls fall for that."

Lucien shrugged. "Quite a few actually but none equivalent to your standard, of course." He winked.

Everyone rolled their eyes at his failed attempt at trying to woo the eldest Original.

"Cheesy charm. Definitely a friend of Klaus's." She stated before brushing past him walking up to her room. Klaus lightly laughed at her comment while Lucien's cheeky expression dropped.

He eyed her as she walked up the stairs. "She's quite the little challenge isn't she?"

"Klaus knows all about that." Marcel teased taking a seat next to Rebekah.

Caroline grinned at the comment grabbing Klaus's hand, sneaking off to the next room while everyone else was distracted in conversation. She didn't waste any time closing the door and crashing her lips against his, groaning at his nails digging into her skin. Her fingers lightly tugged on the hair on the nape of his neck. Their tongues meshed enthusiastically, deepening the kiss. They were lost in each other as if they haven't seen each other in years. Caroline was the one to break from it first, resting her forehead against his smiling.

"I've been wanting to do that since I heard you in the driveway." She confessed breathlessly.

"Good to know how eager you are for me."

She swatted his chest playfully. "This is why I don't tell you things like that! Your ego might actually be the death of you."

He smirked kissing her again. He pushed her to the door wandering his hands down her body. Caroline tried to keep quiet but the way Klaus was touching her was making it nearly impossible.

"Klaus." She moaned against his lips as his fingers teased the hem of her jean shorts playing with the zipper.

"Klaus...we can't." Her words contradicting her actions pressing herself more into him. He kissed down from her jaw to her neck making Caroline harshly bite her bottom lip to suppress her moans. They had guests on the other side of the door but Klaus clearly couldn't find a care in the world.

"God I wish I hadn't left you this morning." He whispered against her skin. "We could've stayed in bed all day. I could've ravished you properly for all those outside to hear who's giving you such pleasure."

She shuttered at his words. Caroline was usually shy to dirty talk but Klaus made her feel comfortable with it.

She rubbed her lower half against his moaning at the instant friction. Her encouraging noises fueled Klaus's control, gripping her hips down to her ass. Lifting her with ease, her long legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled his hair to the side to seek out his addicting lips. He slowly sat in the nearest chair bringing her down on top of him as their mouths continued sinning. Caroline harshly groaned when Klaus gripped her loose blonde curls to get a better angle for their already passionate kissing. She began rolling her hips into his torturously, drawing out a moan from the hybrid. He cupped her denim covered ass guiding her grinding motions.

"I want you." Caroline breathed, feeling more desperate as her sensitive center continued meeting his clothed but evidently erect cock. "But..." She broke away from the kiss leaving Klaus hard and confused.

"But?"

"But, I'm not having sex with you while people are on the other side of the door."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" He smirked.

"Seriously? Adventure is swimming with sharks or skydiving without a parachute or jumping off a skyscraper, not allowing your little sister to hear you having sex!"

Klaus listened to her frantic rambling that he's been grown quite fond of.

She pulled her hair to one side. "It is not funny."

"I know, I know." Klaus tried keeping his laughter at bay.

"Then stop laughing." She cutely demanded making Klaus press his lips together.

"Look, I just got on Rebekah's good side and I'm sure Lucien wants to catch up with you."

Klaus sighed still holding her in place on his lap. "I suppose you're right and knowing Lucien he's probably listening in on us as we speak."

"I'm offended." Lucien muttered from the other side of the door making Klaus chuckle and Caroline turn a deep shade of red. She buried her face into his neck in embarrassment.

He brought her face back up to his. "Besides I'm all yours tonight, like I promised."

Caroline smiled kissing him tenderly before forcing herself to climb off of him. They both straightened out their clothes then Caroline opened the door hoping she didn't look too flushed. She came face to face with an amused Lucien.

"Well don't let me interrupt." He cheekily commented. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your boy toy for a few hours, love."

"Sure. But just a few." Caroline she sternly confirmed walking past, amusing him more.

"I _really_ like her." Lucien emphasized his words purposely trying to get a rise out of his already frustrated sire.

"Now, now none of that, the sooner we go the sooner you can return." He winked towards Caroline throwing his arm over Klaus's shoulder leading him out the door.

* * *

"Kol! Kol was a bloody loon, I loved it. Definitely need to see him while I'm in town." Lucien exclaimed sipping on his glass of wine.

"Finn...well Finn was fine as long as you didn't actually have to speak to him."

Klaus laughed. "Not to come off rude, old friend but what are you doing here exactly?"

"Why do all of you think I have some kind of hidden agenda? Genuinely I'm just here for a visit. You were on the run from your old man for centuries so you can't exactly blame me for not reaching out earlier."

Klaus understandably nodded his head. "Well it's safe to say those days are behind me now and I didn't exactly send you a postcard."

He smirked. "Good to know. Now, besides the arrival of your new feisty sister which in itself I know is a long story, I'm sure the tale of your dear Caroline is even more complex."

Klaus set his glass carefully on the bar.

"I assure you, I'm not trying to stir up trouble. It's just..."

"Just what?" Klaus interrupted.

"The Klaus Mikaelson I remember didn't do relationships. It was always hit and go, or hit and kill with you, and now you have this young vampire living in your home. Basically a part of the family. It's interesting."

Klaus shrugged. "Well like you said, it's been a long time."

"Clearly. But I like her, she has an edge for someone so young and new to this particular lifestyle. And if she can put up with you, she must be one hell of a keeper." He joked making causing a small grin to spread across Klaus's face.

"So, you're king of New Orleans. What does that mean exactly?"

"My city, my rules."

Lucien smirked. "Ah, well that definitely explains the amount of witches who gave me the devil's eye on the way to Don's. They've never liked you."

"That's witch territory. A little token from me. They stay out of my hair then I'll stay out of theirs. I've already had my recent run in with Sophie Deveraux and I would very much like to keep that as minimal as possible. Which means you don't go near there, understand?"

"Noted. But you should probably extend that warning to your girlfriend about that as well, I did meet her there after all."

Klaus stayed silent but nodded his head to make a mental note. He was angry at Rebekah for taking Caroline there but he also hasn't exactly gotten around to informing Caroline about the rules of the Quarter.

He cleared his throat focusing back on his old friend. "How long were you thinking about staying in town?"

"Eh a week or two, depends on my mood." Lucien answered finishing his third glass of wine.

"I rented out a penthouse in the city that will be filled every night to keep me...occupied."

Klaus smirked. "I expected nothing less."

"And I expect nothing less from the Klaus Mikaelson who would get off to his victims' screams. Hopefully the domestic life hasn't taken that away."

"You need to find someone for yourself. Maybe then you'll keep your nose clean of other people's affairs."

"Put in a good word for me with the lovely Freya and we might just have ourselves a deal."

Klaus rolled his eyes taking a sip of his drink. "Keep your distance, mate."

Lucien put up his hands in defense. "Hands off. I promise." Picking up his glass clanking it against Klaus's.

* * *

Caroline found herself in Klaus's art room, flipping through his old paintings. Earlier she was eating dinner with the Original siblings and Marcel who decided to stick around after Klaus and Lucien left. She enjoyed watching them awkwardly bond over the past. It was also refreshing not being interrogated by them for the first time.

During their walk down memory lane, she caught herself thinking about Mystic Falls.

It's been a month since her abrupt departure from her small hometown. None of her friends have tried reaching out to her and quite frankly she didn't mind. She left for a reason. She wanted a new start, a new beginning and she found that with Klaus.

Caroline's greatest loss will always be her mother. God, she missed her. The only time she's ever been tempted to step foot into that toxic town again is to visit her grave, to talk to her about everything even the bad parts. She wanted to tell her about Klaus. About all he's done for her, being there and keeping her safe.

Granted Liz Forbes has only directly met Klaus once on the first night he officially met Caroline. When she invited him into her home to save a dying Caroline.

Though he didn't exactly make the best first impression, she wish she could see him now. To see how happy he's made her despite everything that's happened. That emptiness that Caroline has felt in her heart since losing her mom, Klaus was close to making it whole again. She giggled at the thought of inviting him to meet her mom and Liz threatening him with a rifle despite him being the invincible hybrid.

"Aurora de Martel."

Caroline slightly jumped at Klaus's presence in the room, she hadn't even noticed he was back home. She stared at him in confusion.

He smirked walking towards her. She followed his eyes that were fixated on the piece she was currently admiring. The girl in the painting was beautiful. She was posed standing in the middle of a ballroom, looking over her shoulder. Her red hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She was dressed in a burgundy ball gown with a beautifully detailed diamond bracelet wrapped around her wrist. Though you could barely see her face, you could see her faint smile.

Klaus got her every detail perfectly like he really took his time with her. He actually had many different paintings of her, Caroline noticed.

"She was really beautiful." Caroline muttered.

"She was."

"Old girlfriend?" Caroline shyly asked. She was secure enough in her relationship with Klaus to not get jealous of past lovers but it didn't irk her any less.

Klaus softly laughed. "Caroline Forbes, am I sensing a sting of jealousy?"

Caroline glared at him making him laugh a bit harder under his breath.

"No, she's not an old girlfriend. But I did know her quite well for awhile. In 1002, little after me and my siblings were turned into vampires we ventured off all around Europe, France was our first stop. None of us knew exactly what we were doing there or what we were seeking so we sort of posed as children of the Count de Guise. That's how I met Lucien."

Caroline looked up at him.

"He was a servant who, after some persuasion, escorted us to the the de Martel's castle. Which is where Aurora comes in. Her beauty was indescribable not to mention she was the first princess I've ever seen up close, I was positively starstruck."

She grinned. "I can't imagine you being starstruck by anyone."

He modestly looked to the floor.

"The man I was back then is definitely different than the man I am now. Her family was everything I wanted to be. Strong, powerful and feared. Anyways, a party was hosted at their court and she was standing in this particular angle that I just had to capture."

"You have a lot of drawings of her. You sure you didn't like her even a little?" She teased.

Klaus smirked. "I can't deny beauty when I see it. However, anything and everything between us was strictly platonic I assure you."

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes. "What's with the bracelet? It's in almost every picture."

Klaus glanced over at the blonde vampire with a small smile tugging on his lips.

"It was a symbol of love and adoration. Aurora thought if she wore it everyday she might actually start believing it. Maybe it wouldn't just be a symbol anymore, but it didn't work in her favor obviously which is why she gave it to me. She asked me to promise to keep it until I was ready to make it mean something for someone one day."

Caroline studied the drawing while listening to his words until it dawned on her. Blue eyes slightly widened, she looked at him in realization and his expression proved he knew what she was thinking.

 _\- It was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you._

She recalled what he told her at his family's ball about the bracelet he left on her nightstand before leaving her home, after watching over her all night until she went to sleep.

He never told her about that last part.

"Klaus."

"Did you think I was lying about the princess part?" He took a seat on the sofa, smirking.

"You fascinated me that night, Caroline Forbes and still do. Are you actually surprised I would give you something of such royal caliber?"

"Well, yeah kinda." She took a seat on the cushion next to him.

"Then you completely underestimate how beautiful you are to me."

Caroline blushed, nervously biting her lip. She leaned on him, resting her head against his chest as he sat back on the sofa. Klaus gave her a symbol of love? He can't possibly see it that way but if he's held onto it for 1,000 years it's still a big deal. It's like everything he says to her she has to emotionally process for awhile before speaking. He had a knack for catching her off guard.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" He softly asked, his finger tracing invisible patterns down her arm.

She sighed. "I was thinking about Mystic Falls today. Random, I know I just...wondering about my friends and my mom."

Klaus continued stroking her arm with to calm her, feeling her body tense at the mention of her late parent.

"What would you want to say to her?"

"How much I miss her and love her...tell her I'm doing fine and happy now." She raised her head.

"I wish I could tell her about you."

Klaus stared into her saddened eyes. The film covering her eyes made his chest swell. His mind drifted back to when he found her on his doorstep with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. He hated seeing her like that, distraught and lost. But she didn't look like that this time, she look content. As if she's finally accepted what's happened and is okay with living through it. He was proud of her.

Klaus grinned. "You know, love this is the first time you've mentioned any of this for awhile now. I know your friends aren't exactly my favorite people in the world and I may not be the most empathetic regarding parents but, I don't want you to hold back with me. You're not a burden, Caroline and no matter what I'm all ears for you. I just want you to know, you can talk to me about anything whether happy or sad. Anything."

She granted him an appreciative smile and quick kiss.

"Thanks. Same goes for you too."

He furrowed his brows.

"I know there are things about your past, as a human as well as vampire that you're not comfortable talking about with me yet and that's fine. But I want you to know you can. No judgement." She confirmed.

Klaus looked at her in adoration. No one has ever been this invested in him and he honestly didn't know how to react to it without choking. After so long of questioning her feelings for him, just in this month of having her here it became clear.

Caroline genuinely cared about him.

Everything he feels and has with Caroline is still so brand new to him. Strongly caring for someone who wasn't his family. It made him think back to what Marcel mentioned earlier.

- _You love her, don't you?_

He's never verbally admitted those feelings to Caroline but he felt it. Love was such a foreign concept to Klaus, he was honestly unsure what it all means. He just knew what he had with Caroline was the most intense feeling he's experienced in his existence.

He buried his face into her blonde locks, inhaling her scent as she rested against him.

He muttered the same foreign phrase he whispered to her the night before. Thankfully Caroline didn't hear or if she did decided not to press him about it. She instead kissed him softly on the lips, brushing her fingertips over his stubbled face.

A room full of art but she only saw him. The man who helped her, saved her.

The man who makes her happy.

* * *

 **Aw...the calm before the storm ;)**

 **Reviews are appreciated, as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The theme of this chapter is based on the song Possibility by Lykke Li...enough said**

* * *

"Wow, I'm not sure if you're my brother or not. I don't see a blonde hanging on your arm." Rebekah joked walking into the living room, taking a seat in the chair across from Klaus who was sketching in his sketch pad on the couch.

Klaus glanced up at her briefly with a smirk before focusing his attention back on his drawing.

"Remember when you first realized you could draw? You literally drew everything in sight, mother couldn't keep the parchment and pencil away from you." She stated with a faint smile.

He grinned still looking down at his sketch. "As if she tried. She would always tell me not to draw when Mikael was around because he didn't like it."

"And you of course stubbornly disobeyed knowing it would just give him another excuse to lash out at you."

"He hated me no matter what I did, didn't see the point." Klaus coldly responded still not looking at his youngest sibling. Rebekah looked at him sympathetically as the sensitive topic of their father came into the discussion.

She cleared her throat, settling into her chair curiously observing him.

"I haven't seen you sketch this much in centuries, it's nice to see. I suppose I have Caroline to thank for that? For giving you the inspiration you lost so long ago."

"I suppose you do." He looked up placing his charcoal and pad down on the coffee table.

"Contrary to other's assumptions, I've actually grown a liking to your...girlfriend. I'm never going to get use to saying that." She snickered but Klaus didn't seem impressed.

Rebekah scoffed. "I'm putting in an effort with Caroline, okay? What more do you want from me Nik? We should start having sleepovers and braiding each other's hair?"

"Don't be dramatic Rebekah."

"That's rich coming from the king of drama." He rolled his eyes.

"Out of all of us, me and you are the closest but we're also the two who have kept each other from being truly happy. Kept each other from falling and being in love with someone and I understand why." He stared at her curiously.

"In our own twisted way we're trying to protect each other from getting hurt...we've always looked out for one another, you and I. But in the process we were actually doing more harm than good without even realizing it. Maybe I was just...a little jealous of you and Caroline. You both found true happiness in each other, love and companionship."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her admission.

"I will deny ever saying that." She spat back.

He smirked then heavily sighing.

"I know I've been the reason why you haven't achieved that with anyone because I wanted you to be as miserable and lonely as i was."

"Yeah, you were kind of a dick." Rebekah joked.

He shyly grinned. "I've treated you unfairly when it comes to love in the past. You could've easily got your revenge with Caroline but you didn't...I don't do this often and it's not like your opinion would've changed my mind but...thank you Rebekah."

Her features softened.

"For respecting Caroline even if it's just for my sake. After everything I've put you through...you didn't have to."

The blonde nervously pressed her lips together sighing. "You finding your salvation is all I've ever wanted for you, I just didn't think that salvation was going to be a blonde cheerleader."

He chuckled.

"My heart isn't that cold, Nik and your girlfriend makes it difficult not to like her." She rolled her eyes making Klaus smirk.

"Well it still stands." He grinned.

"Okay okay, I get it. Let's not make a thing of it."

Klaus chuckled.

"Speaking of, where is Caroline? Isn't letting her out of your sight against the rules?"

He glared at her making Rebekah softly laugh sitting back in her chair, loving how easy it was for him to tick.

"She's out. She wants to familiarize herself with the city on her own."

"On her own huh? I'm sure you have one or two of your hybrid lackeys following her."

"Tried. She spotted them before leaving the house." He frustratingly sighed. "I trust her, besides New Orleans is her home now too, she should be familiar with it by now."

Rebekah's eyebrow arched at the last statement. "So she's really staying? I have to say I'm honestly surprised but impressed, I guess she's more serious about you than I thought."

Klaus briefly grinned. His biggest fear with Caroline arriving here for grieving the loss of her mother and humanity was that when she recovered, she'd eventually leave. He expected her to, until her confession. Until she admitted wanting a new beginning and him being a part of it.

When she admitted wanting him.

All that fear diminished from just that one night. That maybe she was finally as serious about him as he's been for her, serious about them.

He shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Now all you need are those 'I love you' bombs to drop and you finally may have found yourself in a committed relationship. Who would've thunk?" Rebekah teased.

He rolled his eyes not wishing to entertain Rebekah's comment. Marcel is already nagging at him about the three letter word, he didn't want to discuss it with his youngest sister either.

"I'm not going to pester you about it because I already know the answer but it means nothing if you can't say it yourself."

Klaus sighed. "I'll keep that in mind." He gathered his things and walked off to his art room. He placed the sketch pad on the table and the charcoal and pencil next to it, spotting a few of his unfinished or trashed drawings underneath. Shoving the equipment on top aside he spotted a half burnt drawing of Caroline.

Still remembering that day. He couldn't stop drawing her even if he tried, she was all he could think about.

Then that night.

The night he realized he was truly falling for her, the night she betrayed him.

He remembered racing back home with a bruised heart determined to rid himself of anything that had to do with her, hell bent on burning away his feelings but he failed miserably. If anything it made it all feel even more real.

That someone was actually capable of crippling the big bag hybrid. A baby vampire at that.

He picked up the drawing observing it closely, faintly smiling at how far him and Caroline have come since that then.

His nostalgia was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. He sighed in annoyance when he saw Lucien's name read across the screen.

After a minute of contemplating, he finally answered.

"Did you really just hesitate to answer my call?" Lucien blurted through the phone. "I'm hurt you know that, genuinely hurt."

He chuckled to himself. "I'm sure you are."

"You could apologize by joining me for a drink."

"As riveting as that sounds, mate, I think I'll have to sit this one out." Klaus confirmed.

"Oh c'mon! I'm sure Caroline will understand you having some time away from her and I'm sure she loves the idea that you actually have friends." He snickered.

"That would require an actual friendship."

"I'm going to just ignore that comment and wait for you at Don's."

"I told you not to go near there."

Lucien stayed silent.

"I mean it, Lucien." Klaus ordered.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you and I'll try not to take offense to this brief and rather rude phone call."

Klaus chuckled at Lucien abruptly hanging up. He placed his phone down, fighting the urge to call Caroline. Instead he picked up his pencil and sketch pad and sat down on the couch, beginning to draw again as he waited for her return.

* * *

Caroline felt like she raided the entire city, if the six shopping bags hanging on each arm hadn't proven it enough. She was thoroughly enjoying herself and being independent for the day. Of course she loved being with Klaus and indulging in he and his family's company but the Mikaelsons were definitely not underwhelming people. Sometimes Caroline just needed a break. She had to force Klaus not to seek any of his hybrids out to watch over her, ruining the whole point of independence. He's paranoid but she can handle herself especially after he gave her his credit card to shop around with.

It was great seeing New Orleans on her terms. Everyone was so friendly and there was jazz music playing on every corner. She couldn't keep the wide smile off her face the whole time. The city was so historic and beautiful she still couldn't believe she was actually here or anywhere besides Mystic Falls. She wished she could experience this with her friends too and tell her mom about it, how different and more lively it was compared to home. That this could possibly be her new home.

Klaus hadn't formally asked Caroline to stay maybe he felt he didn't need to? Maybe he was in fear she'd feel pressured if he mentioned it? She's been here for little over a month now if she wanted to go by now she would have. Not that the thought of living with Klaus long term didn't terrify her; it definitely did.

She still couldn't believe all that's happened between them in the past month, never expected a cry for help to result in her possibly falling for him.

Wow, was she falling for him?

No. She couldn't be. It's too soon, right?

Caroline undoubtedly cares a lot about Klaus and wants him in her life but she's not ready for that next step...not yet.

The thoughts rattled in her head as she walked down the street happily. She was passing by the bar Rebekah took her to the other day, the streets were empty. That happiness began to fade as Caroline sensed something wrong. She cautiously continued walking down the sidewalk before dropping her bags abruptly, pinning a young brunette girl against a brick wall by her throat.

"Who are you and why the hell are you following me?" Caroline sternly asked. The girl began to softly laugh which only made Caroline angrier, pressing against her throat harder. She whimpered in pain.

"I was actually having a good day and you're really pushing your luck. Now talk." She demanded, her vampire features subconsciously appearing on her face. Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind, turning slowly while still holding up the girl on the wall.

"Amazing." Another young woman sarcastically commented, slowly clapping her hands together. The familiar female voice made Caroline gulp.

"You've only been shacking up with Klaus for a hot second and you're already starting to act like him." The appearance of a smirking Sophie Deveraux alarmed Caroline but she tried not to show it. She's only come across the witch that one time at the club but she definitely had a bone to pick with Klaus which was never a good sign.

The blonde let go of the less threatening young girl, dropping her to the cement roughly. The girl gasped for air while on the ground after being deprived of it for so long.

Caroline fully faced Sophie now.

"Seriously? I already told you if you have something against Klaus, it has nothing to do with me."

The witch smirked. "So naive and young. I was actually surprised to find out Klaus Mikaelson of all people is in love with someone like you."

Caroline gulped at the mention of Klaus being in love with her but quickly recovered. She knew he did even though he's never said it to her but she also knew it was something he didn't want his enemies to know.

"But I can see why now. There's a light about you that he finds intriguing and comforting. Helps him forget about the monster that he actually is and the chaos he's caused in other's lives, if only briefly. When he's with you he feels saved. But we both know there is no saving the beast that is Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline could feel her fangs threatening to appear but she kept them in. "Did you need something or are you here just to insult me and my relationship?" She sassed.

"Actually I do." Sophie took a step towards her. "I need you to send a message to your boyfriend for me."

"Message? What kind of message?"

"That he's not as invincible as he thinks. Everyone has something to lose and everyone has to pay for their wrongs somehow. I know he hasn't told you much, what a shame. It would sure make this a lot easier."

Caroline scoffed. "Okay, I'm not entertaining this anymore. Take your issues up with Klaus and send your own 'messages'."

"Oh but I think you'll be much more effective."

Caroline glared at her before attempting to walk away but the sudden agonizing pressure pounding through her head halted her movements.

The young girl behind her, also a witch herself, was giving Caroline the most intense aneurysm she's ever experienced. She brought her hands to the side of her head trying to suppress the pain but it was no use. The baby vampire screamed at the top of her lungs but no one came to her rescue, no one. Her eyes screwed shut as she fell to her knees as the pain dominated her entire body. Caroline could feel her blood vessels popping one by one, over and over again on endless loop. Tears began to stream down her face and high pitched cries escaped her lips at the brutality.

She squinted an eye open enough to see Sophie's black boots standing right in front of her. The witch bent down to Caroline's level on the ground.

"I wish we could've met under different circumstances. You're just collateral damage, it's nothing personal." She sighed before harshly stabbing Caroline in the neck with a syringe, injecting her with a double dose of venom.

Sophie stood back up waving over her partner in crime who eventually stopped inflicting pain on the vampire. They were both gone in the blink of an eye, at least from what Caroline could notice. She couldn't focus on much besides her head brutally throbbing and the weakness of her body from the poison.

She laid there still on the empty street not moving a muscle.

They left her for dead and for the first time in a long time, that's exactly how she felt.

* * *

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Kol asked from the doorway of Freya's room.

"I guess knocking isn't second nature anymore." She spat back. "I haven't worked on any spells lately due to a lot of family drama."

Kol raised an eyebrow before walking into the room.

"You know, you weren't exactly invited in."

"On the contrary, sister this was my house before yours so let's not be petty about it."

She rolled her eyes concentrating back on her spell book until her phone started ringing.

"What is with all the interruptions?!" She growled walking over to her phone that was on the dresser by Kol. He of course picked it up before she could reach it, noticing the number he decided to tease her about it.

"Well, well, well looks like someone has been keeping us out the loop about their love life." He teased.

"What are you talking about and give me my phone." Freya tried taking it from him but he held the mobile device above his head.

"Really? Then why is Lucien Castle calling you?" He pointed the screen to her.

She stood back. "What?"

"That's the number on the screen, darling." He chuckled.

"You're having way too much fun with this. And by the way," she finally snatched her phone out his hand. "There's no love life between me and him."

"Lucien?" She finally answered.

"I'm not sure what it is about you and your siblings not wanting to answer my calls today but I'm trying not to get offended." Lucien muttered.

"How did you even get my number?"

"Mmm...that's not relevant at the moment, love but what is relevant is a nice lunch and drink with a handsome vampire."

Kol laughed causing Freya to playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Great, you know any?"

Lucien smiled. "So witty, that's why I like you. Look, Klaus shut me down so I figured-"

"So now I'm second to my brother. Way to make a girl feel special."

"You sound interested." He grinned. "But seriously, Freya I'm about a minute away from Don's Den and I would very much love if you accompanied me for lunch."

She sighed.

"No tricks or cheesy lines I promise."

"I barely know you."

"Isn't that the whole point of dates, so people can get to know each other."

Her eyes widened. "Now it's a date?"

"You can call it whatever you want as long as you say yes." He smirked.

She nervously licked her lips, pondering. "I have spells to practice but maybe some other time."

"At least I know you were thinking about it." He grinned before hanging up the phone. She lightly bit her lip putting the phone down.

"My gods sis, you were actually considering it." Kol teased.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "If you're going to just tease me all day, you can leave my room at any time."

He smirked. "Now where's the fun in that? But when you and Lucien get together, I beg of you to have sex at his place. It's bad enough I have to hear Nik and Caroline going at it all day, I don't need another one of my siblings reminding me that they're getting properly fucked and I'm not."

Freya began to blush. "That's it." She hurriedly pushed him out the door and shutting it closed.

* * *

Lucien got out of his car as he approached the street of the bar, against Klaus's orders. He wasn't scared of any witches and all the times he's been here they've done nothing but stare, never even tried to hurt him.

He straightened out his suit jacket as he continued walking down the street with a wide grin on his face until he paused.

The body on the ground looked like a typical girl until he spotted the bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet he knew Aurora gave Klaus and Klaus gave-

"Caroline?" He muttered her name as he stepped closer to her. She didn't say anything, just laid there still. Lucien sped over, bending down to observe her frail body.

"Caroline, can you hear me?" He asked cradling her face in his hands, her eyes barely opened. He could see the puncture in her neck from the syringe and suddenly her eyes completely closed.

"Bloody hell." Lucien mumbled. Carefully picking her up he sped her straight to the Mikaelson mansion leaving his car behind, he could move faster on his own feet. They were there in an instant

"KLAUS!" Lucien yelled from outside. Klaus was out of the house in seconds, face flushed of color as he observed a limp Caroline in Lucien's arms. He felt his unbeating heart stop. Shock and disbelief took over his body for he couldn't drag his eyes away from her dying form.

"What happened?!" He growled.

"I don't know! I was on my way to Don's and then I just saw her lying in the street...she's been injected with something I'm not sure but she doesn't have much time." He clarified.

He felt he couldn't move for his eyes never drifted from here.

"Klaus!" Lucien's voice snapped him out of it. His face was hard as he stared at Lucien before immediately grabbing her out of his arms and speeding her upstairs to his room.

Rebekah and Kol turned to Lucien in confusion, wondering what has gotten into their brother. Rebekah was the first to speak up.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" She asked walking up to him. "Lucien?"

His face tensed. "It's Caroline." He confirmed lowly.

Those words were all she needed to hear before racing upstairs to Klaus's room. She found him sitting on the edge of his bed where he rested Caroline's body.

"Caroline? Caroline?" He repeated trying to get some kind of response out of her.

She was still unresponsive.

Not a twitch of an eyebrow or finger. Klaus dived his fangs into his wrist aggressively pressing it to her mouth. The dark blood lingered down but due to her unresponsiveness it failed to go through her mouth. Her eyes stayed closed and usual ivory skin began to turn a bluish grey.

Klaus felt himself panicking, his heart racing and entire world coming apart literally right in front of him.

He cradled her face in his slightly shaky hands. "Caroline...you have to wake up, sweetheart...Caroline you have to wake up!" He repeated over and over again now shaking her body.

"Nik stop!" Rebekah finally spoke.

"Now is not the time, Rebekah." He growled.

"Neither is yelling at her! You're not going to find a solution that way."

"What do you expect me to do! She's dying!" His voice cracked at the last word. He didn't want to believe what was actually happening, he refused to believe Caroline was-

Klaus didn't want to bring himself to say the word again. A light bulb suddenly went off in his head.

"I could get it out of her." He softly said to himself. "Rebekah, bring me a knife. I can cut open her arm and suck it out of her then feed her my blood."

"Are you mad?" Rebekah yelled walking fully into the room.

"You have no idea what kind of venom is in her system or what it could do to you as well not to mention she could possibly bleed you dry!"

"We are wasting time discussing a topic I've already concluded now give me the bloody knife!" He loudly demanded but Rebekah stayed looking displeased.

"This is happening with or without your assistance."

"Nik-"

"Fine." Klaus interrupted coldly, rising off the bed attempting to walk down to the kitchen but was stopped by Rebekah blocking the entrance way. She sped downstairs and was back to him in a second with a knife in her hand. Her eyes full of tears threatening to fall as she observed the desperate look on her brother's face. She kept them in as she handed the knife to him.

Klaus quickly took it silently thanking her with a nod before walking back over to his dying girlfriend. Her appearance was depressing. It reminded him of when she first arrived on his doorstep in New Orleans except now he wasn't sure he could save her this time.

He sat on the edge of the bed again, clenching his jaw as he stared down her desiccating body. Reality was right in front of him but he chose to believe otherwise. Instead of Caroline lifeless and bleak he imagined her glowing and happy...like she was prior to leaving this morning. Klaus blinked a few times to focus, not wishing to waste anymore time. He rolled up his sleeves preparing himself before grabbing the knife next to him.

Placing the cold blade on her forearm he began to cut deep into her skin, deep enough for him to have a better chance of getting all the venom out her body. When he finished he put the knife on the nightstand.

"You're going to be okay, Caroline. You're going to be okay." Klaus shakily promised before bringing her open fleshed to his mouth. His fangs pierced into her arm as he began sucking, seeking out the poison.

The bitter taste rushed to his taste buds and he quickly detached from her, spitting the venom out his mouth. He repeated the action at least 20 times, not taking any chances of any leftover venom being left in her system.

Rebekah watched Klaus's desperate actions from the doorway entrance of the room.

Stunned and saddened.

The last time she's seen him this distraught and helpless was the day their youngest brother Henrik died, when them and their family were still human. All Rebekah could think of was a screaming Klaus racing back to their village with a bloody and mutilated Henrik in his arms. She remembered him pledging that day as the worst day of his life. Never did he think any day could top that one, until now. The sight was giving her flashbacks of that devastating time and she couldn't help tearing up, trying not to so it wouldn't give Klaus something else to focus on.

She hated seeing him like this, she couldn't. The blonde Original couldn't hold out her cries as she stormed out the room, not even phasing Klaus.

He sucked at her flesh a few more times till he tasted her blood completely pure again. A beautiful faint gasp miraculously escaped her thin chapped lips alarming Klaus. His eyebrows lowered in disbelief even when he heard it again until it finally dawned on him.

She's awake.

Klaus let out a sigh of relief, eyes scattering for the knife. He spotted it, picking it up from the nightstand aiming the blade at his throat and without hesitation he cut himself clean.

Slowly lifting her weak body, cradling her in his arms he brought her closer to him. She was cold and still. The blood gushing out of him as he held her head as her face nuzzled in his neck. The liquid once again hitting her lips but no response. She still wasn't drinking from him.

"You will not die, you will not die, you will die." He repeated softly to himself with closed eyes, catching himself praying for her revival.

- _Is this my punishment? Am I finally paying for all my sins? If so let me pay for them myself, don't take it out on one of your angels. Don't take her from this world before she's even seen it. Please...don't take her away from me._

Klaus begged.

This was what he feared.

Tainting her, destroying the bright light that is her by allowing his darkness to invade. Ruining her with his past sins. She's brought nothing but good and pureness into his life and this is her payback?

He did this to her.

He stroked her dulling hair lovingly, fighting back the water threatening to seep from his eyes down his cheeks. Klaus gulped down the lump in his throat as he began speaking Aramaic into her hair softly. Reciting the same those fateful three words he's said to her before wishing that he had told her when he had the opportunity.

If he knew today would be his last day with her, she would already be fluent in saying it herself because he wouldn't be able to stop. Muttering it when she adorably interrupted him talking, whispering it repeatedly in her ear while they made love, screaming it on the top of his lungs on their balcony for the whole quarter to hear while she embarrassingly laughed. More missed opportunities he may never get back.

"Come back to me." He choked out, allowing one tear to fall from his eye.

He heard the faint gasp again, instantly looking down at her face. Klaus moved his head to the side to give her better access which was effective when he heard a sucking noise coming from her. Another sigh of relief escaped him as Caroline began drinking from him. He was still staring down at her in awe as she continued feeding, softly moaning into his neck taking in all that he allowed, and he allowed it all.

Klaus didn't care if she bled him dry, so long as she was back and alive he honestly didn't care what happened to him. The world needed her more than it needed him.

"You're going to be okay, Caroline. You're going to be okay." He promised her again, kissing the top of her head with clenched eyes still stroking her hair while she continued feeding, before everything became a blur.

* * *

 ***hides under a rock***

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!

The italic paragraphs are clearly flashbacks and the order they go in are 6x15 , 1x16 of TO, 2x05 of TO, obviously one I made up myself and 3x08 of TVD

That said, the original dialouge from the flashbacks are not mine. It belongs to those writers from TVD/TO

I really loved writing this chapter and hope you enjoy it too. Happy reading :)

* * *

 _"Okay, I got band aids, surgical gear and a medi bag in route for an airlift." Liz joked bending down to the level of a crying eight year old Caroline._

 _The little girl looked up at her mom with saddened puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Are you making fun of me?"_

 _"No sweetheart, I'm making fun of me." She sighed wiping her daughter's nose softly with a tissue. "There is no greater first than watching your kid ride her bike without training wheels."_

 _Caroline hissed at the stinging pain of the ointment being applied to the open wound on her elbow._

 _"And no worst first than seeing it bite the dust." She concluded perfectly placing a band aid over the now cleaned flesh._

 _"Mommy? Am I going to die?" Caroline softly asked._

 _She looked stunned at the question. "I would say your chances of survival are 100%."_

 _"Are you going to die?" She shakily asked._

 _Liz sighed as she looked up at her scared but curious daughter. "Well, everyone dies eventually sweetie but not for a long long time."_

 _"But what if you die and I'm still here?"_

 _She faintly smiled. "Well then you'll be all grown up and you won't need me."_

 _"I think I'll always need you." Caroline sniffled before leaning forward trapping her mother in a tight hug, never letting go._

Caroline slowly opened her eyes but stayed still as she began to awake. She stared outside of the window into the dark night not moving her position. The memory of one of the rare good moments she shared with her mother felt so real it was as if she was reliving it over again.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes a few times before sitting up in the soft king size bed. Caroline was still a bit out of it as she scanned the room, she didn't even know where she was initially. The red comforter and black sheets keeping her snugged and warm indicated she was in Klaus's bed. Why was she in his bed and where was he? Caroline groaned rubbing her hands over her face trying to recall what happened. The last thing she remembered was walking around the city and then...Sophie attacked her.

Caroline placed her fingers on the spot of her neck where the needle violently pierced through her skin. She remembered falling to the ground completely defenseless as they left her in the streets to die. The life slowly fading away as her blue eyes closed and skin began to grey; she thought she was dead. Who saved her? More importantly, where was Klaus?

She attempted to get out of the bed until she heard the door creak open.

"You're awake." Rebekah softly stated almost as if she was whispering as she walked into the room. "Those healing herbs Freya gave you really knocked you out huh?"

Caroline stared at the youngest Original blankly, not saying a word.

Rebekah approached her warily. "Caroline, do you remember what happened?"

She took a deep breath, clearing her throat and licking her dry lips before speaking. "I was attacked. Last thing I remember was being injected with something..."

"A heavy fatal dose of werewolf venom." Rebekah corrected.

Caroline gulped. "I also remember blacking out...who saved me? How did I make it back here?"

"Lucien surprisingly played the white knight for the day."

"Lucien?"

"Yup. He's the one who found you lying in the streets." She sighed taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "The dosage was so heavy it was as if she injected 12 of them in you at once. It sat in your system for a good while, you almost didn't make it. If it wasn't for Lucien you wouldn't have had a chance."

Caroline's eyes scattered around as if she was trying to make sense of what Rebekah was saying. Lucien rescued her, she's barely even had a conversation with him outside of his interactions with Klaus.

"Where's Klaus?" She abruptly asked.

Rebekah pressed her lips together. "Lucien ran across town back here with you dying in his arms. You can imagine the distraught on my brother's face when he saw you." Her voice slightly cracked. "Nik tried to revive you multiple times but you wouldn't wake up, you were so gone you couldn't even drink from him at first. He was hysterical and desperate trying to bring you back I couldn't bare to watch as he sucked it out of your system, every last drop."

Caroline's heart dropped registering all that was being told to her. Her eyes welled up with the image of Klaus's desperation as he hovered over her weakened body. The anger in his eyes and shaking body felt all too real in this moment.

"I told him not to do it mainly because at the time we had no idea what you were injected with and I didn't want him being affected but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything besides you waking up, even if it meant he had to die himself." Rebekah looked away clearing her throat as she pushed a hanging strand of her hair out of her face.

Caroline's breathing sped up as her imagination ran rampant. The way she was speaking wasn't making anything better or easing her already hectic mind. "Rebekah, where is Klaus? Is he alive?"

She glared at the baby vampire. "Do you really think I'd be chit chatting with you instead of ripping out your heart if he wasn't?"

Ignoring the threat, the baby vampire closed her eyes exhaling in relief knowing Klaus was okay.

"You nearly bled him dry when you finally began to drink but as always my brother bounces back brand new as if nothing happened." She said somberly.

"Whe-where is he?" Caroline shakily asked. She needed to see him, to touch him and kiss him to let him bring her back to reality and erase everything that's happened in the last 24 hours.

Rebekah sighed leaving the bed to walk towards the tray of alcoholic beverages near his dresser. "Do you want one?" She asked pulling out a glass for herself.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What? No I don't want a damn drink I want to see my boyfriend!"

Rebekah slightly twitched at the label, still not use to Caroline's place in her brother's life.

"You know, it still boggles my mind that you call him that." She said pouring the amber colored drink in a glass. "Hmm did you know this scotch was given to Nik by Hemingway himself? What some would pay to see those two in a room together."

Caroline lowly growled. "Stop! Rebekah just stop! I don't care about scotch or old dead novelists, I just want to see Klaus!" She could feel her anger and irritation mounting. The only person she cared to see wasn't here with her and her patience was running thin to find out where was.

"Why won't you tell me where he is?"

"Because I don't know myself!" Rebekah exclaimed making Caroline's eyes widen. "I'm just as in the dark as you are, alright? The moment you were done healing you fell asleep and after he tucked you in he stormed out...I have no idea where he's been all night."

She flopped back down against the pillows covering her face with her hands. Klaus saved her life and now he was nowhere to be found. As much as Caroline knew he could handle himself it didn't make her worry about him any less. Why wouldn't he want to be here when she finally awakened? She just wanted him back home, with her and his family. To feel his warm touch overpower her heightened senses and calm her, as her touch did the same for him. They needed each other now more than ever.

Without another doubt, Caroline pushed the blankets off of her to stand up from the bed. Her legs slightly shaky and unbalanced, if Rebekah hadn't swooshed over to her side she would've fell.

"And where in gods name do you think you're going?" The blonde Original asked still holding her up by one arm.

"I need to see him." Caroline said breathlessly.

"Caroline you're still weak, you can barely stand on your own not to mention you don't know where he is."

She was breathless leaning on Rebekah .

"Nik will literally have my head on a stick if you don't fully recover. I refuse to be daggered because you're too stubborn for your own good." Rebekah huffed unraveling Caroline's arm from around her neck and laying her back down on the soft bed. She went down without a fight knowing it was best to just wait. The wait would be torture but she wanted to be fully rested when he does eventually return.

"Rebekah." She sleepily called before the other blonde walked out the room. Rebekah stopped in her tracks turning back towards her with a sigh.

"He's okay, right?"

The youngest Original licked her lips thinking of an answer that wouldn't freak her out more than she already was. Caroline thankfully didn't witness Klaus's devastation, seeing him at his more vulnerable. She didn't witness his endless cries and prayers for her revival while helplessly holding her body tight against his, her dry blood staining his hands and clothes. She didn't have to witness any of it, to be honest Rebekah had no idea how her brother was doing right now.

"Like I said, he bounces back fast. He's fine." She reassured her with a faint smile before closing the bedroom door behind hoping her response was true.

* * *

 _Rebekah clenched her blanket tightly in her little hands as the storm grew more violently. She was laying down alone and cold. Everyone else in the shed was sleeping but the pounding thunder, lightning and rain made it nearly impossible for her to follow their lead._

 _Her whimpers and cries alerted Klaus who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Reluctantly he unraveled from his sheets crawling over to his scared little sister._

 _"Hush now. It's just a storm, don't be afraid. I won't let it hurt you." Klaus whispered placing his hand softly on her forearm to ease her fears._

 _She smiled at him sweetly and he reciprocated before crawling away._

 _"Nik, don't go." Rebekah pleaded not realizing he only left her briefly to retrieve an object from his bin. He pulled out one of his wooden toys and handed it to her._

 _"I carved it for father." Klaus began as Rebekah carefully observed the object in her hand. "It's a brave knight, now you can be brave too." He grinned._

 _She held it close to her heart as she smiled at her older brother. Rebekah looked up to Klaus, he always seemed so fearless even though he was just a kid himself. He looked out for her unlike anyone else creating their unique bond._

 _"Will you stay with me until the storm ends?" She softly asked him. He sighed grabbing her small hand into his._

 _"I will always stay with you, Rebekah. No matter what."_

Rebekah blinked away the memory as she closed the bedroom door. Kol was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace alone sipping on a glass of bourbon when she made her way back downstairs.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Weak as a deer but fine." She reassured him.

He sighed. "Well today was filled with a series of unfortunate events."

"Understatement." She said pouring herself a drink.

"You know, this is the quietest the mansion's been since we moved here, it's almost eerie. Who would've thought it would take Caroline's run in with some poison to do it." He joked.

She grinned walking towards the couch taking a seat on the cushion next to him. "You're lucky Nik isn't here to hear that joke or he'd have your head."

Kol just lightly chuckled to himself taking another sip. Rebekah circled her finger around the seam of the glass pondering and worrisome of her lost brother.

"So are you going to ask me where he is, or not?" Kol unexpectedly asked. "Don't act like that wasn't the first thought in your head when you came down here."

She rolled her eyes gulping down her drink and slamming the glass on the coffee table in front of them. "Why would I bother? You don't know anymore than I do."

"Maybe so but you can rest easy, he's in good hands. Elijah and Lucien chased after him, beats me where they ran off to though."

At least Elijah being there eased her nerves if only a little.

"All those times he was there for me in the past, I couldn't be there for him now."

"It was a bit surreal wasn't it?" Kol commented still looking straight at the fire. "Seeing Niklaus of all people having a mental breakdown...I've haven't seen him like that in centuries."

She gulped nodding in agreement.

"I could barely watch him in there with her. His desperate cries and screams were haunting." She said shakily.

He took another sip. "I heard."

"But you didn't see, you didn't see how he was willing to do anything to bring her back even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process."

Kol looked at her stunned. They both knew Klaus wouldn't go to those extremes for anyone besides family and family only. If anything today's events expressed just how much Caroline means to him.

"He really loves her doesn't he?" Kol softly asked finishing off his drink. Rebekah felt a small sting creep down her body. She has always wanted her brother to find love someday but she couldn't shake the hint of jealousy. Not romantic, of course but for the past millennium it's always been her and Klaus. Two peas in a pod and as screwed up as they were to each other they shared something that the rest of their siblings didn't understand. Since childhood they have always been there for each other. She had his back and vice versa but now he had Caroline and things were different. As much as Rebekah hated change, Caroline was a good one for Klaus and she as my going anywhere any time soon.

"Yeah, I guess he does. I just don't think he realizes that yet." She sighed. "Nik loving anyone who isn't family is-"

"Unnatural?" Kol cut in making Rebekah faintly grin. "I know what you're worried about, sister."

Rebekah faced him.

"He'll always be there for you, no one can replace you in his life not even Caroline." Kol commented.

The blonde Original grinned at how refreshing it was to have a decent conversation with Kol. No teasing, no innuendos, just a serious discussion between siblings. Rebekah needed to hear that even if she would never admit her fear of losing her brother to the baby vampire.

She stood up to refill her glass. "Looks like you could use another one too." Her and Kol exchanged smirks as he handed her his glass.

* * *

 _Elijah walked slowly through the woods, face in disgust and fear as the path was being led by different sheds of body parts. As he made his way in further past the trees he found a naked and terrified Klaus sitting in the dirt with his legs tugged to chest tightly. His face dirty and mouth covered in dry blood while his long hair rested on his back, stringy and in knots. He said nothing, the only sound was if his body trembling so aggressively it moved the dried leaves underneath him._

 _"Brother?" Elijah whispered but surely snapped Klaus out of his haze_

 _Concern and heartache painted Elijah's face as he stared at his sad brother who was now looking up at him as well. His usual lively blue eyes now cold and dark, Elijah barely recognized him. He warily stepped closer and slowly handed him a pair of pants. Hesitatingly, Klaus just as slowly grabbed the clothing item out of his brother's hand. He cautiously stood on his feet to redress, his eyes scanning over the countless mutated bodies around him and in front of him._

 _"What am I?" Klaus shakily asked. "How many-"_

 _"Six." Elijah interrupted. "You slaughtered six villages brother, you tore them apart as if they were nothing at all."_

 _Klaus dropped to his knees hard feeling sick to his stomach. He covered his mouth with both hands attempting to stifle his sobs, not grasping what was just said to him._

 _He killed people last night. Hundreds of people. He wanted to gag just thinking about it._

 _Elijah grabbed his hand to steady him back on his own feet. As much as he loved his brother, he couldn't help the helpless disapproving expression. The last thing he wanted was for Klaus to feel worse about the situation than he already did but...the man in front of him looked so different than the man he's grown to know and love._

 _"Brother?" Klaus's voice cracked with the question as he still held on to his older sibling. "What have I become?"_

 _He harshly gulped. "You seem like the wolves of the village, cursed when the moon is full."_

 _Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of what he meant._

 _"It seems that this affliction can only be passed by a certain...conception."_

 _"And do our siblings share this kind of affliction? Do you share this affliction?" Klaus cried, searching for the answers in his brother's eyes but Elijah avoided his gaze looking to the ground._

 _He swallowed before carefully glancing up at a scared Klaus. "No...I don't." He confirmed softly._

 _Klaus gasped taking a small step back as it dawned on him. "He's not my father, is he?"_

 _The silence was all the confirmation he needed. Klaus always knew he was different and he always knew Mikael hated him but never did he think this was the reason._

 _Elijah grabbed him bringing him closer. "You listen to me, this changes nothing for any of us. We are here for you as we shall be always and forever."_

"How much longer do we have to walk? It's the bloody woods for christ sake, you really expect for us to find him?" Lucien annoyingly reminded Elijah of his presence.

"You know, if you were just going to complain you could have stayed behind." Elijah responded.

"And miss out on all the fun?" He smirked.

"Or maybe this is just an attempt to get on Freya's good side." He added walking over a fallen tree bark.

"Oh, Elijah I assure you I can handle that department very well without any assistance." He snickered making Elijah just rolled his eyes forgetting how much of a talker Lucien was. He prayed that Lucien didn't speak for the rest of the time they were out here.

"So how does this work exactly?" Lucien asked.

- _So much for that prayer_.

"Do you just find him and tame him?"

Elijah deeply sighed stopping in his tracks. Lucien looked confused as he stopped walking too waiting for the Original to say something.

"Listen, I understand you're trying to help but this isn't my first time dealing with this situation, not to mention it's dangerous."

He scoffed. "Dangerous huh? What's the worst that could happen, get bit by a mosquito?"

"How about a werewolf bite?"

"I think you've forgotten your brother has that nifty curing blood of his." Lucien teased.

"And what makes you so certain he'd heal you?"

The cocky vampire smirked taking a step towards the Original. "Because I saved his girl's life. He owes me and I do plan to collect."

Elijah nodded before whooshing towards Lucien roughly grabbing his neck, crashing his back against one of the tall trees. He groaned at the pain of the contact.

"I'm going to give you one way out and one only." His grip tightened. "If you're here with the thought of manipulating my family into licking your boots, I suggest you find elsewhere to go. You may be close to Niklaus and that's why your heart is still intact inside of you but you are no friend of mine."

Lucien huffed trying to push his hands down a tad so he could at least try to speak. "Yo-u got me al-l wrong 'Lijah. My discretions towards your brother have been dealt with long ago." He groaned as the grip tightened. "I guess you wouldn't believe me...that I would actually do something to help him."

Elijah's features softened as did his hold.

"Your brother saved my life 1000 years ago by turning me into a vampire, saving Caroline was my payback." He explained breathlessly before coughing profusely as he harshly dropped to the ground holding his throat.

Elijah straightened out his suit as he continued walking.

"Oh sure, I'm just trying not to cough up a lung or anything. I don't need any help at all but thanks for asking." Lucien sarcastically yelled finally managing to stand back up.

"I'm being serious, Elijah. What do we do if we find him? Not exactly an expert on hunting down werewolves."

"Well hopefully by the the time we find him he'll be back to his normal form."

Lucien nodded pressing his lips together in a straight line. "Does this happen often? Him shifting I mean."

The sudden serious tone alarmed the noble Original, he had to turn to look at him to believe it.

"No, not often." He simply answered.

"What triggers it then?"

He sighed. "This is his first time turning since breaking the curse."

Lucien looked stunned. "So Caroline is the trigger?"

Elijah faintly grinned. "I suppose."

"I don't blame him for never doing it. Don't get me wrong the option is nice but, why would anyone voluntarily put themselves through that pain?"

"Anyone who thinks they deserve it." He said pausing in front of two headless bloodied bodies. Kneeling down he picked up a piece of shredded fabric which definitely belonged to Klaus.

"Well I think it's safe to assume this is where the big bad wolf began his slaughter spree." Lucien commented carefully stepping over one of the bodies.

"Now what? You want us to search the entire city for him next?"

"Wherever Niklaus is right now, he's long gone from here." Elijah stood back up trying to appear less concern than he actually was. For the first time since they became vampires he was genuinely worried about his younger brother. Granted he felt Klaus could handle himself but him turning made him rethink exactly what was his state of mind. He promised to always be by his side but Klaus was at his most vulnerable and Elijah had no idea where he could be in this city, it was driving him mad.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Lucien's voice.

"We're going to find him, Elijah. And wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine." He reassured him scanning the scene one last time before turning to walk back.

Elijah shortly followed. Lucien's words no more convincing than his own thoughts but he decided not to stress about it at least for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _"Ugh are you done yet?" Caroline impatiently asked still posing on the bed for what felt like forever._

 _Klaus grinned. "You know, love that's the fourth time you've asked me that in the past 20 minutes."_

 _"You try staying in the same pose for an hour and see how it feels." She spat, amusing him even more as he continued drawing her._

 _They finally had the entire mansion to themselves for the day and after a shared shower and breakfast on the balcony, Caroline finally agreed to Klaus's greatest fantasy._

 _Drawing her._

 _Her body was a work of art and he wanted to be the first and only to be able to capture it on paper. Of course no drawing could do her justice, but ever since the first time she exposed herself to him, his fingers have itched to outline every curve and flaw on her naked body. One can only imagine his excitement when she finally said he could do it._

 _"How much longer? My nose is starting to itch." She pouted wiggling her nose._

 _Klaus smirked. "Almost done, love." He said concentrating on shading a tad darker underneath her breasts and outlining from her abdomen to her naval._

 _Caroline couldn't help but grin seeing him in his own world of creativity as he looked up at her then back down at the paper. Surprisingly Klaus was very professional about this, never touched her besides assisting her into a pose. He was silent majority of the time unless he was replying to her whines and pouts._

 _She sighed. "You've said that each time I've asked."_

 _"Well I had to say something to hold you off so you could stop talking while I drew your face."_

 _"You lied to me."_

 _"I like to call it a sacrifice for the arts." He joked as she playfully rolled her eyes. "All done!"_

 _"Really? I don't wanna see it." She said finally moving out of the pose._

 _Klaus lowered his brows. "Well it's been awhile but I promise my skills are still in tact. Though nothing can quite capture your beauty."_

 _She nervously bit her lip. "No, I'm sure it's beautiful but...no one has ever drawn me before, I'm just a little self conscious about it I guess."_

 _"Sweetheart, you just let me draw you naked for an hour and now you're feeling self conscious?" He smirked and she shyly grinned back._

 _Klaus stared at her thoughtfully before placing his paper and pencil on the table in front of him. He stood up from his chair walking towards the bed which immediately sent shivers down her spine in anticipation._

 _They never broke eye contact even as Caroline laid back on the bed with just a thin sheet covering her lower half and he leaned on the bed, hovering over her body. Both their bare chests pressing against one another's hotly._

 _He stroked her face with his finger lightly then outlined her every facial feature. Starting at her eyes down to her nose which made her giggle, then her cheeks then parting her lips intimately._

 _"How could you ever think you're any less beautiful than you actually are?"_

 _She laughed off the compliment. "Yeah, you're not bias at all."_

 _"I'm serious, Caroline."_

 _She shrugged._

 _"There's nothing for you to be self conscious about. Your beauty overwhelms me...I'm still in awe to be be the lucky one who can touch you and see you like this."_

 _"You make me feel beautiful." She softly admitted._

 _He grinned. "You were beautiful before I met you and I can't deny what's right in front of me, love. I would say shame to the boys who didn't appreciate you in the past but if they did then we probably wouldn't be happening...I don't even want to imagine that."_

 _"Imagine what?"_

 _Klaus leaned in closer to her. "A world of mine without you in it."_

 _Caroline's face softened, only caressing the side of his face briefly before he pulled away. He abandoned her shortly as he reached over to his nightstand opening one of the drawers. Her body now fully covered with the thin material, she observed him curiously when he pulled something out of it. Her eyes lit up in so many emotions she couldn't clearly grasp just one when he came back over to her with a small blue velvet box in his hand._

 _She could feel her unbeating heart ready to fly out her chest. This couldn't be what she was thinking right? But why else would he be holding a ring box, did he really buy a ring for her?_

 _"Klaus..."_

 _He smirked amusingly. "Don't worry, love it's nothing like that."_

 _Caroline exhaled. Not that it would have been the worst thing to ever happen to her but they needed to take this one step at a time._

 _Klaus opened the box revealing the most exquisite ring Caroline has ever seen up close. The one carat sapphire ring shined all on its own as it rested beautifully on the velvet cushion._

 _"Oh my god. Klaus it's beautiful." She gasped still feeling overwhelmed._

 _"I had this made for you a couple of weeks ago, just waiting for the right time to give it to you."_

 _"No, I can't take that."_

 _"You can, it's a gift for you."_

 _She shook her head in disbelief as her eyes welled up. "I don't understand."_

 _Klaus grinned lifting her so she could sit on his lap._

 _"I have never trusted anyone in my life not even my family. Even those who were loyal to me, they only were because they were afraid of me. There's never been anyone I've ever truly confided in until you, Caroline. You know more about me than all my siblings combined. I've shared moments with you that I thought I would never experience and we have definitely had our fallouts but I trust you with my heart."_

 _She was speechless the whole time even as he carefully replaced her current daylight ring with the new one._

 _"Klaus..."_

 _"I've also never experienced friendship. In my 1000 years of living there's never been one person I would even think to give that title to. You know what and who I am and don't find the need to change me. You don't treat me like the abomination I've grown to view myself as, you treat me as a man. I'm definitely put in my place which doesn't always sit well with me but if I were to be bossed around by anyone it'd be you." He smirked making her blush._

 _"You drive me mad Caroline Forbes, but I can say that you're the greatest friend I've ever had." She's never seen so much emotion in his eyes, surely not as much as her right now but she could tell he was trying to keep himself together._

 _"This ring represents our romance, trust, and friendship. I don't expect anything in return this is my gift to you. If you'll accept it. It's so you'll always know, just in case I don't say it enough how serious I am about us, and that I'll always be here for you."_

 _Caroline just kissed him, as passionately as she could. She couldn't form what she was feeling into words but her soft lips molding with his could surely translate. Tears and smiles mixed with their shared passion beautifully. Every time she thought he couldn't out do himself, he'd prove her wrong. He would do something to prove even more how deeply he felt for her in the process making her own feelings constantly change._

 _In that moment for probably the billionth time, she knew she was falling for him._

Caroline played with the ring on her finger with her thumb still laying in his bed. The sheets and pillows smelled like him. Her eyes closed shut briefly as she inhaled his scent from one of his Henleys she was wearing. She wanted nothing more than to have him by her side, curled up under his arm comfortably while he stroked her hair. It was now morning and Klaus still hadn't returned home. Not only did she miss him but more so she was worried about him. Even his siblings had no idea where he was, they thought she was sleeping when Elijah and Lucien returned Klaus less.

She was feeling much better this morning than she was last night. With her rejuvenated strength, she finally climbed out of the big bed making her way downstairs. Caroline stood at the top of the stairs, she could see the Mikaelson clan sitting in the living room area practically whispering but it was obvious what they were talking about . Kol was the first to notice her presence, clearing his throat to signal to his siblings. They simultaneously stopped talking.

"Morning, Miss Forbes. You look well." Elijah was the first to speak.

"Thanks." Caroline awkwardly responded now at the foot of the stairs. The tension closing the room was uncomfortable and unbearable.

"Breakfast?" Freya offered.

"You guys still haven't found him, have you?" Caroline interjected.

She eyed his other siblings cautiously thinking of what to tell her.

"It's okay, you don't have to lie to me. I know you haven't because if you did...he'd be here."

The room stayed silent.

Elijah nervously licked his lips. "We looked for him, all night we did but when my brother doesn't want to be found he'll make sure he isn't."

She understandably nodded. "So when are we going out again to find him?"

"Miss Forbes..."

"You guys are just going to give up?"

"Of course not. We want him back as much as you do but he'll be back when he's ready. We can't go on a wild goose chase all day for someone who doesn't want to be found." Freya commented.

Caroline scoffed. "Aren't you a witch, you can't do some kind of locator spell?"

"I tried but he was all over the place all night I couldn't specifically locate him. I have to wait until he's in his natural form before I try it again."

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean by natural form?"

All the siblings looked at each other cautiously.

"Stop acting like you have to walk on eggshells around me! I don't care what happened...I just need to know what's going on with him?" She choked.

Kol sighed stepping closer to her. "Nik was more than livid after what happened to you. None of us could do anything to calm him down he was off his rockers...last night was also a full moon." Caroline's eyes shot up worriedly. "I think you get the picture, darling."

She definitely did.

* * *

 _"Mother! Mother!" Klaus's yell echoed throughout the village as he walked towards his people with a torn apart Henrik dangling in his arms._

 _Rebekah was the first to run out of her tent, almost heaving when she saw her youngest brother bloodied and ripped to shreds. Eventually Elijah and their mother Esther ran out as well. Esther scurried to the ground where the body laid practically speechless and in shock._

 _"Wh-what happened?!" She asked._

 _"The wolves..." A scared Klaus sat beside his dead brother with tears endlessly streaming down his face and voice hoarse._

 _One full moon, Klaus and Henrik snuck out one night to watch the men shift into wolves...that was forbidden and Henrik payed the price._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Klaus pleaded covering his shamed face with his arms. Rebekah bent down to his level to comfort him as best she could, wrapping her arms around him and patting his head lightly._

 _Their mother begged the witch in their village for assistance, a loophole or anything to ensure her son could be revived but nothing could be done. That day was the beginning of the end of peace between them and their neighbors. It was a day Klaus could never forget and one he's never forgiven himself for. He wasn't strong enough to protect Henrik or his family, he was on the one who caused them such dismay. It was his fault._

"Throw these boxes in the back, would ya? And bring that box of Tequila up here, I'm running out." Gloria nicely demanded from one of her workers placing her jacket on the coat rack.

She stood behind the bar setting up for opening time when a whoosh of a sudden breeze had her on high alert. Discreetly she reached under the bar for her wooden bullet gun that she taped there...or at least it was there.

"Looking for this?" He teasingly asked with a smirk holding up the gun, dangling it by the trigger.

She stayed tense but faked a sigh of relief at his presence. "Boy, don't you ever scare me like that again. You know how many creeps charge in here even before I open for the day?"

He wickedly grinned in response making the witch even more nervous.

"I don't mean to be rude but umm...what are you doing here?"

"I would entertain that question with a response but by the look on your face, you know exactly why I'm here." He smirked emptying the bullets into his hand. "Wooden bullets, hm? Interesting choice."

Gloria gulped. "You know you're the only vampire I don't have a problem with."

"Now that is a shame." He took a seat in one of the stools at the bar causing her to subconsciously back up. "I guess you and I do have a lot of history together, up until now I could have considered us friends of some sort. Then again friendship requires trust, right love?"

She just stood still while he played with one of the bullets in between his fingers. "But you're right about never having a problem with me as I you and it can stay that way in exchange for some information."

"What kind of information?" Gloria asked. She was trying to keep a brave face but the sinister look on his face was terrifying. It was the first time she's ever been scared of him.

"Sophie Deveraux. I'd very much like to know where I can find her." He said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

 **Ooooh! So Klaus is on the warpath and out for blood.**

 **So what do you guys think will happen next? What do you think will happen when Klaus comes face to face with Sophie and how do you think it will effect his future with Caroline?**

 **Warning because I'm nice, the next chapter and possibly the one after that will be very angsty...**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just wanna give a shout out to my lovely beta Steph (Klarolinedrabbles). She's been my beta since the beginning and is amazing and deserves recognition. Happy reading :)**

* * *

"What kind of information?" Gloria asked. She was trying to keep a brave face but the sinister look on his face was terrifying. It was the first time she's ever been scared of him.

"Sophie Deveraux. I'd very much like to know where I can find her." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Why?"

"Oh come now, Gloria, let's not make this more complicated than it has to be. Do you really want to die for a witch you don't even care for?"

She gasped. "You would actually kill me?"

"I think you've certainly underestimated me if you have to ask me that." Klaus flicked the wooden bullet to the side.

"Look, you know where Sophie hangs out-"

"And that's exactly why she isn't there. Smart move but not effective, and witches talk so I can guarantee that you know something I don't."

Gloria sighed. "Klaus, I might not care for Sophie but she's still a fellow witch and that means something here."

He shrugged. "You say that as if I'm supposed to care."

"You're not going to kill her."

Klaus was behind the bar with his hand tight around her neck before she could say anything else. His hybrid features evident as his hold around the witch's neck grew tighter.

"You think I need your approval on what I can, and cannot do?"

Gloria gasped for air as much as she could. "I-I'm sorry." She gasped. "For wh-what she did to Caroline...I'm sorry."

Klaus's amber colored eyes softened as he loosened his grip. The mention of her name brought him back to his actual goal.

She coughed profusely trying to regain her composure and breath. "I had no part in what happened. I only heard about from word on the street. I haven't seen Sophie since that last night you were here, I swear."

He lowly growled taking a few steps away from her.

"Is she-"

"Alive? Yes she is."

Gloria exhaled with a faint grin. "You've got a strong girl on your arm."

Klaus clenched his jaw as his mind took him back to a limp Caroline slowly losing her life in his arms.

"I understand you want vengeance but Sophie is head of her coven and very respected around here. Killing her would start an all out war and-"

He took a dangerously big step towards her now face to face. "Afraid you won't know which side you're on?" His voice cold and stern, she stayed silent looking down.

"Sophie Deveraux started this war the moment she decided to hurt those I care for. I'm just going to be the one who finally puts an end to it."

"Well I clearly can't talk you out of this..." She sighed. "Look, you didn't hear it from me but Sophie's been training her niece for the past few months at the cemetery preparing her for induction." She explained.

Klaus didn't waste another second before he was already half way out the door.

"Klaus."

He reluctantly stopped and turned to face the witch.

"I know you'll probably think this is ridiculous advice but...be careful. Whatever you plan on doing just be careful, you now have Caroline to think about and I'm sure she's been through enough."

Klaus stared at her blankly for while before storming out of the bar.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in Klaus's art room alone while his siblings were dining together in the kitchen. They offered her breakfast but she declined, she couldn't get herself to eat or do anything but worry. Worry and fear were the only emotions she could feel in that moment. Derived of not knowing where Klaus was, or even having a guess. He hadn't disclosed much with her about his wolf side, but since knowing him he hasn't turned until last night. It was a bit frustrating that his siblings didn't seem to share her determination to look for their own brother.

She tried distracting herself by admiring his artwork and looking through his sketchbooks, but it just made her miss him more.

- _Why would he do this? Why would he just run off without telling anyone where he was going? Why would he leave her when she needed him the most?_

Caroline felt anger developing within her like a volcano seconds from exploding. In all honesty she was pissed at him for leaving and not being there when she woke up. Now she was worried sick and seemingly appeared to be the only one who gives a damn. She just wanted to hug him, and kiss him then kick his ass later.

She was spooked when the door creaked open and Freya was in view.

"Sorry, I can leave-"

Caroline shook her head. "No...umm it's fine."

The eldest Original flashed her a sympathetic smile walking into the room observing all the pictures on the walls.

"He never let any of us in here, almost like he wants to hide himself from us more than he already does." She faintly grinned.

Caroline shifted in her seat on the lounge couch not responding.

"I know you said you weren't hungry but I brought you a blood bag just in case. It's B positive, I heard that's your favorite." She smiled

The baby vampire stayed silent.

"Come on, Caroline. You need all the strength you can get and you've barely had any blood since your recovery."

"No, what I need is to know where Klaus is. What I need is for his siblings to treat his sudden disappearance as an actual concern, and get off their lazy asses to find him." She spat shocking Freya.

"You guys spent a few hours looking for him last night then just gave up and now you're basically saying 'he'll just show up when he shows up'!" She mocked.

Freya began walking slowly to her. "Okay, I think you need to relax-"

"You want me to relax?! I almost died yesterday, my boyfriend risked his own life to save mine, now he's god knows where, doing god knows what, and his siblings are just lounging around like this is a standard routine. I just...I'm just worried about him, Freya." She choked. The tears that were already built up finally began crashing down.

More tears of fear than sadness. Caroline never even entertained the thought of possibly losing him until now.

Freya sighed respectively taking a seat next to her on the couch. "It's quite amazing, seeing how far you and Klaus have come since you arrived here. I'm not sure how your relationship with him was in Mystic Falls, but I can make a fair bet that it wasn't great."

"A bit of an understatement." Caroline looked down, faintly laughing as she recalled their past interactions.

"Surely back then you never imagined that you would be worried about him."

The short haired vampire nervously bit her lip before speaking again.

"Do you love him, Caroline?" She asked lowly.

Caroline's eyes shot up in high alert as she turned her head to face the other vampire. "What?"

"I'm not trying to be nosey and you don't have to tell me, I was just curious. I know you care about him, but this seems deeper." She explained.

Caroline was still looking at her in shock. Not only did the question catch her off guard but she honestly didn't know how to answer it.

Klaus quickly became someone she cared about deeply and kept close to her heart. He made her feel happy, safe and appreciated and she hoped she made him feel the same but _love_? Did she love him? She knew he loved her even though he never directly said it, he showed it everyday even before they became a couple. Caroline also felt herself falling for him and him being gone has intensified her feelings but she wasn't sure if love was the definition of those feelings.

Caroline sniffled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I am afraid of losing him. I'm afraid of what's going on his head right now, afraid that he isn't safe."

Freya ignored the fact that she basically dodged the question. Caroline had enough going on, she didn't want to force hard questions on her as well.

"Wherever Klaus is I'm sure he's doing fine, probably more than fine." Freya reassured.

"But what if he's not?"

"I'm sure he is."

"But what if he's not!" Caroline challenged. "Has he ever been through something like this before? Why are you all so convinced that just because he's _Klaus_ that he's automatically all right? You don't know that."

Freya sighed shifting around in her seat. "You're right, I don't know that. Caroline we're just as worried about him as you are, you have no idea."

"Funny way of showing it." She muttered wrapping the blanket she was holding around her lower body.

Freya lowered her brows. "I wish we could get Klaus to open up to us, but the only person he's ever broken his shell for is you. We love our brother Caroline but there's also only so much we can do especially when he's going out of his way to shut us out. We're doing all we can but you have to be patient, something you and Klaus both suck at." She grinned.

Caroline grinned back apologetically. She knew his siblings were doing the best they could, she was just tired. Tired of waiting to find out what was truly going on with him. He was selfish for just leaving them without a word, knowing they're worried sick, but Freya was right, she had to be patient or else she would go insane.

"You're right...I'm sorry." She apologized in practically a whisper rubbing her hands over her face.

The other blonde vampire hesitatingly placed her hand on Caroline's attempting to calm her down. She pushed her hands down exposing her face.

"Everything is going to be fine, okay? He'll be back and everything will be alright, I promise."

She appreciated Freya's effort but Caroline wasn't an idiot. Klaus was not fine, she could feel it in her bones but there was nothing she could do besides wait.

* * *

"Not bad." Sophie complimented her niece Monique with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? I know I've been struggling with that spell ever since learning it..."

"You did great, why so much self doubt?"

Monique shrugged.

"Hey." Sophie walked over to stand right in front of her. "Talk to me, what's on your mind kiddo?"

The younger witch sighed. "It's just a lot of pressure you know? Being the niece of a coven leader and the daughter of a former...I just don't want to disappoint either of you."

She sighed. "Monique, you are far from a disappointment. You helped me take out a vampire on your first time out, your mother would be so proud of you."

Monique shyly grinned looking down. "So that was her? The vampire that killed my mom?"

"No, unfortunately the monster who did that is basically unkillable, but now he knows how it feels to have someone he loves be taken away from him. It's way better than killing him." Sophie explained.

The young witch gulped. "So she was just collateral? She didn't do anything wrong..."

Sophie furrowed her eyebrows taking a step back. "Are you actually defending _them_?"

"What? Of course not, but we killed her for no reason-"

"That girl signed her death certificate the moment she decided to get involved with Klaus Mikaelson. I did her a favor." She explained harshly. "I've been waiting to finally give him what he deserves, for what he did to our family."

Monique just stood there in silence looking down at her spell book. Sophie swiped her tongue over her lips taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry. I sometimes forget how new you are to all of this." She sighed. "He took your mom away from us, you remember how hard that was for everyone?"

She slowly nodded.

"I promised your mom that I would take care of you and avenge her death, no matter what it took. I couldn't hurt him directly, but I took away who he cared for the most. Unfortunately during times of war, some people just get caught in the crossfire."

Monique coughed. "Yeah..."

Sophie granted her a faint grin before wrapping her arms around her niece bringing her in for a hug.

"It will all make sense eventually, I promise." She claimed softly detangling from the embrace. The young witch nodded with a smile pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Sophie only blinked before she felt a whoosh of wind fly past her and Monique out of sight. She scanned the entire crypt, gulping nervously then she heard a high pitched scream for help.

"Monique?!" Following the scream she ran out of the crypt in a haste.

"Oh good, I'm glad you finally decided to join us."

Her jaw tensed recognizing the familiar accented voice echoing. Cautiously looking around her eyes landed on the roof of a mausoleum. Sophie almost choked on her own breath at the sight of Klaus holding Monique. The younger witch was crying, her body leaning forward on the edge, being held by the very mere thread of her jacket.

Sophie's brown eyes slightly softened. "Klaus don't." She demanded looking up at him.

Klaus raised a brow at her amusingly.

"She's just a kid. This is between me and you, she has nothing to do with it."

"Hmm?" Klaus hummed, deciding to briefly entertain himself.

He pulled the teenage girl from the edge so that she was now looking directly into his eyes. She was terrified, Klaus could smell her fear, see it it in her eyes and hear her staggered breathing. He simply smirked pulling the girl closer to him softly gripping her arms in his hands. Monique gulped pressing her lips together as her eyes followed his motions. Klaus brushed her brown wavy hair back exposing her face clutching it in his hands.

"Please don't kill me." She begged in a sob, staring down at her feet.

Sophie nervously swallowed looking up at them, feeling completely helpless in the situation.

Klaus observed the little witch thoughtfully with soft eyes, tilting her chin up so she that their eyes would meet.

"Shh...love, it's okay. I just want the truth that's all." He claimed.

Monique hesitated.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He sweetly grinned in reassurance.

She slowly nodded. "The truth about what?"

"Monique no!" Sophie yelled.

Klaus brought her closer to him. "You will do as I say, understood?" He demanded.

She nodded.

"Did you take any part in the attack on the blonde vampire yesterday evening?" He sternly asked observing her dilated pupils.

"Yes." She simply answered, succumbing to his compulsion.

He was slightly taken aback even though he already knew the truth. His grip on her loosened as he nodded.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Klaus smirked and she faintly smiled back. "I need you to do something else for me. Can you do that sweetheart?"

Monique nodded still under his compulsion.

"Walk backwards until I tell you to stop." He commanded softly.

The teenage witch hesitantly nodded again as she took one step back after another on the small roof. She was one step away from going over the edge still making eye contact with a grinning Klaus.

"NO!" Sophie screamed, rushing over attempting to catch the girl in her arms but her efforts failed due to Klaus pinning her against a wall. The witch horrifically sobbed witnessing her young niece taking that last step, her back harshly colliding with the cement ground. Streams of blood spilled down her face, her boneless body sprawled out on display with opened lifeless eyes.

Sophie tried fighting him off even though she knew it was no use. She pounded her fist against his hard chest and kicking him, anything for her to break free and cradle her dead niece in her arms. Her efforts only amused Klaus more.

"You monster! You fucking monster!" She yelled in his face. "You just couldn't resist taking away the last person on this earth I gave a damn about!"

Her eyes shifting between the hybrid and the dead girl, getting angrier by the second.

"Why didn't you just kill me? Why go after her?!"

Klaus shrugged. "Call it boredom."

"She was innocent."

"So was Caroline." His jaw tensed and eyes darkened, pinning her harder against the wall.

The witch scoffed. "No one associated with you is innocent. And are you seriously throwing a hissy fit because I killed your little girlfriend? You killed my sister and now my niece!" Klaus looked at her stunned. "I was more than justified."

"Hmm then I guess it would be a complete let down if you knew that Caroline is actually alive."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"My apologies, love. Did I forget to mention that?" He teased with a smirk.

"I suppose I underestimated her..."

"You've been doing that quite a lot lately."

Sophie's body was full of boiling anger. Klaus grabbed her by the throat before she could even try uttering a single spell. She attempted pushing his hand down but she was no match for his strength.

"I admire your resilience, I do but I've grown bored of our little feud."

She coughed. "Wh-what are you gonna do? Kill me?" She harshly gasped with a laugh. "You think that's going to solve your problem?"

Klaus's hold around her throat tightened making her choke.

The witch let out a breathless chuckle. "Go ahead...kill me. You'll just have a new threat right after."

He loosened his grip slightly glaring with furrowed brows.

"You have an enemy list a mile long...it's been building for centuries...but you've been untouchable...until now." She gasped every word fighting for air while Klaus just stared listening.

"You can get rid of me...but you can't take them all at once...as long as Caroline's with you...she'll always...have a target on her back..." She choked out. "If you really loved her...why would you even let her get involved with someone like you?"

Klaus looked at her intensely with his wild amber colored eyes, considering what she was saying. He discreetly gulped before letting her go. Sophie leaned forward holding her throat trying to regain her composure, practically coughing up a lung.

He took a step back away from her.

Sophie stood up straight rubbing over her now sore throat.

"You're letting me go?" She hoarsely asked but Klaus didn't reply.

She stared at him confusingly waiting for him to make his move but he never did. Without questioning it she hesitantly pushed past him walking towards her niece who was lying cold on the ground. Rushing over to her she stood over the lifeless body, staring down at her bloodied face and parted lips. She covered her mouth to suppress an aggressive sob that soon transitioned into a high pitched gasp.

Her body tensed as she shakily looked up at Klaus standing in front of her with his hand buried in her chest. Their eyes bore into each other's and Klaus grinned as he observed the life slowly leaving her eyes. His fist tightened around her heart making her wince in pain.

"Looks like our little game has finally come to an end and I must say, I am taking immense pleasure in the fact that I'm the last person you'll see. That you'll look me in the eye as you take your last breath, knowing I was the one who took _everything_ from you." He hissed in her face.

Sophie didn't even get an opportunity to respond before Klaus's hand abruptly pulled out of her chest with her heart in it. The blood spilling out her mouth as she fell forward, knees hitting the cement first her body sprawled flat on the ground. Eyes open and stale as she laid face front next to her deceased niece.

Klaus huffed, throwing the organ beside her, attending but dialing to wipe the blood off his face with his forearm. He just stared down at the bodies blankly. No remorse, no regret, no feeling at all while observing them.

He felt off.

Wasn't he supposed to feel liberated? Proud? Justified? Anything, but instead he just felt...nothing.

Klaus snapped his head up sensing someone approaching. He exhaled rolling his eyes at the man walking up to him with a judgmental expression on his face.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here."

* * *

Freya walked out of Klaus's art room closing the door behind her. Caroline said she was still tired and wanted to be left alone, not before promising Freya she would drink the blood bag she brought her.

The eldest Original entered the living room where the rest of her siblings were still gathered around...and Lucien.

She furrowed her brows at him. "What's he doing here?"

Lucien beamed a wide smile walking towards her. "And hello to you too, love. Muffin?" He offered pointing to the basket of pastries on the table.

Freya crossed her arms over her chest, cocking a brow.

"Look, last night was pretty rough for us all so I thought the least I could do was show up with breakfast." He claimed.

She exchanged looks with Elijah who was simply drinking a cup of tea on the couch, appearing slightly amused.

"Umm, no thanks." She replied.

Lucien lowered his eyes with a frown, nodding while looking at the floor.

Freya sighed. "Lucien." She whispered taking a step towards him. "Umm...thanks, for saving Caroline, and searching for my brother. Klaus will return soon, I know it, but I don't know what he would've done if he lost her..."

He relaxed his face observing her saddened expression thoughtfully. The urge to comfort the witch was strong and uncomfortable. Comforting himself let alone others was a foreign concept to him, definitely Klaus's protégé. He did not feel and he did not care, yet he wanted nothing more but to do just that. He could tell Freya was fighting back her tears and actual worry over her lost sibling as she continued avoiding his gaze.

Lucien hesitantly reached out for her, lightly rubbing her arm up and down. She looked down at his hand curiously, he was so uncomfortable she barely felt his touch as if he was nervous to directly touch her.

Staring back up at him she was met with his brown eyes. So intense but caring.

"Klaus is fine. Caroline is alive and well and they'll indulge in mind blowing reunion sex when he returns." He joked with a wink.

Freya scrunched her nose in disgust, not wanting that visual playing in her head.

They both chuckled softly, the moment interrupted by Kol obnoxiously clearing his throat. Lucien forgot the rest of them were behind him, instantly dropping his hand from her, shoving it in his slacks pocket. Freya caught herself actually missing the warmth from his touch, surprisingly soothing.

"They'll both be fine, you have nothing to fret over." He said slightly sternly abruptly walking away from her back to where the rest resided.

She sighed following after him taking a seat beside Elijah on the couch covering her face.

"Is it too early for a drink?" She muttered in her hands.

Elijah simply smirked reading his newspaper. "Usually I would say 'yes' but given the circumstances, it's never too early for anything."

Freya removed her hands from her face faintly grinning at her brother.

"How is she? Miss Forbes?" He asked.

"Resting. I really think she just doesn't want to show us how scared she actually is."

He raised a brow. "What is she afraid of?"

"I think she fears that Klaus has gone off the deep end since he turned into a wolf. She knows he hasn't shifted since breaking the curse..."

"I'm assuming Niklaus hasn't talked to her about any of this?" Elijah asked.

She shrugged. "Either that, or she's an Oscar winning actress."

He sighed closing his newspaper placing it in the coffee table.

"Caroline is strong but she's worried, and I don't know how much longer I can hold her off with excuses knowing no progress has been made."

Elijah attempted to speak but was cut off by the presence of Caroline walking into the room warily. She was still dressed in her pajama pants and tank top bit brushed hair.

Lucien and the other Original siblings stopped talking as well turning around to face the baby vampire with concern.

Elijah stood out of his seat. "Caro-"

"Don't do that." Caroline interrupted. "Don't...act like I'm a kid and can't handle the truth, I can handle a lot more than you think."

He nodded respectively at her.

"So we just wait. That's what you're telling me, right?" She asked plainly.

Elijah just stared at her helplessly not knowing what to say to the desperate girl standing in front of him.

"He'll be back soon." Kol interjected.

"You sound so sure."

He pressed his mouth into a line. "I got a text just now...about Nik."

Caroline's eyes widened at the news. "Wh-what?" Her voice got caught in her throat slightly. "What about him?! Kol is he okay?"

"Yes, darling I assure you he's all in one piece and as arrogant as ever." Kol joked making Caroline slightly grin in relief.

"Well where is he? When's he coming home?! Did he say anything?" She frantically asked.

"Calm your knickers, love. I literally just received the message, haven't even replied yet but I'll be sure to send your best." He winked pulling out his phone.

Rebekah huffed. "Would you at least like to tell us who this mysterious source is?"

All eyes were on Kol and he instantly threw his hands up in defense. "It's no one that special, we all know him, but I guess he just likes me more."

Caroline blinked. "Well who is it?"

* * *

Klaus took a thorough shower then put on new clothes and preparing to burn his blood soaked ones. His hair was slightly damp when he walked out of the bathroom with the garments in hand.

"Glad to see you're all cleaned up."

Klaus just ignored walking past the kitchen of the apartment to the fireplace. He crouched down opening the gate housing the fire then threw them in, slowly watching the fabric burn.

"If you have something to say Marcellus then just say it." Klaus blurted looking over his own shoulder at the other man standing behind the kitchen counter.

"I'm not judging you if that's what you're looking for." Marcel said pouring drinks for them both.

Klaus sighed closing the gate and standing back up.

"How'd you find me?" He asked lowly.

"I have my sources." Marcel smirked.

A small and brief smirk tugged on the corners of Klaus's lips but dropped before it even rose. He made his way towards the kitchen standing on the opposite side of the counter.

"So, Sophie's really dead, huh? And you took her niece out too?" He glared up at the hybrid. "They're going to have to find a new supreme soon."

Klaus raised a brow. "Your non judgmental glares are very much appreciated."

Marcel rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment. "You know my rule about kids..."

"I do, I just don't care." He smirked taking a glass off the counter.

He sighed. "This whole eye for an eye mentality you have is honestly frightening but understandable at the same time."

Klaus just grinned bringing the glass to his lips.

"I'm sorry, for what happened to Caroline..." Marcel mentioned making Klaus tense.

"If someone did that to one of my loved ones I'd be out for blood too."

The hybrid simply nodded before downing all the alcohol from the glass, slamming it back on the counter forcefully. Glass spread all over the counter and floor as well blood from Klaus's hand.

"Sorry." Klaus shrugged rinsing his bloodied hand in the sink.

"Alright, I'm taking you home." Marcel said.

"Done with me already?" He teased.

He scoffed. "You're not funny." He said making Klaus chuckle.

"Come on, you need to go home and I know you want to."

"Do I?" He sassed turning around to face the other vampire.

"Yes." Marcel pulled out his phone. "I've been texting Kol, I told him I got you and that you're fine."

His eyebrows quirked. "My little brother is actually concerned about me? I'm touched."

"Well not necessarily, it's Caroline."

His features relaxed.

"Klaus she's a mess. She's worried sick about you, probably royally pissed, but definitely worried."

Klaus smirked at the accurate assumption.

"Look, I get what happened was difficult for you-"

"Do you?" Klaus interrupted. "Have you ever had to carry the dying body of someone you cared about in your arms? Feeling their life slipping by the second and not being able to stop it?"

Marcel just stood in silence.

Klaus nodded. "As expected. I suggest you not share with me your false sentiments of understanding."

He held up his hands in defense. "Alright, alright I respect that. But the thing is, Caroline _is_ alive and instead of reveling in that miracle, you're here."

Sighing, Klaus frustratingly threaded his fingers through his hair.

"There's an amazing girl waiting for you back home, who needs you. You two need each other right now, you care about her right?"

"Of course." He answered immediately making Marcel grin.

"Then go to her, straighten everything out and take it one step at a time. But don't just leave her hanging by hiding out, you have to do right by her." He concluded.

\- _Do right by her._

It was that exact reason that made him want to delay going back to the mansion in the first place.

Klaus just took a deep breath grabbing his coat off the back of the chair.

"Then I guess I should be going then." He said.

Marcel loudly clapped in glee. "My man! That's what I'm talking about!"

He grabbed his car keys, patting Klaus on the shoulder as they made their way out the door.

* * *

Caroline was boringly looking through the Mikaelson's bookshelf in the living room while the rest of the gang sat in the dining room. She faintly smiled when she spotted the Peter Pan novel on the shelf. Pulling it out carefully it was practically torn apart with mildew stained pages, an original copy and read multitudes of time.

"Niklaus's favorite." Elijah mentioned coming up from behind her.

She turned but he stood next to her, grinning to himself looking down at the cover. Caroline figured the book was Klaus's, it made her smile grow.

"We were staying in London at the time before residing here in New Orleans when the book was published." Elijah explained.

"Far from home." Caroline teased.

Elijah smirked. "We travelled a lot, it wasn't safe staying in one spot for too long at the time."

She wanted to question him about that but he gently grabbed the book out of her hand, examining it with nostalgia in his eyes.

"I remember how excited he was, granted he never expressed that to me or Rebekah but he was practically the first in the bookstore on its release day. Haven't seen him that happy in a long time." He chuckled.

Caroline faintly smiled, wishing she could've witnessed that.

"He read it whenever he had a chance still reads it to this day after about 100 years of owning the same copy. I think in a way he connected with Peter, sensing that feeling of never truly belonging, and feeling lost, then finding a world of your own."

She felt her chest ache at that. "Your analysis sounds fitting."

"Well it's based on my own observations, Niklaus would never open up to me like that." He smirked.

She shrugged. "Klaus hasn't told me much about his past."

"Eventually he will, when the time is right. It's not exactly something he likes to bring up if he wants you to stay in his life." Elijah said making Caroline exhale deeply.

"Well he should know by now I wouldn't judge him based on his past. I've grown out of that." She sighed.

"Miss Forbes, I must say I had my doubts before about your intentions towards my brother."

Caroline was shocked. Elijah never expressed not trusting her if anything the exact opposite.

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "When I discovered Niklaus's feelings for you I was skeptical but I knew I had to know what he saw, and now I do. You're loyal and not out of fear, but because it's solely who you are."

She blushed.

"Seeing you worry about my brother and willing to do anything to find him after you suffered such a traumatic event yourself...was very moving to me. It showed how much you genuinely care about him. And from our brief encounter in Mystic Falls, I know you'd do anything for the people you love."

Elijah concluded and Caroline's head popped up at the double meaning.

She opened her mouth to comment but nothing came out.

"It's quite alright, Caroline. That's not for me to know nor hear." He rewarded her with a sweet smile. Caroline didn't know why but Elijah calling her by her name instead of 'Miss Forbes', it almost felt like they were equals or friends. She also appreciated him not pressing her about that subject.

\- _Why were his siblings so nosey?_

"Thanks." Caroline simply replied before they both turned their heads as they heard a car pulling up the driveway. Elijah walked over to the window cautiously as the occupants of the black SUV were walking up the porch.

Caroline turned her whole body, facing the doorway and practically choking on her breath when the door opened. Her heart froze and eyes welled up with pools of tears of relief and joy. A small smile playing on her lips shakily, looking across the room at Klaus who was giving her the same expression.

She couldn't wait any longer.

Blinking a few times, she finally found the strength to run over to him and and jump on him in a tight embrace.

Klaus stilled when her arms wrapped around his neck hugging him close to her body. He still wasn't use to such affections not even from Caroline, but the moment he hesitantly brought his arms around her waist there was no letting go.

He held her close and tight, burying his face in her hair with closed lids as she did the same. The tears she fought back were now slowly spilling down her cheeks onto his grey Henley. They were clinging onto each other as if they haven't seen one another in years and honestly that's how it felt. Klaus felt content in her arms, caressing her hair softly like he needed that reassurance that she was actually here and he wasn't dreaming.

Caroline knew he needed that, smiling into his neck with tears still falling. Her fingers teased the curls on the nape of his neck intimately and she felt him smile against her skin. She was more than pissed at him but she just wanted at least this moment of being wrapped in his warmth and presence.

Clearly the couple were too wrapped in each other to realize all eyes were on them. It was actually a fascinating sight and even warmed the hearts of the other vampires surrounding them. Klaus's siblings seeing him this vulnerable and in front of them nonetheless was...weird to put it lightly.

"This is cute and all but uhh we're still here." It was Kol, of course, whom broke up the moment with his mocking remarks.

Klaus annoyingly huffed still holding Caroline. She giggled leaving a simple peck on his cheek before detaching herself from him, blushing at everyone watching them. Klaus still kept his arm around her waist possessively, she just rolled her eyes beside him.

"It's good to have you home." Freya spoke walking up to Klaus.

He nodded in response pressing his lips together. Caroline slightly lowered her eyebrows at his response.

"Thanks for bringing him home Marcel. It always fascinates me when the child ends up raising the parent." Rebekah teased.

"How are you feeling after...everything?" Elijah lowly asked.

Klaus growled under his breath. This wasn't the first time he's just ran off and most likely won't be the last so why were they treating this any differently? He didn't want nor feel like talking to his siblings about this, and their pressing questions weren't helping either. His grip on her waist tightened and jaw clenched, he looked like he was going to explode. In the midst of Elijah still talking, Caroline grabbed Klaus's hand and quickly lead them to her room.

She abruptly opened the door and closed it pushing Klaus against it and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He gasped in her mouth, allowing her tongue to probe into his mouth. Her tongue caressed his hotly deepening the passionate kiss, moaning into each other's mouths. Caroline tangled her fingers in his hair tugging lightly, pressing her body more into his as his hold on her hips pleasurably tightened. His hands snuck under her tank top, raking softly up and down her spine then resting them on her lower back.

God he missed her. He missed her soft warm lips moving smoothly against his. He missed just being close and holding her like this in his arms.

"I missed you." Caroline whispered against his lips, kissing him again.

Klaus responded to her with a deep kiss, holding her body tightly as if he was afraid of letting her go. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers sighing with closed lids.

Caroline looked up at him smiling pecking him on the lips one last time.

"I figured you needed a getaway from them." She said, her hands resting on his chest.

Klaus smirked. "I appreciate it. How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm not dying so I guess I can't complain." She joked.

"That's not funny." His face tensed, taking Caroline aback a bit at his serious tone.

She nervously bit her lip nodding. "Okay...umm what about you? How are you feeling? I'm glad you're safe but where have you been? I was worried about you."

Klaus shook his head frantically. "Can we not talk about that right now, please?" He practically begged.

Caroline scrunched her brows in confusion at his odd behavior.

Noticing her reaction to his clearly put off attitude, he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing over one cheek lightly with his thumb.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly

He faintly grinned. "I just missed you and want to be with you, that's all."

Caroline gave him a quirked lip, not necessarily buying what he was saying. There was definitely something on his mind but she knew him well enough that it would do more harm than good to press him about it. She decided to leave it be, at least until later.

He continued. "We can talk about everything else later. For now, I just want to hold you." Klaus admitted softly kissing her on the forehead then pressing his lips against hers aggressively.

Caroline chased his lips but he detached before she could even reciprocate. She couldn't place her finger on exactly what was going on with him. He was putting on a sweet face but he was definitely keeping something from her.

She massaged her hands over his chest lightly, eliciting a low groan from the hybrid.

"You're sure you're okay?" She asked again. Caroline understood him not wanting to talk about this now and to be honest she felt the same, but she still needed to know.

He bit the inside of his cheek, pulling her closer to him with arms around her waist tightly.

"I'm fine Caroline, I promise." He said with a small grin making Caroline smile into another sweet kiss.

That was the first lie he had ever told her.

* * *

 **Yayy Klaroline reunited and the witch is dead (no pun intended) but at what cost? Klaus clearly isn't as okay as he wants Caroline to think he is. What do you think is going on in his head? In the previous chapter's author's note I mentioned how his confrontation with Sophie may affect his potential future with Caroline, I want to know your predictions and thoughts. I love reading your reviews!**

 **The angst is to be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you honestly drinking right now?" Rebekah asked Kol who pulled out a bottle of champagne from the back of one of the cupboards.

He shrugged. "Why not? Now that Nik's back from his little vacation, this calls for a welcome back toast."

"Vacation isn't the word I would use."

Kol sighed. "Look, after the hell he put us through for the past 14 hours with all the searching, the least he can do is let us drink all of his booze."

Rebekah smirked walking over to the cupboard to grab a few champagne flutes. "Well are you going to help me?"

He beamed in delight taking out a couple of flutes himself.

They filled each glass with a decent amount of champagne for each person. Rebekah places them on trays before she and Kol walked out of the kitchen to the living room area.

Klaus and Caroline were out there now too, standing idly by, wrapped up in each other by the front door. His arm was around her waist possessively keeping her close to his side, ignoring Elijah who was practically ranting to him about who knows what. Klaus was in a world of his own and only got smacked back into reality whenever Caroline would slightly squirm. He tried to stay focused on the girl in his arms and his brother speaking but each time he would drift off.

Caroline nudged him playfully with her hip. He looked down at the beautiful blonde and her flashing smile so intensely as if he was trying to memorize her every detail.

"Hey." Her voice soft, trying not to interrupt Elijah's rambling.

"Hey." He replied back in just as hush of a tone.

She grinned. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Caroline." He reassured her for the hundredth time kissing her hair with closed eyes, inhaling her scent.

She faintly grinned before Rebekah walked over to them, handing them each full champagne glasses.

When he noticed everyone had a glass, Kol clinked his lightly with a fork to get their attention. "Attention everyone! In the wake of our dear brother's gracious return I think a celebratory toast is in order."

Kol raised his glass towards the couple. "To you Nik, and Caroline's rise back to the living." He joked but Caroline just playfully rolled her eyes.

Klaus's face suddenly tensed, his fangs were itching to drop and he could feel the back veins forming under his wild yellow eyes. His grip on Caroline tightened alarming her. He lowly growled and was ready to lunge at his brother until Caroline pushed him back, rubbing her hand over his chest to calm him down.

"It was just a joke, Klaus it's fine." She said.

With a last huff, he eased his body wandering his eyes to a concerned Caroline staring down. He wandered his eyes to where she was looking, not even noticing the glass he broke in his hand. Klaus put his fangs back and relaxed his face to normal, his grip on her loosened to the point where he was barely touching her. All eyes were on them yet again before Rebekah cleared her throat and yelled "cheers!" thankfully distracting the group of people with the toast and soon small conversation.

Caroline respectively took a sip of hers then placed the flute on the coffee table before turning back towards Klaus.

"You know, you're really making it hard for me to believe that you're okay." She muttered, trying not to draw anymore attention to them.

He coughed. "I'm just tired."

"Then let's go to bed."

He hesitated for a minute. "No...umm it's fine, I'm sure you would like to stay with everyone."

"I've been surrounded by your siblings all day, a breather from them would be great." She grinned making him reciprocate the expression.

"I just want to be with you." Caroline said with a sweet smile. Her hand resting on his cheek as her thumb caressed over his cheekbone.

Klaus gulped. He wanted to be with her too but at the same time he felt a sense of anxiety when being around her. But he had to let that go and try to get back to some kind of normalcy and that had to start with her.

He grabbed her hand, kissing her palm softly.

"Let me clean up this mess first, I'll meet you upstairs." He said with a faint grin.

Luckily Caroline didn't question it and instead just nodded. Dropping his hand she made her way upstairs while Klaus went to the kitchen for a dustpan to clean up the broken glass on the floor. He returned to the room to sweep it up, thankfully it seemed no one was paying attention to him so he could make a clean escape without being questioned.

After all the glass was swept up he tossed the remains in the trash can.

"Take a picture, surely it'll last longer." Klaus muttered, sensing Elijah staring at him from behind.

"Are you alright, brother?" Elijah asked, deciding not to entertain Klaus's comment.

Klaus turned to his older sibling abruptly.

"Forgive me and I don't mean to pry but, it just seems like there's something on your mind. You're sure nothing is wrong?" His voice laced with concern.

\- _No, I'm bloody hell not alright! He thought._

"I'm fine, Lijah and I'd very much appreciate it if people would stop asking me that." He hissed.

"By people you mean Miss Forbes?"

Klaus's jaw was set and tense at Elijah mentioning Caroline.

He took a dangerously big step towards the other Original.

"Watch it, brother." He warned.

"She's just worried about you, we all are." Elijah claimed.

Klaus shrugged. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Niklaus-"

"The only person who needs to be worried about is the girl waiting for me upstairs. So if you don't mind, I'd very much like to go to her now." He spat.

Elijah simply sighed, stepping to the side for him to walk past. He observed him carefully as he walked up the stairs, not being able to shake the troubling feeling in his gut.

Klaus walked slowly to his room, trying to get his thoughts under control before entering. A small grin spread across his face at the sight of Caroline lighting a few candles on the nightstands. He didn't know if it was because he hasn't seen her in awhile or if it was simply because she became more beautiful to him by the day but he couldn't help just admiring her in this moment. As if he wanted it to last and never forget a single detail about it.

He closed the door to make his presence known to her. She gazed up smiling at him, placing the lighter down and walking over to him.

"These were all I could find in your bathroom." She explained pointing at the scented candles. "You seem really on edge and I know you don't feel like talking about it now but I want you to at least relax now that you're home."

"Sweetheart, shouldn't I be the one who's taking care of you?" He asked cheekily.

Caroline smiled, responding with a deep kiss to his lips. They both moaned into it as Caroline snuck her tongue in his mouth, exploring the hot cave thoroughly. Klaus immediately grabbed her hips, pulling her close as the kiss became more heated. Caroline fisted her hands into his Henley, dragging him with her towards the bed with their lips still attached.

Klaus was in a daze, completely lost in everything that was Caroline. Feeling her skin underneath his fingertips was electrifying and their tongues dancing together was hypnotizing.

The back of her legs hit the bed, making her gracefully sit and fall back against the mattress taking him with her. The bliss was brief as Klaus stilled and detached himself from her abruptly. He stood back up leaving Caroline on the bed alone and confused.

"What's wrong?" She panted leaning back on her elbows.

"Umm...nothing." He claimed rubbing his hands over his face roughly. "I'm going to wash up first."

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but nodded as she sat up, fixing her clothes back into place. "Okay...well I'll be here."

He bent down to her level leaving a soft kiss on her cheek.

She faintly smiled at him when he pulled away from her, rubbing his thumb over the spot delicately. Caroline observed him warily as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Sighing, Caroline swung her legs onto the big bed slipping underneath the sheets and comforter. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach but she tried to convince herself that being away from home was the reason for Klaus's weird behavior. After everything that has happened, maybe it was just taking him a little longer to accept that everything is okay now.

The sound of the shower turning on slightly startled her. She lied down on her side facing the bathroom door, sinking into the mattress waiting for Klaus's return.

* * *

Klaus just stood there in the shower, as the cold water dominated his body. He was looking up towards the spray with closed lids allowing the water to trickle down over his face.

What was wrong with him?

His exceptionally beautiful girlfriend was kissing him and consuming him with affections yet he pushed her away.

\- _He cradled her face in his slightly shaky hands. "Caroline...you have to wake up, sweetheart...Caroline you have to wake up!" He repeated over and over again now shaking her lifeless body._

His eyes shot open in panic, immediately turning off the shower and grabbing a towel from the rack. Quickly wrapping it around his waist, he sped out swinging the door open that lead to his room.

Her name got caught in his throat as he observed the blonde vampire peacefully sleeping. She was snugged underneath his bedding appearing comfortable _and_ unharmed.

Klaus exhaled in relief, leaning his wet lean body against the threshold of the door. Also noting few of the candles were blown out and based on her snoring, he was in the shower longer than he had planned.

His relief wasn't just for her obvious safety but also that she was already asleep. As wrong as it felt, Klaus didn't want to talk to Caroline. He didn't even want to be around her.

It made him sick thinking this way about _Caroline_.

His _Caroline._

The baby vampire who made him realize it was okay to feel and want something. Who awakened aspects of himself he didn't even know we're there or possible. The girl who was the ray of sunshine in his kingdom of darkness. She was everything and more to him...so why did he feel sick being with her?

He walked back into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. Klaus splashed cold water from the sink on his face repeatedly, desperate to get his mind back on track and images of Caroline's dead body out of his head.

\- _She's alive. She's alive. She's here. She's not leaving you._

No matter how many times he told himself that, it was as if he was incapable of believing the words.

He redressed, remaining shirtless but put on a pair of boxers and pajama pants. After turning off the light and closing the bathroom door behind him, Klaus deeply sighed walking to the bed. He stood over it for a minute, examining the sleeping blonde vampire already taking residence under his sheets.

Klaus gulped, climbing into bed with her hesitatingly. He tried to be as quiet as possible lying down so he wouldn't wake her as she began moving in her sleep. He was almost tempted to go in his studio instead but then Caroline stopped him by draping her arm over his stomach. Her eyes were still closed as she exhaled heavily, relaxing onto his stiff body.

"I'm really glad you're home." She sleepily said against his chest before falling back asleep.

Klaus didn't respond, he just looked down at her blankly. He wanted to be glad too, just look at the amazing girl he came home too.

Caroline seemed so peaceful and content snuggling into him. Her golden blonde hair sprawled over her shoulders and pink lips slightly parted painted the most beautiful picture.

She truly was beautiful, in every way imaginable. Her heart so big and full of love and compassion. So pure and untouched until he took that from her, tainted her and made her a target of his own darkness.

Klaus slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, inviting her move closer to him. A small smile tugged on the corner of his lips but it went away before it could even form. Caroline made him happy, more happy than he had been in centuries but was it worth it? Was his happiness worth losing her again?

He kissed the top of her head, eyes shut tightly trying to suppress every emotion he was feeling and memorize her scent.

\- _As long as Caroline's with you, she'll always have a target on her back._

Quickly detaching he was afraid he wakened her but she was still asleep. Sophie's words had been playing on a loop in his head since she said them and he couldn't get them out. It was as if her spirit was taunting him and this was his punishment, that things between him and Caroline might never be the same. He began feeling claustrophobic as if he needed oxygen it was slowly escaping him. Like he couldn't escape his thoughts unless he was away from her and being around her was making everything worse.

He couldn't do this.

Unwrapping his arm from around her, Klaus carefully scooted from underneath her grasp. He placed the arm that was around him carefully down on the pillow he was previously laying on. Caroline thankfully was a deeper sleeper than he expected but it made his getaway much easier.

When he was fully out of bed he took out one of his tanks from his drawer, pulling it over his head. Klaus walked back over to Caroline, bending down on his knees and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered caressing her hair.

What he was feeling was ripping him apart and if he stayed any longer be might have to wake her up and say exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

He just needed space. Yeah, just a little more time and then everything would go back to normal.

With that in mind Klaus stood up and finally made his way over to the door. Quietly opening and closing it, he exhaled again and walked down stairs to his art room.

* * *

Caroline awakened the next morning, she stretched her arms out and squinted her eyes, looking at the clock that read 10:30 am. Groaning, she reached her hand over to the other side of the bed where she was expecting to find Klaus. Her eyes shot up when she felt the cold empty space where she thought his body was preoccupying last night.

"Klaus?" She called.

She noticed the bathroom door was closed, assuming that was where he must've been she got out of bed and walked over to it. Lightly knocking on the door she waited but after a couple of knocks she twisted the knob and it wasn't locked. A huff escaped her mouth when she discovered the room was empty.

\- _Where was he?_

Caroline thought with a quirked eyebrow. Last night was his first night back, how could he be so restless? Why didn't he wait for her to wake up like he usually did? The smell of coffee brewing downstairs made her mouth water and distracted her from her paranoia.

Klaus had been acting strange since being back but maybe this was how he coped with these kind of situations. It was probably nothing but Klaus self healing like he always does. He's probably downstairs waiting for while she was too busy thinking the worse of him.

Grinning to herself, Caroline decided to brush her teeth and wash her face before heading downstairs. The biggest smile crept on her face when she peeked into the kitchen and saw a frustrated Klaus standing in front of the coffee pot. He was already fully dressed wearing black jeans and a matching black Henley with black boots. She didn't know whether it was because she hadn't seen him in awhile or he was always effortlessly sexy but he was looking exceptionally good this morning.

Caroline sped over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind before he could say anything.

"Morning." She said, standing on her tip toes to leave a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Morning, love." He replied formally. His tone less cheeky like she was use to.

Awkwardly, Caroline unwrapped her from around him and stepped to the side to stand beside him.

"Need some help?" She asked.

"I've lived for 1000 years and I still can't manage to make a decent cup of coffee." Klaus complained making Caroline giggle.

"I didn't know you drank coffee."

"I don't but Elijah has to get more blood bags and it's too early to hunt but I need something to give me energy." He explained.

"Well I'd love some of your terrible coffee." Caroline teased pulling out a mug from the rack and packing it on the counter.

He smirked taking the cup to pour in the dark brown drink.

Caroline nervously nibbled on her bottom lip, brushing her hair out of her face. "You're up early today."

Klaus stared at her with furrowed eyebrows pouring in the cream.

"I mean, I woke up and you weren't there. Usually you wait for me to wake up so we can come downstairs together..."

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, not that big of a deal."

Caroline softly scoffed at his annoyed tone. "I didn't say it was a big deal, it's just an odd change in routine since you've been doing that since we started sleeping together."

Klaus's eyes softened, observing how insulted she felt by the way he spoke to her. He's never spoken to her like that before. He was unfairly taking his frustrations out on her.

"I'm sorry."

He caught himself saying that a lot to her lately.

She nodded tracing the rim of the mug with her index finger before looking up at him again with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Speaking of sleeping together, I woke up all alone this morning." Caroline said suggestively, trapping herself between his body and the counter. Usually she wasn't so daring but Klaus made her feel confident enough to not be ashamed about making it known what she wanted. Not to mention, she _really_ missed him.

Klaus raised his eyebrows high in shock and arousal. "Love, we're in the kitchen."

"It wouldn't be the first time besides, all your siblings are out which means no interruptions." She concluded kissing his bottom lip to test the waters. Caroline repeated the action until Klaus eventually reciprocated.

His mouth was aggressive against her's. Caroline moaned, making an entry way for his tongue deepening the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck when he lifted her onto the counter still heavily kissing her. Klaus's hands caressed over her fabric covered legs then wandering up to the hem of her tank top. She nipped his bottom lip playfully, rubbing herself against his hard shaft eliciting groans from them both.

His hands travelled more up underneath her shirt, carefully kneading her breasts in his palms.

"Klaus." Caroline quietly moaned against his lips as his hands continued worshipping her upper body. She pressed herself more into him, blushing at how desperate she was for his touch.

She leaned her head back on the cupboard as his kisses ventured down from her jaw to neck. He began kissing and licking over a sensitive area with his human teeth, trying to maintain his control but the harsh way she was rubbing against him wasn't helping. At that point he felt his fangs emerging and the black veins forming underneath his eyes. The urge to dive his fangs into her flesh was overwhelming. He remembered her blood coating his mouth as he tried to get the venom out of her system, her body weakening.

Pushing himself away from her Klaus's features went back to normal as he stared up at the girl sitting on the counter. Her eyes full of confusion and worry as she covered herself with her arms. This was the first time she had ever felt cold and insecure being with him, it wasn't a good feeling.

Klaus thought things were getting back to normal, he thought he was getting over it but now he was the monster in his nightmares. He was the one hurting her and he wasn't sure if he could trust himself. The images were getting worse and Klaus could feel the pressure in his chest forming again.

"I have to go." Klaus said walking out the kitchen.

"Wait what?" Caroline asked frustratingly.

"I have to meet with Marcel..."

"No." She demanded hoping off the counter and hurriedly walking over to him by the front door.

"Caro-"

"Stop!" She demanded again now standing directly in front of him. "I just got you back I want to be with you and talk to you about all of this. There's a lot I need to talk to you about but you won't give me the chance. So can you just...stay?" Her eyes desperate and tone begging.

Klaus considered hell he wanted to stay, talk and be with Caroline but he wasn't ready to confront his decision about her... _them_. He'll never be ready for that. He was being unfair to her but (in his mind) this was their best option for now. The way Caroline was gazing at him like she had so much to say and he knew she did, only made it harder to refuse.

"I have to go." He choked out, storming out the house without another word to her.

Caroline couldn't believe that just happened as she stood there in the doorway watching him drive off. She practically begged him to stay and he still left. Why was he hell bent on distancing himself from her all of a sudden? Klaus wouldn't talk to her but she needed to talk to him. Since returning home he's been different, well with everyone but mainly her. As if he was forcing himself to be there which only made her feel worse.

* * *

Rebekah drove up into the driveway of the mansion, parking her red convertible in her spot. She pulled the bag of blood bags from the passenger seat before stepping out the car and locking it. She stopped in her tracks walking up the steps when she spotted Caroline sitting on the porch bench alone.

Caroline didn't even acknowledge her as she simply looked into distance holding a cup of coffee. Rebekah was slightly relieved but also surprised to see Caroline outside alone, relieved because at least she wouldn't be succumbed to hear her and Klaus's reunion.

She took the last step on the porch and turned to face the baby vampire.

"Dare I ask?" Rebekah's voice startled her.

Caroline glanced over at Rebekah before looking away again. "I'm really not in the mood today, Rebekah so please just leave me alone."

The blonde Original furrowed her brows now curious. She walked over to the bench and sat down next to her, they stayed awkwardly silent for awhile before Rebekah spoke.

"So where's my brother? I was expecting you two to be thoroughly scarring me death with your reunion." Rebekah muttered.

Caroline didn't say anything, instead she took a sip of coffee and immediately gagged at the taste.

"Oh god, he wasn't kidding when he said he made terrible coffee." She said scrunching her nose.

Rebekah grinned. "He's more of a tea person."

Caroline lightly smiled looking down at the cup somberly.

"Elijah asked me to pick up more blood bags for you." She suggested taking one out the bag and handing it to her.

As stubborn as Caroline wanted to be, she couldn't deny she was starving. Her gums were on fire and her stomach was growling. She hadn't had much to eat last night because she was so worried about Klaus. Without another thought she snatched the blood bag ripping into it with her teeth and drinking every last drop moaning at the taste.

Rebekah looked partly disturbed and amused. "For gods sake Caroline you act like we starve you."

Caroline pulled her mouth away from the now empty bag, embarrassed at her horrid eating habits.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin she spoke. "Sorry, I haven't been eating much."

"Figures." Rebekah sighed now turning completely in her seat to focus on Caroline. "Okay, what's going on between you and my brother?"

Caroline froze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Caroline you both couldn't be more obvious especially due to the fact that up until now you two have been attached to the hip." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

The baby vampire blushed, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Hey..." Both girls shocked at Rebekah placing a comforting hand on Caroline's shoulder. The gesture so small but major at least to Caroline. The Original quickly retracted her hand from her body.

Rebekah cleared her throat, pulling a strand of her behind one of her ears. "Anyways, I'm particularly nosey if you haven't noticed and quite shameless about it."

Caroline rolled her eyes discreetly.

"My brother has returned home from god knows where and you've been more irritating than usual worrying about him. And instead of spending his homecoming and your miracle with him after we purposely gave you two the house today, you're sitting out here moping. Now do you want to try that response again?" She pressed the question with a quirked brow.

Caroline huffed. "Well when you find out, come talk to me because I'd love to know his answer too." Caroline responded, taking another sip of the terrible coffee.

Rebekah slightly pouted her lips.

She sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with him Rebekah. He won't talk to me, I've tried, I've been trying since last night. He's been so cold towards me. I practically begged him to stay with me this morning...but he still left." She explained, bending down to place her cup on the floor next to her feet.

Rebekah raised a brow. "That doesn't sound like Nik, at least not him around you."

"Yeah..." Caroline said lowly playing with her fingers nervously. She felt all the emotions in her chest, feeling more hurt about the situation now than she did when he first left.

The blonde vampire sighed. "Where did he go?"

She just shrugged. "He didn't tell me, he just said he was meeting with Marcel."

"I told you those two are thick as thieves, I wouldn't fret over it. He's probably trying to get back to some kind of normalcy and needs time-"

"Away from me." Caroline finished the sentence.

Rebekah lowered her eyes. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to, he basically did himself."

"You truly believe my brother wants to purposely be away from you? It's quite annoying how obsessed he is with you." Rebekah teased with a grin but Caroline wasn't budging.

"If you asked me that a few days ago I would've said 'no' immediately but now..." She drifted off looking down, trying not tear up.

Rebekah nibbled on her bottom scooting closer to Caroline on the bench. "Your answer should still be 'no'. Look, if there's one thing I know for sure is that my brother cares deeply for you. Whatever mood swings he's currently experiencing, and he experiences a lot, it will blow over before night time, I assure you."

Caroline gulped. "How can you assure me that?"

"Because I know my brother Caroline, he'll talk to you when he's ready. It's annoying as hell but that's just how it is with him, one of his many flaws is stubbornness." She explained, hoping to ease Caroline's scattered mind.

It seemed to have worked at least a little when Caroline relaxed her body into a deep sigh.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just psyching myself out I guess." She said with a faint smile.

Caroline wanted to believe what Rebekah was saying, even trying to convince herself it was all just in her head. But it just didn't seem that simple and the bad feeling in her gut didn't ease. She decided to brush it off at least until Klaus returned home, she probably really had nothing to worry about anyways.

Rebekah grinned back. "I'm always right. Now that that is settled, let's get you a proper cup of coffee. Then again, if Nik gave this horrid drink to you maybe he wants you dead after all." She joked.

"You're not funny." Caroline laughed picking the mug up off the floor.

* * *

Rousseau's wasn't as crowded as usual and quite mellow much to Klaus's liking, not necessarily in the mood for crowds of people for that matter. He was sitting at one of the tables near where the live performance was taking place. A young girl, couldn't be more than 16 was singing a Billie Holiday tune on the stage. The bar was occupied by a few businessmen on their lunch break and on the other end there was a guy attempting but failing to woo a very attractive redhead. Klaus lightly smirked, finishing off the last bit of bourbon in his glass then placing it back down on the wooden table.

Not realizing how much time had gone by, he pulled his phone out his pocket and was instantly met with the picture of Caroline as his lockscreen.

He remembered that day they spent all morning in bed together. Caroline snatched his phone from off the nightstand and he tickled her until she gave it back. Klaus could hear her genuine laugh as if she was sitting right next to him.

 _"Okay, okay! Stop!" Caroline shouted a laugh, trying to push Klaus off the bed so he could tickling her._

 _The red sheets covered them both as Klaus hovered his body over her's. He couldn't resist lowering his head down to kiss her. Taking advantage of her vulnerability he tried taking the mobile device but Caroline raised it above her head._

 _"You don't even want to actually kiss me?" She asked teasingly against his lips._

 _"Kissing you has become a favorite hobby of mine." He said pecking her on the lips._

 _"Mhm, but clearly getting your phone back is more important." She smirked._

 _"Caroline..."_

 _"What's on here that you don't want me to see? Certain texts?" She raised an eyebrow amusing Klaus._

 _He kissed her cheek smiling. "I have nothing to hide from you, sweetheart you even know my passcode. I would hope we're in a good enough place where you don't suspect there's anything scandalous on my phone."_

 _Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip anxiously. "I know. We are in a good place, a happy one."_

 _They both lazily smiled at each other before she tilted her head up to leave a lingering kiss on his full lips. She pulled away from the kiss before it got more heated._

 _"Okay, I'll give you your phone back only if I can change your lockscreen."_

 _Klaus raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Pardon me?"_

 _She pointed at the blank screen. "People already think you're boring enough, don't give them another excuse."_

 _He shrugged. "Then I guess it's a good thing I don't care what people think."_

 _"Klaus." Caroline warned._

 _"Love, it's not necessary."_

 _"It is to me. Lockscreens are a sense of expression, it doesn't have to be anything major just something you're interested in."_

 _"All I'm interested in is you." He claimed kissing her on the nose, making her smile._

 _"Then I'll take a picture of myself." Caroline concluded before he could respond, pushing him off of her so she can get in a proper position._

 _Klaus admired her as she fluffed her curls still laying down on the bed. She held the camera up facing her then smiling wide when taking the first shot. A few more shots followed that included smiles and many silly faces and Klaus couldn't even fight off his wide grin._

 _Caroline sat up when she was done. "Now you just have to choose."_

 _"They're all of you so it doesn't really matter."_

 _She playfully rolled her eyes choosing for him one of her smiling. Setting it to his lockscreen she handed the phone back to him._

 _"There. Now you can never forget me." Caroline teased._

 _She yelped when Klaus pulled her into his lap, hands bunching up the sheets that were covering her naked body. He kissed her lips deeply eliciting a small moan from her. "I wouldn't dream of it."_

 _"_ Another one?"

Klaus quickly looked up at Cami who was grinning ear to ear with a tray of drinks in her hand. He rubbed over his face with his hands roughly while nodding. She sat another glass of bourbon down in front of him.

"Cute." She said looking down at his phone screen.

"A bit rude don't you think?" Klaus muttered putting his phone back in his pocket.

"It was out in the open, however not saying 'thank you' is rude." She responded eyeing the drink she just put down for him.

Klaus glared at her, picking up the glass and sipping his drink.

Cami rolled her eyes taking a seat next to him. He was confused and not at all amused.

"I didn't ask for company." He said.

"Well I didn't ask for student debts we all don't get everything we want, even you." She teased but Klaus just rolled his eyes looking away.

"Is everything okay?"

Klaus stayed silent focusing his attention on the live performance.

She hesitated before speaking again. "Look Klaus umm...I heard what happened to Caroline."

His body tensed and face was now directly in front of her's making her jump in her seat. Though Cami was well aware of Klaus's vampirism, but she would never get use to his wild yellow eyes and sharp fangs especially directed towards her. There was nothing but anger in his eyes and she was pretty sure he could smell her fear.

"You don't talk about her, understood?" Klaus growled.

The bartender gulped but stood her ground. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened but I know she's alive and you're the one who saved her, so why are you here?"

Klaus leaned more into her. "I would tread very carefully if I were you, love."

"Well you're not me because if my boyfriend was miraculously alive, the last thing I would be doing is sulking in a bar alone, as opposed to being with him-"

She gasped in fear when he gripped both of her arms tightly in his hands. No one was paying attention or at least acting like they didn't see what was happening. Cami winced at the pain of his grasp, she honestly thought he was going to kill her right there.

Klaus stilled looking into her fearful eyes. He wanted to rip her throat open and get lost in the bloodlust until the bleak images of Caroline were out of his head for good. He growled under his breath letting her go then leaning back into his chair. The purpose of him getting out the house was to stop thinking about her but he was finding that difficult since everyone kept bringing her up in discussion.

Cami tried to regain her composure, fluffing her hair and sitting up in her seat. "Klaus, you're my friend, and I had hoped you saw me as yours too."

He didn't say anything which only irritated her more.

"I'm not talking to you as a therapist, I'm talking to you as a concerned friend. I may not know all the details about what happened but no one who's experienced such tragedy should be by themselves." She explained.

"You almost lost her, Klaus."

"Really? I didn't realize, it's not like I was there holding her lifeless body or anything." Klaus spat sarcastically.

Cami sighed. "I just don't understand why you would want to be alone or leave her alone after this. Why not be there for her and allow her to be there for you? Why are you hiding out instead of confronting it? You claim to care about Caroline but right now you're being pretty selfish towards her."

"I _do_ care about her." Klaus replied defensively.

"Funny way of showing it since you're drowning in your own unnecessary man pain instead of being at home."

Everything she was saying was right, he knew it though he would never admit that to her. He was being selfish with Caroline, caring more about his own issues than hers. If anything she needs him more now but he can't be around her. He didn't even know if he trusted himself with her anymore. Klaus couldn't hide out forever and he wasn't being fair to Caroline either.

Klaus sighed. "Camille, I know you're trying to be nice but you don't want me as a friend."

She grinned. "Yeah, you've said that to me before yet I'm still here. You being a vampire-hybrid isn't an issue for me anymore. I know you're capable of being a good person, I've seen it when you're with Caroline. She brings out this light in you, these feelings that you probably didn't even know were there. She's good for you-"

"But I'm not good for her." He interrupted.

"You don't honestly believe that. Look you don't want my analysis so I'll just say this, go home. Go home to Caroline and sort everything out, it's the only way for you both to move on from this." Cami advised.

Klaus looked at her thoughtfully. She was right, there was only so long he could stay away from Caroline. They needed to move on from this but he wasn't sure if they'll truly be able to. He cared about her, more than anything and that's why he was doing this, making probably the hardest decision he's ever had to make.

Dropping a few bills on the table he abruptly stood from his seat walking towards the exit then out the bar without another word.

"You're welcome?" Cami muttered from the distance.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on her bed anxiously waiting for Klaus to come home. He had been gone all morning and it was already almost four in the evening. She tried to waste some time by going out with Rebekah and Freya to breakfast at an intimate café. The two sisters were indulging in happy conversation and the cute waiters passing by while Caroline just sat there quietly. She flashed them a few fake smiles so they wouldn't question her but she was anxious to see Klaus.

She wanted to talk to him about her attack, her revival, him turning into a wolf and what he was doing that whole time he was gone. This tragedy was like a wake up call for Caroline, she realized even being an immortal life is still too short. Too short to not do or say what you want when you have the opportunity to do so.

It's a given that Klaus means a great deal to her and she's never felt such passion and trust with anyone before him. Since meeting him back in Mystic Falls she knew this man was going to impact her life in some way. Klaus made her feel loved and safe. He was more than her boyfriend but also friend and confidant. No one else understood her the way he did, he didn't judge her for being and wanting what she wanted. He was always honest with her, she needed to do the same with him.

Her stomach began to turn with anxiety thinking about it and how he would react. Though he had never said the exact words to her, she knew how he felt.

She heard someone at the front door, immediately hopping off her bed rushing towards the door. A confused frown formed on her face when she opened the door and instead of Klaus she was met with Marcel.

Marcel turned around facing her.

"Hey Caroline." Marcel said awkwardly.

"Hey, where's Klaus?" Caroline asked.

Marcel creased his forehead. "Uhh I thought he was here. My days of keeping tabs on Klaus Mikaelson are done, that's your job now." He joked with a smile.

Caroline grinned then quickly dropped her expression, her heart feeling bruised.

Why would Klaus lie to her?

"Anyways, I just wanted to stop by to check on you after everything. I know I'm a little late but it's never too late to make sure a friend is okay."

"So we're friends?" Caroline smirked.

Marcel chuckled. "If you ever decide to ditch Klaus then maybe we can talk about something more physical."

She rolled her yes playfully at his innocent flirting.

"But in all seriousness, if you need anything I don't want you to hesitate to ask alright?"

Caroline rewarded him a genuine wide smile. "Thanks Marcel."

He nodded. "Well duty calls, tell Klaus I stopped by would ya?"

"Sure."

Marcel pressed his lips together into a line. "I know it's a frustrating waiting game with Klaus but he will come around. Being open is pretty much a foreign concept to him still but he's not expressive with anyone except you. Just give him time."

Caroline appreciated what Marcel was saying but same as with Rebekah, she wasn't sure she believed it anymore.

She smiled waving him off and closing the door. Barely a few minutes later there was another knock on the door. Caroline deeply sighed opening it then tensed when she saw Klaus nervously standing in the doorway with a bouquet of lilies in his hand.

She missed him but she was more pissed than anything.

"Did you forget your key?" She coldly asked crossing her arms over her chest.

He smirked. "My hands are rather occupied if you haven't noticed, love."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, not amused and the awkward tension was thickening especially since she still wouldn't step aside to let him in.

Klaus licked his lips nervously avoiding her cold eyes. "I bought these for you." He said handing the bouquet to her.

She was slightly flattered that he remembered her favorite flower but she was too angry to accept them.

"Feeling guilty?" She sassed snatching them from out of his hands.

He sighed. "Can you at least let me in so we can talk?"

Caroline huffed. "Oh now you want to talk? That's funny because I recall wanting to do just that this morning and you completely walked out on me."

"Car-"

"After I begged you to stay, you still left!" She interrupted, her skin heated.

"Caroline, please can we discuss this inside?" He frustratingly begged.

She pressed her lips together tightly, opening the door wide and turning her back to him as he entered.

Klaus closed the door, as if he wasn't nervous enough about confronting her this was making it even worse.

He took a small step towards her. "I'm sorry for this morning. I just-"

"Had to meet up with Marcel." She finished the sentence for him.

Turning to face him again she walked up to him. "Another funny thing, Marcel stopped by not too long ago and when I asked where you were he looked at me like I was crazy. He thought you were here, _with me_."

Klaus wanted to think of something to say, anything to erase the hurt and saddened expression from her face.

"So we're lying to each other now?"

She shoved the flowers against his chest aggressively. "If you're going to lie, at least make sure your alibi checks out."

He caught the lily's, cursing under his breath as he set them down on the table.

Caroline lightly tugged on her blonde curls, trying not to completely explode at least yet.

"What the hell is going on with you, Klaus? And don't say nothing, or that you don't want to talk about it because from here on out those are not excuses anymore, not with me!" She raised her voice.

Klaus's lips were slightly parted wanting to speak but every word got caught in his throat.

"You've been weird since last night." She continued. "You were really distant and I thought maybe you just needed to sleep it off but then this morning. Not waiting for me to wake up and basically rejecting me. What happened while you were gone? Do you not think I'm attractive anymore?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in offense. Caroline's voice was low and insecure, she was never like that with him and he never wanted to get used to seeing it. "How could you possibly think that?"

"You tell me? What am I supposed to think when my boyfriend acts like he doesn't even want to touch, or be around me?!" She yelled.

He sped in front of her, their faces inches from each other, practically chest to chest. Caroline's chest heaved up and down staring up at him. Klaus hesitatingly reached out, cuffing one side of her face in his hand thankfully Caroline didn't pull away. As much as she wanted to restrain, she relaxed into his warm touch closing her eyes.

Klaus tilted her chin up gently. "Caroline there is no such thing as tiring of you, every moment spent with you is an unpredictable gift. You have the face of an angel and body of a goddess, I could never get bored admiring you. You should never feel you're worth any less than you are especially with me, and I'm sorry that I made you feel that way."

Caroline lightly dragged her teeth over her bottom lip. "I'm still upset with you." She whispered.

"And you should be. I've been unfair to you, you don't deserve it."

Her eyes amusingly shot up. "Klaus Mikaelson admitting he's wrong, this must be a special occasion."

Klaus fought off a smirk. "I don't want you to ever feel that way again and anyone who makes you feel that way doesn't deserve you and that includes me."

Caroline grinned. "You're the only person I've ever felt secure with so imagine how I felt. When there's something on your mind you have to talk to me about it okay? That's how relationships work, you have to trust me."

He simply nodded in agreement dropping his hand from her face. "You're right."

"Okay stop agreeing with me, it's weird and not Klaus-like." She laughed but Klaus remained unmoved.

Klaus slumped his shoulders and clenched his jaw. He couldn't put her life in jeopardy anymore, he couldn't be foolish with her. She'll be upset with him at first but hopefully she'll see he was doing what was best, he was doing right by her like he said he would.

He pulled away from her completely and took a step back. Caroline looked at him worriedly, her lips slightly parted.

"Klaus."

He deeply sighed rubbing his hands over his face frustratingly.

"Hey." She took a step towards him bringing his hands down from his face.

Caroline clutched his face in her hands so he couldn't avoid her gaze. His blue eyes full of sadness and guilt, she didn't understand what was happening. Her thumbs slowly caressing his stubbled cheeks trying to ease him. Klaus leaned into her touch briefly, chasing her touch before shaking his head frantically.

"Stop." He whispered pushing her hands down from his face.

His tone was cold and stale as his body tensed. Their hands were still attached and Caroline squeezed them to get his attention and look at her. Klaus's eyes unreadable, he squeezed her hands back in reassurance looking down at them with hooded eyes.

Finally he decided to meet his gaze with her confused one. Klaus knew what she must've been thinking and that she was right.

"We _need_ to talk, Caroline." Klaus told her sternly, making her stomach drop with anxiety.

Caroline nervously swallowed. "Sounds serious."

She said with a smirk, trying to lighten up the mood but Klaus's face stayed blank.

"It is." He confirmed coldly, looking into her softened worried eyes.

* * *

 **So...Klaus and Caroline are going to have a serious talk. Keep in mind, Klaus's perception on how to deal with loss and love are different than how most people perceive it as, granted he hasn't experienced such since his youngest brother's death which is why he's feeling what's he feeling and will be explained in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Rip me to shreds if you want, I want your thoughts but not too much hate haha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Smut towards the end**

* * *

"We _need_ to talk, Caroline." Klaus told her sternly, making her stomach drop with anxiety.

Caroline nervously swallowed. "Sounds serious."

She said with a smirk, trying to lighten up the mood but Klaus's face stayed blank.

"It is." He confirmed coldly, looking into her softened worried eyes.

Caroline looked at him puzzled as he still wouldn't drop his hands from here as if he was afraid of letting go.

Klaus took a deep breath. "You know how much I care about you, right?"

"Of course..." She answered.

"And you know how important your safety is to me, more important than mine or my siblings? I'd do anything to make sure you're safe no matter what."

"Klaus why are you telling me this?" Caroline asked.

She wasn't sure where this conversation was leading to and the longer he took to get to the point, the more nervous she became.

He dropped her hands, stepping back and pacing through the living room. Frustratingly he wiped over his face with his hands, knowing nothing he said was going to make this any easier.

He gulped staring at the wall. "We were fooling ourselves...into believing this could work. I was fooling myself into believing I was capable of being good, of being the right man for you."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. "Klaus what are you talking about?"

"I killed Sophie Deveraux." He abruptly stated, still staring at the wall.

"What?" Her voice breathless.

Klaus finally faced her slightly distraught face. "While I was gone I sought her out, found her, and killed her. I compelled her 15 year old niece to walk backwards off of a mausoleum and made Sophie watch as she literally fell to her brutal death."

"I gave her time to mourn, before I ripped her heart from her chest without a second thought and left both their bodies in the cemetery to rot." He explained bluntly. "And as I'm sure you already know but I think you should hear it from me. I turned that night as well."

Even though Caroline already knew that tidbit, it didn't frighten her any less. Klaus never talked to her about his wolf half so she wasn't sure what to expect.

"I forgot how it felt to feel that rage and power; such a rush. All I saw was red everywhere I turned. I wanted to rip apart anyone and anything around me, and I did. There's a trail of mutilated bodies just outside the bayou which I'm sure I'll be informed about at the next town meeting." He concluded with a small smirk.

How could he be making a joke out of this?

Caroline was practically baffled, she didn't know how to react.

Klaus was so blunt about in his explanation about what he had done. He knew how she felt about killing and usually had a filter regarding it when necessary, yet he wasn't considering her feelings at all right now.

Caroline gulped. "So while I was here...recovering and worried sick about you, you were out killing?"

Klaus shrugged.

She was taken aback by his nonchalant attitude towards her.

It actually hurt that he didn't seem to give a damn about her in this moment.

"You seem surprised." He claimed.

"Well, duh." She scoffed crossing her arms. "How can you say you care about me just a few minutes ago then completely switch tunes and act like you don't now? You were gone for _hours_ , Klaus. I was thinking of the worst case scenarios but you didn't even care that you were away from me, when _I_ needed you." Her voice slightly raised.

He took a step forward, their faces inches from each other's. "Maybe I'm not as selfless with you as you thought." His cool breath hitting her face.

Klaus wasn't even touching her but she felt empty as he stepped back from her again.

She observed him as he paced around.

"I'm not a selfless man, Caroline never have been." He sighed. "I take what I want when I want. I murder with no remorse or feeling because that is who I am, and it's not going to change for anyone."

What was he doing? Was he trying to make her hate him?

"But you deserve better than that...better than me." Klaus choked out.

"It was good, what we had but I'm not the right man for you Caroline. I'm selfish, evil and sadistic right?"

She slightly tensed at him referencing the words she used on him in her confession.

The night when she confessed she was done hiding her feelings and being scared, that _she_ wanted him. Now he was using it against her as if she said it insultingly.

Caroline couldn't believe this. She knew having this talk wasn't going to be a walk in the park but she certainly wasn't expecting this.

Why was he pushing her away?

"Klaus why are you doing this?" She could feel the lump in her throat thickening.

"Sophie Deveraux was everything I hated but she did make a good point. I have an enemy list centuries long and if she could get to you so could they. I've been untouchable because at the time I had nothing to lose, now I do. A weakness."

That stung.

He pressed his lips together as he took in her hurt expression. Klaus could tell it was taking all her might not to explode in tears of anger.

"I haven't had a weakness in over a millennium, it made life easier not having something people could have over me. But you changed that, you made me care about you and develop feelings even when I knew better. And I did but I went against it because..."

Klaus drifted off, holding back on his rambling before he spoke the word that would give no way out. This was hard enough, he wasn't going to add another complication to the mix.

"I went against my better judgment and so did you by getting involved with me, and now look at the result. You're not safe with me, truth be told you never were."

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly in between his finger and thumb.

"You think I'm not safe when I'm with you?" Caroline asked shakily.

Klaus nervously cleared his throat. "I think we should both just accept the reality of it and move on." He stated plainly wanting to get this over with already.

She gasped at his tone, his words, this whole conversation.

Closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath she spoke. "I know what you're trying to do and I don't know why you're doing it but I'm not buying it."

"There's nothing to buy, this is how I feel and I've felt it for awhile now."

Caroline shook her head, anxiously nibbled on her trembling bottom lip. "I don't believe you."

Klaus frustratingly growled. "Damnit Caroline! I don't know how I can make this any clearer for you to understand! I'm trying to be nice about it but you're not getting it!"

She flinched at his harsh tone and raised voice.

"This, _us,_ is done!" He exclaimed while walking towards her still body. "I'm not right for you, and you're not right for me, don't you understand that?! We were both just too blind to realize it at first. I put your life at risk and you hold me back, I don't even think I trust myself around you anymore! Why would anyone want a relationship like that?"

Each word stabbed Caroline deeper, she didn't even know how she was still standing up. She wanted to interrupt but honestly she had no idea what to say.

"Klaus...this isn't you. There's something else wrong I know it, talk to me." She pleaded reaching out for him but he dodged her advances with a scoff.

"Just stop, Caroline. This _is_ me! There's nothing else wrong, okay? _I_ don't want you here, and you're a fool to want to stay."

Caroline didn't know what words were, feeling unable to utter a single one. Face red, water filled eyes and clenched fist were her only signs of expression. Her chest tightened and eyes continued to water but she forced back the tears. She refused to breakdown in front of him.

Klaus could see the pain and betrayal in her eyes, the pain he was causing. He was hurting her.

Good.

"You don't...want me?" She was finally able to ask in a breathless tone.

That wasn't the number one thing on her mind to say to him but with his words stabbing her in the chest repeatedly she needed to know.

Klaus stayed silent as they stared at each other intensely.

He could feel his eyes welling up just looking at her so distraught and hurt. It was paining him to see her like this, feeling the venom in each word he forced himself to say.

The warmth that used to surround around each other now replaced with dark coldness.

How could she ask him that? How could he answer without completely shattering both their hearts?

\- _God, why did she have to make this harder than it already was?_

Klaus could tell Caroline his real reasoning for this, but she wouldn't let go if he did. She wouldn't understand that he was doing what was best for her, that it was all for her. The easiest and hardest way was to break her heart but he couldn't, at least not what was left of it.

Time continued going by and her answer was still left unanswered.

Caroline harshly gulped, preparing to speak until the intrusion of an unexpectedly happy Freya and Lucien walking in stopped her.

"Hey guys." Freya greeted with a laugh.

Klaus finally broke eye contact, blinking repeatedly and looking down while Caroline attempted to blink away the water forming in her eyes as well.

The witch and fellow vampire's happy expressions fell as they realized the scene they just walked in on.

"Everything alright?" Freya asked warily stepping more into the room.

Klaus hesitantly gazed up at Caroline, their eyes meeting briefly but saying so much.

He clenched his jaw tight before turning on his heel, pushing past his sister and friend as he sped out the house.

Caroline slightly gasped in disbelief at his exit.

What just happened?

If Caroline knew when she woke up this morning this was how her day would pan out, she would've stayed in bed.

He didn't want to be with her? Klaus didn't want her.

Caroline felt sick, holding her stomach as her breathing patterns sped up and chest uncomfortably tightened.

Lucien and Freya exchanged looks, he nodded speeding out the room while Freya rushed over to a frozen Caroline.

"Caroline?" Freya asked.

The baby vampire just stood there looking at the opened front door where he left, left her.

"He doesn't want me." Her voice low and plain.

Freya furrowed her brows, completely lost and confused. "Caroline, what happened?"

Caroline didn't respond, she turned to face the witch exposing her now tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. Freya's eyes widened in surprise when she was pulled in for an unexpected tight hug.

Caught off guard, Freya didn't immediately reciprocate the hug. She had no idea what was going on besides the fact that Caroline needed comfort. With that in mind, the Original wrapped her arms around her as Caroline continued aggressively sobbing into her shirt.

"He doesn't want me." She cried.

Freya tried to calm her best she could but Caroline wasn't backing down from her emotions, not anymore.

"Freya, he wasn't supposed to be one of the ones to hurt me. I can't..it hurts! Why does it hurt so bad!" She sobbed.

All the built up emotion for when Klaus was in front of her came crashing down like a tidal wave. Her heart felt bruised, everything did.

How could the one person who made her look forward to each day also be the same person breaking her heart?

Freya lightly patted her back and rubbed it warmly but it only made the cries harder.

She let her cry a little longer before pulling away, wiping the tears under her eyes with her thumb.

Definitely the nurturer in the family.

"Let's get you some tea and if you feel like it, we can talk about this." Freya suggested with a small grin.

Caroline's lips trembled but she nodded in response, following her to the kitchen.

* * *

Klaus didn't even know where he was going, he just knew he had to get as far away from the mansion as possible.

 _\- I_ don't want you here.

He felt like he was ready to heave, thinking back at what he said to her and the way she was looking at him.

So confused, betrayed and broken. Like she didn't even recognize him and in all honesty he didn't recognize himself.

She ought to be hurt, that was his goal but he didn't realize how hard it was going to be to try convincing himself of what he was saying.

Each time he would second guess his motives, he would think back to that day. Caroline dead in his arms, not drinking his blood, not waking up...then he remembered why this was necessary.

Klaus cared deeply for Caroline which is why he was doing this. Letting her go for her own good was more than difficult but it would be rewarding in the end, right?

Knowing that she would be safe and happy even if it wasn't with him was worth it, right?

Caroline was and always has been his priority and that hasn't changed.

The amount of people who want his head on a stick are the same people who want the same her's on one as well just to get to him, he couldn't let that happen.

They got lucky with this one but what if Lucien wasn't going to Don's? What if he listened to Klaus and stayed away from that area?

Caroline would be dead right now.

Klaus leaned back against a brick wall covering his face with his hands.

He couldn't think about that.

He needed to forget, needed to feed.

That's when he heard a young woman walking around the corner. He leaned against the wall of the alley waiting for her to walk by, the smell of her fresh blood already hitting his nostrils.

She was talking on her phone happily not even paying attention to her surroundings but to luckily for Klaus she ended the call before turning the corner.

Yelping in surprise, the young woman dropped her phone on the ground when her back was harshly pressed against the bricked wall. She was too in shock to scream for help when her eyes met with Klaus's golden ones.

Klaus cradled her face in one of his hands leaving in closer so their faces were inches from each other's.

"Don't be afraid. Don't make a sound." He compelled and she simply nodded in agreement.

He smirked crooking her head to the side gently to get a better view of her exposed neck.

His fangs dropped at the smell of her and hearing the blood pumping through her veins.

Not wasting another second, Klaus dove his fangs aggressively into her neck. She groaned as he gripped tightly around her waist keeping her close against him as he allowed himself to get lost in the bloodlust.

He wanted to drain every last drop of blood from her body. To bleed her dry and waste her body down on the concrete as if she was nothing which to him, she wasn't.

Human life was a means to an end anyways, so why would it matter? Klaus never had a soft spot for humans...but Caroline did.

If she didn't hate him already surely him killing another innocent would push her over the edge.

Why was she flooding his mind? Why did he second guess all his actions now by keeping her in mind? Why did she have such an effect on him, why?!

He couldn't even feed and kill in peace anymore.

A small whimper escaped the lips of the young woman, snapping Klaus out of his Caroline filled thoughts.

Klaus could feel her heart beat slowing and the arms wrapped around shoulders were falling as her body weakened.

"Well, well, well. Why am I not surprised to find you in this position?"

Klaus could practically hear the smirk in familiar accented voice.

Reluctantly, the hybrid ripped himself away from the red head's neck. His hands gripped her shoulders so they were face to face.

"Go home. Forget me and forget this happened." He demanded letting her go.

She nodded walking away from him while holding her hand over her bleeding neck confusingly which slightly amused Klaus.

"She's cute." The other man smirked. "Whoah and a redhead, I'm sure she was rather tasty."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood, Lucien." He stated wiping the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Funny little thing, neither am I yet, here I am. You know, I'm not exactly enjoying this habit of running after you, mate." He teased.

"I'm sure trying to be in Freya's good graces is rather exhausting." Klaus teased.

Lucien flashed a brief smile. "It's just like you to think I have some ulterior motive when it comes to actually wanting to help you. Klaus Mikaelson is the black sheep in a world of whites, always him against the world."

Klaus scowled.

"I guess those centuries being apart doesn't help my case but you were always the paranoid type."

"What do you want?" Klaus irritability asked.

"Cutting right to the chase I see, well what I want is for you to get your stubborn arse back to your monster of a mansion and make nice with the lovely baby vampire. How's that sound?" Lucien suggested raising his eyebrows.

Klaus annoyingly rolled his eyes again.

The other vampire amusingly arched a brow. "What's wrong, too much to handle your own mistakes like us normal folk?"

Klaus scoffed. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

He attempted to walk out of the alley but was immediately slammed back against the wall.

Klaus slightly impressed but mostly shocked at Lucien overpowering him with just one hand. Lucien was pretty surprised himself that he wasn't face planted on the ground by now.

While he had the upper hand in the situation he wasn't going to take it for granted.

"You might not have to explain yourself to me, but you definitely do to Caroline." Lucien growled.

"I don't know what the hell is going on between you two but what I do know is that you left an amazing girl cold, alone, and an utter wreck. That deserves a lot of explanation, don't you think?"

Klaus's body tensed.

"I might not have known Caroline as long as you, but from the little time I've gotten to know her, she's great and has a big heart. And if she can put up with you then that makes her pretty damn special, and surely undeserving of whatever it is you said."

Klaus didn't have to be told how amazingly special Caroline was, he already knew. He also knew she deserved better than this.

"Like you said, you don't anything about what's going on between us so I suggest you fall back _mate_." He emphasized the word pushing Lucien away by the chest making him stumble back.

Getting back on balance, the dark haired vampire chuckled lightly under his breath. "You don't deserve her."

Klaus clenched his jaw tightly.

"You don't deserve someone as caring and compassionate as Caroline."

"Watch it, Lucien." Klaus warned.

"She acknowledged all the wrong you've done and your list is rather long, and still opened her heart to you and this is how you treat her? You quite literally got a miraculous second chance of being with her and this is how you show your gratitude?!"

That was it.

Before he could utter another word, Klaus was connecting his fist to Lucien's face making the vampire fall to the ground.

Klaus kicked him hard in the stomach once before climbed on top of him, repeatedly and aggressively whaling on him until all he saw was red.

The anger was built on the truth that Lucien was saying. He was right, he didn't deserve someone like Caroline, someone who looked past the beast and saw the man underneath. Someone who cared for him unconditionally and wholeheartedly. She was full of so much right while he tainted her with all his wrong.

He was letting her go for her own good, her safety and well being was more important than how happy she made him. After putting her in that situation in the first place, he could never forgive himself.

Realization dawned on him and his punches ceased.

He was taking his anger out on the wrong person. There was no one he was more furious with than himself.

Huffing heavily he looked down at a severely bleeding and bruised Lucien underneath him. Klaus stood back up not bothering to give Lucien a helping hand.

Coughing up some blood as Lucien chuckled. "Don't strain yourself by helping me up, really. I'm fine down here."

Sighing deeply and after long contemplations, he reached his hand down to assist the vampire up.

Lucien took it without hesitation and swiftly landed back on his feet.

"Now that's what I call character development." He teased wiping the blood from his mouth then straightening out his clothes.

Klaus lightly smirked. Nervously swallowing he took a step toward his past friend. "Listen...I never thanked you...for saving Caroline." He said shakily.

His eyes widened briefly shaking his head. "It was nothing, I assure you."

"Perhaps, but you did more for her than I could."

Lucien creased his forehead. "Klaus, _you're_ the one who saved her life. If it wasn't for you sucking the venom out she wouldn't have made it."

He shook his head. "If I dealt with Sophie Deveraux sooner she wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. If I didn't get her involved with me she wouldn't have had to endure such trauma..."

Klaus closed his eyes briefly taking a deep breath. "Either way umm...thank you Lucien. Thank you for being there for her." He choked out.

The familiar pressure in his chest was back and his eyes quickly began welling up.

Before he could comment, in a blink Klaus was already gone.

* * *

"I don't know what happened. One minute he's saying he cares about me and the next..." Caroline drifted off tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"He was acting weirdly distant last night and this morning but I thought that maybe he was still adjusting to being back home. I didn't think it was going to turn into _this_."

Caroline still was in awe of how Klaus spoke to her, what he said to her.

Luckily Freya was here, she didn't want to be alone nor did she think it was smart if she was.

Freya was able to help relax her and the green tea she made was calming but her heart wasn't any less broken.

Caroline rediscovered happiness being with Klaus. He made her happy after so long of her being sad and now he was the one making her sad. It just didn't make sense.

Freya observed her as Caroline took another small sip of her tea. Really she had no idea what to say or feel.

She gulped. "This is just so weird, and not Klaus-like at all."

"Well unless I've been with his doppelgänger this whole time and never noticed, I think we can rule that out." Caroline snapped.

Not realizing how harsh her tone was, Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry, it's not you that I'm upset with."

Freya faintly grinned. "Don't apologize Caroline, I'm here to listen."

"I really don't know what to say. Actually, I have a lot to say but the person who needs to hear it isn't here."

She scoffed. "Your brother is impossible, you know that? I can't believe he just breaks my heart like that then walks out on me, for the second time today, might I add, as if it was nothing! How can he treat me like that and not explain himself? I'm not even sad anymore, I'm pissed! I'm pissed at him!"

Freya widened her eyes in surprise at Caroline yelling. Caroline was heated as tears of anger spilled down her face.

Freya handed her a tissue. "The good thing is that he can't hide out much longer. He's going to have to face you eventually. Do you even want to see him?"

"No." She answered immediately. "Yes..." She contradicted. "Ugh I don't know, I just want him back and for us to go back to being to how we were."

"Klaus will always want you, Caroline. You know that."

Caroline sighed. "Freya, I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it but you can't speak for him. You telling me he still wants me in his life while he's saying the opposite isn't exactly making me feel any better."

The witch nodded apologetically sitting awkwardly on the couch next to the baby vampire.

She wiped her thumb around the rim of the mug anxiously. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Talk to him first and get a real explanation."

"And if his tune still doesn't change?" Freya asked nervously.

It was an honest question and logical question that Caroline wish she could ignore.

Caroline harshly gulped, feeling the tears already forming again.

The idea of not being with Klaus bruised her already broken heart. She couldn't picture her life anymore without him being apart of it.

She blinked away her tears. "Then I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Freya gave her a warm smile, rubbing her hand over her back soothingly.

Caroline shot her head up. "You don't have to do this you know, comforting me especially when I'm at odds with your brother. I don't want you to feel you have to choose between me and Klaus."

Freya grinned. "There are no sides Caroline. I know what a mess Klaus can be and it was you who I saw crying when I walked in. I'm comforting you because I care about you and consider you a friend, even if you don't feel the same towards me."

The blonde vampire was now overwhelmed with another emotion that had nothing to do with Klaus. Freya was the only Original she didn't have a history with and the first one whoever called her a 'friend'.

Freya only knew Caroline as "Klaus's object of affection" until she began getting to know her and saw she was much more. She's caring and thoughtful and based on Klaus's recent behavior, way too good for him.

"You are my friend." Caroline faintly grinned.

Both blondes were on high alert at spell me knocking on the door.

Caroline immediately raced over to the door in anticipation of seeing Klaus.

She wasn't sure how she felt about him right now but she did know she was tired of him being gone.

Opening the door widely, Caroline looked disappointed when instead of the hybrid at the door, it was an amused Lucien.

"I'm overwhelmed with your excitement to see me, truly." Lucien teased still standing outside the door.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She said stepping to the side to let him in.

"Expecting your hybrid?"

She shot him an annoyed look which only made him chuckle more.

"Did you talk to him?" Freya creeped up from the dining room.

A huge smile formed on the dark haired vampire's face at the sight of the blonde witch as a light blush crept up on her's.

Caroline raised a confused brow but decided to brush it off for now.

He grinned. "I did and let's just say he wasn't particularly up for chit chat."

"Of course he wasn't." Caroline muttered standing by the staircase.

Lucien cautiously stepped towards her. "He really does care about you Caroline, in his own odd way."

Caroline scoffed. "You know I'm really not in the mood for everyone trying to paint Klaus as the white knight."

"White knight and Klaus Mikaelson contradict each other, don't you think, love?" He teased with a wink. "Caroline, I know he has a lot of explaining to do and you definitely have every right to be upset but trust me when I say he's coming from a good heart."

Caroline hated how easily emotional she had been lately but she couldn't help it.

She desperately wanted to believe what Lucien was saying, she wanted to believe that Klaus still cared about her but she couldn't.

She was still too hurt and angry to believe anything. If Klaus truly felt this way then he could speak for himself and tell her face to face, but he hadn't and just ran off with her broken heart.

Caroline deserved better than that.

"You don't hurt the people you care about." Caroline softly said before turning away to walk up the stairs.

The two watched as she disappeared upstairs.

Lucien sighed taking a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"I wouldn't take it personally, she's not mad at you. She's just hurt and Klaus isn't exactly helping his case the longer he's away." Freya explained sitting in the chair next to him.

"Those two are a bloody headache but I've never seen two people more meant for each other." Lucien commented with a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"After our 'talk', Klaus raced off somewhere. I thought he would already be here before I showed up."

"Well thanks for going after him in the first place, you seem to genuinely care about him."

"He is my sire, love." Lucien winked.

Freya grinned. "But I know he's given you more than enough reasons to hate him."

He shrugged. "Any bad blood I had against your brother passed centuries ago. He hasn't done anything to me recently besides almost beating me to death but I'll let that one slide since he's in a mood."

"Oh my god he hit you?!"

Shrugging again he laughed. "I believe pummeled would be more fitting but tomatoe, tomato."

She rushed over to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere.

Lucien was shocked as Freya examined him, she tugged up his shirt slightly putting pressure on is abdomen to check for bruising. An unexpected moan escaped his mouth, liking the soothing feel of her warm hands on his cold skin.

He nervously cleared his throat. "You know I'm a nearly thousand year old vampire, right?"

Freya rolled her eyes. "I get that you're a macho man but that doesn't mean you can't be hurt, and I know how hard Klaus can throw a punch, especially when he's angry."

"I heal rather quickly, in case you hadn't noticed." He teased.

Ignoring him, she continued examining his body before Lucien grabbed her wrist to stop her actions.

She looked up, gulping as they made eye contact. His captivating brown eyes burning a hole in her hazel ones. Freya could feel her heart beating rapidly she was convinced it was going to pop out her chest and slap him in the face.

Not sure how much time already passed by but he was still holding her wrist in his grasp before reaching down to grab her hand in his. She practically shuttered when he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles gently.

"Go out with me Freya Mikaelson."

Freya's eyes widened, pulling her hand away from his hold.

- _Did he just- did he just ask me out?_

"Yes, I just did." He answered her thoughts with a smile.

Her face slightly turning a bright shade of red not realizing she was speaking her thoughts.

"Lucien..."

"Nothing fancy or over the top, just a nice date."

She nervously nibbled on her bottom lip. "I- I don't even know you."

"Come now, love you know that's not true. I think we've scratched the surface rather well, and clearly you care about me in some way."

He referenced to her unnecessarily rushing to his aid just a few minutes ago.

"Honestly what would be the harm? You've done more than enough far as playing mediator in this soap opera between Klaus and Caroline, you deserve a break and some fun."

She tried to bite back her grin.

"I like you and I'm more than sure you are at least attracted to me, so..." Lucien said with a smirk.

Freya breathlessly laughed shaking her head. "Alright _if_ I were to say yes and that's a big _if,_ what would we even do? You don't know what I like and vice versa."

Lucien smirked. "You're right but that's why we'll get to know each other throughout the night. We'll start with a nice dinner and go from there. The city is at our mercy we can do whatever we want, all I need is a 'yes'."

The Original contemplated it for awhile.

He was right, what would be the harm? She was definitely attracted to him and couldn't deny she wanted to know more about him.

His persistence was more charming than annoying and despite her first impression, Lucien seemed rather genuine and not the worse of company.

She signed. "Okay fine _but_ , this is strictly a platonic, getting to know each other, friendly night out. No hand holding or kissing will be happening either."

Lucien laughed. "Those are your terms?"

"Yes." She answered sternly, sitting up straight.

He smirked standing up from his seat and making his way for the door.

Freya just watched as he walked away but she didn't bother going after him.

Lucien stopped at the door, turning to face her as he turned the doorknob towards him.

"Then I'll see you this weekend Freya Mikaelson." He confirmed with a wink before whooshing off.

Freya was speechless and couldn't believe she actually agreed to go on a date with Lucien Castle. At the same time, she was glad.

A sudden weight that she didn't even know was there had been lifted off her chest.

She wasn't confessing her love for him or anything but it was the little things, a simple honest date. The only thing she was embarrassed about was how giddy she felt, not remembering the last time she had this feeling. Now there was only one problem...

What was she going to wear?

* * *

Caroline was growing impatient.

It was now 9:00 pm and Klaus still wasn't home.

She preoccupied herself for a couple of hours earlier.

Caroline made herself some dinner. Everyone was out the house at the time so she thankfully had the house to herself for awhile. She needed some alone time before having to face him.

Then indulging herself with a long warm shower which relaxed her temporarily. She dried off and changed into jean shorts and a tank.

She missed him.

She was still beyond pissed and fully intended to give him a piece of her mind when he got back, but she still missed him, no matter how much she hated it.

Caroline was envious of how he could shut his feelings out without a second thought. She wanted that, she wanted to hate him. She wanted to pretend what they had for the past month and past 3 years never happened. She wanted to forget everything about him.

She wanted to forget how hard she fell for him.

But she couldn't, that's not the kind of person she was. Caroline knew she was in too deep with Klaus already and that's what made the situation that much more painful.

Knowing he would try avoiding her for the remainder of the night when he did return, Caroline decided to wait for him in his bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of his bed anxiously nibbling on her fingertips, she waited.

What was she even going to say to him? She hadn't even thought about it and why was she so nervous? He's still Klaus even given the circumstances.

Mainly, Caroline was nervous for his final answer. Everything was going to be settled tonight and that included the status of their relationship, she wasn't ready for that. The possible rejection and another broken heart was too much to think about right now.

Caroline's head shot up when she suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

She wasn't sure if anyone else was back home yet. Rebekah and Freya were shopping earlier, Kol wasted himself at a bar all day and Elijah was handling business with Marcel, that Klaus neglected.

Her suspicions died when the door handle jiggled then the door opened.

Her heart dropped immediately and her eyes were already beginning to water at the sight of him.

Caroline fought back any emotion she felt, she would not give him that but a small part of her was really happy to see him.

Klaus stood in his doorway frozen, clearly surprised to see her in his room. He fought back a grin at seeing her beautiful face.

A big part of him was happy to see her too, he wanted to say how much he missed her. But he didn't express it, his face remained unmoved.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever both incapable of finding the right words to say.

"Hi." Klaus stupidly greeted.

He was gone all day and the only word he could make out was 'hi'!

"Hi." Caroline said back.

First words out, they were halfway there.

Klaus gulped. "Where's everyone else?"

"Out." She answered shortly.

He nodded leaning against the threshold. "I didn't think you'd still be up, it's rather late."

Caroline scrunched her nose. "It's not even 10 yet, you should consider taking vitamins or something to keep you up longer." She joked.

Klaus lightly laughed under his breath.

She missed that sound.

\- _Focus Caroline! Don't give in, take charge and get the explanation you rightfully deserve!_

Clearing her throat she sat up straight and confidently. "I actually stayed up because I was waiting for you. We need to talk, Klaus."

Klaus tensed finally pushing himself off the threshold of the door. "I have nothing else to say."

Well this was starting off brilliantly.

She scoffed. "Wow...well good because you already did plenty of talking earlier, it's my turn now." Caroline said hopping off the bed.

"You thought you could just throw a break up in my face and I'm supposed to just be okay with it? I know you've never done the relationship thing but that's not how it works." Caroline began already feeling angry.

Stunned, Klaus closer the bedroom door behind him as she continued.

"We're supposed to be partners Klaus, and you can't just make decisions about our relationship without consulting with me about it first. We're supposed to be a team, I thought we were a pretty good one too..."

"Caroline-"

"You were all over the place earlier, I really have no idea where we stand right now. First, you said you care about me then basically acted the complete opposite when you thoroughly explained your killing spree knowing how I feel about it, then you say I shouldn't be with you because you think you put me in danger so which is it?! Do you care about me or don't you?"

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. "You know the answer to that." He answered lowly, almost offended.

"Clearly I don't, not anymore."

She continued. "You don't hurt people you care about, you don't push them away and break their hearts for no reason!"

He advanced towards her. "You think I would be doing this if I didn't have a reason?"

Caroline was slightly intimidated by the close proximity of them practically being chest to chest, but she kept her head up, she wasn't backing down.

"So, what? My 'safety' is your reason for making you think you had the right to hurt me the way you did? To speak to me like that? You know my insecurities and you completely just threw them in my face."

She was putting on a tough mask but Klaus could see the hurt in her eyes, the hurt he caused. Her fist were clenched tight and her eyes glossed over.

Klaus swallowed taking a step back.

Caroline ran her fingers through her blonde locks frustratingly. "I can't read your mind, Klaus and you won't talk to me! Whenever things get rough you walk out on me and I'm tired of it!"

She could feel the lump forming in her throat already.

"Instead of staying and confronting your problems, you run scared and leave me with the repercussions of your childish agenda."

Klaus glared at her. "Childish? So wanting to keep you safe is childish?"

"No, but you sulking in your self pity is childish."

Caroline wasn't going to hold back on him.

"Why do you act like you're the only one going through something?! As if I'm any less traumatized about what happened than you?! You think this has been easy for me? _I_ was the one who was attacked, _I_ was the one suffering, _I_ was the one who died! _I_ was the one who needed your support _._ This isn't all about _you_ , GOD! You can be so selfish sometimes it drives me crazy!" She yelled.

Klaus scoffed. "You're right, I am selfish and childish and don't give a damn about anyone's feelings but my own. Congratulations Caroline, you've cracked the code." He sarcastically stated making her even more mad.

"Oh don't do that, don't try turning this on me as if I'm the crazy one here when you're being completely ridiculous with your contradictions." She poked his chest.

Klaus growled, loud enough for her to hear.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What, are you upset Klaus? Are you mad because I'm calling out your bullshit?!"

Klaus could feel his frustrations turning into angry annoyance.

"Caroline..." He warned getting irritated.

"Last night was your first night back, you hugged and held me close because you were happy to see me. We went to sleep wrapped in each other's arms because you missed me. Now I'm supposed to believe that suddenly those feelings just went away overnight?"

He was pacing.

"You say you care about me and that you're selfless with me, but this is the complete opposite of that! You just look like a scared coward!"

Klaus growled and before Caroline realized what was happening he slammed her back hard against one of the walls. His hands rested on both sides of her head and hybrid features were out on display.

Caroline was slightly terrified, looking into his wild golden eyes. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but his hard expression was no indicator. The black veins under them sprawled out like spider webs and his cold breath hitting her face like a mist.

Klaus's eyes scanned over her face slowly as if he was trying to memorize every detail of her face. Soon, he ventured down the rest of her body with hungry animalistic eyes and doing the same.

Caroline's chest heaved up and down. She didn't know what he was going to do or what to expect, his face unreadable. Her attempt at speaking was halted by Klaus pressing his lips roughly against hers.

It didn't register at first what was going on until she felt his tongue swipe over her bottom lip, and how desperately she wanted to grant him that access.

\- _No! Focus Caroline!_

Reluctantly, Caroline opened her eyes pressing her hands on his chest and shoving him back.

"Fuck you!" She spat.

Klaus stumbled back a tad.

How dare he just kiss her after all this as if one enticing and lingering kiss was going to make this better.

Caroline couldn't even catch her breath, her staggered breathing brought on by her own frustration and anger towards him. Still feeling the impact of when his soft lips were hard against hers.

She wanted to slap him right across the face but at the same time get lost in his pleasurable kisses and touch.

This was wrong, she shouldn't be thinking about having sex with the man who just earlier today broke her heart. But she couldn't help how badly she was aching for him either.

Her body was betraying any logical reasoning she had and Klaus could sense it.

Klaus took a bold step towards her, both of them admiring the other with fiery lustful eyes.

It would just be one time, one round to get him out her system for good.

They were now chest to chest again but he didn't touch her. He finally relaxed his face and his features disappeared along with his fangs.

She shivered.

His face right in front of hers, and their noses brushed each other's. There was no point in denying what she felt and nothing else mattered in this moment than him.

Caroline was the one to lean forward. Even with them being on the outs, he still let her make the first moves.

She kissed him hard, roaming her hands on his chest roughly eliciting a groan from him.

If it was any other time Caroline would be embarrassed of how desperate she is for him but right now, she didn't care. She wanted Klaus, she needed him.

Didn't take long for Klaus to latch onto her, taking the lead in the fiery kiss. He pushed against her making her stumble back, her back hitting the wall again and their bodies flushed together.

Caroline moaned against his lips at the rough but pleasurably painful contact.

Klaus's lips moved against hers hotly and passionately. He licked over her bottom lip which she whole heartedly opened her mouth for his tongue to explore it.

She moaned as the kiss deepened and she tangled her slender fingers through his hair, lightly tugging. Caroline smirked at the vibration she felt on Klaus's chest from his rumbled moan.

His hips pinned her against the wall as he continued worshipping her mouth then venturing down to her jaw and neck.

Small whimpers escaped her lips when he sucked on her neck nipping her on the neck with his human teeth, licking up the small bit of blood drops.

Caroline grabbed on his hair and pulled his mouth back to her's once again. Klaus grunted at her demanding mouth dominating him and Caroline desperately began rubbing herself against him.

Words couldn't describe how turned on Klaus was at her need for him.

He knew this was wrong and they still needed to talk but he needed her, needed this. And based on her actions, she felt the same way.

There was no denying their connection, it was like a magnetic pull that was impossible to break.

"This doesn't change anything." Caroline said breathlessly in between frantic kisses.

"I'm still mad at you."

Klaus ripped her shirt down the middle, along with her black bra that was hidden by the fabric.

"I know." He replied meeting her lustful gaze with his, kissing her again while quickly reaching down in between their bodies.

Caroline squirmed when Klaus's hand made contact with her clothed, hot and wet centre.

Detaching her lips from his she leaned her head back, already feeling lightheaded from the consuming pleasure. Klaus's teeth and tongue raked up and down her throat seductively.

An appreciative moan fell from her lips, arching into him as he hungrily took one of her hard nipples into his mouth. Caroline moaned and groaned as he pleasured her breasts, feasting on one and kneading the other. She was in a complete daze.

Klaus then quickly unbuttoned her shorts, ripping the zipper in the process.

The aggressiveness was different for them. Sure they've had their fair share of rough sex together, but usually indulged in passionate romantic love making; this felt different. There was nothing romantic about it, it was more about the release.

Not to mention it's been days since the last time they were together, and with vampire heightened sex drives, the aching need was painful.

Not wanting to waste another moment not touching her, Klaus tore her shorts revealing her black panties.

She wanted to scold him for destroying two clothing items but she brushed it off at least until later.

Wanting to feel his skin under her fingertips, she lifted up his Henley, peeling it off his sculpted body.

Caroline admired his chiseled chest hungrily, before crashing her lips onto his again.

The friction she was chasing barely there but she needed something, she needed his hands on her.

"Touch me." Caroline begged.

Caroline gasped, gripping onto his shoulders as he dipped his hand into the lacy fabric instantly penetrating her with two fingers. He groaned at how wet she already was for him.

Klaus silenced her pleasurable noises with his mouth, holding her close around the waist as he vigorously wound her up.

She pulled away burying her cries, biting and sucking up the curve of his neck as she exploded all over his fingers from her first orgasm.

Caroline pulled away with a sated grin before leaning back on the wall, dragging him forward taking his hand into hers and bringing it to her mouth.

The hard aching bulge being restrained by Klaus's jeans was ready to pop out as he followed every swipe of her tongue. She popped both fingers out with a sexy pop and darkened eyes.

He tugged on her blonde curls to pull her in for another heated kiss. He loved kissing her, her lips as addicting as her body.

Sometimes Klaus couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone so naturally exquisite as Caroline and look how he treated her. After what he said earlier, he was lucky she was even letting him touch her.

Caroline's soft hands roamed down his face to his torso to the buckle of his jeans. Fiercely molding her lips with his as she caressed and cuffed him through the material.

"Fuck." Klaus growled.

He was trying to keep the beast within hidden but Caroline was definitely testing it.

Klaus pulled her closer, patting her hand away and moving his down her sides giving her ass a firm squeeze. She luckily took the signal and jumped up, still roughly kissing him while wrapping her arms around his neck and long legs securely around his waist.

He sped them to his piano, knocking over a glass vase that crashed to the floor loudly, sitting her on top.

Klaus grabbed her waist sliding her to the edge of it. His hands rested on her creamy bare thighs and he caressed them affectionately.

They both gasped into each other's mouth rubbing their centers against each other's violently. Caroline could feel his hard length pressing against her throbbing pussy through their clothes, causing her to growl.

Their kisses grew more frantic as Klaus rolled his hips into hers and she raised her's up to meet each thrust. The friction they were creating was agonizing and unreachable.

Caroline couldn't take it anymore.

Playfully nipping his bottom lip she swiftly undid his belt and zipper.

"Fuck me." She moaned against his mouth, trapping his bottom lip in between her teeth.

Klaus suddenly pulled away from the half naked blonde beauty in front of him. He took in her appearance: flushed face, swollen lips, and darkened eyes.

She was the most tempting angel he had ever seen and he wanted to ravish her wings until they broke.

"It's been too long. I need you." Caroline pleaded pulling him close so their bare chests met. The agonizing friction forming from her breasts rubbing against his chest made her want to sob.

Even being royally upset with him, she still needed him and at this point any purpose was fine with him. He mainly worried about her regretting this after it was done. Hating him probably more than she probably already did. Though she was high on emotions right now, he had to check.

Klaus leaned in kissing her deeply to muffle her noises. "Caroline are you su-"

"Ugh yes I'm sure. Just fuck me." She demanded the raising her hips up again to meet his.

Caroline wished Klaus would just shut up and get this over with. She needed this moment before having to face the reality of their situation, she wasn't ready for that.

Without another thought he pressed his lips hard on hers stealing both their breaths in the process. His fingers hooked inside her soaked panties tugging them down over her hips. She lifted her hips up so he can peel them off fully.

Klaus licked his lips slowly as he observed her naked form.

Caroline braced herself on the piano, scooting back to make room for Klaus to hop on who was slipping off the last of his clothes.

Eventually Klaus joined the awaiting blonde beautifully sprawled out for him on the instrument.

He hovered over her leaning down to capture her lips with his. He carefully parted her thighs while rubbing them and settled in between.

Caroline gripped his hips pulling him towards her, hissing when she felt the tip of his cock tease her opening. Just one little taste of him had her mind spinning.

Klaus then filled her fully, sexy whimpers spilled out her mouth at the penetration. He pulled out almost completely then rammed back inside of her.

"Mmm..." Caroline groaned.

Klaus smirked as he began thrusting in and out of her tight hole. Caroline's fingertips now grazing his bare back, piercing her nails into the skin slightly when he hit particular spots.

"You feel amazing, love." He praised into her neck. Caroline stilled but the intrusion of a deep thrust distracted what she wanted to say.

She held onto his biceps tight as his movements intensified.

This was what she needed. Release and bliss that only he could provide. Their bodies were made to be one, no one else had fit either more perfectly.

"Yes!" Her voice raised. She didn't care how loud she was or even if his siblings returned home. He felt way too good to keep it inside anymore.

Klaus loved hearing her verbal approval and appreciation.

He was fucking her at relentless speed, if she were human she would've been dead but Caroline felt like she was.

The overwhelming pleasure each stroke of his cock created inside her made her eyes roll to the back of her head.

His hard thrusts were pushing her more onto the piano and she wondered how they haven't broken it yet.

"Caroline." Klaus grunted biting her shoulder, feeling how close she was and he wasn't too far off himself.

Caroline crashed with her first orgasm, pulsing around him hard. She still held on tighter to him, kissing and sucking the flesh on his neck.

"More." Caroline grunted. She needed so much more and didn't care what he did as long as he didn't stop.

Klaus growled at her demand speeding them off the instrument throwing Caroline on her back on the soft bed.

He quickly leaned over her claiming her mouth hotly. His tongue thoroughly exploring the hot cave of her mouth as his hands brushed down her side.

Caroline gasped when Klaus bit down hard on her bottom lip drawing blood then moaned at the taste of the her blood and his lips on hers. It was the most intoxicating taste and she craved him more than she already did.

Klaus left one last kiss on her lips before venturing down to give her neck all the attention of his teeth and tongue.

"Take me, Klaus." Caroline breathed nibbling on his earlobe.

Klaus growled.

That was her first time saying his name since their tryst began. She was begging for all of him, wanting the wolf make an appearance and claim her.

His cock twitched with excitement.

Caroline parted her lips when Klaus exposed his hybrid features. The wild golden eyes and black veins underneath was the most arousing sight and she could feel her own control slipping when she showed off her darkened eyes.

Before Caroline realized what was happening, she was flipped over on her hands and knees.

Klaus kissed and kicked the curves of her ass making her shiver under his touch.

"So sexy. You want me to claim your pretty arse don't you Caroline?" He murmured against her skin, caressing it.

Caroline nodded, squirming to seek some type of relief hanging her head down. She couldn't see what was happening or know what to expect and suddenly Klaus stopped his actions.

She attempted to turn her face until the sensation of his cock buried deep into her from behind clouded her brain, causing her to fall forward on the bed.

"Oh my god." Caroline muffled her moan into a pillow, her hands gripping tightly on the red sheets.

Klaus thrusted slow and deep at first, leaving small kisses up and down her alone before they found _their_ rhythm and he quickened his motions. She felt so deliciously good it was unbelievable how perfect she was.

"Harder. Oh god harder!" Caroline sobbed pushing her hips back into his.

Klaus groaned at her desperation.

He fucked her hard and relentlessly. Caroline was growing lightheaded how amazing it felt, she couldn't hold back her appreciation as he hit every sweet spot.

"Klaus!" She screamed and legs viciously shook when he squeezed her ass cheeks, watching his cock disappear in and out of her tight pussy.

Wrapping his arm around her stomach to hold her up, her back was to his chest. Fisting his hand into her blonde tresses, Klaus pulled so that would turn her face towards him then devouring her lips.

Caroline lifted her hand up to his neck, stroking the nape of his neck as their lips connect fiercely and his cock stroked inside her deeply.

Klaus's hand let her hair go and reached around to tease one of her nipples while the other hand held them up.

Caroline harshly moaned into his mouth, she could already feel her second orgasm building and reaching its peak.

"I'm so close." She whispered reconnecting their lips then gasping when she felt his hand teasing her sensitive clit from the front.

Klaus pushed against it hard and rubbed in every motion, working her up and her harsh breaths was proof enough it was working.

"Come for me, Caroline." He groaned tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

With another shout of his name, Caroline's entire body shook with pleasure as the exquisite orgasm completely took her over and she milked him.

A few more hard thrusts and Klaus came crashing down too, leaning forward on her damp back.

He held her up as she collapsed forward in his arms, beads of sweat traveling down their foreheads. Leaving a few kisses on her shoulder Caroline hummed in satisfaction.

They both attempted to catch their breaths while also trying to come down from their lustful highs.

Klaus stayed in place for awhile resting his forehead against her shoulder.

Caroline wiggled out his grasp when he pulled out of her then she laid down,, turning on her back staring up at the ceiling.

Sex with Klaus was always phenomenal but that was just... _wow_.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, wondering how she went from arguing with Klaus to fucking him. She gave into the unhealthy temptation and was now indifferent about it.

What did _this_ mean for them? Was that break up sex? Were they considered broken up now?

Too many questions were running in her head and all she wanted to focus on was the new found tension brewing up and for Klaus to sate it for her.

Klaus was laying by her side just watching her.

He wanted to know what she was thinking about and how she felt about what they just did. But based on her refusal to look at a plain ceiling instead of him, he assumed it wasn't good. Klaus himself didn't even know what to think of it.

They still had a lot to talk about, a lot of things they didn't want or were too afraid to say. He cared about her too much for comfort and her beauty was distracting.

She looked glorious shamelessly lying naked beside him. The amount of other things he still wanted to do to her was limitless. He already recovered from the previous earth shattering orgasm and his cock was itching for another or two.

"Caroline." After a long silent wave, Klaus finally spoke.

He was still looking at her while she looked anywhere but him.

Gulping, Klaus hesitantly trailed his index finger down her arm. He smirked noting her low hiss and shivered body.

Feeling more bold his finger traveled over to her torso and teased her naval. Caroline briefly closed her eyes and discreetly bit her lip at the cooling touch.

"I'm mad at you." Caroline reminded breathlessly.

Klaus scooted closer turning on his side. Caroline hummed at the sweet kisses he continuously was planting on her damp shoulder up to her neck.

"I know." He repeated the response he said to her earlier as his mouth continued worshipping her skin.

Caroline discreetly squirmed digging her nails into her hands.

Yes, they had a lot to discuss regarding their relationship and yes this was a completely unhealthy method but they could tackle all that in the morning.

They both just needed this night, they both just needed each other.

"Screw it." Caroline rolled over atop Klaus and kissed him mercilessly while holding his face in place.

Klaus's hands wandered on her hips keeping her aligned with him. She began grinding her hips into his seductively, eliciting moans from them both. Kissing him violently and tugging on his curls Caroline continued getting lost in him over and over again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of New Orleans..._

The road was dark and the blinding trees weren't helping, maybe driving on an unfamiliar road in the middle of the night wasn't the smartest decision.

Because it was so late, barely anyone was out which sucked when you're by yourself with an unreadable map.

Luckily there was a 24 hour diner up ahead with its lights bright for business.

Pulling up the driveway, it was surprisingly rather crowded. Mainly full of truckers and possible runaway teenagers.

Opening and walking in the door, the bell on top of the door chimed beautifully and of course everyone turned to stare at the new customer.

Quietly taking a seat on one of the stools and sighing tiredly, signaled a waitress to walk over. She was a cute young woman with pinned back dark brown hair and a sweet smile on her face.

"Long drive?" She asked placing a mug in front on the counter and pouring coffee in it.

"It's only been a couple of hours but everything seems far from Mystic Falls."

The waitress beamed. "We get a lot of folks from there up in here. Well anything else I can get you hun? Breakfast or a burger?" She held up the coffee pot in her hand.

The smile was returned as the offer was denied. "No thank you, Ruth." Her name tag read. "Actually there is one thing I need help with.."

The waitress set the coffee pot down and leaned in on the counter.

"Do you know the fastest way to get from here to New Orleans?"

* * *

 **Okay so things happened in this chapter haha**

 **So Klaus is being a rat smh I'm bothered with him as much as Caroline. Keep in mind why he thinks he's doing the right thing by her, he's not exactly the best at knowing how to show his care for someone without pushing them away which is something he'll have to learn.**

 **There was klarosex haha totally unplanned on my part but I went with it and loved it and it's (clearly) been awhile ;) Yes, they gave into a moment of weakness but nothing's been resolved yet obviously. Klaus and Caroline still have a very emotional morning after to look forward to in the next chapter which will heavily drift their relationship.**

 **Oh and it looks like someone from the Mystic Falls gang is heading to NOLA...any guesses?**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	15. Chapter 15

"You're in a cheery mood for so early in the morning." Kol commented as Freya pranced over to the outside patio where her siblings were gathered around eating breakfast.

"Someone is excited about their upcoming date." Rebekah teased making Elijah raise an eyebrow.

"Rebekah!" Freya growled, beginning to regret telling Rebekah about it.

"Date?" Elijah and Kol questioned simultaneously.

Freya sighed taking a seat next to her amused sister.

Her brothers waited for her to comment on the situation observing her with amusement and grins.

"Okay fine, yes I'm going on a date! Are you happy now?" Freya blurted stealing a bagel of the tray on the table.

"I don't mean to pry, sister but may I ask with whom?" Elijah asked curiously taking a sip of his coffee.

She hesitated for a second before answering.

Lucien wasn't exactly an enemy of the family, especially after his Caroline rescue mission, but not exactly date worthy either. Though she was the eldest of her siblings, Freya still wasn't keen on them being in her personal affairs.

"Not that it's anyone's business but...it's Lucien." She answered.

"Lucien? As in Lucien Castle? Well, I suppose Caroline won't be the only one getting her feathers ruffled around here." Kol teased.

Rebekah scrunched her face in disgust.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. "Kol please..."

"What?" Kol raised his brows. "Look, Caroline and Nik have been the only two in this house actually getting any, and now our straight cut Freya is getting her own taste-"

"Stop!" Freya yelled as her face turned cherry red. "No one is getting their feathers ruffled or a taste of anything, god Kol!"

The youngest Original chuckled under his breath at her embarrassment at his inappropriate comments.

"It's just a date and Lucien knows it's a strictly platonic, getting to know each other kind of date."

"Doesn't everything start off as 'getting to know each other'?"

Elijah grumbled. "Kol enough. Freya, Lucien has made himself rather acceptable and he's fancied you for quite some time now."

"Basically Elijah is saying he won't scold you for liking him." Rebekah added.

"Not that I would need his or any of your approval. I'm the oldest sibling remember?"

"And what does Nik think of you going out with his oldest mate?" Kol asked with a smirk.

The other three vampires slightly tensed and sudden tension surrounded the table at the mention of their troubled brother. They were all very much aware of the lovers quarrel occurring between Caroline and Klaus which was awkward enough.

Freya cleared her throat sitting up in her patio chair. "Have any of you talked to Klaus?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Nope. Haven't exactly been in the mood for Nik's melodrama."

"C'mon Rebekah, at least try to be sensitive."

"Sensitive about what? Another episode of Nik and Caroline's drama series? I'll pass."

Freya sighed. "I know Caroline still isn't your favorite person but she means a lot to Klaus and that should mean something to you."

"I actually am quite fond of her now but I refuse to stick my nose in their mess any longer." Rebekah snapped.

Elijah looked up placing his cup on the table. "Whatever has been going on between Niklaus and Miss Forbes, they seem to still have much to discuss. As much as we wish to be there for both of them, this isn't our fight and we should leave it to them to patch things up."

"They didn't seem to be doing much talking last night..." Kol claimed.

They all glared up at Kol with curious and disturbed looks on their faces. Constantly having the knowledge of what Klaus and Caroline did in their privacy was something they would never get use to.

"Why is it that you're literally the only one around here that knows who's screwing who, and when?" Freya genuinely asked.

"Call it boredom." He said with a wink making Freya roll her eyes.

"You're disgusting." Rebekah spat.

"You're breaking my heart." Kol placed his hand over his heart playfully offended.

Freya leaned over to Elijah as the other two siblings threw insults at each other back and forth.

"I know you don't like getting involved in other people's drama but I can't help being worried about Klaus."

He sighed. "Freya I understand your concern, trust me I share those concerns as well. However we have to let them sort this out on their own. I know you want to help but Niklaus has made up his mind and we all know when he makes up his mind there's no going back." Elijah concluded with a frown.

The eldest Original shared the same expression tugging a love of her hair behind her ear, deeply sighing.

"But if anyone is capable of changing it, it's Miss Forbes." He added with a small grin that Freya reciprocated taking a bite out of her bagel.

* * *

Klaus awoke as the sun snuck its rays through his half closed curtains of his bedroom windows.

It was about noon now.

He kept his eyes shut as a particular angle had the brightness right on his eye. He groaned in annoyance reaching his arm over the other side of the bed, hoping to feel the other body next to him. Klaus sat up in his be opening his eyes in disappointment.

The empty space beside him where he thought Caroline was still sleeping was cold and alone.

\- _Where was she?_

Klaus considered himself a fairly light sleeper but he definitely didn't feel nor hear Caroline leave the bed. Last he remembered, from the previous night was them falling asleep in each other's arms after an exhausting night full of rough and passionate sex. Completely unplanned, rough passionate sex at that.

He wasn't sure how last night occurred, one minute Caroline was yelling his head off and the next he was balls deep inside of her.

Though the timing was off, it was clearly a sexual release they both craved and needed from each other.

The first round was all about the release and getting it out if their system then throughout the night it transitioned to raw passionate love making. Anger, hurt and love wrapped into a one package and sealed with their mutual pleasure.

Klaus slightly smirked to himself recalling the blissful night of passion. Caroline's cries of pleasure played on loop in his head, her glorious body writhing underneath him as she demanded him to thrust harder inside of her begging him not to stop.

Slow and deep thrusts, fingers tightly interlocking, harsh moans and sweet nothings being whispered.

It was perfect, it was _them_.

It was the most feeling Klaus had felt for anything in the past few days. Since Caroline's attack everything felt numb, he didn't want to feel anything because then he would remember. The pained images of Caroline's grey dead body flashed in his mind whenever he closed his eyes but last night...

She brought him back with her every touch and kiss.

Being close and intimate with Caroline in that way erased all the bad, all the pain. And reassured Klaus that she was actually there, she wasn't dead, she was here.

Klaus missed her. He missed her so much and last night reminded him of that.

But Caroline had every right to be angry with him. He was an ass towards her; right intentions, wrong method.

Words couldn't describe how much he cared about her, the reason letting her go was so difficult.

The things he said to her...

He was lucky she even let him touch her after his heartbreaking words, words he didn't mean in the slightest. The hurt look on Caroline's face bruised his heart and turned his stomach.

No other words were exchanged for the remainder of the night. Revealing in what may be their last night of being intimate together was all that mattered at the time.

Klaus heavily sighed running his fingers through his hair, the scent of sex in the room overwhelming him.

Leaning over, he searched for his boxers that were carelessly lying on the floor. He quickly slipped them on then stood up in search for the rest of his clothing, noting the split in two Henley that Caroline thrillingly peeled off his body.

He walked over to his drawer pulling out a pair of jeans and black t shirt. He managed to slip the pants on before his bedroom door creaked opened.

Klaus opened his mouth but no words came out at the appearance of Caroline at the door.

She stood still in the doorway all dressed, wearing a simple white tank top and black yoga pants that hugged her curves. Her curls golden and bouncy shaping her face beautifully. She held a mug in her hands and an awkward grin on her face.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

They gazed at each other blankly for what felt like forever. All Klaus wanted to do in that moment was kiss her and hold her, to apologize and take back everything he said.

Caroline was still but her eyes raked over his chiseled chest, outlining the tattoo resting on his chest near his shoulder with her eyes. The action making them both blush. Klaus wasn't a shy man but Caroline had the power to make him feel emotions he never knew existed within him. Not to mention he completely forgot his state of lack of clothing.

He quickly tossed the t-shirt over his head to make this scene less awkward than it already was.

"Morning." Klaus quietly spoke, being the first to break the silence in the room.

Caroline blinked a few times then nervously cleared her throat. "Morning...I brought you some coffee." Klaus quirked a brow as she handed the mug towards him.

"I know you don't drink it but it was disgusting the last time you made it and I thought maybe you would want to try good coffee and-"

"It's fine Caroline." He replied with a small grin taking the mug out her hand.

Klaus found Caroline's nervous rambling adorable and familiar which minimized the tension in the room a tad.

"I didn't think you'd be up so early."

"Couldn't sleep." Caroline said playing with her fingers.

Klaus nodded twisting his mouth. "I felt you get out of bed in the middle of the night, but you came back."

She gulped crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah sorry about that...umm...it was kinda a restless night."

"Considering..." Klaus added with slight mischief in the ring of his eye and small smirk.

Caroline's eyes widened and she was pretty sure her face was crimson red.

Even when they were technically fighting Klaus always had a way of making her blush. It was awkward enough that they were fighting then had impromptu sex last night, but Klaus teasing her the morning after wasn't making it better.

Caroline didn't regret what they did, it was great actually but they had so much to still discuss. She wasn't even sure what was going on in between them now given that they didn't talk all night. The uncertainty of their relationship was what was making her uncomfortable around him and she hated it.

She wanted to be with Klaus but based on yesterday, he didn't seem like he wanted to be with her anymore. But she needed to know for sure, he owed her that.

Caroline lightly bit her bottom lip as she stepped more into the room closing the door behind her. "Look, Klaus umm last night was... _amazing."_

The corners of Klaus's lip twitched.

"But it can't happen again. Not until I know what's going on between us."

Klaus quickly dropped his grin

This talk was inevitable but it didn't make him any more prepared for it.

Sighing heavily, he set the coffee mug on top of the dresser. "There's nothing else to explain." He turned his back to her, walking towards his bed.

Caroline scoffed. "So that's just it? After everything you're still not changing your mind?"

Klaus sighed running his hands over his face before turning to face her. "What do you want from me, Caroline?"

"I want you to be honest with me, Klaus." She spat.

"I want the same honesty from you that you demanded from me! What are you afraid of? Look, I know what you're trying to do but you don't have to."

"Caroline..." He murmured.

"Last night was unplanned and wrong but...we made love." She confessed. "It started off as an angry impulsive act that turned into lovemaking and...I've never felt closer to you."

Klaus looked up at her with widened eyes.

Caroline wanted to burst into tears as she spoke but she swallowed them down.

"Al the passion and rawness that I felt, was nice. It was beautiful and nice being with you in that way, it's the most feeling I've had since everything..."

She took another step towards him.

"You wanna know why I was so restless? Because as good as it was, it also felt like a goodbye. I couldn't peacefully rest knowing the man that made me feel safe, the man I care about doesn't want to be with me anymore. That when we wake up he would be saying goodbye to me-"

Caroline choked up blinking away her tears.

Caroline took a deep breath before continuing. "But I guess that is all it was to you huh? A goodbye."

Klaus's heart clenched as he watched her. She was trying to keep a strong composure and not break down but he could tell she was struggling. Seeing Caroline in any kind of distress made him want to burn cities and destroy kingdoms.

He'd do anything for her. All she wanted, _needed_ from him in this moment was to just be with her be on her side and he couldn't even do that.

Caroline ran her fingers through her blonde tresses trying to catch her breath.

"Just tell me that last night meant nothing, that what we had this past month and everything we've been through throughout the years was nothing and let me move on. That's what you want, right? Me out of your life."

Klaus glared at her.

"Do you even know what you want, Klaus?" Her words coming out as a breathless hysterical laugh.

This was happening. This was really happening.

The talk he was dreading that he wish could avoid.

Was he really capable of telling Caroline that he didn't want her anymore knowing it wasn't true? Was he capable of turning his back on the one person who gave a damn about him and looked over his past sins? Was he capable of hurting her?

Klaus answered 'no' to all those questions and more. Of course he wasn't capable of hurting Caroline, _his Caroline._

The light to his darkness, the right who fixed all his wrongs. The girl who reminded him he was more than the beast but also a man and respected him as such.

She wasn't making this decision easy for him which was irritable at first but also impressive.

For the first time in their relationship, obstacle after obstacle, Caroline was the one fighting for him.

He stared at her longly as she waited for his response. Caroline wanted honesty, there's was no reason to hold back anything anymore.

Klaus anxiously bit his bottom lip staring at the ground. "No, no Caroline that's not what I want, if anything you're the only person I care about staying in my life."

She scoffed in annoyance. "I can't keep doing this." Caroline sighed turning her back to him walking towards the exiting door.

She couldn't do this anymore, this constant back and forth act with Klaus was getting old and she was exhausted.

He either wanted her here or not, either way he needed to stop playing with her heart.

"I'm a mess, Caroline!" He blurted stopping her in her tracks as she grabbed the doorknob.

Klaus knew she was confused and hurt. He would say one thing and do the opposite because in all honesty he was having a battle within himself. A battle he wasn't sure which side he was on and couldn't win.

He closed his eyes briefly taking a deep breath. "I'm a mess and I don't know how to fix it. I can't seem to get past what's happened...get past the fact that I almost lost you."

She slowly turned around to face him. "But I'm here, I'm alive."

"I see that, I can clearly see that Caroline but I don't know- I don't think you truly understand how traumatizing it is...to hold the most important person in your life's dead body, waiting for a miracle that likely won't ever happen. And I know I'm not the only one who suffered from this okay, I know that. I want to be there for you, Caroline I do but...I don't know how! I can't even look at you without thinking about it and I can't think about it without hating myself."

Caroline was now fully facing him with scrunched eyebrows. She wanted to say something but Klaus wouldn't even give her the opportunity.

"I am sorry though, for everything I said to you yesterday. You have to know I didn't mean any of it, that it took everything in me to not be repulsed by what I was saying."

She nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't mean to speak to you that way, when I was explaining where I was...the killings, my transformation...I'm so sorry, Caroline..." He drifted off.

"I know you are." Caroline sniffled.

Klaus sighed. "I care about you, I care about you more than I ever imagined I would. That's why I'm doing this."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "Klaus-"

"Sophie went after you to get to _me_. She was _my_ enemy, she had every opportunity to ruin me and she succeeded by hurting you..." Klaus felt all the emotions bundling into a lump in his throat.

She took a step towards him slowly until she she was right in front of him. Her hands cradled his face so he could look up at her, their eyes boring intensely into each other's.

He pushed her hands away gently, making Caroline frown and lower her eyebrows. He held her hands in his turning them over so the scar on her forearm, where the blade cut her open, was on display. He mindfully observed it tracing over it with his finger.

"I did this to you." He whispered.

Caroline swallowed. "You did what you had to do to get the venom out."

"No...I mean I did _this_ , everything that's happened! Sophie coming after you, the poison, you dy-" He tried to calm himself as he spoke.

"But I'm not dead, I'm here and _that_ is your fault! You saved my life, you're always saving me." She grinned at him attempting to be free of his grasp but his hold tightened.

"But I'm always the one putting your life in danger as well." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

Caroline frowned.

"I was the one who told Tyler Lockwood to bite you that night of your birthday back in Mystic Falls. I even bit you myself once and was going to let you die out of pride. I was the one who pushed Sophie Deveraux resulting in her attacking you to get back at me, I DID THIS!" Klaus exclaimed with a tear dropping from his eye he released his hold on her.

For as long as she's known Klaus she's never seen him this emotional, she doesn't think she's ever even seen him cry.

He frustratingly threaded his fingers through his hair lightly tugging.

Caroline took another step forward, reaching out for him but Klaus dodged her attempts.

"Don't." He lowly demanded as he paced around the room.

"You know why I was avoiding you?" He sighed facing her. "Because every time I look at you, all I see is your greyed face and cold skin, the life slowly escaping you. Whenever I look at you, I'm reminded of that day. I'm constantly remembering when all I want is to forget!" He yelled.

Caroline could feel here eyes swelling up with Evan word he spoke. She asked for honesty and he was giving it to her, hard.

She took a cautious step towards him as he continued to pace. It was heartbreaking watching him break down all his walls but it was also a remarkable scene.

"You think I want to do this Caroline, you think this is easier for me to say than for you to hear?" Klaus took took one step towards her then abruptly stopping.

"You think I don't want to revel in how amazing last night was? To forget all our problems and allow myself to just be with you?"

His sadness now turned into frustrated anger as he raised his voice.

"You think I'd rather stand here spewing hurtful words to you, trying to convince you to leave then say the three words that are...killing me. The three words that you know I feel for you but would be cruel to say because I am no good for you."

A small gasp escaped Caroline's lips. If she had a beating heart it would've stopped by now.

He anxiously licked his dry lips looking up at the ceiling to force his tears back in.

"I'm letting you off the hook...I'm trying so hard to let you off the hook. I'm trying to make it right, all of this, what I've done to you can't you see that?"

"Klaus I-"

"You died in my arms, Caroline!" He interrupted. "Do you not understand that you not only died but you died in _my_ arms? You want to know what I'm afraid of? I'm afraid of everything! I'm afraid to move, I'm afraid to breathe, I'm afraid to touch you!"

The tears fell down his face with each word. He sped over until he was directly in front of her again.

Caroline wanted to reach out for him but he was hysterical enough in this moment. His water filled blue orbs pulled at her heart strings.

What a sight, seeing the most powerful creature in the world breaking down right in grin if her. Klaus trusted Caroline enough to be this vulnerable with and that itself was another set of an emotional roller coaster.

Klaus felt so hard and deeply for Caroline it was painful, the words spilling out his mouth was like word vomit. The moment he began, he couldn't stop until everything was out in the open.

His lip trembled.

He stopped pacing, placing his hands on hips looking down at the floor. Attempting to get himself under control so he could at least from another sentence.

"I can't lose you Caroline, I won't survive. Just thinking about a world without you feels unreal and unlivable. And that's your fault, you know!"

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"I never gave a damn about anyone or anything until you. I've been on this Earth for 1,000 years and never have I feared losing anyone then you...you made me feel. You made me love you. You made me care about you and let me in and then you died in my arms!"

Caroline was literally breathless and her eyes widened, feeling like she got the wind knocked out of her.

"Your safety is everything to me and if not being with me ensures that then..."

Klaus's constant rambling just hit and by the stunned look on his face, he knew he said too much.

Out of all the confessions and declarations Klaus has given her, this one took the cake. Each time she attempted to speak, her words would fail her.

\- _Did he just-_

He said he wouldn't say those words to her. Whether it was intentional or not, it was said and Caroline could never forget hearing them from him for the first time.

"What did you just say?" She asked breathlessly.

Klaus didn't realize what he said until it was said, he was taken aback by his own rambling.

Caroline was never going to let this go now and in all honesty he didn't know how to explain it to her, he could barely explain it to himself.

She stepped up, invading his space as her body shook with nervousness and fear. Klaus looked down at her as she was now directly in front of him, their eyes hesitatingly meeting.

A low breath escaped Caroline's lips, hiring Klaus's face like a mist.

"What did you just say?" She asked again.

"Caro-"

"What did you just say, Klaus!" Her eyes heated and puffy as she spat the question to him again.

Klaus pressed his lips together as he felt them begin to tremble.

She was looking at him with such desperation he felt overwhelmed.

"You already know, you've always known." He choked out, clearing his throat.

There was no denying that.

"B-but you've never said it, not those words. I want to hear you say it." Her demand coming out more as a beg.

"What's the point?" Klaus's voice was low and defeated.

Caroline reached up to cuff his face in her hand.

He briefly closed his eyes relaxing into her touch as he caressed his stubble cheek.

"Because if you say it...then it makes it real and you'll realize you can't walk away from it, from me." Caroline claimed with a soft sob.

God, he missed her touch. He missed everything about Caroline and what it meant being with her. The happiness they shared was the most powerful experience he's endured in his 1,000 years of existence. Klaus wasn't sure if they could ever get back to that.

He wanted to, more than anything but so much has happened and if he could barely look at her without being triggered, how were they ever going to work? Caroline did nothing wrong, this was all on him.

Was this how it was always going to be between them? Was Klaus the coward that everyone said he was? Was he capable of properly loving Caroline the way she deserved to be loved? Could he honestly define what he feels for Caroline as love?

His mind was a cloudy jumbled mess as he was still staring down at his patient lover awaiting a response.

Klaus cared about Caroline more than anything, no one else mattered more to him. She was beautiful, full of light and undamaged before he ruined that. He wasn't going to be responsible for her getting hurt again, he wasn't going to put her life in danger.

As much as it pained him and as much as she might hate him for it, this is what he believed was best for her and she needed to understand that.

He grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his face. His glossed eyes hesitantly searched for hers as he was ready to respond until a knock on the door and it opening interrupted.

Freya peeped her head through making Klaus abruptly drop Caroline's hand as they turned to face the startled witch.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know if you guys were awake yet-"

"Freya this really isn't a good time." Caroline interrupted with a huff wiping away her tears as Klaus did the same.

"I know, I know but there's someone at the door...for Caroline." She confirmed hesitantly.

Caroline and Klaus simultaneously quirked a brow at the shocking announcement.

"For me?" Caroline asked.

"Who is it?" Klaus asked defensively, shielding Caroline behind him.

The protective act was slightly comforting.

"A friend from Mystic Falls?" Freya asked making Caroline even more curious.

Klaus himself was highly curious.

Why was someone from Mystic Falls _here_? How did anyone in that crew even know where he lived?

Clearly one of Caroline's friends was here to bring her back home. He was so caught up in their blossoming romance he never even considered the possibility of _them_ attempting to 'rescue' her.

They were going to persuade her to go back to Mystic Falls with them and given the current status of their relationship, why wouldn't she oblige?

She was getting an out, this was what he wanted right? For her to go back to her old less complicated life away from him.

Klaus hadn't even realized that Caroline was already going around him heading for the door.

He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously walking after her.

Caroline wiped her face repeatedly, checking in the hallway mirror making sure all the tears were off her face.

Though she was curious to see whoever was downstairs, her mind was still preoccupied with everything Klaus. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and was tempted to turn her guest away.

Caroline finally made it downstairs and turned towards the familiar figure standing in awe of the huge living room.

The creek of the floor made her presence known and the young woman quickly flipped around to face the blonde vampire.

Klaus wasn't far behind as he made his way to the end of the stairs observing Caroline's shock over seeing her guest.

A wide smile formed on Caroline's face. "Bonnie?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know the chapter is short, sorry about that.** **This Love will be concluding in the next couple of chapters or so and that's very bittersweet :(**

 **So a lot kinda went down in this chapter. Klaroline's morning after took a more dramatic than awkward route that included a lot of honesty from Klaus. He broke down his walls in front of her for the first time and...he kinda said he loves her *screams* Klaus has never experienced what he and Caroline have but he does believe he loves her and this is his first time acknowledging it even if he may not understand it yet, baby steps. We'll see how Caroline responds to this in the next chapter and BONNIE'S HERE!**

 **I hate canon Baroline but fanon is great for them so I'm excited to write Bonnie for the first time. Caroline's two worlds are now colliding and she's going to realize she can't have both, so who do you choose?**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	16. Chapter 16

Hi readers!

Obviously this is not an update unfortunately. I didn't know how to contact all of you because I'm not sure if all of you follow me on Twitter or not but I just wanted you guys to know why it's taking me longer than usual to update. Sorry for leaving you on such a cliffhanger of feelings in the last chapter but I want you to know I AM NOT ABANDONING THE STORY! I love writing and love this story and only a couple chapters left till it's done, I wouldn't give up on it now. However, I have already gone back to school and I am also working now so I do not have as much free time as I use to which means updates are slower. But I am writing, the chapter is in progress and I basically have it all thought out I just need to write it down. The wait will be worth it I assure you, I have great revelations in the upcoming chapter that I'm very excited to write and for y'all to read. I can't give exactly when I will update but I will asap, promise :)


	17. Chapter 17

"Bonnie?" Caroline gasped with a smile at the sight of her small town friend.

Caroline hadn't seen or heard from Bonnie since she fled Mystic Falls after turning her humanity back on, that was a month ago. She was full of such guilt and shame, she didn't want to be around any of her friends. It almost shocked her how happy she was to see her witch friend but Caroline couldn't fight off her joy.

She missed her friend.

Bonnie turned to face the blonde vampire with a wide smile spread across her face.

The shock passed by causing Caroline to hurry across the room embracing Bonnie into a tight bear hug that was quickly reciprocated. They squeezed each other tight, putting all their emotions into this one hug. It's only been a month since they've seen each other but it felt like years and Caroline couldn't act like her friends were never on her mind.

"It's good to see you, Care." Bonnie mumbled.

Caroline felt some tears streaming down her face as a breathless laugh escaped her lips as her grip tightened. She was so caught up in the moment she completely disregarded the hybrid standing by the stairs.

Klaus stood there in the room, observing the two young women.

A part of him was pleased with the view because of how happy Caroline was. On many occasions she's mentioned to him how much she missed her friends and sometimes even Mystic Falls. How drastically her life had changed in just a month and sometimes she missed the normalcy of her small town. He wasn't upset with her for having those thoughts, he'd be surprised if she wasn't. Mystic Falls was her home and no brief romance together was going to change that. Which made another part of him, the more paranoid part, shake in fear, anger and sadness. Maybe Caroline was only sticking around because she felt her friends wouldn't accept her back. Maybe their time together was just a fling and she was trying to convince herself it was more because she had nothing to lose. Maybe Bonnie's presence will remind her of all she's missed and she'll want out of this fantasy life they've created together and leave him.

But that's what he's been trying to convince her to do. This is what was best, right?

He cleared his throat, making his presence known to the two hugging girls.

Caroline stared at him with softened eyes as she pulled away from her friend while Bonnie tensed up and was already on the defense.

"Klaus." Bonnie greeted with a simple nod.

"Pleasure to see you again, little witch." He responded cheekily making her discreetly roll her eyes and turn back to Caroline.

Caroline nibbled on her lip, glancing back and forth from her boyfriend to her friend who was clearly waiting for an explanation.

Of course she was happy Bonnie was here, it had been a month since she's seen her best friend, but her issues with Klaus were more important. She finally made a breakthrough with him. He broke down the walls that have been built up for 1000 years just for her. They were now experiencing a huge turning point in their relationship and Caroline needed some kind of resolution sooner rather than later.

She pulled Bonnie to the side for a little more privacy, as if that would stop Klaus from eavesdropping.

"Okay, I know you have a lot of questions..."

"You don't say." Bonnie interrupted, folding her arms over her chest. "Maybe you can start with explaining why the hell you're here with Klaus?"

"Bonnie-" Caroline sighed.

"Is this where you've been all this time, shacking up with him?" The witch raised her voice.

"It's not like that..." She whispered.

"Then what is it like, Care? Because I can't seem to understand why you would run to the man who terrorized our lives and killed people we cared about."

"In my defense, technically I didn't kill anyone Caroline cared about." Klaus smugly stated.

Bonnie scoffed at him, not bothering to give him any attention.

Caroline gave him a 'not now' look before facing Bonnie again.

"Look, I know you're confused about what's going on and I'll explain everything but now really isn't a good time..."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"You should go, Caroline." Klaus stepped further into the room.

She turned to face him, lowering her brows. "Klaus..."

"It's been awhile since you've seen each other I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on. Besides there's not much going on here anyway, go."

That stung.

It amazed her how he could do a complete 180 in such a short time. Just minutes ago he was crying and letting his guard down and now he was back to being cold and standoffish. How could he say 'there's not much going on here' after he basically told her he's in love with her? Klaus could be so confusing and infuriating sometimes, it drove Caroline crazy and made her question why she was fighting for their relationship in the first place.

But Caroline was beginning to understand Klaus's pattern in behaviors. She wasn't going to allow his words to hurt her or let him get away that easily. And the bottom line was that she cared about him more than he knew and him not being in her life just wasn't an option anymore.

"Then it's settled, not that we needed your permission." Bonnie snapped them out of their intense gazes.

Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah um...I know a nice diner we can go to. Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" Bonnie smiled walking towards the front door, completely not acknowledging Klaus's presence as she walked past him making him smirk.

Caroline briefly grinned walking slowly after her making hesitant eye contact with the hybrid as she was passing by.

She made sure Bonnie was out the door first before turning to him.

"I didn't know she was here." She said softly.

"I know."

His tone cold and monotoned. He was holding back with her again, after all the progress they made they were back to square one and she hated it.

She took a step towards him, looking up with saddened eyes that spoke more than her mouth could. Klaus could feel it, he could feel his emotions wanting to take control of him again from just her stare. But he refused to let that happen again.

"Klaus-"

"Well you mustn't keep the witch waiting, love."

Caroline pressed her lips together understandably nodding as she took a step back.

She wanted to kiss him, hug him, touch him, anything to reassure him she was coming back. But Caroline wasn't going to give him too much of her while he was going through his pity party. Maybe her being out the house for a couple of hours was the breather they both needed before making any final decisions.

She turned on her heel her back facing him before she looked over her shoulder.

Caroline looked back as if she wanted to say something to him but she shook it off and quickly whooshed out the mansion.

Klaus just stood there as she left.

If only she knew how much he missed her as well.

"She'll be back, you know that right?" Freya said leaning against the staircase.

Klaus lowly growled to himself. He was becoming more than annoyed with his siblings meddling in his relationship with Caroline. If it were up to him, they'd all be daggered by now.

"Going out?" He changed the topic as he noticed his eldest sister nicely dressed up in a purple summer dress, black sandals and a face full of make up.

"Actually I am, I have a date..." She began.

Klaus raised a brow curiously.

"With Lucien."

Klaus's expression transformed from amused to hard within seconds.

"You're going out with Lucien? I didn't even know you two knew each other so well. When did this come about?"

She folded her arms. "Yesterday and don't even think about trying to threaten me, or him, out of it. He's taking me to brunch and then...we'll see."

Klaus harshly sighed.

Not only did he have Caroline on his mind but now also his sister going on a date with his oldest "friend".

"Freya."

"Klaus, I know what you're going to say but I'm a big girl and I'm not stupid. I wouldn't have agreed to go out with him if I didn't know the kind of person he is. And I can handle myself." Freya walked over to her him.

"Don't worry about me, you have your own relationship to think about."

He gave her a warning glare before brushing past her walking out the room, a pattern Freya's been immune to whenever Caroline was mentioned.

Instead of saying anything further, she sighed to herself, grabbing her purse and walking towards the door.

* * *

Caroline quietly observed Bonnie eating her food hungrily. She decided they'd go to her favorite diner on Bourbon Street, one of the first eateries Klaus took her too when she first arrived in New Orleans. They served the best beignets with homemade honey on top.

Nervous was an understatement on how she felt about talking with Bonnie.

Of course she missed her best friend and was more than happy she was here, but she definitely was not looking forward to explaining the Klaus situation.

She's no stranger to her friends' dislike towards Klaus, she used to walk among them. It wasn't like Klaus was her dirty little secret, eventually she was going to tell them about their relationship but she wanted to do it on her terms; the control freak in her was more than bothered.

Not to mention Bonnie's surprise visit couldn't have occurred at the worse time. Caroline didn't even know if she had a relationship at this point and right once she was making a breakthrough, they were interrupted. How was she supposed to entertain her best friend's disapproval of her love life when Klaus was on her mind.

Caroline sat up straight in her chair, brushing the blonde strands out her face and putting on a small grin.

"The food is good, right?" She began as Bonnie looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and a mouth full of food.

"This was one of the first places I went to when I first came to New Orleans."

"Before or after you moved in with Klaus?" Bonnie asked in a judging tone, wiping the food off her face with a napkin.

Caroline nervously bit her lip as Bonnie stared at her with disappointing glare.

"So, you and Klaus are a thing now?"

Caroline sighed. "Bonnie let me explain-"

"Explain that you're literally sleeping with the enemy?"

"It's not like that and Klaus isn't an enemy, he wouldn't hurt me."

Bonnie scoffed. "He's already done that. I guess in the midst of your new romance with a psychopath you forgot the time he bit you and was going to let you die!"

Caroline clenched her fist together.

"What are you doing Care? I get you've been through a lot but turning to Klaus of all people is just a cry for help. And not just that but you're sleeping with him now too? After all he's done to us, to you, to Tyler! You went off the rails that much-"

"Stop, just stop!" Caroline blurted.

Caroline could feel the anger stirring within her and her vamp features threatening to break free. She understood Bonnie's dislike of Klaus from the past but she wasn't going to allow her to disrespect him or her right in front of her either.

All eyes were on them from her outburst drawing in unwanted attention. Caroline didn't like causing a scene, especially here where people knew her, but she reached her peak.

She straightened up in her seat, brushing her curls out her face and finally looking up at her shocked friend.

"I love you Bonnie, and I understand that you're not a fan of Klaus or my relationship with him, but don't you dare throw my no humanity phase in my face."

Caroline began, already feeling a lump in her throat. She's never spoken like this to Bonnie or any of her friends, maybe that's what's been the problem.

"You have no idea what I've been through, no idea. I was lost and confused about everything on top of hating myself! Even after turning my humanity back on...remembering all that I did was eating me alive, I just wanted to end it."

She sighed.

"That was a dark time for me, a time I hope to never repeat because that was truly me at my worst. Discovering that I'm capable of becoming that person, the worst version of myself was terrifying. I hated myself and thought there was no going back to even a fraction of who I was, until Klaus."

Bonnie sat there speechless.

"I didn't come to New Orleans as a last resort, I came here because I needed a friend."

"We _are_ your friends, Care." Bonnie intruded.

Caroline shook her head. "I know and I appreciate you guys, but you just wouldn't have understood what I was going through or what I needed."

"And Klaus did?" Bonnie spat.

Caroline briefly closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Yes, yes he did. He understands me, he's the only one who ever has, and I hated admitting it at first because why wouldn't I? Why would I want to admit that I have a connection with the most ruthless and merciless man in the world? That I feel more comfortable talking to him than I do my best friends who I've known my entire life?"

Bonnie looked as stunned as Caroline felt.

Defending Klaus against her friends was different but at the same time it felt so natural. Whether Bonnie wanted to accept it or not Klaus was an important person in Caroline's life now and she needed to respect that.

Caroline sighed again. "Klaus saved my life Bonnie, he reminded me of all the things about myself that I thought I lost. Funnily enough, Klaus is the one who helped me keep my humanity in tact after I switched it back on."

"He brought me into his home after I showed up unannounced, his family welcomed me and accepted me in their lives after having every reason to shut me out. I don't need any rescuing, I'm home. And no, I didn't plan on developing a relationship with Klaus that was the last thing I expected to happen. But it did happen, and I don't regret it" Caroline took a breath.

Bonnie furrowed her brows and slightly shook her head, trying to process what Caroline was telling her.

The baby vampire gulped before continuing. Bonnie's expression went from disappointed to slightly disappointed but more confused.

Caroline could feel her nerves threatening to get the best of her but she was on a roll, no need for cold feet.

"I don't regret going to him for help." She began. "I don't regret getting to know him and I don't regret falling for him."

Caroline quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Her words had a mind of her own and she had wishful thinking that Bonnie didn't hear it but her face said otherwise.

"You're falling for him?" Bonnie intriguingly asked in a soft tone with matching soft eyes.

\- _At least she doesn't look pissed anymore._ Caroline thought.

The witch swallowed, placing her hands on the table and nervously clearing her throat. "Caroline umm...do you...are you in love with Klaus?"

This wasn't the first time she had been asked this question and each time her answer was uncertain.

Did she love him? No there's no way she could love him already, she was still getting to know him. But she also couldn't deny how she felt around him.

She missed him when he wasn't around. She craved his touch as if it were oxygen. She couldn't wait until he was done with his council meetings so he could return home to her. Where he would rest his head on her lap, complain about his day with closed lids as she caressed his chest soothingly.

Klaus made her feel complete and whole. He made her happy, made her feel beautiful, and wanted. But could she love him? Sometimes she thought she could but then he would lash out for the most absurd reasonings and it's like a reality slap in the face.

There would be no coming back from loving him, so was he worth going into the deep end for?

"I-I don't know." Caroline claimed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bonnie crossed her arms with a knowing look. "Don't lie to me, Caroline Forbes."

"I'm not." Caroline said playfully.

The mood thankfully shifted for the better between the two friends because Caroline honestly did not want to fight.

Bonnie arched a brow. "But you care about him."

Caroline nodded. "I do, a lot. And I know you probably think I'm crazy for that but I can't help how I feel. Klaus makes me feel safe, and he trusts me as much as I trust him. He makes me happy, I hadn't smiled in a long time before I came here. He means a lot to me, I don't want to lose him even though I feel like I already am..." She trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

Caroline sighed as she began telling Bonnie everything that's happened the past few days. From her being attacked, to dying, to Klaus saving her life (again), to him shutting her out, to their confrontation that resulted in a break up rendezvous, to Klaus saying he loves her. Now that she thought about it, it didn't seem too bad.

"Wow." Bonnie said, sitting back in her seat processing all that she was told.

"Yeah..." Caroline agreed.

"Incredible break up sex, huh?"

"Seriously? Of all things, that's what sticks out to you?"

Both friends began laughing together, missing those days when they would tease each other about their relationships or lack thereof. Now that they got past the hardest part, things were starting to feel a little more normal between them much to Caroline's relief.

"So I'm still confused, are you and Klaus together or not?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline wish she knew the answer to that herself.

"I honestly don't know what me and Klaus are right now. That's what we were trying to figure out this morning then he blurts out he loves me..." She trailed off, receiving a sympathetic grin from Bonnie.

"How am I supposed to respond to that? I-I don't know how I feel, I don't even think he does but what I do know is that I'm not giving up on him. I won't allow one incident destroy everything we have and could build in the future."

Bonnie widened her eyes. "You're really serious about him, aren't you?"

Caroline nervously bit her lip nodding. "Yeah."

"And he makes you happy?"

"He makes me feel _everything_." Caroline answered with a trembling lip and small grin.

"I guess me asking you to come back to Mystic Falls with me is out of the question?" She playfully asked.

Caroline gave her a small grin shaking her head.

Bonnie sympathetically grinned, pressing her lips together and taking a deep breath. "Okay, what I'm about to say goes against everything I stand for and should prove just how much I actually love you. I don't make these exceptions for just anyone."

Caroline looked puzzled.

"Look Caroline I'm not a Klaus fan, never have been and never will be but...I'm your fan, and I know the type of person _you_ are. You don't invest yourself this much into someone unless they're worth it and I guess Klaus is now to you. So go for it, fight for him until you can't anymore if that's what you want. But don't put yourself out there for a dead horse."

Caroline was puzzled again.

"I get you want your relationship back but it doesn't seem like Klaus does."

"Bonnie-"

"I swear, I'm being completely unbiased." She put her hands up in defense. "I know Klaus cares about you and I guess loves you but he seems to have his decision set on breaking up so why should you keep putting yourself out there? Relationships work both ways. I know he has good intentions with this, but if he's not willing to put up a fight too then maybe it just wasn't meant to be. And I'm not just saying that because it's Klaus, if it was any guy I would say the same. You have a big heart, Care and sometimes people take that for granted for their own insecurities."

Caroline sat back in her chair.

Bonnie bit her lip discreetly. "Klaus makes you happy, he makes you feel alive and loved and that's beautiful Care; you deserve that. But I don't want you blaming yourself for any kind of downfall that might occur nor should you beg him to be with you. I think Klaus does still want to be with you, he's just scared. He doesn't know how to handle conflict without killing or shutting people out. But that's not your problem, it's his and you shouldn't have to put your life on hold."

The way Bonnie spoke about Klaus you'd think she knew had actual conversations with him.

"No matter what happens between you guys...you have my support. If you patch things up and have celebratory sex, _don't_ tell me about it."

Caroline giggled, sniffing back a tear.

"And if you don't, my bags are already set to head back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible. There just happens to be an extra ticket with your name on it." She smiled.

Caroline grinned. "Thanks Bon." She held her hand out across the table to grab her friend's.

Bonnie have a tight squeeze of reassurance. "It's gonna be okay, Care."

The baby vampire nodded. "I know, eventually I'll know...I just don't want to think about it, not being with him."

"Well we don't have to go back right away, you can give me the exclusive New Orleans tour." Bonnie widely smiled which made Caroline smile, if only briefly.

* * *

Klaus sat quietly in Caroline's room, on her bed.

It's been a little over an hour since she left with Bonnie, something inside made him believe she left for good. Why wouldn't she? For the past couple of days he hasn't exactly given her any reason to want to stay. He wanted Caroline to be safe and not live a life in fear, that's why he was doing this. But repeating the reasoning over and over in his head was not making anything better. He was pushing away the best thing that has happened to him in centuries.

Caroline.

Oh, Caroline. How did he possibly allow a 17 year old baby vampire to creep under his skin? The moment he met her he knew she was the one, the person he never knew he was looking for.

Caroline opened up his heart. She made him believe in the man he's always been but refused to see. She made him believe in trust and love.

Love.

The four letter word he never spoke and damned to hell was resurfacing into his life as Caroline did. Klaus has never been in love or felt even a fraction of what it meant but being with Caroline almost made him believe he did. Or at least made him want to. But he doesn't even know how to love, look how he's already treating her. Caroline deserved better than him and deep down she knew it as well.

He observed the room, reminiscing on when he first decided to build it for her. The excitement he had when he finished it and how he couldn't wait to show her.

They shared their first kiss in New Orleans in this room. After she came clean about everything that happened to her and the death of her mom. The night he knew, she knew, she could trust him with anything and everything.

Klaus could still feel the electrifying sensation of her lips caressing his for the first time; almost like an out of body experience. But that's how it felt to be with Caroline, everything felt so right it didn't seem real.

"If you were going to intrude you could at least knock first." Klaus said softly to his youngest sister standing in the doorway.

"Well if you want to get technical about it, this isn't your room anyways." Rebekah teasingly stated.

"Surely there's someone else you can bother with your presence."

"Elijah and Kol left for London not too long ago, something about a change in scenery. And Freya is out on a date. Looks like you're stuck with me." She grinned.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood so if you're trying to get a rise out of me, it's not going to work."

Any other time Rebekah would hit him with another smart remark, but it wouldn't nearly as enjoyable while he was like this.

"Let me guess, your pissy mood has to do with Caroline?" She assumed making Klaus quickly turn around to look at her.

His face was hard and defensive like just the mention of her name triggered him.

"There's no mystery that you two are going through a spat and since I live here, unfortunately I can't escape it. Not to mention...I kinda heard you guys last night when I got home." She claimed with a disgusted expression.

If Klaus cared enough he'd be blushing. He's never been shy in regards to sex and oddly wasn't shy about being heard in the act either. If Caroline was here the red on her face would be amusingly endless.

The image made him briefly grin.

"And based on your arguing this morning and her being absent, I can conclude you haven't patch things up?"

"Good to know privacy still exists." He sarcastically stated.

"Trust me, the last thing I want is to know about you and Caroline's relationship troubles. But like I said, I can't escape it."

Klaus didn't respond.

Rebekah leaned more into the threshold, folding her arms over her chest. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, observing her brother's somber appearance.

Comforting was not a normal act within their family, it was seen as weakness like everything else. Even though Klaus was the most ruthless of them all, he was also the most vulnerable whether he believed it or not. Rebekah remembered how often she wished to comfort Klaus after each bad beating he experienced from their father. All the moments she cleaned his cuts and healed his bruises. Each one resulting in a worse beating the next day, until eventually she stopped. Everyday since she's tried to make up for the past even when he refused it, like right now.

She cleared her throat. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." He quickly responded.

The blonde vampire playfully rolled her eyes. "You drove her away, didn't you? I shouldn't be surprised, it's become quite the pattern for you."

Klaus was now directly in front of a slightly startled Rebekah. She gasped at the sight of his gold eyes and black veins under them.

"You don't talk about her. Ever." He said sternly, raising a threatening finger in front of her face.

She gulped. "You don't scare me, Nik. I know you get off to people's fears but you can't bully me just like you can't bully Caroline."

Klaus's face was still hard and angry.

"I might not know her very well but I certainly know you, and when things get too good you push them away. That's what's happening right?"

"No."

"Then why isn't she here Nik, huh?" Rebekah spat.

He retracted his hybrid features but still never looking away from his sister. Letting go of her, Klaus took a step back.

Rebekah discreetly cleared her throat as she looked at her seemingly fragile brother.

Klaus walked over to the large bed, taking a seat on the comforter. He didn't speak, just looked straight forward as if he wasn't looking at anything.

"She's gone." He whispered but Rebekah's wide eyes proved she heard it.

Rebekah leaned away from the threshold with furrowed brows.

"Not...gone gone but...after the way I've been treating her...the things I've said...she might as well be."

She looked at him warily.

He swallowed. "The Bennett witch from Mystic Falls decided to make a surprise visit and surely she isn't here for sightseeing."

She kept her arms folded across her chest.

"I've been trying to convince her to leave me for the past couple of days, even before the witch arrived. Now she has even more of a reason to go…" Klaus choked out.

"Nik, she's coming back." Rebekah said.

He shot his head up. "You don't know that and why would she?" He said with a soft fake laugh standing up. "I haven't exactly given her any reasons to stay. Why wouldn't she go back home, to her friends and the good life she had before meeting me? Where she can feel safe and not have to worry about being someone's target each time she stepped outside?"

"Because that's not what she wants and if memory serves correctly her life hasn't been so grand lately until she came here, to you."

Klaus disregarded the statement with a scoff, frustrating Rebekah.

She loved her brother with all her heart even if she didn't say it all the time. For as long as she could remember, all she's ever wanted was for him to find something or someone to find happiness with. And he has, with Caroline.

Klaus has smiled and laughed more in this one month of being with Caroline than he has in the past 1,000 years. Rebekah missed that side of him, his human side, but it only made an appearance around the blonde baby vampire. Caroline brought that genuine light out of him but he was determined to push her away and she couldn't understand why.

Rebekah took a cautious step towards him.

"Nik..." She began with a sigh. "You're my brother and even though you're a complete arse, I love you but you are the most stubborn man I've ever met in my lifetime."

Klaus turned towards her.

"One of the things I could never understand about you was your insistent need to block out any good that could possibly come into your life. For centuries, all I've wanted, what we've all wanted for you was to finally be happy. To find something to live for and you finally found it but now you're ruining that too. You self destruct all your relationships including mine, Elijah, and now Caroline."

Her name was like a triggering bullet.

She took a daring step towards him, minimizing the gap between them. Klaus didn't react as she came closer, almost as if he was waiting for the truth to spill from her mouth.

"Why won't you allow yourself to be happy?" She simply asked. "Why didn't you tell her to stay?"

Klaus felt pressure in his chest, an odd sensation that ranged between anger and sadness. He tried ignoring it or brushing it off as nothing but it was there, he couldn't ignore it and it wouldn't leave no matter how hard he tried. He was looking directly into his sister's eyes speechless.

"You are not alone in this world, Nik!" She began abruptly "No matter how hard you try creating a one man island for yourself, it won't work and you know why? Because you have people in your life who care about you, more than you think."

Klaus stood their motionless listening to her speak.

"You walk around this city barking orders and making demands in attempt to reserve this control of power that you think you need. You don't need it and you don't need false loyalty especially when you have a great girl who gives it to you willingly, everyday, even when you don't deserve it. She sticks around because she cares about you. Feeling the same for her does not make you weak or less of a man."

Klaus didn't even have it in him to stop his sister's lecture, knowing deep down he needed to hear it.

"It's okay to care. It's okay to want something and feel happy and be loved. You do deserve happiness, Nik but you have to stop punishing yourself for every single thing. I know you wish you could control everything but you can't and you shouldn't feel guilty because of it either. You still feel responsible for Henrik's death which was centuries ago and now you're doing the same thing with Caroline."

He gulped, trying to suppress the tears threatening to escape from his eyes at the mention of their late youngest brother.

Rebekah rested a hand respectively on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself for things you can't control. Caroline is alive and well and she's ready to move on and start a future with you while you're burying yourself in the past...you love her."

Klaus's eyes softened. His mouth opened as if he was attempting to reject her claim but no words came out.

"You love her and it scares you, so you refuse to accept it. Caroline might not be my favorite person in the world but I can't deny the positive effect she's had on you. I see the way you look at her and she has the same expression when she looks at you. She makes you want to be a better man, she brings out your good qualities as well as acknowledging your bad ones without judgement. How many people do you think would give you as many chances as she has? She's still fighting for a relationship that from where I'm standing looks pretty much finished, doesn't that say something about how she feels about you?"

The blonde vampire sighed taking a step back, realizing she said more than she was planning to say.

She straightened her hair with her fingers and cleared her throat, looking at Klaus's unreadable expression. Klaus was finally ready to speak until they both heard someone entering the front door.

Based on Klaus's anxious expression, he already knew who was there.

The blonde Original opened the door of the bedroom before turning back to face her older brother.

"If you continue pushing her away you're going to lose her for good." She said softly walking out the room.

Klaus leaned against the threshold of the door, trying to process everything that was just said to him. His sister preached a lot of truth he wasn't ready to hear. Now his decision on their relationship wasn't as easy as he hoped.

\- _Damnit Rebekah._

He was mainly upset because everything she said was right and be hated it. The decision to let Caroline go was supposed to be simple; his mind was made up. Now all he could think about is everything he'll lose, everything she'll lose. The idea of hurting Caroline more than he already has was making him sick, as well as that god forsaken four letter word.

Klaus wasn't even aware of his own surroundings as he became more invested in his thoughts. The sight of the beautiful baby vampire standing a couple of feet away from him, staring at him longingly made his dead heart skip.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know that this update took longer than usual but school and work have been kicking my ass. I decided to split this chapter into two parts instead of making a monster chapter. This is part 1 of the final chapter of This Love so yes this story is unfortunately coming to its end. I will hopefully be finished writing part 2 some time this week and will update as soon as its done being edited. Completing this story will be a huge accomplishment and I'm anxious for its end, while also trying not to be emotional about it.**

 **Anyways, obviously no Klaroline in this chapter but honestly these two needed a breather from each other for a few hours. Caroline and Klaus received good and much needed relationship advice from Bonnie and Rebekah that they will hopefully use. This is it for them, their last shot. Will they make it?**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	18. Chapter 18

This was it.

Whatever was to be said right now was going to determine everything for them.

She clearly had a lot to say while he was still a full mess in his own head.

"Hi." Caroline was the first to speak.

Klaus didn't realize how much he missed her voice. She was so effortlessly beautiful, dressed in her simple tank top and yoga pants. Her curls flat and barely a makeup covered face, she was breathtaking.

"Hi." He simply replied back. "You came back."

"You thought I wouldn't?"

Klaus shrugged. "Most people wouldn't have."

"I think it's obvious I'm not most people." She teased with a playful smirk making him slightly smirk.

Caroline swallowed, hesitantly taking a step towards him. "Look, I'm tired Klaus." She sighed. "I'm tired of not knowing what's going on between us, and I feel like we've been having the same fight." She began.

"Caroline-"

"No, it's my turn to talk. I've had a long time to think about all this so let me get this out." She sternly stated.

"I won't let you turn your back on me, Klaus. I won't let you turn away from us and what we've built with each other. I almost gave in but I won't let you break me, that Caroline is long gone. You want the easy way out, you want me to give up on you so I can see you as the villain in my story again."

Caroline took another step closer. She was angry, sad and hurt all in one expression.

"You want me to leave you, you push me away because you're scared. You're scared of being with me because that means you might actually care about someone and you don't understand it. And I get that, I get that it's scary because it scares the hell out of me too, but that doesn't give you the excuse to quit! Especially after everything we've been through, everything that we've said! How could you act like none of it happened!"

She took another step, this time punching him in the chest not realizing how near she was to him. His eyebrows shot up.

"Ugh you selfish prick! I gave so much of myself to you, more than I've given anyone because I trust you! And you trust me too and that's why you're running. It has nothing to do with preserving my safety, you just want out of your own feelings. Did you think if you walked away the feelings would miraculously vanish? Well that's not how this works! I won't be humiliated, I won't, especially by you."

The baby vampire hit him again on the chest, slightly frustrated he hasn't even flinched from her assault. She hit him a couple of more times.

Caroline didn't start off angry and she didn't go into this being upset either, but the more she looked at him the more frustrated she became.

Klaus wasn't going to stop her.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Stop with the self loathing and give me some damn credit, Klaus! You can trust me, you know you can, and I haven't given you any reason to think I'd abandon you. What happened to me wasn't your fault! I don't know how more clear I can make that until you understand."

He could easily see the tears in her eyes but they never fell.

"When I told you why I turned my humanity off, I blamed myself for my mother's death. I hated myself because I couldn't protect her when she needed me the most, even though it was completely out of my control. I held her death against me for a year until you, Klaus. Until you made me realize it wasn't my fault. You helped me accept the reality of the situation, that there was no preventing the inevitable and nothing I could've done would've changed the outcome. I accepted it because you made me realize it was okay to move on from the past. _You_ did that for me. Where's that Klaus?"

Klaus clenched his jaw.

Caroline huffed. "You know, sometimes you're the most cocky and prideful person I've ever met then other times you're insecure and think you deserve the worst of everything. You give up and hurt people before they can hurt you. But listen when I say you are worth it to me. You're worth my time and effort, if you weren't do you really think I'd be fighting this hard for our relationship? Crying my eyes out and hating the thought of losing you?"

Klaus's eyes softened but her red puffy ones were still just as intense.

Caroline continued poking him in the chest but he never faltered.

"I chose you, Klaus! I chose you the moment I decided to drive ten hours to get from Mystic Falls to New Orleans a month ago. When you were the first person I thought of when I needed support, I didn't stay with my friends I went to you. I was offered to go back home today but I said no, I came back to _you,_ don't you get that! At the end of the day, it was always going to be you. And you made sure of that, remember at my graduation. Do you remember what you told me?"

How could he forget the night he chose the person he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with? The night he let her go and gave her the open window to decide if she would eventually want the same with him.

Klaus looked at her fondly before finally speaking, even though he knew she wasn't finished. "Of course I do." He responded softly.

She took a small step back from him, biting her trembling lip. "Then do it! Be with _me_! Choose _me_! Become the love of my life!"

Caroline took a deep breath to calm down, placing her hands softly on his heaving chest. Just her touch soothed the anxiety building in his chest after each of her words. She drew her eyes away from his chest to finally look into his scared blue eyes. He looked like he wanted to cry as she felt the stream of hot tears silently falling down her own face. Resting her hands on both sides of his neck, she brought his face closer to her's.

"That's what I'm fighting for." Caroline's voice was now calmer as she rested her forehead against his. "I'm fighting for what you promised me, but I can't do it alone, Klaus. I need you to fight for us too or it'll never work."

Klaus could hear the sadness and desperation as she choked out her words. He placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him.

"I want you but I won't beg to be in your life." She whispered. "I didn't give up on you, don't give up on me."

Klaus closed his eyes briefly. If only she knew how much more he needed her.

This was all so much for one day he couldn't even believe it even as he held his blonde lover in front of him.

Caroline chose him, she actually chose him.

Klaus couldn't deny his doubts in his love proposal to her back in Mystic Falls. He hoped for the best but a small part of him wasn't sure she'd ever come around, until she did. Sooner than he even expected.

\- _At the end of the day, it was always going to be you._

Running her words in his head made him want to smile as well as cry.

There was so much he wanted to say to her, so many thoughts that were so rambled he couldn't put them into words yet. Instead, he pulled his forehead away from her's, they stared at each other shortly, Klaus's eyes shifting from her eyes to lips. Surprisingly, he pressed his lips against hers passionately.

The kiss was as soft as his lips, no urgency or rush but purely intimate.

Caroline reluctantly pulled away when she felt his tongue tease her bottom lip, refusing to give in again.

"Klaus stop..." She said breathlessly pushing him away. "You can't keep kissing me and think it makes everything better." Caroline explained.

He slightly winced. "Caroline that's not-"

He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. Klaus didn't apologize, to anyone but as with everything, Caroline is his exception.

Klaus gulped. "I'm...I'm sorry." He began, the words so foreign as they slipped off his tongue. Caroline herself was even surprised.

"I'm sorry for everything I've said and done, you didn't deserve it. I messed up, and no matter how many times you say it, I _don't_ deserve you Caroline. Self destructing our relationship was my biggest fear and I let it happen anyways. I'll never deserve you but I can't seem to be without you either, not after experiencing what it's like to actually be apart of your life and to be cared by you."

Caroline folded her arms over her chest as he continued.

"You've ruined me for anyone else, I don't care to be liked or accepted by anyone who isn't you. I know I have a funny way of showing it sometimes but I'm a man of action, Caroline. I don't use words often, mostly because half the time I don't know how to explain myself. That's why I kill and lash out or kiss you and I'm not using that as an excuse I just..."

He sighed.

"I don't do this, Caroline. This, the way I'm talking to you...it's the most I've ever expressed to anyone. You bring that out of me and it terrifies every bone in my body that I desire to trust you. You terrify everything that I am and thought I knew, my first instinct is to free myself from you by any means...but I can't."

Klaus could feel the lump in his throat increasing with every word and as he stared at the teary eyed vampire in front of him.

"I've been trying to push it away since I realized, truly realized, what I felt for you back in Mystic Falls. Because there was no way in hell I was..." He gulped, not saying the words. "...and with a baby vampire, no less. A smart mouthed, stubborn, smart and insanely beautiful baby vampire."

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek to fight off tears as Klaus did the same. He felt a weird sensation in his stomach as he gazed at her.

He swallowed. "But I-I do and I don't know how to fight it anymore and being with you..." Klaus's voice was shaky. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear gently. "Being with you...has been the scariest and greatest experience I've endured. I don't want to fight it, I don't think I can anymore. And _this..."_ He pointed at both of them. _"_ Is a lot for me Caroline, okay? I don't do this. I don't care or express myself, but I do it for _you_."

A warm tear streamed down her face and her lip trembled. Her red eyes now matching his.

"I fight for _you_ , I bleed for _you_ , I sacrifice for _you..."_

He cupped her face in his hands so she was looking directly in his eyes.

"It's always been _you_ , Caroline. I will always choose _you_." Klaus claimed softly, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone delicately. Trying to make it clear where she stands in his heart.

Caroline gazed into his genuinely apologetic eyes. They were soft and blue like the ocean and for the first time in a week, she saw _her_ Klaus again.

She placed her hand on one side of his face. "Klaus?"

He grinned making the corner of her lips twitch up too.

Caroline beamed with a wide smile before crashing her lips onto his, smiling against his mouth.

This kiss reminded them of the very first time they kissed. Familiarizing themselves with each other's lips and quickly knowing just the right pressure that worked for them both. Their tongues clashing and hotly exploring each other's mouths and eliciting pleasurable moans from the other. This kiss was the start of their new beginning.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands gripped her hips. Her fingers laced through his dark curls, bringing him closer as the kiss intensified.

Klaus gripped her blonde curls briefly, keeping her close to him as she harshly moaned into his mouth. His hands then wandered up and down the sides of her body, exploring her hips and brushing over her ass as he effortlessly lifted her up. Caroline gasped in his mouth, tilting her head for a deepening feel of his lips as he pushed her back against the wall.

She softly moaned his name passionately kissing him again, holding his face in both her hands. Caroline needed him as close to her as possible, not wanting a moment to go by of him not touching her. Klaus nipped her bottom lip playfully, sneaking his hand under her tank top, heating her skin with his touch.

He quickly sped them over to the bed, her back sinking into the soft mattress. Klaus hovered his body over her's kissing her once passionately then venturing his mouth down to her neck.

The blonde vampire trapped her bottom lip in between her teeth as he sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut, excitedly gasping while holding him close as she tilted her head to the side to grant him better access.

"I missed you..." She shamelessly admitted before bringing his face back down to her's again.

Caroline didn't even care how desperate she sounded, she missed him.

She missed how safe she felt in his arms, the way he'd make her feel warm and protected. She missed the way he kissed her, as if he needed oxygen she was the only supply. Never missing a chance of making her feel wanted. Most of all, she missed the way he loved her.

Caroline groaned at the feel of his mouth on her's and their lower bodies subconsciously rubbing against each other. She snuck one of her hands in between them, attempting to undo his pants but he quickly swatted her hand away. She groaned in annoyance detaching her lips from his.

"What's wrong?" Caroline breathlessly asked.

He didn't answer her with words, he stared at her fondly and curiously.

Leaning down he kissed her again softly on the lips, his calloused hands were soothing and gentle on her skin. Caroline moaned into it, reaching her hands up but Klaus pushed them away placing them above her head.

She was more than annoyed and aroused that he wouldn't let her touch him.

"I don't want to rush this. I don't want it to be like last time." He claimed.

Before she could reply, he kissed her gently.

"I want to make love to you, Caroline." He whispered against her lips.

His tone sounded as if there was a big 'but' coming in but instead he continued kissing her. Caroline gasped when she felt his fingers from one hand teasing the hem of her tank top, brushing over her skin making her hairs stand up.

"Let me." He whispered tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth.

Caroline eagerly nodded still kissing him, her hands fighting to free themselves from his grasp. She needed to touch him and as if he read her mind, he dropped his hand from her's. Her fingertips brushed his stubbled cheek lovingly before Klaus lifted the hem of her top.

The couple detached from each other briefly as Klaus took off his own Henley then pulling Caroline's top over her head. Ridding the fabric from her body revealing her black bra underneath, leaving Klaus breathless.

As if he didn't just see her exposed body last night, he was actually taking his time admiring her beauty. Klaus could never get bored staring at Caroline, each moment with her always felt like the first. She definitely was a vision.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly.

Caroline bit her lip grinning at his compliment. She loved how he made her feel like the most beautiful person in the world, and never shied away from expressing it to her.

He bent down again, trapping her lips with a searing kiss that made them both moan for more. Klaus pulled her closer into him, her body slightly shifting lower on the bed. His rosy lips and tongue ventured down to her jaw then neck, giving it brief attention before traveling down her throat to the top of her breasts.

Even though he was going agonizingly slow, Caroline actually appreciated how gentle he was being with her. Her eyes fluttering shut at the heated sensation, loving the pleasure only he could give her.

Klaus quickly unhooked her bra, jaw dropping as she shrugged it off her shoulders exposing her bare breasts. He smirked before kissing down her collarbone. Caroline arched her back with an excited gasp as he flicked his tongue against both her sensitive nipples.

She opened her eyes when she felt him going lower down her body, observing his kisses in between her breasts down to her abdomen through hooded eyes.

He looked up at her as he decorated her stomach with open mouthed kisses, proceeding lower until he stopped at the waistband of her yoga pants. Sitting up, he tugged them down her long legs as she assisted. They never dropped their lustful gazes from each other.

After throwing her pants to the side, Klaus began leaving soft kisses on her knee, hips and thighs. Caroline slightly squirmed underneath him, desperate for him to touch where she needed him most.

"Klaus..." She desperately moaned.

He nuzzled her hipbone with his nose, leaving a small kiss in its place as he gently parted her legs. Caroline's face flushed and her breathing pattern sped up when he hooked his fingers into her black panties, tugging them off of her.

Caroline moaned tilting her head to the side when Klaus brushed his tongue lightly against her sensitive center. She bit her bottom lip involuntarily bucking her hips up to him. Klaus smirked at her reaction before giving her pussy a flat lick then giving a few more teasing strokes with his tongue.

"Please don't stop." She pleaded, threading her fingers in his hair to keep him in place between her thighs.

He definitely didn't intend to.

Klaus wanted to show how much he missed her and appreciated her. Taking his time to explore every inch of her and loving every flaw.

He lapped at her roughly but pleasurably, savoring the taste of her want for him on his tongue. The wolf in him begging to break free and just claim her. He groaned at her taste and the sexy sounds escaping her pink lips.

"Klaus...oh god." She panted, one hand still buried in his hair while the other gripped the sheet tightly.

Klaus smirked, the strokes of his tongue becoming more demanding as he pulled her closer to his mouth.

"Right there...I'm so close." She breathed, practically riding his face as his tongue picked up the pace. He gave her clit all his attention until she was violently shaking underneath him, panting his name while coming on his lips.

He stared up at her, licking the evidence of her orgasm off his lips slowly. Klaus kissed the inside of her thighs and explored back up to her with his lips. Caroline bit her lip to stifle the moan rumbling in her throat.

She hurriedly encouraged him to crawl back up her body quicker, craving his lips.

Klaus thrusted his tongue into her mouth, them both moaning at the taste of herself on his tongue. Caroline's hands were on his face then traveled down to his bare chest to the zipper of his jeans. He groaned into her mouth as she began rubbing him through the fabric, making him thrust into her hand.

"Caroline." He moaned against her shoulder, lightly biting the flesh with his human teeth.

She smirked with a hiss, unzipping his pants, pulling down his boxers and freeing his aching cock, slowly stroking it with her hand.

Her thumb ghosted over his tip, spreading his precum.

Klaus dropped his forehead against her shoulder as he continued thrusting into her hand.

It felt amazing being with her again like this, so close and intimate. Her hands felt like home and he never wanted to leave. He couldn't believe there was a moment he didn't want to touch her. That the beautifully naked woman underneath him was just a grey dead face he wanted to get rid of. Just this morning he was hell bent on watching her walk out of his life for good. Everything about the situation was currently making their way into his mind at literally the worse timing. Klaus was dragged out of his thoughts at the feel of Caroline's lips brushing his cheek. He brought his head up, looking deep into her happy eyes.

She kissed his bottom lip lightly before she parted her legs, guiding him into her. They both moaned as he filled her completely.

Klaus left butterfly kisses down her neck as he moved slowly inside of her. He wanted her to feel all of him as he felt all of her, and her pleasurable moans proved how affected she was by the slow pace.

Caroline's fingernails grazed over his back, she gasped a few times.

Klaus became completely entranced in the pleasure. He detached from her neck to look down at her, mutually soft blue eyes boring into one another's as he continued to move.

It was overwhelming.

He grabbed one of her hands then the other, placing them above her head. Their fingers intimately interlocked, never blinking away from each other as his pace slightly sped up. Everything about this felt right and natural. Their hips met enthusiastically as Klaus swallowed her hisses and moans with his mouth.

Caroline moaned deeply into his mouth, her fingers gripping his tightly when he hit a particular spot. With her noises of approval, Klaus began hitting that same spot over and over again.

"God, I missed you." He muttered between a broken kiss.

Caroline happily hummed at his admission. She lolled her head to the side as Klaus's hips began moving faster and his strokes got deeper, kissing her lips then venturing down kissing her jaw and neck.

Klaus could feel her reaching her end from her staggered breathing and he wasn't too far off himself.

"You feel so good inside me...Yes Klaus...harder, I'm so close." She breathlessly demanded and he quickened his pace. Smoothly thrusting in and out of her wet heat.

"Sweetheart..." He muttered into her neck, kissing her flesh feverishly he felt his hybrid features sneak up on him.

His fangs were on display as well as the black veins underneath his eyes emphasizing his golden irises. Fighting off the temptation to latch onto her neck was torture and made him hesitate in his actions. They've blood shared a few times during intimacy before but he always feared hurting her. And after what's already occurred, he didn't want to risk it.

Caroline scrunched her brows bringing her hands to his face so they were now looking at each other.

Her fingertips grazed the black veins delicately, his wild eyes had a softness to them that she adored. He was beautiful, everything about him was intense and fascinating. She knew he could control his beast. This man was becoming everything to her and she trusted him.

She smiled observing his vamp features, still exploring them with her fingers.

"It's okay...I want you to." She claimed softly,

Klaus gulped nervously, still hesitant.

Caroline tilted her head up, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I trust you." She whispered against his lips, exposing her own vamp features to him. She squirmed underneath him to signal for him to move. "Klaus please..."

Her reassurance made him lightly grin. Klaus couldn't put into words how absolutely breathtaking Caroline looked in this moment. Granted she was always beautiful to him, but seeing her spidery black veins define her dark red eyes with sharp fangs piercing out was indescribable. Klaus loved when Caroline showed her vampire side to him, she was never timid or hesitant about letting him see the real her. He made her feel comfortable enough to do that because she trusted him as he trusted her.

Caroline's breath hitched excitedly before Klaus kissed her lips deeply, growling into it. He nipped her bottom lip lightly, drawing blood then licking over the womb with his tongue. As he thrusted his hips faster into hers, his rosy lips traveled down to her neck. He nuzzled it playfully with his nose, giving it a sweet kiss before driving his sharp venomous fangs into her skin.

The baby vampire screamed in pleasure as his fangs sinker deeper.

She craved this, relished in it.

The euphoric sensation of Klaus drinking her blood was indescribable. So intimate, so full of love, trust and want. She knew she had to drink from him to heal the bite but god, dying like this actually didn't sound too bad in her mind.

Caroline licked the side of his neck and quickly plunged her sharpened teeth into his flesh. Klaus moaned at the intrusion as Caroline moaned at the taste.

Never has she tasted sweeter or more intoxicating blood. She also took pride knowing out of Klaus's 1,000 years of existence, he's only experienced intimate blood sharing with her.

She began shaking violently, her nails digging hard down his back as she came hard around him. Klaus wasn't too far after her, spilling inside of her stealing one last drop of her blood.

They tore away from each other simultaneously and breathlessly.

Caroline lazily smiled when they caught each other's sated gazes.

Her fingertips brushed his scruffy cheek lightly as she brought him in for a lingering kiss.

"That was so good." She happily stated with a small kiss to his lips, tasting the faintness of her blood on him.

"Just good?" Klaus teased, pecking her on the lips again.

The blonde playfully rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Amazing." She claimed with another kiss. "Groundbreaking." Another kiss with a laugh roaring between them both as they passionately made out on the soft bed.

Harshly breathing into each other's mouths as their hands wandered everywhere as if they discovered each other's bodies for the first time.

Butterflies were fluttering like crazy in both their stomachs at how happy they were in this moment.

Caroline planted kisses on his lips to his cheek and down to his jaw, smiling.

Her lips on his skin felt like heaven. Her tongue darted out, licking over the healing wound made Klaus happily sigh.

"I missed you so much, Klaus." She whispered into his neck, brushing over the flesh with her nose.

He rested his forehead tiredly against her shoulder as Caroline played with the damp curls on the nape of his neck between her slender fingers. He held his body up on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her, tucking his face into the crook of her neck.

"I love you."

Caroline paused her ministrations at his soft spoken words. She gulped and her eyes widened.

That definitely was not something she was expecting to hear from him. His body stiffened instantly after he said it as if he was just as surprised as she was.

She knew Klaus loved her but hearing him actually say it...that was surreal.

"What?" Caroline stupidly asked.

Klaus looked down at her, brushing a strand of hair back so he could see her beautiful face. He wasn't sure if he knew exactly what he was going to say next.

He's said those words to her twice today, both unintentional. But what was the point in holding it in anymore especially after what they just shared together. She was already aware how deep his feelings were but it didn't make him any less hesitant and anxious. It was deeper than infatuation, deeper than admiration.

Love was completely foreign to him but little of what he understood about it, he knew that's what he felt for Caroline.

Klaus deeply sighed, climbing off of her so he was laying down next to her on the bed. He turned his body as she turned her's, them both on their sides gazing deeply into each other's eyes. He reached his arm around her waist to bring her body closer to his, their bare bodies brushing against each other's.

He sighed again, nervously licking his lips but still not saying anything and it was making Caroline nervous.

Klaus has always been honest about his feelings towards her, so for him to ponder so heavily about this made her stomach flutter and turn. What if he didn't mean it and it was just a heat of the moment comment after coming down from the amazing sex they just had? What if he regretted saying it at all and starts distancing himself from her again? Caroline hated second guessing Klaus's feelings for her. She knew enough to know he was serious about their relationship but him saying he loves her twice in one day and not following through was taking its tole on her heart.

She stayed quiet, still staring at him and waiting for a response.

Klaus looked up from the sheets to Caroline's concerned eyes, a small grin spreading across his face.

Klaus clenched his jaw, his finger creating invisible patterns on her hip. "I do...or I believe I do..." He cleared his throat, struggling to get the words out.

It was almost painful to watch, it was like pulling teeth. Caroline knew why this was hard for him to come to terms with, she didn't want him to feel obligated or pressured if he wasn't ready.

Caroline rested her hand on his chest gently. "It's okay, Klaus." She claimed with a sweet smile.

He shook his head. "It's not that I don't want to say it, I just...Caroline you have to understand I've never felt this way, about anyone. I've never been this open to the point where someone can nitpick or analyze me."

"I under-" Her words were stopped by his finger pressing against her lips.

"Sweetheart, please just let me talk."

Caroline intriguingly nodded and he dropped his finger from her.

Klaus continued. "That's what I allow you to do, because despite the many times you've fooled me in the past, I've grown to trust you. Surprisingly enough, there's no one I trust more."

Caroline grinned.

"But there will always be that part of me that feels I'm being too trusting and careless with my feelings. It's that part of me that's preventing me from owning up to those words."

Caroline anxiously nibbled on her bottom lip, now not sure where this was leading to.

"I know I can trust you, Caroline and it's that alone that scares me because I've never trusted anyone. Everything I feel for you is terrifying and that includes loving you."

Now Caroline was beginning to hyperventilate and her stomach dropped.

His eyes scanned her face carefully, cupping one side of it in his hand so she couldn't look away. "I...I love you, Caroline Forbes. I'm _in love_ with you." Klaus emphasized each word clearly so she was understanding exactly what he was saying.

And she definitely was if her staggered breathing had anything to say about it.

"Though I might not understand exactly what that all entails I know what I feel. And it's odd for me, to be so selfless. To care so much for someone else to the point where I'm willing to let them go if it meant keeping them safe. To give up my happiness if it meant they had their's and I've felt this for awhile, I just hated the thought of it. Of letting you have that control over me and there was no way I could stop it. And I tried..." He gulped, "loving someone who would never love you back doesn't exactly make a man feel too great about himself." Klaus slightly joked, making Caroline reward him with a sympathetic grin.

He dropped his hand from her face, sliding it down her arm.

"What we've had together here in New Orleans, the life we created for ourselves and the romance we shared...I know what I'm feeling isn't completely one sided." Klaus claimed, noting Caroline's body stiffen.

"I'm not trying to pressure you to feel that way about me, Caroline and I understand if you don't. This has been sudden for us both and you've just come to terms with at least tolerating me."

They both smiled. Caroline could feel the tears already forming in her eyes.

Klaus grazed a single finger down her cheekbone, her melting into his touch. "But...I've seen how you love people. You'd do anything for them. You love them fully and wholeheartedly, you give them your loyalty even when it's not deserved."

She felt her heart ache.

"You care about me I know that, and I think you could love me too...someday." His tone now low and scared. "Do you?" He asked carefully.

Caroline bit her lip nervously, pondering his question.

Klaus looked as nervous as she felt waiting for his response. He hated not knowing exactly how Caroline felt about him, his control issues were always tested with her.

Caroline could see how anxious he was and felt it too as the patterns he was drawing on her hip slowed down.

She gulped. "I do..." She confirmed softly and though Klaus was relieved at her response, but based on her tone he knew she had more to say.

"I know I could because I'm already falling for you. But I'm scared." She admitted, making Klaus's eyes lower.

"Of me?"

"Of falling in love with you." Caroline answered softly. She shifted her eyes from his briefly.

Klaus lifted her chin up with his finger, He could see the heavy moisture in her eyes. "Hey, whatever you say doesn't matter. I just want you to be honest with me. I _need you_ to be honest with me about this, Caroline." He said softly but sternly.

Caroline nodded with a sniffle.

"If I fall in love with you, it will either be the best or worst thing to ever happen to me. There will be no coming back from it and I know you'd never intentionally hurt me Klaus but..."

He understandably nodded.

She gulped, placing her hand over his. "Most of all I'm afraid that if I love you, you won't truly let yourself love me back."

Klaus wanted to interrupt but refrained.

"I know you love me Klaus, I've known it for awhile but I've also gotten to know you well enough to know when people get too close, you lash out and push them away, even with me. And I can't have my heart broken by you Klaus, I can't, not by you."

He knew she was being honest and serious. She wanted love and nothing less and he could give her that, couldn't he? It will go against everything he believed in, destroy his pride and consider him weak but Caroline was worth it. He wanted to be worth it to her too.

Of course they had many differences, that's what was so appealing to him since their beginning. He's accepted her for who she is and doesn't ever plan on trying to change her as she to him. That was one of the main reasons they worked, they knew exactly who each other were before diving into this. They read each other like a book and accepted every part, flaws and all.

Klaus's biggest fear regarding Caroline was self destructing their relationship and just this morning, it almost happened. Falling in love was considered a weakness and that's when things got bad. Loving her meant hurting her but he wouldn't let that happen. Not this time, not again.

He stared into her pleading eyes, wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her body closer into his.

Caroline grinned when Klaus kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm afraid of those things too." He began. "I don't want to push you away, Caroline but I've now realized how easy it is for me to do it. I want to do this with you, go all in like I promised you I would. I can't promise that that from here on out everything will be better or miraculously change who I am. We're going to fight, a lot probably, harsh words will be exchanged and even temporarily hearts may get broken."

She nervously licked her lips.

"If things get...heated between us for whatever reason, for your safety, I will leave. Not long, just for a day or a few hours until I know I'm no longer a danger to you. It's a drastic last resort for worse case scenarios of course but it is necessary. Do you understand?" He hesitantly asked.

Caroline nodded. She didn't like the thought of that scenario but she understood the disclaimer.

His hand brushed her face lightly with his knuckles.

"I want this to work, Caroline no matter what it takes."

That made Caroline smile, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. "Me too." She whispered, kissing him again briefly then pulling away.

"I'm not asking you to change who you are, I just need more. If I'm going to spend eternity with someone, I need to know they trust me so I can trust them and won't run scared when things get hard or hide things from me. Oh yeah, that's another thing." She poked him swatted him on the chest but Klaus remained unaffected. Confused but unaffected.

"Don't you ever lie to me again! You're the only person in my life who's always been honest with me and I don't want that to change now that we're together."

Klaus looked impressed nodding.

"We're partners now, Klaus. Your enemies are my enemies and vice versa, you're not alone in anything anymore. I'm not expecting you to tell me everything but I do need you to talk to me when something is bothering you or can affect us. Miscommunication is the biggest reason relationships don't last, that doesn't have to happen with us." She explained clearly.

Klaus couldn't believe all of this was coming from Caroline Forbes. He remembered when she damned him to hell and swore she would never even tolerate him.

But here she was.

In New Orleans, lying naked in bed with him talking about sharing a future together and that she was surely falling in love with him. If Klaus wasn't so in awe he would probably cry.

Klaus nodded, grabbing her hand from his face, kissing the palm lightly. "Eternity hm? Don't you think we're moving quite fast, love? First I let you have your way with me and now you already want forever with me too? At least take me to dinner first."

"Jerk!" Caroline playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

He caught her hand midair, pulling her closer to him until their lips crashed into each other's. Caroline's giggles were replaced with deep moans of appreciation, her fingers sliding into his curls. She tugged on them as his tongue explored her mouth, passionately kissing and the room filled with their groans and moans.

"An eternity with Caroline Forbes..." He murmured kissing her again. "I'm sure the witch will be thrilled."

"Klaus, don't talk about my friends while I'm kissing you." She stated with one last kiss to his lips and forehead. "But speaking of...I defended you a lot with Bonnie today."

"Really?"

She scoffed. "Well don't sound so surprised." Klaus chuckled. "She was annoyingly judgmental at first but eventually she came around to it." Caroline stated, stamping a kiss on his chest.

"Judgmental? Your friends?" Klaus sarcastically murmured.

Caroline playfully swatted him on the shoulder. "Hey! My friends only judge you because they don't see the side of of you I see."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I don't care what your friends think of me, love." He sassed.

"Klaus."

"Caroline, the only opinions I care about are your's. You're the only one who gets to see this side of me. Not because I'm paranoid, but because you're the only one who deserves it. I don't owe your friends anything as they don't to me."

Caroline lowered her eyes in disappointment which amused Klaus.

"I love _you_ , that doesn't mean I have to like your friends. The only thing we have in common is you." He explained.

Klaus saying the words so casually so soon made Caroline's heart flutter.

"Say it again." She softly demanded. She wanted to him to never stop saying it.

Klaus smiled wide, cupping the side of her face in his hand. Caroline closed her eyes briefly, melting into his touch. Klaus wasn't sure what it was, sometimes he could barely let the words form in his throat, other times he could say it without a thought. All he knew was that the girl next to him was everything and more to him and he was never letting her go.

Caroline could see it.

In every look and touch she knew exactly how he felt. Knowing she was loved by the man who thought he was incapable of it, the most powerful man she had ever met.

All Caroline's life, she strived to be better than what people expected and to be loved the way she deserved. Out of all the boyfriends she thought cared about her, never did she fathom the original hybrid being that one for her. The man who embodied everything she's ever wanted and is living up to it.

When Caroline showed up here, she needed support and found it in the only person she could truly be herself with. Klaus let her be who she is without judging or complaining, he loved her for what she represented: light, loyalty and beauty. Helping her embrace her new life as a vampire so she knew it was okay to enjoy all the sins that come with being a vampire.

Klaus made her feel beautiful and wanted. The way he looked at her, like she was the most stunning being or the softness in his eyes when they made love. Caroline loved it all, she loved being with him and knows one day she'll completely fall in love with him too.

Caroline smiled with watery eyes, leaning in for a deep kiss that Klaus quickly reciprocated.

The kiss quickly grew more passionate as their tongues dueled, Klaus won of course, probing his tongue into her mouth eliciting a moan from the blonde.

Klaus's hand traveled from her face down to her hip, slowly but surely venturing between her thighs making Caroline groan.

He slowly hovered over her body, their chest pressing against each other's intimately. Caroline's arms wrapped around his neck while Klaus continued his kisses up and down her neck, his hand resting between her legs. Caroline gasped when his finger brushed her sensitive slit before he inserted it in.

"Klaus." She moaned his name at the intrusion, tilting her head back to allow him better access to her neck.

"I love you." Klaus whispered in her ear, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth pleasurably while his hand rubbed her gently.

Caroline smiled big. She'll never tire from him saying that to her especially when they're like this.

She entangled her fingers in his hair, keeping his face close to her. She bit her bottom lip harshly when he inserted another finger.

"Klaus please..." Her breath hitching as she began slowly riding his fingers.

"Please what, love?" He asked softly.

Caroline groaned. "Don't stop touching me." Her command made him grin against her skin.

Klaus simply smirked kissing her neck, prepping himself.

Caroline bit her lip, moaning when she felt the tip of his cock tease her opening.

They both moaned at the feeling. She grabbed his face for a passionate kiss. Klaus swallowing her moans effortlessly.

"I need you inside me." She whispered into the kiss, exciting them both.

Klaus was more than ready to comply until the annoying ringtone of Caroline's phone blurted throughout the room.

"No." She whined with a low growl that Klaus also expressed. "Just ignore it." She desperately suggested, encouraging his lips back onto her's.

They continued passionately making out until the phone began ringing loudly again. Klaus huffed, reluctantly pulling away from her. He leaned over the bed, to seek out the phone that was carelessly thrown on the floor.

Caroline growled. "Who is it?" She breathlessly asked.

"It's Bonnie." He said reading the screen. "She's leaving New Orleans today and wants to see you before she goes. She'll be here in a few and...curious if the celebratory sex was as good as the break up sex?" He amusingly read with a laugh.

Caroline's eyes widened and cheeks turned pink. "Okay give me my phone!" She jumped up trying to retrieve the device as Klaus lifted it over his head out of her reach.

"So you gossiped about our rendezvous together? Not that I mind love, just surprised."

"I'm sure you don't mind since you don't even flinch when your siblings eavesdrop on us." Caroline stated leaning over him, reaching for her phone.

Klaus smirked still holding it above his head. "Privacy isn't a big thing in my family, force of habit."

"Well it's creepy, thankfully they're all out the house right now."

"You're right, you were louder than usual and the door remained wide open. They would've had quite the show." Klaus joked making Caroline laugh against his chest; that beautiful laugh.

Klaus nuzzled his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. "Sweetheart, what would you say if I proposed we find a place of our own?" Klaus suggested making Caroline pause.

She didn't even care about her phone anymore because she was pretty sure her heart was going to explode.

Caroline sat up. "Wh-what?" She gasped. "You're asking me to move in with you?"

He shrugged. "Well technically love we've already been living together but essentially, yes. A nice condo just for us, we won't have to worry about being quiet or endure Kol's inappropriate comments."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

\- _What is happening?_

"Klaus..."

Klaus leaned on one elbow facing her. "Pick a place, anywhere in the world. Maybe Rome, Paris...Tokyo. Or we can have a house in all three." He said cheekily.

Caroline shakily grinned, noting those were the first places he wanted to show her one day.

"Wow, okay I think you're just a little crazed from the sex and honeymoon phase." Caroline assumed.

Klaus looked slightly offended but mainly confused by her reaction.

Caroline took note of it.

It wasn't that she didn't want to, she was simply just shocked.

"I-I...are you serious?" She asked.

"Of course, why not?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Well...what about your siblings?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "My siblings?"

"You love living with them, whether you want to admit it or not. You built a mansion here and Mystic Falls to be with them. I don't want to be the reason why your family breaks up." She explained.

Klaus grinned. "You're never a burden, Caroline and my family isn't breaking up. My siblings will be fine especially knowing I'm finally out of their hairs."

She shyly grinned.

"What are you afraid of?" He honestly asked.

"I'm not afraid...this is just a lot, I'm overwhelmed but in a good way." She shyly clarified.

He grinned. "There's a world outside of New Orleans too, new places you can begin calling home, new places I can show you. Our eternity starts now, it's ours for the taking."

Caroline sniffed back her tears, her hands settling on both sides of his face. "I will go anywhere with you." She confirmed with a smile before kissing him deeply.

She meant that.

Klaus was her home, anywhere he went she would follow and vice versa. That's when Caroline knew, she just knew she was going to fall insanely in love with him one day and age couldn't wait.

They smiled against each other's mouths, reveling in their mutual happiness. Klaus pulled her body close to his, their lips never dropping.

Caroline was already lost in him. Nothing mattered except for the man lying next to her, until her phone loudly dropping on the floor snapped her out.

She pushed him against his chest. "Oh my god! I completely forgot about Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed jumping out of bed.

Klaus chuckled under his breath as he observed her frantically looking for clothes to wear.

"She'll be here any minute and I haven't even showered! I reek of sex." Caroline added, finding a pair of panties and an outfit in her drawer.

"And that's a bad thing?" He questioned.

The baby vampire playfully rolled her eyes, turning towards him. "Yes, in certain situations like seeing my friend off."

"Or you could text your farewells instead." He suggested with a teasing smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes smiling as she tossed a thin t-shirt over her head.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Caroline teased pulling her panties then jeans on.

He grinned folding his arms behind his head against the headboard.

\- _How did I get so lucky?_

Klaus thought to himself as he watched her straighten her hair out with her fingers and began applying lip gloss to her lips in the vanity mirror.

She was stunning and walking gold. She could be with anyone but she chose him and Klaus had no idea why.

"You're staring." Caroline smirked at him through the mirror.

"I'm admiring." Klaus clarified making Caroline smile.

Caroline placed the brush she was using on the vanity, now looking presentable. She strode over to him matching the smirk on his face.

"Maybe you can start house hunting while I'm with Bonnie." She mentioned.

"Something tells me that will simply be a waste of time, love." Klaus teased, knowing no matter what Caroline would be getting the last say anyways.

Caroline giggled, now sitting on the side of the bed with him. "This is crazy."

Klaus sat up so he was directly facing her.

"The most memorable aspects of life are. Take it from someone who's been in this wretched world for 1000 years."

"Wow, you're right. I can't believe I'm dating such an old man." She teased with a fake gasp.

Caroline playfully screeched when Klaus pulled her to him and trapped her body under his.

Klaus kissed her quickly and tenderly disguising her laughs. Caroline grabbed his face on both sides as if she was afraid he wasn't close enough.

This was it. This was them.

Flawed but perfect.

Her hips subconsciously bucked up against his, eliciting a moan from the still naked hybrid. Caroline could feel herself ready to cave into his gentle touches and addicting kisses but she knew she had to get up.

She sighed in relief when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Saved by the bell." Kissing him on the cheek, she pushed his body off so she could leave the bed.

She straightened down her clothes and hair checking herself in the mirror while Klaus searched for his boxers on the floor.

A whooshing sound was heard from behind her and Caroline grinned at the feel of Klaus's chest against her back.

"Okay really need to learn some self control." She said with a smirk as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

Caroline was loving that he wouldn't stop touching her as if he was afraid to lose her.

"Says the girl who was begging me to not stop touching her not too long ago." He murmured, trailing kisses down her neck.

Caroline briefly closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to fight off a moan. "Klaus...we can't."

Klaus smiled against her skin. "Love, I just wanted to kiss you." He explained innocently.

She swiftly turned to face him, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Klaus's lips were like a drug and Caroline was hooked as she brushed her tongue over his bottom lip before entering his mouth.

Klaus held onto her waist, smiling. "Now who needs to learn self control?"

"Shut up." Caroline commanded with another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The doorbell abruptly ringing broke the couple out of their lustful haze, them both groaning as they separated.

Klaus kissed her on the cheek sweetly. "Mustn't keep the witch waiting, love."

A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "Would I be a bad friend if I rushed her off?"

Klaus chuckled bringing in the pouty baby vampire for a hug.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist, keeping him close as she inhaled him.

This felt right.

Everything about being with him felt all kinds of right and all kinds of wrongs but her right and wrong.

The doorbell dinged again.

Klaus kissed her on the temple. "Go." He whispered in her ear.

Caroline lightly smiled detangling from him and finally walking towards the bedroom door.

She turned back to look at him and met his eyes in a happy gaze.

His curls a mess as his boxers hung low on his hips. Her eyes raked up and down his shirtless form that exposed his chiseled body and his birds tattoo by his shoulder she loved so much. There was nothing sexual about her observation, just admiration for the man who made her happy.

They just smiled at each other for a few seconds before Caroline turned on her heel, exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Bonnie said as Caroline opened and stepped out the door.

"Sorry about that, was held up." She explained, closing the door behind her.

They both sat down on the porch bench.

Bonnie looked up and down observing the blonde's appearance. Plumped lips, messy hair (for Caroline's usual standard), a loose tank and a nervous grin on her face as if she was holding a smile was all she needed to know.

"Mhmm. So I'm assuming all went well with Klaus?" She asked with a teasing smile.

Caroline bit her bottom lip smiling while nodding.

Bonnie pressed her lips together. "That's good, that's..." She trailed off sighing. "Okay look, I'm never going to be used to you being with him, and I'll probably never like it. But I know it's not my place to intervene and I can clearly see how happy you are with him, and I haven't seen you like that in a long time..."

Caroline understandably nodded playing with her fingers. "I'm not expecting you to love the idea of me and Klaus. I know you and everyone else think he's bad for me, I use to think the same. But he has opened my eyes to a lot and I've learned so much from him. And like you said he makes me happy, really happy."

She smiled still playing with her fingers.

"He wants us to get a place of our own, you know? Just me and him."

Bonnie's eyes grew and eyebrows raised. "Wow."

"Yeah, that was my reaction too." Caroline said with a soft laugh. "He...he also told me he loves me."

"What did you say back?" Bonnie asked nervously as if she already knew the answer but didn't want to hear it.

Caroline's stomach did a flip.

She cleared her throat. "I don't love him...yet."

The witch quirked a brow at that last word.

"Yet?"

Caroline bit her inner cheek.

Bonnie already hated she was dating Klaus let alone hearing that she's falling in love with him.

She took a deep breath. "I know one day I could love him the way he loves me. I'm already falling for him, I clearly trust him with my life or I wouldn't even be here. It's weird because sometimes, I think I already do."

Bonnie tried to not look as judgmental as she felt but nothing got pass Caroline.

"You guys don't see the Klaus I see, or know him and that's fine, you don't have to. But trust me when I say I'm happy. He treats me well, and I'm not making a mistake. I've seen all of Klaus, his good and bad parts. I accept and want all of him just like he wants all of me."

Bonnie scrunched her nose as the sun entered her eyes. She sighed, clearly Caroline wasn't changing her mind about Klaus which oddly enough made her grin.

She did trust Caroline, even if she didn't 100% trust Klaus, she trusted that he loved her enough to always do right by her and at least for now that was enough for her.

"Well I guess that's that, huh? But I hope Klaus knows he can't hog you all the time. Thursday nights are still my Caroline Forbes nights." She pointed out.

Caroline scoffed. "Seriously? You really think I'd let Klaus interrupt our Grey's Anatomy tradition? I'm offended Bonnie, truly. He's good but he's not that good." She said playfully with a wide smile that Bonnie reciprocated.

"I'm gonna miss you, Care. It's going to be weird not having you around." She claimed hoarsely, feeling that emotional lump in her throat.

Caroline scooted closer to her friend on the bench, taking her hand into her's.

"I'm not going to forget about you, Bonnie or anyone. Mystic Falls will always be a major part of me and I'll always be thankful for the people I've met and how much I've grown." She explained with a sympathetic grin.

She and Bonnie both smiled with tears in their eyes.

"You'll always be my best friend. Where I live or who I date doesn't change that. But this is a new chapter in my life, I need to start living again and moving on and I want to do that with Klaus. I might stop by some time to see you guys and my mom. And you are more than welcomed to visit me whenever you want, maybe you and Kol will hit it off."

Bonnie looked disgusted. "Are you serious? He tried to kill me once."

Caroline laughed. "That's how me and Klaus started off and look at us now."

"I think one Mikaelson in this friendship is enough." Bonnie cringed, amusing Caroline more than she thought.

Their laughter died out when Bonnie realized how late it was. As much as she didn't want to say goodbye, she didn't want to be on the road too late either.

She stood up from the bench, wiping away a tear. "Well I guess I should get going. It'll be dark soon and-"

"Yeah..." Caroline nodded before wrapping her arms around her friend.

She could feel Bonnie's tears on her skin as they both silently cried in each other's arms.

This was overwhelming.

In this moment, she wasn't just saying goodbye to her best friend but to her former life as well. She was saying goodbye to everything she thought she knew and starting a new life for herself.

It was frightening but then she would remember the hybrid waiting for her inside and suddenly she wasn't as scared anymore. Caroline was ready for this, she was finally ready for Klaus and everything he had to offer.

Bonnie sniffled, blinking her tears away as she detached from the vampire.

"Okay, that's enough crying." Bonnie said with a smile.

Caroline breathlessly laughed wiping away her tears.

Bonnie sighed flicking off one last tear from under her eye. "I don't want Klaus thinking I made you cry by offending you or something. He'd destroy a wooden desk if it gave you a splinter."

An abrupt laugh escaped Caroline's lips at Bonnie's accurate joke. "He's definitely a dramatic one."

The witch nodded pressing her lips together nervously. "I should go."

Caroline followed her to the car resting in the Rebekah's parking spot.

Bonnie began walking around to the driver seat door. "There's still an extra seat."

Caroline gave her a knowing look.

"I know, I know." Bonnie said with a grin before opening the door and climbing in.

After starting the engine and securing herself in the vehicle she peeped out the car window. "Be happy, Care."

"You too." Caroline replied with a bittersweet smile as she waved her friend off.

She was left alone in the driveway watching her best friend drive away for good.

Caroline felt the tears threatening to form again until she felt his presence behind her. Klaus was dressed in his signature grey Henley and black jeans, stepping completely out of their house.

Klaus didn't touch her, not sure how she was feeling right now but based on her slump shoulders he knew it couldn't be good. But it had nothing to do with him, right? Her best friend just left it didn't mean she had regrets.

He didn't want to have doubts about Caroline's decision and deep down he knew she didn't change her mind or she would have left with Bonnie. After everything Caroline said to him just ten minutes ago, why would she say it then take it back?

Klaus hated thinking like this and even worse, he hated second guessing Caroline's intentions regarding their relationship. He promised her he would try making this work and that had to start with him realizing he can trust her.

He gulped. "Are you alright, love?" His voice soft.

Caroline sniffled once and wiped her face before turning around to face him.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm alright." She answered with a bittersweet grin and soft eyes.

Klaus simply nodded pressing his lips together.

"You miss her?" He shakily asked.

"Of course, she's my best friend. I miss all of them." Caroline clarified wiping away a tear.

Klaus gulped, nervously licking his red lips. "You um...you can talk to me...if you want to about this, you know?"

Caroline smiled happily taking a step towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising Klaus.

"You really are gunning for that best boyfriend award aren't you?" She teased.

Klaus lightly chuckled resting his hands on her hips firmly.

"I know you'll always be there for me, that's how I know I'm not making a mistake with you." Caroline said with a smile then kissed him deeply.

Her smile was always present when she was with him. Just his presence, he wouldn't even have to touch her, made her grin from ear to ear. That was the effect he had on her and it brought her even more joy that she was going to feel this way for the rest of her life.

Their kisses weren't urgent or desperate but instead intimate and longly.

Klaus softly moaned into her mouth as his grip on her waist tightened and her fingers lightly tugged on his hair. They were both so caught up in each other, it didn't even register that they were making out on the porch.

The thought made Caroline swiftly detach her lips from Klaus's, leaning her forehead against his.

"You make me so happy." She admitted softly.

The corner of Klaus's lips twitched.

Caroline reminded him what happiness and humanity even was or meant. He will never be able to put into exact words what Caroline means to him, but he planned on showing her every single day.

Klaus swallowed roughly before speaking. "I don't think you realize how long I've waited to hear you say that, Caroline. And I wish I could put into words how you make me feel."

She smiled. "You're not much of a talker Klaus but I knew how you felt about me because how you treated me, not just the things you said. I was scared of how you made me feel and how I felt about you."

He pressed his lips together.

"But I've realized I'm not as scared anymore, I just hated the fact that the man I was supposed to hate, was the one who cared about me the most." Her admission was breaking his heart and he wanted to kill all her friends and any boy who didn't appreciate her.

Caroline was everything someone would want in a friend and partner and thankfully, he now had her as both.

"If someone told me 2 months ago that Caroline Forbes would tell me I make her happy and that she's falling in love with me, I would rip out their bloody heart for getting my hopes up." He smirk.

Caroline laughed. "I wish you were actually joking about that."

"I never joke when it comes to you." Klaus claimed with a small kiss. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well..." She teasingly bit her bottom lip, her arms still around his neck as she pulled him close. "I think you should go back inside, take me to bed then treat me to breakfast."

Klaus's eyebrow raised. "It's barely mid day, love."

Caroline leaned on her tip toes. "Exactly." She whispered against his lips then briefly kissing them.

The hybrid smirked mischievously at her suggestion. "Breakfast in Paris and you have a deal."

She stupidly smiled, the corners of her lips might as well have been touching her ears.

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she was this happy or this excited about the future. But Klaus made her want to do more and be more, to finally take advantage of her immortal life. Her future now had endless possibilities and she wanted to do them all with him.

"Deal." She responded happily pulling him in for a passionate kiss that made both their heads spin.

Klaus rested his forehead against hers briefly with closed eyes, taking a minute to process this moment and day.

This was happening.

Caroline was here and was happy and safe, that alone was all Klaus needed a reminder of to widely smile.

Caroline yelped when he gracefully lifted her off the ground, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Mikaelson!" Caroline laughably commanded.

"Certainly, just a few more steps to the bedroom and you're free." Klaus said vamp speeding towards the front door with a laughing Caroline in his arms.

That was his favorite view, seeing her full of so much light and joy again, even better was that for the first time, he was the reason for it.

Never did he think that Caroline arriving on his doorsteps a month ago, sad and lonely, would result to this. To them getting to know each other and having a friendship. To them developing an unexpected but passionate romance full of trust and love. What they have together could never be found with anyone else, they truly were meant.

All their fights, confessions and declarations throughout the past few years only made what they have now stronger. Everything and everyone said they could never be together and deep down, Klaus was starting to believe them.

He let her go, more than once, because it was the right thing to do not because he wanted to. If it came down to that again, he wouldn't change anything; he would still choose her over himself because that's what love is. And he would know, in a year or even a century, they would find their way back to each other just like this time.

Someone once said if you want something very badly, set it free. If it comes back to you, then it's yours forever.

* * *

 **There it is! The angst was worth it right?**

 **The happy ending you all were looking forward to and I was excited to write!**

 **This is very bittersweet and I'm honestly emotional over this last chapter of This Love. This was my first multi chapter story that I committed myself to and it happened because I got a weird urge at 1 AM to write something based on a Taylor Swift Song I was listening to before going to bed haha. I never thought it was going to turn into an actual story. I was nervous about continuing but the overwhelmingly amazing reviews and praise I received from just the first chapter is why I decided to see it through. You readers and reviewers have been amazing and your feedback helped me more than you think and motivated me to do better in each chapter, I hope you guys follow me in my future stories.**

 **When I had my doubts, writing this story reminded me a lot why I ship and love Klaroline so passionately and why I've been fighting this long for them. They will find their way back to each other, their journey hasn't even begun yet but I feel we'll see it very soon.**

 **Again, thank you for committing to this story with me all this time and I hope to see you guys in the next story xoxo**


End file.
